O Legado da Akatsuki
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: .:Continuação de Ningyo:. Ningyo está de volta a Konoha depois de um longo treinamento com Rock Lee e terá que lidar com novas situações em sua vida;que acabarão por a levar para fora de Konoha e para alguém que lhe mostrará o Legado da Akatsuki.
1. A volta de Ningyo

História novinha e fresquinha. Lembrem-se de que é uma continuação, portanto, leiam primeiro **Ningyo** que está devidamente postada no meu bio.

Espero que gostem! É minha nova paixão.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo I – A volta de Ningyo**

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aquela maravilhosa mistura de cheiros de chuva e grama recém-cortada só existia em Konoha. E como ela sentira falta daquele cheiro. Nada no úmido mofo da Névoa ou do excessivo cheiro de cinzas secas da Areia se comparava àquela sensação.

Estava em casa novamente.

- Pronta para entrar? – a voz de Rock Lee a despertou de seus devaneios.

- Sim.

- Vou direto ao hokage. Sabe onde encontrar seus amigos?

Ningyo abriu um sorriso arrogante.

- Eu me viro. – ela voltou para as costas de seu pássaro de argila e deixou seu sensei sozinho.

Ela sabia onde encontrá-los. Eles eram previsíveis o suficiente para isso, depois que você aprendia seus padrões.

Não demorou muito para avistá-los com seu monóculo. Eles estavam entretidos em um inofensivo duelo, daquela altura, parecia que estavam usando apenas taijutsu. Ningyo riu. Pregaria uma boa de uma peça naqueles dois. Ela só tinha uma chance.

* * *

Minato e Hideki estavam entretidos em sua batalha. Estavam tão suados que suas camisas haviam sido largadas no primeiro lugar onde puderam deixá-las. Parecia que eles não conseguiriam decidir um vencedor nem tão cedo.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

Eles não repararam de onde veio, mas de repente, alguém pulou na direção deles e no segundo seguinte uma bomba explodiu.

Eles caíram no chão, tossindo por conta da fumaça da explosão.

- Sentiram minha falta, meninos? – a voz feminina soou inconfundível em seus ouvidos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Minato foi o primeiro a se levantar. Correu até ela e sufocou-a num abraço.

- Como ousa nos dar um susto desses depois de quatro anos, Uzumaki?

Ningyo riu e abraçou-o com força.

- Senti sua falta também, Minato.

- Sua ridícula. – ele mexeu no cabelo da kunoichi, bagunçando-o completamente.

Ela se desvencilhou de seu abraço e o encarou, analisando-o atentamente. Músculos bem definidos, bem mais alto do que quando ela deixara a vila – sentiu-se uma criança ao reparar quão mais alto que ela ele estava –, mesmos belos olhos acinzentados, mesmo cabelo prateado desordenado.

- Desde quando você é tão bonito? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, zombeteira.

Minato soltou um grunhido de reprovação.

- Nossas antigas colegas de Academia devem estar sendo ridiculamente chatas com você. – ela riu.

Ele deu de ombros. Não que realmente se importasse com o grude insuportável daquelas meninas. Ele conseguia suportar. Havia coisas piores na vida.

Ningyo, então, se virou para seu outro companheiro de time, que ainda estava sentado no chão, imóvel. Seu coração parou de bater por um segundo ao vê-lo. Se havia achado Minato bonito, nada se comparava a sua visão de Hideki. Sentado ali no chão, ela não conseguia dizer sua altura exata, embora soubesse que ele estava em algum lugar intermediário entre ela e Minato; músculos perfeitos, cabelo negro comprido, aqueles brilhantes olhos perolados. Parecia que fazia décadas que ela não o via.

Hideki também sentiu seu coração parar ao encará-la. O cabelo loiro estava mais comprido e preso de um jeito diferente – ela substituíra as marias-chiquinhas por um meio rabo de cavalo –, estava alguns centímetros mais alta e seu corpo já não era mais infantil como era em seus treze anos. Ela tinha curvas agora... e pernas bem torneadas.

Ningyo se aproximou dele e estendeu a mão.

- Vai ficar muito tempo aí, Hideki?

Hideki abriu um pequeno sorriso e segurou a mão que ela estendia a ele. Quando ele se ergueu por completo ela confirmou sua teoria de que ele, realmente, era mais baixo que Minato, embora ainda fosse bem mais alto do que ela.

- Você não poderia ter só chegado andando e dado "oi", não é mesmo?

Ningyo fez um muxoxo.

- Que graça teria? Desse jeito eu não veria essa cara fascinante que vocês fizeram quando minha argila explodiu.

Hideki revirou os olhos. Por mais que mudasse, ela seria sempre a mesma. Ele sorriu e acariciou seus longos cabelos dourados, tentando ajeitar a bagunça que Minato havia causado.

- Por que mudou?

Ningyo pegou uma mecha e ficou enrolando-a em seu dedo indicador.

- Um dia eu vi meu reflexo num lago e detestei o que vi. Parecia... infantil demais. Precisei mudar.

- O outro jeito ficava ótimo.

De certa forma, Ningyo não queria ouvir aquilo. Claro que ela sabia quem costumava usar aquele penteado, mas foi o mais confortável que ela achou depois dos variados testes que fez. Caía tão bem! Não era preso demais nem solto demais, a franja ficava exatamente do jeito que ela queria. Ela não podia evitar, era mais forte do que ela.

- Eu gosto assim. – ela disse, soando quase sombria.

Minato imediatamente notou que havia algo de errado. Não havia motivo para ela ficar tão chateada por causa de um comentário sobre penteados de cabelo. Hideki, no entanto, para um Hyuuga – ainda mais filho de quem era –, era muito pouco perceptivo.

- Não disse que não gostei desse jeito. – foi a vez de Hideki fazer um muxoxo.

Ningyo sorriu.

- Vamos esquecer isso, certo? Vou deixar vocês pagarem um ramen para mim.

E foi andando na frente, sabendo que os dois a seguiriam de perto.

* * *

- Rock Lee! – Naruto exclamou, entusiasmado, ao ver o pupilo de Gai entrando em seu escritório. – Vocês estão de volta!

Rock Lee assentiu, compartilhando o entusiasmo do Hokage.

- Acabamos de chegar!

- Ningyo foi procurar Minato e Hideki, presumo? – Naruto sorriu.

- Sim. Desde que começamos o caminho de volta eu percebi o quão ansiosa ela estava para revê-los. Não que ela compartilhasse esse tipo de pensamento comigo, mas dava para sentir a ansiedade quase que emanando dela.

Naruto riu.

- Ela não fala muito? – ele perguntou, já num tom mais sério.

Rock Lee fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ela nunca foi exatamente um livro aberto, mas eu pude sentir que ela se fechava mais a cada dia, embora seja bastante emotiva.

Naruto suspirou. O que poderia esperar? Sakura era assim também. E quanto a Deidara...

- Ela se saiu bem? – ele mudou de assunto.

Rock Lee riu.

- Você não faz a menor ideia de quem é sua filha, Naruto. Ela não chegou a velocidade que eu gostaria que ela atingisse, mas está bastante rápida. Juntou seu controle de chakra com as técnicas de taijutsu. E não sei como ela fazia, mas parecia que ela melhorava aquelas bombinhas dela cada vez mais e nunca a vi trabalhando nelas.

- Ela fazia enquanto você dormia. – Naruto riu.

- É, eu sei. Ela vai precisar descansar bastante. Não dorme bem há quatro anos.

Naruto suspirou. Claro que Ningyo trabalharia sua argila quando Rock Lee não estivesse vendo, era o único jeito de proteger seu segredo e melhorar sua técnica ao mesmo tempo. Era por isso que ela ficava mais fechada a cada dia que passava. Ela tinha um segredo que não compartilhava com ninguém. Era algo só dela. E carregar grandes fardos sozinha podia ser uma tarefa exaustiva tanto física quanto mentalmente.

Mas ela estava se saindo esplendidamente bem, Naruto sabia disso.

- Bom, Lee, você acaba de ganhar alguns meses de férias. Neji e TenTen estão em uma missão demorada e Gai saiu em uma, mais curta, com Kakashi. Você não vai ter muito trabalho.

Lee bufou.

- Não preciso de férias! Sou um furacão!

Naruto revirou os olhos. Seria possível que mesmo com quase quarenta anos ele tinha o mesmo fôlego de quando tinha doze?

* * *

Hideki e Minato olhavam, estupefatos, para Ningyo que já devorava sua terceira tigela de ramen.

- Não me olhem assim. Não há lugar algum nesse mundo que tenha um ramen como esse. Não me julguem. – ela disse, revezando as palavras com o macarrão.

- Ninguém está julgando. – Minato deu de ombros. – Depois não venha chorar no nosso ombro dizendo que está gorda. Já ouvimos de mais isso com as meninas da Academia.

Ningyo parou de comer um instante. Hideki também deveria ser bastante assediado, não é mesmo?

- Vocês... passam muito tempo com elas?

- Nós tentamos não passar, mas é quase impossível. Elas não fazem nada da vida.

Ningyo se lembrava delas... Inuzuka Abi, Akimichi Yuuka, Aburame Naoko e Sarutobi Sayuri. Todas pertencentes a importantes clãs da vila da Folha. Ningyo nunca se deu lá muito bem com elas, só umas conversas ocasionais, algumas atividades da Academi... Talvez porque, desde cedo, elas já eram exatamente como eram agora, anos depois. E, claro, elas eram bonitas o suficiente para chamar a atenção tanto de Minato quanto de Hideki.

Minato riu ao entender o que se passava na mente da kunoichi loira.

- Não se preocupe. Ele sabe se cuidar. – ele sussurrou para que só ela o escutasse.

Ningyo corou com o comentário.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Ela voltou a comer em silêncio, envergonhada. E foi seguida pelos outros dois, mas quando pediu a quarta tigela para Ayame – filha de Ichiraku, que agora, após a morte de seu pai, tomava conta do restaurante – eles não conseguiram manter o silêncio.

- Ningyo, Rock Lee não te deu comida enquanto vocês treinavam? – Minato perguntou, perplexo.

- Não é isso. Só estava com saudade do ramen daqui. – ela disse, sorrindo de um jeito brincalhão. – É tããããoo gostoso.

- Você é mesmo filha do Naruto-san, né. Não dá nem para negar. – Hideki comentou rindo.

O sorriso de Ningyo morreu e ela largou os hashi na tigela. Aquela afirmação doeu em seu coração. Muito.

- Você está bem? – os dois perguntaram, preocupados.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

- Acho que comi rápido demais. – mentiu, simulando uma possível dor de barriga.

A explicação fora suficiente para Hideki, mas Minato pareceu desconfiado.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – ele insistiu.

Ningyo assentiu mais uma vez. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais parecido com seu pai. Kakashi também se preocupava demais com todos os detalhes, como se tivesse nascido com o poder de reconhecer farsas.

- Bom, então, eu vou indo. – Minato declarou, deixando seus hashis na tigela vazia a sua frente.

- Por quê? – Ningyo perguntou, decepcionada. Queria ficar mais tempo com eles, apesar de tudo.

- Porque eu ainda tenho que fazer umas coisas lá em casa antes de anoitecer. Relaxe, nos vemos amanhã. – ele deu um rápido aceno de mão para os dois e desapareceu.

- Você não é Kakashi-sensei! – Ningyo resmungou, voltando a comer seu ramen.

Hideki riu da reação dela. Ela estava diferente da menininha que o deixara ali, bastante diferente. Mas ele ainda amava. Do fundo de sua alma.

* * *

Depois de pagarem a conta no restaurante, Hideki acompanhou Ningyo até sua casa – a antiga mansão Uchiha, que Naruto fizera questão de comprar depois que se casara com Sakura. Ao chegarem na porta, um desagradável silêncio abateu-se sobre eles.

- Não quer entrar um pouco? – Ningyo perguntou sorrindo encabulada.

- Claro. – Hideki seguiu-a escada acima até chegar ao quarto que ele já conhecia. Nada havia mudado.

- Ah! – Ningyo exclamou, jogando-se na cama. – É bom estar em casa de novo.

- Não combina mais com você. – Hideki disse.

- É, eu sei. Vou redecorá-lo assim que tiver paciência.

O Hyuuga riu e olhou a sua volta. Só então que ele percebeu as duas bandanas penduradas em cima de uma cômoda. Uma pertencia a Sakura, e a outra, ele não precisou de muito esforço para perceber, pertencia ao homem que a matara.

- Por que você guarda isso? – ele perguntou perplexo.

Ningyo sorriu. Esquecera que as bandanas estavam ali.

- Não é como você pensa. Ele não a matou. Ela escolheu ir com ele.

Os belos olhos perolados do Hyuuga estavam cada vez mais confusos.

Ningyo se levantou e foi até a cômoda, pegando um porta-retratos que guardara dentro de uma das gavetas. Era a foto que sua mãe lhe dera junto com a carta de despedida.

- Deidara foi o grande amor da vida dela. – Ningyo disse enquanto entregava o porta-retratos a Hideki. – Sua alma se partiu quando ela achou que ele havia morrido. Ela já havia voltado a Konoha nessa época. Não sei o quanto ela amava meu pai, mas Deidara era "o" amor dela. Então, ele preferiu morrer com ele a passar pelo sofrimento de perdê-lo mais uma vez.

- Eu... Eu não sabia.

Ela sorriu.

- E como poderia?

- Mas, Nyn-chan... Essa história... Não te abala, não te deixa triste?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não há nada mais puro e mais perfeito, a sua forma, do que essa história, Hideki. Eles se amavam de forma tão verdadeira que nada poderia detê-los. Queriam ficar juntos. Seu amor era uma bela obra de arte. – ela disse enquanto encarava, de sua janela, o belo crepúsculo de Konoha.

Um pesado silêncio pairou sobre o ar entre os dois. Ningyo se virou de frente para Hideki com um falso sorriso forçado.

- E você e Minato? Quando vão me apresentar as namoradas de vocês?

Hideki sentiu seu coração se comprimir numa horrenda guinada de dor. Então era por isso que ela havia lhe contado aquela história? Para ser a introdução de "Ah, Hideki-kun, eu conheci alguém na minha viagem"?

- Não seja boba. – ele grunhiu. – Eu te disse que esperaria por você, não disse?

O falso sorriso de Ningyo morreu e deu lugar a um verdadeiro.

Foi a vez do Hyuuga abaixar a cabeça: - E você, Ningyo, conheceu alguém pelas vilas que passou?

Ela riu.

- Eu não brinquei com o que eu disse.

Hideki sorriu ao se lembrar daquele dia.

_- Tem certeza que quer mesmo ir, Nyn-chan? – ele forçava sua expressão dura, mas a verdade é que queria chorar, abraçá-la com força e jamais deixá-la sair de seus braços. – Lee não é tão confiável assim._

_A menina riu._

_- Não seja bobo, Hideki-kun. Não vou demorar. Você nem vai sentir minha falta._

_- Não fale besteira. Claro que eu vou sentir sua falta._

_Ela se aproximou dele, as bochechas tão coradas que se assemelhavam às de Hinata quando tinha a mesma idade e chegava perto de Naruto._

_- Você..._

_- Vou estar te esperando. – ele disse emburrado._

_Ningyo se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou apertado._

_- Não importa o que aconteça eu sempre serei sua. E de mais ninguém._

_E isso tudo porque só tinham treze anos._

- Não importa o que aconteça, Hideki. Eu serei sempre sua.

Hideki se aproximou e a puxou em um abraço.

- Senti muito sua falta. – ela disse enquanto enlaçava seus braços pelas costas daquele a quem ela amava.

- Eu também.

* * *

Ningyo ainda podia sentir o perfume dele em suas roupas, apesar das longas horas que separavam aquele momento do abraço apertado que ele lhe dera. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. Como seria tudo agora? Ela tivera a oportunidade perfeita de contar tudo a ele, mas ficou com medo. Algo nela dizia que ele não poderia suportar, que ele não entenderia. O que ela faria? Não seria capaz de esconder aquilo para sempre. E também não queria. O peso daquele segredo já estava lhe custando muito, ela precisava de alguém que o partilhasse com ela; sem medo, sem dúvidas. Mas Hideki não era essa pessoa.

Felizmente, o barulho da porta se abrindo foi o suficiente para impedir que ela ficasse triste no primeiro dia de volta à Konoha.

- Otou-san! – Ningyo correu para abraçar seu pai.

- Ningyo! – Naruto estava feliz de ter sua filhinha de volta. Sentira muita falta dela naqueles últimos quatro anos. Sempre detestara ficar sozinho e, por treze anos, havia se acostumado à presença dela e de Sakura. Mas Sakura se fora e Ningyo saiu numa longa viagem. Foi difícil para ele.

E foi então que seus olhos encontraram o cabelo de sua filha. O meio rabo de cavalo, a franja caindo em seus belos olhos verdes.

- Seu cabelo... Está diferente.

Ningyo sentiu a dor na voz de seu pai e o encarou nos olhos. A dor estava naquelas belas safiras também.

- Desculpe-me, papai. Não me dei conta que estava tão parecida com ele e que isso lhe causaria uma dor como essa. – eles nunca haviam conversado sobre o assunto, mas ambos sabiam que o outro sabia da verdade.

Ela levou os dedos ao elástico, mas Naruto a impediu.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Não há nada que você possa fazer que lhe faça ficar parecida com ele.

Mas, mesmo assim, Ningyo puxou o elástico, soltando o cabelo. Ela o prendeu novamente num rabo de cavalo completo.

- Pronto. – ela sorriu. – Está melhor assim.

Naruto riu e a abraçou mais uma vez.

- É bom te ter de volta.

Ningyo o abraçou ainda mais apertado.

- Eu também acho!

"_And I miss who we were _

_In a town we could call our own_

_Going back to get away_

_After everything has changed_

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?_

_Do you remember that?_

_Could you help me push aside all that I left behind?"_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da Música: E eu sinto falta de quem éramos/ numa cidade que podíamos chamar de nossa/ voltando para escapar/ depois que tudo mudou/ você pode me lembrar de uma época que éramos tão vivos?/ você lembra disso?/ você pode me ajudar a superar tudo que deixei para trás?

**Franklin by Paramore**


	2. Hesitação e confiança

Ah! Fiquei tão feliz quando eu vi as reviews! Espero que gostem bastante dessa fic pq eu tenho um longooo projeto para ela!

Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama. Mas a Ningyo, o Minato e o Hideki são meus ;D

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo II – Hesitação e confiança **

Ningyo foi acordada por uma falação ridiculamente alta, que, aparentemente, vinha de sua cozinha. Ela se levantou, sonolenta, pegou um par de luvas sem dedo cor da pele em sua cômoda e foi, a passos trôpegos, até aquele som insuportável.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo na minha casa às... – ela deixou seus olhos cor de esmeralda caírem sobre o relógio da cozinha. – seis da manhã?

- Viemos te buscar. – Minato disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Nós avisamos. – Hideki confirmou.

Ningyo grunhiu. Ela queria dormir. Estava exausta.

- Vocês sabem que horas eu dormia quando estava com Lee-sensei? – ela nem esperou eles responderem: – Duas da manhã! E sabem que horas eu acordava? – novamente, ela não esperou – Cinco!

Ela respirou bem fundo.

- Eu quero dormir. – ela disse, fazendo um muxoxo. – Eu não durmo há três anos.

Minato e Hideki riram.

- Você não vai dormir hoje, Ningyo. – o Hatake anunciou.

A kunoichi desistiu de sua encenação do papel "eu-sou-uma-linda-garotinha-indefesa-e-fofinha" e cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Eu odeio vocês.

Eles não conseguiram segurar outra risada.

Ningyo bufou e esticou-se sobre a bancada para alcançar os armários da cozinha e pegar uma caneca. Ela precisava de, no mínimo, dois litros de café antes de sair de casa com aqueles dois lunáticos.

- Nyn-chan, – Hideki a chamou. – o que é isso em suas costas?

Ningyo abriu um leve sorriso e, permanecendo de costas para os dois, tirou a blusinha de alças de seu pijama _baby doll _e abriu os colchetes de seu sutiã lilás.

- Uau. – Minato exclamou.

Nas costas da jovem especialista em explosões havia uma enorme tatuagem de uma bela árvore. Uma cerejeira com todas as suas flores, delicadas e cor de rosa.

- É uma lembrança. – ela disse. – Uma lembrança da minha mãe.

Eles ouviram, em sua voz, as lágrimas que queriam formar-se e ela impedia, com todas as suas forças. Sabiam o quanto aquela morte ainda pesava no coração da Uzumaki.

- É linda. – Hideki disse.

Ningyo enxugou uma lágrima que conseguiu escorrer e se recompôs.

- Minato, pode me ajudar?

O Hatake tentou parecer o mais frio possível enquanto fechava os colchetes do sutiã. Ela vestiu sua blusa e virou-se para os dois:

- Vou me arrumar. E preparem-se para minha vingança.

Minato a observou sair da cozinha com um olhar intrigado e cheio de suspeitas. Eram seis da manhã, ela ainda estava de pijama e, mesmo assim, já estava usando luvas? Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Como ele achou quando ela ficou tão chateada com dois inofensivos comentários de Hideki no dia anterior.

- Por que essa cara? – Minato revirou os olhos ao voltar a encarar Hideki...

- Ela podia ter pedido para mim... – ele reclamou, emburrado.

Minato suspirou.

- É, claro. E te dar essa oportunidade fácil de tocá-la? Parece até que você não a conhece.

Hideki suspirou. Minato tinha razão. Ningyo era competitiva demais para dar uma oportunidade tão fácil para ele... ainda mais depois de tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior.

- Hideki, eu vou no banheiro. Tente não se torturar muito enquanto eu não volto. – e riu.

Hideki fez uma careta para o Hatake, o que o fez rir ainda mais enquanto saía da cozinha. Mas não foi o banheiro o destino de Minato. Ele passou direto pela porta do pequeno cômodo e subiu as escadas, rumo ao quarto de Ningyo. A porta estava aberta, e a Uzumaki pronta para sair.

- O que foi, Minato? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

- Eu disse a Hideki que ia ao banheiro, então não tenho muito tempo. – ele olhou-a com intensidade. – Você vai a minha casa hoje, depois que treinarmos.

- O quê? – ela parecia perplexa.

- Você vai me contar o porquê dessas luvas. – ela ia protestar, mas ele não permitiu. – Não quero saber de suas desculpas. Hideki não precisa saber, mas você vai me contar. Hoje.

Ela o olhou, derrotada e apreensiva.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Minato sorriu para ela e desceu as escadas. Ningyo se olhou mais uma vez no espelho – shorts pretos, camiseta branca, luvas pretas compridas e sem dedos, cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo – e desceu atrás dele.

* * *

Eles treinaram por exaustivas horas, conhecendo suas novas técnicas, novos jutsus, novos movimentos; e se divertiram bastante. Deveria ser por volta das quatro da tarde quando eles caíram na grama, exaustos. No céu, nuvens negras se formavam, ameaçando cair sobre suas cabeças.

- Então, Ningyo, você fez a prova jounin? – Hideki perguntou, como quem não quer nada, respirando com dificuldade.

- Sim, fiz em Suna, dois anos atrás.

- Bom, estávamos pensando em prestar os seletivos da ANBU esse ano. Estávamos só esperando você.

Ningyo sorriu. Eles, assim como ela, não deixaram de pensar um no outro nem sequer por um minuto.

- Faremos juntos, então. – ela anunciou.

Hideki sorriu de volta e Minato não esboçou nenhuma reação, embora também estivesse feliz em saber que eles três tentariam juntos.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo deitados na grama, tentando regular suas respirações descontroladas e seus batimentos cardíacos descompassados. O céu anunciava, cada vez mais, a tempestade que agora poderia cair a qualquer segundo.

- Acho que deveríamos ir para casa. – Ningyo anunciou ao sentir as primeiras gotas geladas da chuva.

Os dois meninos assentiram e se levantaram, mas já era tarde demais. A tempestade desabou, de uma vez, ensopando-os no primeiro segundo.

- Minha casa é mais perto. – Hideki gritou, tentando fazer sua voz soar mais alta do que os pesados pingos da chuva.

Os outros nem se preocuparam em responder, apenas saíram correndo em direção ao bairro que pertencia ao clã Hyuuga.

- Seus pais não vão se importar? – Ningyo perguntou no minuto que pôs seus pés enlameados no brilhante piso de madeira polida.

- Eles só voltam em umas duas semanas. – Hideki disse enquanto tirava seus sapatos. Minato e Ningyo o imitaram e seguiram escada acima.

O Hyuuga pegou três toalhas e três pequenas pilhas de roupas secas em seu armário. Entregou aos outros dois com as seguintes palavras:

- Minato, você pode usar o banheiro lá de baixo. Eu fico com os de meus pais e Ningyo fica com o meu, certo?

Eles limitaram-se a se dirigir para onde foram designados.

Ningyo trancou a porta do banheiro cuidadosamente, se despiu das roupas encharcadas e se livrou das bandagens arruinadas. A água quente do chuveiro provocou uma sensação gloriosa em sua pele congelada. O vapor relaxava seus músculos tensos de frio enquanto a água retirava a lama que se grudara a ela pelo caminho.

Ela se enxugou vagarosamente, aproveitando a sensação de limpeza e o calor que agora emanava de seu corpo. Revirando os pequenos armários do banheiro, ela encontrou um rolo de esparadrapos e um secador de cabelos para viagem. Ela enrolou as mãos com o esparadrapo e secou, cuidadosamente, sua lingerie e suas luvas com o secador.

Quando secas, ela vestiu as quatro peças e pôs a blusa que Hideki a emprestara. A blusa cobria-a até um palmo de sua coxa. Não era lá muito comprida, mas podia usá-la sem se preocupar em tentar secar seu short.

Quando a Uzumaki saiu do banheiro, viu Hideki deitado em sua cama, mirando o teto de seu quarto – mas sem realmente vê-lo.

- Minato ainda está no banho? – ela perguntou, surpresa com o fato de que o Hatake demorara mais do que ela.

- Ele fugiu. – Hideki riu.

- Na chuva? Qual o problema dele?

Tinha algo diferente nele, ela podia sentir, mas não conseguia identificar o que, exatamente, era essa diferença. E estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- Ele é assim. – Hideki disse, vendo a preocupação nos olhos de Ningyo. – Você quer ir atrás dele?

Ningyo se lembrou da intimação de Minato e decidiu que poderia perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ele mais tarde naquele mesmo dia.

- Não, tudo bem.

Hideki sorriu enquanto observava-a sentar-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Quer alguma coisa? Está com fome, sede?

- Não, estou bem. – ela aconchegou-se nas almofadas da cama, ligeiramente nervosa. Não estava em seus planos ficar sozinha assim com ele.

O Hyuuga se aproximou mais dela, encarando-a. sua Ningyo estava ali, linda naquela camiseta dele. Ele ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo dela, pondo-a atrás da orelha da kunoichi.

- Você não vai inventar de sair de novo, vai?

Ningyo riu.

- Não. Eu voltei. Pretendo ficar.

- Ótimo. – ele se aproximou um pouco mais, as mãos ainda em seu rosto, e a beijou.

Ningyo se rendeu, feliz, aos seus avanços.

- Não quer tirar as luvas? – ele perguntou quando reparou que o toque dela não tinha a mesma textura de sua pele macia.

- Não. – ela disse baixinho.

Ele não discutiu com ela, não queria, nem precisava fazer isso. Se ela queria ficar com as luvas, que ficasse. E beijou-a mais uma vez, suas mãos agora percorrendo o corpo pouco coberto da bela kunoichi. Ela sentiu sua pele arder quando as mão dele levantaram a camiseta, deixando sua calcinha exposta.

Ela não estava certa se devia deixá-lo arrancá-la ou não. Aquele grande passo implicaria muitas consequências, e ela não estava pronta para contar a ele sobre a kekkei genkai e Deidara. Ela ainda tinha aquela estranha certeza de que ele não seria capaz de entender.

- Hideki... – ele murmurou. – Acho melhor eu ir para casa.

Ele a encarou, suspirou e abriu um leve sorriso.

- Quer que eu te leve?

- Não precisa. – ela respondeu enquanto punha de volta sua roupa. Ela fez uma careta com a sensação estranha do tecido molhado em sua pele seca. – Pode me emprestar um guarda-chuva?

- Claro.

Eles desceram as escadas em silêncio e Hideki entregou o guarda-chuva a ela. Ningyo beijou a bochecha do Hyuuga e partiu.

Enquanto andava, Ningyo suspirou fundo e ficou atenta ao olhar de Hideki; quando reparou que já não estava mais em seu campo de visão, ela mudou seu trajeto, rumo à pequena casa dos Hatake.

- Chegou cedo. – Minato disse ao abrir a porta.

- Você não precisava ter ido embora. – ela repreendeu. – Não é a primeira vez que você faz isso.

- Pensei que vocês fossem querer privacidade. E pensei que você tivesse tomado banho para tirar essas roupas molhadas.

Ningyo fez uma careta.

- Também gosto da sua companhia. E não podia sair de lá vestindo uma camiseta.

Minato riu.

- Você está com medo de ficar sozinha com ele por causa das suas mãos, não é?

Ela não respondeu, o que fez Minato rir mais uma vez.

- Vamos, vou te dar algo seco para vestir.

O Hatake a puxou pela mão até seu quarto, entregou a ela uma de suas camisetas e esperou enquanto ela se trocava.

Ningyo saiu do banheiro com passos vacilantes. Não era com o fato de que ela estava vestida apenas com uma camiseta que a preocupava – não, a de Minato era ainda mais comprida que a de Hideki –, o que a preocupava era o que teria que contar a ele.

Ele a observou atentamente enquanto ela se sentava a seu lado na cama.

- Kakashi-sensei não está?

- Não. Saiu em missão com Gai-san.

Ningyo riu. Rock Lee devia estar arrasado por não poder rever seu mestre depois de tanto tempo.

O silêncio opressor voltou a cair sobre eles. Minato esperava pacientemente – ele não iria apressá-la. Ela respirou fundo e tirou as luvas, deixando apenas o esparadrapo cobrindo seu segredo mortal. Ela podia confiar nele, sua mente dizia, mas seu coração disparou com toda força. Vagarosamente, ela retirou o esparadrapo.

- Não surte. – seu pedido saiu sussurrado.

- Não se preocupe. – Minato parecia calmo, mas por dentro a curiosidade quase o sufocava.

Ningyo estendeu suas mãos e fechou os olhos, aguardando, temerosa, a reação de seu melhor amigo.

- Mas isso é... kekkei genkai. – ele disse admirado. – Mas... como?

A Uzumaki abriu seus olhos e viu que não havia nem repulsa nem repreensão nos olhos acinzentados do Hatake.

- Não sou filha de verdade do Naruto.

- Conte tudo, desde o início. – ele pediu.

Ao ver que ainda não havia nenhum sentimento negativo na expressão de Minato, Ningyo sorriu.

Sua narração começou com a morte de Uchiha Sasuke e continuou com a fuga de sua mãe para buscar o culpado, seu súbito sentimento por Deidara, a guerra contra a Akatsuki, a volta forçada de Sakura a Konoha e fechou com os acontecimentos de cinco anos antes.

- Entendo seu medo agora. – Minato viajava em seus próprios pensamentos. – Mas, afinal, o que elas fazem? – ele perguntou, curioso, passando os dedos pelo contorno daquela boca fora de lugar.

Ningyo pegou sua bolsa de argila e tirou um pedaço da massa cinzenta. Minato a observou atentamente enquanto ela colocava a argila na boca da mão direita e o mascou. Alguns segundos depois, o pássaro estava feito.

- Meu chakra conduz a língua a esculpir do jeito que eu esculpiria com as mãos. – ela explicou.

- Incrível. Você deve odiar não poder usá-las em batalha.

Ningyo mal podia acreditar na reação de Minato. Era como se fosse tudo tão natural, como se não houvesse problema algum ela ser filha de um criminoso. Por isso, ela não conseguiu aguentar. Abraçou-o com força e chorou pesadamente.

Minato a abraçou de volta, acariciando seus belos cabelos loiros.

- Obrigada, Minato. Desde que minha mãe morreu eu... – mas a frase ficou presa em sua garganta.

E só então Minato compreendeu plenamente.

- Você vem carregando esse fardo sozinha.

Tais palavras intensificaram as lágrimas da especialista em explosões.

- Está tudo bem. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Estarei sempre com você. Sempre. Você não precisa mais fazer nada sozinha.

Ningyo não conseguia parar de chorar. Sua mãe havia dito algo parecido, não havia? E onde ela estava agora? Mas... Minato era diferente, não era? Por enquanto, ele podia ser "só dela"; ele não tinha nenhum amor reprimido, desejo de vingança, nada que o separasse dela.

- Minha mãe me contou uma vez que houve um tempo em que só quem ela tinha era Kakashi-sensei. – ela disse em meio a soluços. – Agora eu entendo como ela se sentiu.

Minato sorriu. Será que seu pai se sentiu do mesmo jeito que ele se sentia agora?

- Os Hatake podem ser a salvação das Haruno-Uzumaki por mais um tempinho. – Minato brincou.

Ningyo riu e o encarou, se esforçando para não se desvencilhar daquele abraço que estava a dando uma sensação de tão pura segurança.

- Será que... você poderia fazer mais uma coisa por mim? – ela perguntou, vacilante.

- Claro.

- Não me deixe sozinha com Hideki, por favor.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele podia entender o receio dela. Hideki era um Hyuuga. E, de uns tempos para cá, um Hyuuga muito envolvido na política da família. Ele não seria capaz de aceitar aquilo. Ele era exatamente como seu pai, Neji. E a vila inteira sabia que ele nunca fora capaz de perdoar seu tio pelo que acontecera a seu pai, por mais que pudesse tolerar a presença do ex-chefe do clã.

- Eu posso e vou fazer isso, Nyn-chan, mas, se você realmente pretende ficar com ele, vai ter que contar tudo.

- Eu sei. Mas não agora. Não posso fazer isso agora.

Era compreensível, mas, paradoxalmente, muito difícil de entender. Eles se amavam, não amavam? Apesar de todos os lados negativos, Hideki deveria ter sido o primeiro a saber. Minato sabia que seus dois melhores amigos estavam muito diferentes de antes de Ningyo partir, mas o que havia acontecido com os sentimentos que sempre existiram entre os dois?

O Hatake respirou fundo e soltou os braços que envolviam a kunoichi. Ele já estava indo longe demais. Ningyo o encarou, confusa, mas ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Vou buscar alguma coisa para gente comer, okay?

Ele podia sentir o olhar dela sobre ele, mas não olhou para trás. Ele precisava de um pouco de ar, só por um instante, precisava de um pouco de ar que não estivesse completamente imerso no perfume dela.

- Otou-san, há quanto tempo está aqui? – Minato suspirou. Tudo o que precisava agora era que seu pai descobrisse _seu_ segredo.

- Tempo o suficiente para entender algumas coisas, mas não o suficiente para entender tudo.

Parecia uma frase enigmática, mas para Minato era completamente clara.

- Ela veio me contar uma coisa. Só isso.

- Sei. E você? Contou para ela?

- Contei o quê? – Minato tentou se fazer de desentendido, mas logo desistiu. – Ela pertence a Hideki.

- E por que ela não está com ele, contando o que quer que ela tenha te contado para ele?

- Porque ele não entenderia.

Kakashi deu de ombros. Minato suspirou mais uma vez e desistiu da conversa de seu pai. Ele pegou uns pacotes de biscoitos e batatas fritas no armário e voltou a seu quarto. Mas quando chegou lá, viu que Ningyo estava deitada em sua cama – completamente adomercida.

* * *

- Kakashi! – Naruto exclamou, ao ver o Hatake em sua porta. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ningyo acabou caindo no sono lá em casa, só queria avisar.

Naruto sorriu.

- Você e Minato se importariam de ficar com ela essa noite?

- Não, não iria acordá-la. Por isso não a trouxe comigo.

- Obrigado, Kakashi.

- Naruto, ela contou alguma coisa muito séria para ele.

- Eu imaginei que ela fosse.

Kakashi pareceu aliviado ao saber que Naruto conhecia o segredo de Ningyo, qualquer que ele fosse.

- Sabe, Kakashi, eu gostaria que Ningyo tivesse escolhido Minato ao invés de Hideki.

Mesmo com a máscara cobrindo seu rosto, Naruto percebeu que Kakashi sorriu.

- Eu também, Naruto. Eu também.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my wall come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright but_

_Things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life."_

Tradução da Música: Você me acha bonita mesmo sem maquiagem/ você me acha engraçada quando conto uma piada errada/ eu sei que você me entende, por isso deixo as paredes caírem, caírem/ antes de você me conhecer eu estava bem mas/ as coisas estavam meio pesadas/ você me trouxe à vida.

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**


	3. Estrela cadente

Desculpme-me pela demora! Mas espero que vocês achem que valeu a pena! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo III – Estrela cadente**

Os raios de sol adentravam o quarto por finas brechas nas cortinas. Ningyo bocejou e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Demorou alguns momentos para se lembrar porque estava no quarto de Minato, mas quando se lembrou, sorriu.

Ela jamais poderia ter imaginado o quão compreensivo ele seria. Era maravilhoso!

Espreguiçou-se e se levantou, seus pés descalços encontrando o frio intenso do piso de madeira, mas não se importou. Correu até a sala e encontrou Minato deitado no sofá, encarando o teto.

- Bom dia! – ela desejou. – Desculpe-me por isso.

- Não se preocupe. – ele disse, abrindo um leve sorriso.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e abriu um largo sorriso, quase idêntico ao de Naruto.

- Obrigada, Minato.

- Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ningyo queria muito acreditar naquelas palavras. Ela precisava que elas fossem verdade.

- Você e Hideki marcaram alguma coisa para hoje? – ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Não, dia livre. – e depois de uma breve hesitação continuou: – Mas não acredito que Hideki vá querer ficar o dia inteiro longe de você.

A kunoichi suspirou. Ela não queria encontrar com ele, não hoje.

- Vou para casa, então. Já atrapalhei você o suficiente.

- Você nunca atrapalha.

Ningyo sorriu. Queria poder abraçá-lo de novo, demonstrar sua gratidão, se sentir segura como se sentira na noite anterior. Mas ela não podia fazer isso, podia? Não era normal uma garota querer abraçar seu melhor amigo mais do que seu namorado, certo? E isso sem contar o jeito que Minato saiu de seu abraço na noite passada. Algo lhe dizia que ele não apreciara tanto assim a continuidade daquela demonstração de afeto.

- Eu vou. – ela suspirou. – Preciso ir.

Ela voltou ao quarto do Hatake e recolheu sua roupa no banheiro. Por algum milagre, estava tudo seco. Ela se vestiu e voltou à sala. Minato estava de pé, esperando por ela.

- Vou levar para lavar e depois te devolvo. – ela disse, referindo-se à camiseta que pegara emprestada.

- Não se preocupe, pode ficar com ela, se quiser.

Ningyo sorriu. Ela queria.

Ele a acompanhou até a porta. Antes que ela pudesse partir, ele a segurou pela cintura e beijou sua testa.

- Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar.

Ningyo quase caiu em lágrimas. Agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu.

Ela deixou a casa dos Hatake sentindo um calor no coração que não sentia há anos. Estava muito feliz. O peso de seu segredo estava, agora, dividido em dois. Claro que se sentia culpada por ter que entregar esse peso a Minato, mas não podia mentir – se sentia muito melhor agora.

Ela vestiu a camisa de Minato por cima de sua roupa e continuou andando pelas ruas de Konoha. Tudo estava anormalmente calmo, até que um vulto peludo passou correndo por ela, o que fez Ningyo rir. Essa era a Konoha que ela conhecia.

- Aquele era... Akamaru?

Logo depois, uma kunoichi passou correndo, uma pastora alemã maior que os padrões correndo a seu lado.

- Abi-chan! – Ningyo chamou, reconhecendo a pastora alemã, Suika.

- Ningyo-chan! – a Inuzuka exclamou, surpresa. – Você voltou! Será que podia me ajudar? Tio Kiba vai me matar se eu perder Akamaru.

Ningyo sorriu para Abi. De todas as meninas que estudaram com ela na Academia, Abi era, sem dúvida, a que ela mais gostava.

- Deixe comigo.

Ningyo tirou um pássaro de argila de sua bolsa e o expandiu.

- Suba. – a Uzumaki disse enquanto ela mesma subia no pássaro.

Abi fez que sim com a cabeça e subiu.

Ningyo sabia que Akamaru não podia estar longe. Ela sobrevoou a região durante poucos segundos, prestando atenção em Suika que, com seu faro, provavelmente já havia localizado o enorme cão. Como imaginava, Akamaru logo entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Segure-se, Abi-chan.

Abi obedeceu e se segurou com mais força; Ningyo iniciou uma rápida descida em direção ao companheiro de Inuzuka Kiba. Ela fez rápidos ins com as mãos e encostou uma delas no tronco da árvore mais próxima.

- Douton: jutsu gaiola de raízes.

As raízes da árvore que ela tocara saíram do subsolo e se enroscaram, moldando uma gaiola que prendeu Akamaru. Abi suspirou aliviada.

- Isso foi incrível, Ningyo-chan. Muito obrigada.

- Sem problemas, Abi-chan.

O pássaro de argila pousou ao lado da gaiola e as duas desceram.

- Quando aquelas duas pestes me disseram que tinham perdido Akamaru eu quase surtei. Suika é pequena demais para agarrá-lo.

Ningyo riu.

- Seus primos estavam com Akamaru?

- É. – Abi fez uma careta. – Tio Kiba foi a uma reunião ANBU e deixou Akamaru com os gêmeos. E, claro, deram um jeito de fazê-lo sair correndo por Konoha. E, de acordo com a minha mãe: "é obrigação das mulheres Inuzuka mais velhas tomar conta dos meninos mais novos". – ela disse imitando a voz de sua mãe, Inuzuka Hana, irmã mais velha de Kiba.

Ningyo riu de novo.

- Mas quando você voltou? – Abi voltou a sorrir.

- Anteontem.

- Você precisa sair com a gente hoje! – ela exclamou feliz.

Ningyo gelou com o termo "a gente".

- As meninas provavelmente já falaram com Hideki e Minato. Você vai também, né? Por favor!

- Tudo bem... – Ningyo concordou, apreensiva.

- Ótimo! – Abi disse e abraçou a Uzumaki. – Estarei te esperando.

E saiu correndo carregando Suika e Akamaru.

Ningyo engoliu em seco. Ela não fazia a menor ideia de como deveria agir em um "evento" como esse. Ela precisava de ajuda. Mas precisava ir em casa primeiro.

* * *

- Cheguei! – ela disse para a grande sala da antiga mansão Uchiha.

- Ningyo! – Naruto foi abraçá-la. – Hideki passou por aqui e eu disse que você ainda estava dormindo.

- Obrigada, papai. – ela disse, mais do que grata pela ação dele.

Naruto sorriu.

- Ele me pediu para dizer que passaria aqui às nove para te buscar.

Seu coração deu outra guinada gelada e ela assentiu. Não teria como escapar.

* * *

Assim que chegou à loja de flores Yamanaka, ela ouviu o grito estridente da dona da loja.

- Ningyo! – Ino a abraçou com força. – Não sabia que já tinha voltado!

- Cheguei anteontem. – a Uzumaki sorriu. – E como vai minha prima preferida?

- É a criatura mais preguiçosa que eu já conheci.

Ao ouvir que estava sendo mencionada, Nara Yuri foi correndo até sua mãe.

- Eu não sou preguiçosa!

Ningyo olhou maravilhada para a pequena menina de três anos. Seu cabelo castanho alcançava seu queixo e seus olhos eram do mesmo tom claro de azul de sua mãe. Ningyo se ajoelhou na frente da menina.

- Yuri-chan, sabia que eu te conheci quando você ainda estava na barriga de sua mãe?

A menina a olhou com curiosidade.

- É verdade, mamãe?

Ino fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Já sei! – ela exclamou, toda arteira. – Você é filha da moça da foto! A tia Sakura!

Ningyo riu.

- Isso mesmo.

A menininha a abraçou, feliz.

- Você quer brincar comigo?

- Eu adoraria, Yuri-chan. Mas hoje eu preciso pegar sua mãe emprestada de você. Posso?

A menina pensou por um instante e disse:

- Só por hoje.

Ningyo riu e estalou um beijo na bochecha da pequena Yuri. A menina voltou, então, para o cantinho onde deixara seus brinquedos.

- Em que posso te ajudar, Ningyo? – Ino perguntou, sorrindo delicadamente.

A Uzumaki corou de leve.

- Abi-chan me convidou para sair, mas eu não tenho o que vestir...

Jamais Ino imaginara que Ningyo a procuraria para isso. Não quando ela sempre soube o quanto Sakura seria feliz fazendo compras com sua filha.

- Você veio à pessoa certa. – Ino brincou.

- Eu sei.

Ino chamou Yuri e fechou a porta de vidro da floricultura; deixou a menina com o pai e, debaixo de fervorosos protestos, foi às compras com sua "sobrinha". Konoha não tinha muitas lojas de roupas, mas as que existiam foram quase depredadas por Nara Ino. Ela foi tão exagerada que, ao final da tarde, Ningyo carregava uma dúzia de sacolas.

- Obrigada, tia Ino.

- Não me agradeça, Ningyo. Sempre que precisar, é só me procurar, tudo bem?

Ningyo fez que sim com a cabeça e as duas sorriram tristemente, lembrando de Sakura e de sua morte.

* * *

Quando a campainha tocou, Ningyo desceu as escadas com passos vacilantes. Ela não estava fazendo a menor questão de esconder seu nervosismo. Mas quando abriu a porta e viu que quem a esperava era Minato, seu coração deixou-a descansar um pouco.

Minato quase não conseguiu esconder seu "choque" ao vê-la vestida daquela forma: um vestido verde musgo com alças largas, meia-calça fumê e sapatilhas pretas; as luvas eram curtas e sem dedos, feitas de uma bela renda preta; seu longo cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo completo.

- Acha que foi demais? – Ningyo perguntou, insegura.

- Não, de forma alguma.

- E Hideki?

- Ele me pediu para vir em seu lugar. Como Neji-san ainda não voltou, ele foi convocado para uma reunião do clã.

- Isso costuma acontecer com frequência?

Minato fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ningyo não gostou dessa nova informação. Quanto mais ligado aos valores Hyuuga, mais difícil seria para ela contar a verdade para Hideki. Mas ela não podia se preocupar com isso naquele momento, ela já estava nervosa o suficiente.

Minato a acompanhou em silêncio, pensando exatamente o mesmo que ela. Hideki estava muito envolvido na política Hyuuga – e ele gostava de estar. De qualquer ponto que se começava a analisar, ele estava cada vez mais parecido com Neji.

Quando os dois chegaram ao bar/boate preferido dos ninjas de Konoha, todos já estavam reunidos. Ningyo foi se sentar com Abi e Minato se juntou a Shiranui Daisuke, filho de Genma.

- Hatake. – o Shiranui o cumprimentou. – Quem é a beldade que chegou com você?

Minato riu.

- Uzumaki Ningyo. Já se esqueceu dela?

Daisuke quase se engasgou com sua bebida.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Claro que não estou.

- E ela continua com o Hyuuga?

Minato deu de ombros.

– Tecnicamente, sim.

Daisuke o mirou com interesse.

- É impressão minha ou você chegou na fila antes de mim? – ele perguntou rindo.

Minato não respondeu. Ningyo se juntou a eles.

- Quer dizer que a tradição continua?

Os dois a olharam sem entender.

- Hatake e Shiranui, amigos de bar.

Eles riram. Kakashi e Genma da nova geração.

- E o que traz a Uzumaki à nossa mesa? – Daisuke perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo.

- Abi-chan queria que eu dançasse e Sayuri-chan estava me fazendo as perguntas mais inúteis do mundo.

Daisuke sorriu. Ele sabia como a Sarutobi podia beirar o impossível.

- Ah, me desculpe, você é do time dela, não é?

Daisuke deu de ombros.

- Eu já aturo por tempo o suficiente.

Ningyo riu. Daisuke, Sayuri e Yamanaka Kenchi faziam parte de um dos times com quem ela estudara na Academia. Abi, Akimichi Yuuka e Aburame Naoko eram o outro time. Seus outros colegas nunca conseguiram ser genins.

- E seu namorado não vem, Ningyo-chan? – Daisuke mudou de assunto.

A palavra soou estranha nos ouvidos de Ningyo que, sem perceber, fez uma careta reprovadora. Ela não respondeu nada, mas Daisuke viu que havia algo de errado – o que fez Minato responder por ela:

- Ele está numa reunião dos Hyuuga.

Daisuke fez que sim com a cabeça e Minato o prendeu numa conversa. Ningyo, agradecida pela distração do Shiranui, passou a olhar para a porta, ansiosa pela chegada de Hideki. Ela ainda não sabia como iria encará-lo. Não depois da noite do dia anterior, que ela o deixara... para conversar com Minato.

Havia algo de muito errado com ela, mas não sabia dizer (nem explicar) o que era. E foi nessa fúnebre ansiedade que ela viu Hideki chegar com outro Hyuuga – da família principal, ela lembrou, e mais velho do que eles.

Ela se levantou e foi a seu encontro, sendo recepcionada por um caloroso beijo.

- Desculpe a demora.

Ela sorriu.

- Sem problemas.

Eles se sentaram juntos em uma mesinha vazia.

- Como foi a reunião? – ela perguntou com genuíno interesse.

- Desgastante. – ele respondeu sem hesitar. – Um dos nossos nos deu muitos problemas...

- Problemas?

- É. Ele é da família secundária, por isso me chamaram, e deu alguns de nossos segredos para um inimigo. Além disso, ele vinha escondendo um detalhe muito importante de nós por anos! Dá para acreditar? Uma humilhação.

Ningyo gelou. Traições e mentiras? Por que essa história lhe parecia tão familiar?

- Mas isso foi... tão ruim assim? – ela perguntou vacilante.

- Claro que foi! Traição é um pecado imperdoável. E, além de tudo, esse segredo que ele vinha guardando não poderia ter sido guardado. Não dá para confiar em pessoas assim.

Imediatamente, Ningyo sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Ela, sinceramente, podia vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Mas chega disso. Vou buscar alguma coisa para a gente beber.

E quando ele se levantou, Ningyo percebeu que não seria capaz de continuar a ter uma conversa normal com ele. Não depois daquele acalorado discurso sobre traição. Ela se levantou e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Minato, percebendo que havia algo de errado, foi atrás dela. Ela já não estava em nenhum lugar visível, mas ele sabia muito bem onde ela estaria. Ele não correu. Daria a ela um mínimo de espaço e tempo. Mas quando chegou à pedra memorial, percebeu que tempo algum seria o suficiente para ela.

Ningyo estava sentada, abraçando as pernas dobradas, em frente ao memorial, olhando para um único ponto que, obviamente, era o nome de Uzumaki Sakura. As lágrimas haviam cessado.

Ele se aproximou e sentou atrás dela, encostando seu peito às costas dela.

- Minato... – ela sussurrou, agora incapaz de segurar as lágrimas.

Ele nada disse, apenas a abraçou e esperou.

- Ele nunca vai entender, Minato. Nunca vai.

- O que ele disse?

Ela respirou fundo, lutando contra o nó que as lágrimas impunham em sua garganta.

- Um Hyuuga da família secundária traiu o clã e, além disso, parece que ele tinha algum tipo de... de segredo. – suas palavras saíram vacilantes e intercaladas com soluços típicos de choro. – E ele... você precisava ter visto o rosto dele, Minato. Era raiva... e total... repúdio.

Minato a apertou para mais perto de si. Esse era apenas o começo.

- O que vou fazer agora? Esse Hyuuga... esse Hyuuga sou eu. Ela vai me olhar daquela mesma forma. Eu não... eu não... – mas a frase morreu em sua garganta, ela tinha medo de falar aquilo em voz alta. Ia parecer mais verdadeiro se ela ouvisse sua voz dizer.

- Eu não vou deixar ele te machucar, Ningyo. – Minato sussurrou num tom quase inaudível.

Ela se encolheu ainda mais nos braços do Hatake. Parecia que havia um buraco enorme em seu peito. Ela não podia mais ficar perto de Hideki. Se ela se afastasse... se o sentimento parasse, não faria diferença o que ele achava dela, não é mesmo? Ela riu de seu próprio pensamento. Passara quatro anos longe dele e o sentimento permaneceu. Mas aquele Hideki, esse Hideki que dissera aquelas coisas horríveis a ela não era o Hideki por quem ela se apaixonara, era? Ela também não era mais aquela Ningyo que se apaixonara por Hideki.

Que bagunça...

E não ajudava a resolver nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Vamos. – Minato voltou a falar. – Eu te levo para casa.

Ela segurou a camisa dele com mais força.

- Por favor, não me deixe sozinha.

- Eu não ia fazer isso.

Minato se levantou e pôs Ningyo em suas costas. Ela se agarrou firmemente ao pescoço de seu melhor amigo, e ele segurou-a pelos joelhos. Enquanto andavam, uma estrela cadente cortou o céu.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now."_

_

* * *

_Tradução da música: Podemos fingir que aviões/ no céu noturno são como estrelas cadentes?/ eu realmente podia usar um pedido agora.

**Airplanes by B.O.B. feat. Hayley Williams**


	4. Debaixo das cobertas

Ah! Capítulo novo e super rápido! mereço muitas reviews depois dessa vocês não acham? XD Espero que gostem!

Disclamier: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo IV – Debaixo das cobertas**

Quando Ningyo acordou no dia seguinte, o sol já estava no meio do céu. Ela se agarrou a suas cobertas e olhou para o relógio na parede de seu quarto. Já passava do meio dia, mas ela não tinha o menor desejo de sair dali. Sua cama era confortável, quente e segura. Três coisas que o mundo lá fora não era.

- Finalmente acordou. – a voz de Minato invadiu sua redoma silenciosa. – Pensei que tivesse entrado em coma.

- Pare de me atormentar. – Ningyo respondeu, fazendo um muxoxo. – Quando foi que você entrou aqui, para começo de conversa?

- Bom... Acho que foi há umas quatro horas atrás.

Ningyo sentiu o calor que subiu para seu rosto e teve certeza de que deveria estar mais vermelha do que um pimentão. Ele estava ali, há quatro horas, observando-a dormir?

- Me desculpe, Minato. Você deve ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ser babá de uma kunoichi depressiva.

Minato fingiu estar pensando no que ela acabara de dizer e riu.

- Não, não tinha não. Acho que o Shiranui tinha me chamado para treinar com ele, mas ele sabe que eu raramente apareço, sabe como é, genes Hatake.

Ningyo riu e riu e riu. Até seus pulmões ficarem sem ar. Ele estava tão diferente! O que acontecera com aquele Hatake Minato que ela deixara em Konoha quatro anos atrás? Ele era tão frio, tão distante, tão calado. Mas ele não era mais nada disso. Hideki também estava muito diferente. Mas quem era ela para julgar? Também estava longe de ser a mesma Uzumaki Ningyo que era aos treze anos.

- Obrigada.

Minato abriu um pequeno sorriso e sentou na beirada da cama. Ningyo voltou a ficar séria.

- Sabe, Minato, no dia que eu voltei para Konoha, eu contei pro Hideki sobre minha mãe e Deidara. Eu disse tudo que não me envolvia. Disse até o quanto eu achava a história deles a mais linda desse mundo inteiro. – nesse ponto, as lágrimas da noite anterior voltavam a se manifestar. – E ele não disse nada! Ele não começou uma reprodução reduzida do discurso de ontem! E eu não consigo entender por quê! Ele devia ter dito alguma coisa! – ela soluçou. – Qualquer coisa que não fosse uma omissão estúpida. Ou uma mentira terrível.

- O clã Hyuuga está muito complicado agora, Ningyo. O tio de Neji-san se aposentou dois anos atrás e até agora não definiram quem vai ser o novo líder. As opiniões oscilam entre Hinata-san e sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi-san. E você sabe o que Hinata-san faria se assumisse a liderança, não sabe?

- Ela eliminaria a divisão de famílias.

- Exatamente. É um momento muito delicado para todos eles, Ningyo. E Hideki está particularmente estressado com tudo isso. Ele quer que Hinata-san assuma e ele sabe que qualquer deslize da família secundária vai fazer o conselho preferir Hanabi-san. É meio paradoxal, mas ele quer tanto ser livre desse rótulo que está ficando tão rígido quanto seu tio-avô.

Ningyo suspirou.

- Eu não posso me meter nisso, Minato. Eu sei que meu pai é o Hokage e que tecnicamente eu deveria ser uma espécie de filha-modelo, mas eu não sou. Eu nem sou filha dele de verdade!

- Não diga isso, machucaria os sentimentos de Naruto-san.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ele _é_ meu pai. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que eu não sou o que os Hyuuga achariam ideal. Eu sou exatamente o contrário. E eu não vou mudar por causa disso. – ela fez uma pequena pausa. – Logo, eu não posso ficar com Hideki. Eu não quero ficar com ele.

- Ningyo, do que você está falando? – Minato parecia chocado.

- Eu me apaixonei por Hideki, não por um Hyuuga.

- Você vai falar isso para ele?

- Não. Vou deixar o lado Hyuuga dele falar mais alto.

- Você vai sofrer com isso.

- Já estou sofrendo agora.

- Por que você não conversa com ele? Ningyo, você não está sendo razoável.

- Não importa o que aconteça, minha mãe traiu sua vila para vingar a morte de um grande amigo e acabou se apaixonando por um criminoso; e meu pai fugiu de sua vila para virar um Akatsuki e cometer todo tipo de crime que alguém possa ter listado. E você sabe de uma coisa? Eu tenho muito orgulho de quem eu sou, de quem é minha família. E eu não quero ficar com alguém que vá me fazer sentir vergonha disso. E, ao mesmo tempo... eu não quero que ele mude por minha causa.

- Ningyo...

- Hm?

- Isso tudo que você falou, é muito honrado de sua parte. Mas tem certeza de que você vai ficar bem?

A verdade era que aquela conversa toda estava o matando por dentro. Por menos correto que isso fosse, tudo o que ele queria fazer era dizer para ela o quanto ele a amava e pedir para que ela esquecesse que Hideki existia e ficar com ele. Ele jamais a faria sofrer. Jamais a faria escolher. Porque, assim como ela, ele não pertencia a nenhum clã bem-estruturado. Ele era apenas quem ele era, sem mais complicações. Exatamente como ela. Então, por que diabos as coisas aconteceram do jeito que aconteceram? Por que ela se apaixonou por um Hyuuga quando tinha... sete anos? Havia algo de muito errado com o mundo.

- Eu não faço a menor ideia, Minato. Mas eu vou superar isso. Eu não sou a garota ideal para ele, nunca vou ser. É tempo de deixar esse sentimento ir embora.

O coração de Ningyo deu uma guinada dolorosa. Ela juntou todas as suas forças e, com elas, ignorou a dor. Depois disso, ela lembrou da história que sua mãe havia contado sobre seu amor por Uchiha Sasuke. Era exatamente igual a sua história com Hideki.

Assim como Sakura, Ningyo se apaixonara muito cedo. Sakura, quando tinha dezesseis anos encontrou outro homem e descobriu, finalmente, o que era amor de verdade. Ningyo tinha dezessete. Quem sabe isso não iria acontecer com ela também? Quem sabe ela não iria conhecer outra pessoa e descobrir que seu amor por Hideki fora apenas uma paixonite de adolescente.

Ela se sentou.

- Obrigada, Minato. Por me trazido pra casa e por ter ficado aqui comigo.

Minato sorriu.

- Sabe que eu faria tudo de novo, não sabe?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Agora levante daí e vamos fazer alguma coisa útil.

Ningyo hesitou.

- Não sei se já estou preparada para sair. Podemos encontrar outras pessoas e-

- Tudo bem, por hoje te deixo ficar morcegando debaixo dessas cobertas enormes. Tem certeza de que não está morrendo de calor?

Ningyo riu.

- Você pode sair se quiser, sabe. Não precisa ficar comigo o dia inteiro. Vá encontrar Daisuke-kun, como você tinha combinado com ele.

Minato suspirou.

- Quer mesmo ficar sozinha? Eu posso ficar com você.

Ningyo sorriu.

- Vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe. Obrigada por ter me trazido e por ter ficado a noite toda. Não faço a menor ideia do que seria de mim sem você, Minato.

Minato deu uma risadinha baixa. Quanta ironia...

- Tudo bem então, Ningyo. Não estarei longe, okay? Não hesite em ir me chamar.

- Eu sei.

Ela o abraçou e o deixou partir.

* * *

- Ah! Hatake! Pensei que não viesse mais. – Daisuke gritou ao ver Minato se aproximando do campo de treinamento onde ele, Yamanaka Kenchi e Hideki estavam.

Minato suspirou. Ele costumava adorar os dias que eles quatro treinavam juntos. Afinal, a turma deles foi uma exceção em toda a história da Academia. Seis kunoichis se formaram para quatro ninjas garotos. Por isso, eles costumavam ser muito unidos, para se "protegerem" da influência feminina.

Mas depois de tudo que acontecera no dia anterior, seria difícil estar perto de Hideki por tanto tempo.

- Alguma vez eu cheguei na hora? – ele respondeu, sarcástico.

- Claro que não, ou você não seria um Hatake. – Kenchi riu.

- Exatamente.

Minato encarou Hideki, mas o Hyuuga nada disse, nem demonstrou nenhuma reação. Minto imediatamente soube que aquele seria um dia muito, muito, muito longo.

- Vai ficar aí enrolando ou vamos começar logo? – Daisuke perguntou.

O Hatake fez que sim com a cabeça e os outros três recomeçaram o que estavam fazendo antes de sua chegada. Por instinto, ele sabia que aquele seria um longo dia.

Eles treinaram lançamento de kunais e shurikens; ninjutsus; taijutsus e observaram Kenchi treinar seu genjutsu (já que nenhum dos outros três sabia utilizar a técnica das ilusões). Para Minato, o treino não durou muito em termos de tempo – já que ele chegou às duas e o treino se encerrou às cinco –, mas em sua perspectiva pareceu que longos dias se passaram antes que o crepúsculo começasse.

Logo depois que Kenchi e Daisuke se despediram, Minato sentiu a mão de Hideki em seu ombro. Com um pesado suspiro, o Hatake se virou para encará-lo.

- Posso falar com você?

Minato fez que sim com a cabeça, já sabendo exatamente qual seria o teor da conversa. Só pensar no assunto já estava lhe dando enxaqueca.

- Vi você e Ningyo ontem na pedra memorial.

Ah, então era bem pior do que ele estava imaginando. Mais enxaqueca.

- Gostaria muito de saber o que está acontecendo. – a voz de Hideki estava mortalmente séria. Ele não gostara nada, nada do que vira na noite anterior.

Entretanto, o tom de voz do Hyuuga só serviu para irritar o Hatake.

- Você por acas lembra o que disse para ela ontem?

- Claro que lembro. E não vejo a relevância disso.

- Hideki, o que você tem nesse seu cérebro? Ningyo é filha de Haruno Sakura! Por acaso você lembra da história que Sakura-sama nos contou naquela missão de Suna cinco anos atrás?

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – a voz de Hideki era fria como gelo, seus olhos perolados estavam semicerrados e transbordando de raiva... e de um ciúme incurável.

- Sakura-sama traiu nossa vila, Hideki. Ela teve sorte de nunca terem tido provas concretas contra ela e só por isso saiu ilesa disso tudo. Ningyo se orgulha de ser filha dela, Hideki. Ela ama sua mãe mais do que qualquer coisa que exista nesse mundo. Você viu a tatuagem que ela fez, você sabe o quanto ela sofreu quando Sakura-sama morreu. Seu pequeno discurso Hyuuga de ontem não a deixou muito feliz.

Hideki não tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas não justificava o que ele tinha visto.

- Não posso fingir que eu acho tudo muito bom, Minato! E de qualquer forma, isso não me explica porque vocês estavam tão abraçadinhos ontem!

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Deixasse ela lá, sozinha, se acabando em lágrimas e ficar só assistindo?

- Eu já estava chegando!

- É, ela ia adorar chorar por você no seu colo!

Hideki quase rosnou com o comentário.

- Ela não é sua, Minato.

Minato balançou a cabeça, um claro sinal de reprovação.

- E depois dessa, aparentemente nem sua. – ele fez uma pequena pausa para ver a cara de indignação do Hyuuga. – Ningyo não é um objeto que você possa possuir, Hideki. Você nunca foi assim. Essa lavagem cerebral está começando a te fazer mal.

Hideki estava ficando furioso. Quem Minato achava que era para tentar roubar Ningyo dele e ainda insultar seu clã, tudo de uma vez?

Minato suspirou.

- Hideki, ela nunca vai me amar. Você não precisa ficar todo nervosinho por causa disso. – de fato, a enxaqueca já estava o matando. Hideki era a maior dor de cabeça do mundo. – A culpa não é minha. Foi você que passou a ter essas ideias Hyuuga sem pensar nas consequências. Você passou os últimos quatro anos vivendo como se ela nunca fosse voltar. Você não pensou na estrutura familiar dela ao incorporar o ódio à traição que seu clã possui. Você não pensou nela quando pediu a seu pai para participar das reuniões do clã.

- Essas são as obrigações de todos os Hyuuga! – Hideki exclamou, exaltado. – Bom para você que sua família se resuma a você e Kakashi-sensei, eu adoraria estar em seu lugar! Mas eu não estou! E se ela não pode lidar com isso, eu...

Minato pôs uma mão no ombro de Hideki.

- A questão não é ela não poder lidar com isso, Hideki. É você que não vai conseguir lidar com quem ela é.

Dito isso, ele deixou Hideki sozinho com seus pensamentos e foi andando lentamente para casa, que não era muito longe dali.

Jamais ele poderia ter imaginado que aquilo aconteceria. Ele estava bem no meio de uma guerra prestes a explodir. O time deles deixaria de existir, a amizade deles estava por um fio. Os Hokages eram testemunha de que ele nunca quisera que algo assim acontecesse.

- Minato-kun, você está bem? – uma voz conhecida e agradável o tirou de seus funestos devaneios.

- Estou sim, Abi.

A Inuzuka corou.

- Me perdoe, mas eu acabei escutando a sua briga com Hideki-kun.

Minato suspirou, mas forçou um sorriso para Abi, afinal, que culpa ela tinha?

- Está tudo bem com Ningyo-chan? – ela perguntou, genuinamente preocupada.

- Ela vai ficar. – ele respondeu.

- Eu não sabia... sobre a mãe dela.

- É bastante complicado, Abi. Eu acho que... bom, talvez você devesse perguntar a ela. Vocês sempre foram amigas, não é mesmo?

O rosto de Abi escureceu mais um tom de vermelho.

- Me desculpe, Abi, mas eu realmente estou cansado. Até mais.

Abi observou-o partir, seu coração dando guinadas estranhas e dolorosas. Pensar que ele e Hideki estavam brigando por causa de Ningyo lhe doía por dentro. Não que ela já não tivesse percebido que o Hatake era irremediavelmente apaixonado pela Uzumaki, mas antes ela tinha certeza que Ningyo e Hideki eram um casal. Mas agora... Agora Minato lutaria por ela até o fim – coisa que ele não estava disposto a fazer antes.

E isso tudo só contribuía para a tristeza da jovem Inuzuka.

* * *

Para Ningyo, foi uma grande surpresa encontrar Inuzuka Abi parada na porta de sua casa. A menina estava obviamente anciosa, já que seus dedos enroscavam nervosamente seus cabelos curtos.

- Abi-chan, que surpresa!

Abi lhe deu um sorriso sem jeito.

- Ningyo-chan, será que posso conversar com você um instante?

Ningyo fez que sim com a cabeça e a deixou entrar. As duas se sentaram no sofá da sala (Ningyo ficou com vergonha de levá-la para seu quarto, já que sua cama _ainda_ estava desarrumada).

- Ningyo-chan, me desculpe pela intromissão, eu realmente não queria ter ouvido as coisas que eu ouvi, eu só estava de passagem e-

- Fique calma. – Ningyo sorriu. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

Abi fez que sim com a cabeça. Ningyo foi até a cozinha e voltou com duas xícaras de chá verde.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, tudo bem? O que foi que você ouviu?

- Eu... estava passando pelas áreas de treinamento com Sayuri, ela tinha combinado de encontrar Daisuke-kun e... depois que eu fiquei sozinha eu ouvi Hideki-kun e Minato-kun discutindo.

Ningyo abaixou a cabeça, encarando o líquido verde em sua xícara de porcelana.

- Hideki devia estar uma fera, né? – ela perguntou, forçando um sorriso.

Abi assentiu.

- Estava sim. Ele achou que você e Minato-kun estavam...

Ningyo sentiu seu rosto arder em chamas. Como o Hyuuga tivera coragem de pensar isso dela?

- Idiota. Eu jamais faria algo assim. Minato é meu melhor amigo.

O aperto no peito de Abi se desfez um pouco, mas isso não lhe tirava a preocupação de que, em breve, esse _status_ de melhor amigo poderia ser mudado.

- Eu acabei ouvindo eles falando de sua mãe, Sakura-san.

Uma onda de compreensão abateu-se sobre Ningyo. Pobre Abi, ela era uma menina tão doce!

- É, Abi-chan. Ela foi uma Akatsuki, por um tempo.

Os olhos de Abi se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Eu não sabia. Mas não queria ouvir, eu juro!

- Eu disso tubo, Abi-chan. Não é realmente um segredo, não se preocupe.

Para a surpresa de Ningyo, a Inuzuka a abraçou apertado.

- Sinto muito por você e Hideki-kun.

Ningyo a abraçou de volta e sentiu as lágrimas começarem a queimar seus olhos e sua garganta.

- Sinto muito que ele seja de um clã que não pode aceitar sua família.

Até Abi a entendia! Por que Hideki era o único idiota que não podia?

- Obrigada, Abi-chan. – as lágrimas fluíram por seu rosto. – Obrigada.

- Pode contar comigo, okay? Pro que precisar.

Ningyo sorriu. Ela sempre gostara muito de Abi e sabia que a especialista em cães se sentia da mesma forma em relação a ela, mas a Uzumaki sabia o que levara a Inuzuka a bater em sua porta. Jamais duvidaria de suas boas intenções, mas Ningyo sabia que, por dentro, Abi lutava contra seu maior conflito. Ela amava Minato, desde sempre e agora estava com medo de ser incapaz de tê-lo. Ningyo entendia esse medo.

- Eu sei, Abi-chan, eu sei.

Mas, por agora, não atormentaria a doce Inuzuka com seus fantasmas. Ela já tinha seus próprios contra quem deveria lutar sozinha, não tinha a menor condição de ajudar Abi a encarar os dela. Isso ia ter que esperar.

Depois de acompanhá-la até a porta, Ningyo voltou para debaixo de suas cobertas. O que mais ainda iria dar errado?

"_We never wanted it to be this way_

_For all our lives _

_Do you care at all?_

_If you were here I'd never had a fear_

_So go on live your life_

_But I miss you more than I did yesterday_

_You're so far _

_Far away."_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da música: nós nunca quisemos que isso fosse assim/ por toda nossa vida/ você ao menos se importa?/ se você estivesse aqui eu não teria medo algum/ então siga com sua vida/ mas eu sinto sua falta mais do que senti ontem/ você está longe/ tão longe.

**Give 'Em Hell, Kid by My Chemical Romance**


	5. Segredo revelado

Capítulo novo saindo! Espero que gostem, esse capítulo está cheio de tensão! Por favor, escrevam uma review e deixem essa autora feliz! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

**OBS.:** Aniki significa irmão mais velho, mas também é usado por subordinados para chamar o líder de uma gangue.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo V – Segredo revelado**

- Ningyo! – a voz de Naruto a despertou de seu sono.

- Bom dia, pai. – ela desejou, bocejando.

Naruto sorriu.

- Estava olhando uns pergaminhos hoje e achei uma missão perfeita para vocês três.

Ningyo sentiu uma pedra de gelo nascer em seu estômago.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

A expressão de Naruto murchou.

- Por quê?

Ningyo hesitou. Já estava pronta para falar sobre aquilo?

- Eu e Hideki, nós... Nós terminamos.

Uma onda de compreensão abateu-se sobre Naruto. Ela já sabia que isso iria acontecer, ele sempre soube, só não esperava que fosse ser tão rápido. Mal fazia duas semanas desde que ela tinha voltado.

- Você está bem?

- Vou ficar.

Naruto sorriu.

- Pai... como anda a decisão de quem será o novo líder do clã Hyuuga?

Naruto fez um muxoxo. Pessoalmente, ele detestava todos os grandes clãs fechados de Konoha – eles só serviam para aumentar a dor de cabeça constante que se apoderava dele todos os dias.

- Não sei. Hinata está confiante de que pode vencer, mas não tenho tanta certeza. O pai dela não quer se manifestar na decisão, mas todo o clã sabe que ele jamais a escolheria conscientemente. Ele sempre preferiu Hanabi.

- Isso é tão injusto. Hinata-san também é muito forte!

Naruto riu.

- A questão não é essa, Ningyo. Hiashi-sama sempre soube do coração mole de Hinata. Ela odeia a estrutura do clã Hyuuga, ela odeia que essa estrutura tenho feito Neji sofrer, que tenha feito com que ele a odiasse.

- Neji-san odeia Hinata-san? – Ningyo estava chocada. De fato ela nunca tinha visto os dois juntos, ou algo assim. Mas eles eram primos, não eram?

- Odiou. Por muitos anos. E isso fez Hinata sofrer muito também. Quando eles eram bem pequenos, Neji era como um irmão para ela. Até que Hizashi-sama resolveu se sacrificar no lugar de seu irmão gêmeo, Hiashi-sama.

- Bando de gente problemática. – Ningyo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Por que tudo não podia ser mais simples? Por que eles não eram uma família ao invés de um clã? Na cabeça da Uzumaki, a simples mudança desse nome tornava tudo muito diferente. Famílias eram unidas, clãs eram... cheios de regras estúpidas.

- Os Uchiha eram assim também?

Naruto suspirou e se sentou ao lado de sua filha. Inconscientemente, ele começou a passar a mão por seu longo cabelo, tentando desatar os nós com os dedos.

- Os Uchiha, em certo ponto, eram até piores. – Naruto fez uma pequena pausa para desembaraçar um nó particularmente difícil. – Eles eram mais unidos, mas também eram mais rígidos, e tinham uma sede de poder muito maior. Eles eram mais fechados em si mesmos do que os Hyuuga jamais serão.

Ele avaliou a expressão de sua filha antes de perguntar:

- Por que a pergunta?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Curiosidade, acho. Você e mamãe eram tão ligados a Uchiha Sasuke, mas eu nunca realmente soube nada sobre ele, ou sobre a família dele. Fora isso, essa casa era dele, né?

Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ele foi muito importante para nós dois. Por isso decidimos reconstruir a casa onde ele nasceu.

Aquelas palavras rodaram na cabeça de Ningyo por um tempo. Na verdade, era estranho. Alguma coisa naquela casa lhe dizia que ela não deveria estar ali. Que, de alguma forma, era um pecado mortal que ela violasse sua santidade.

- Pai... quem matou Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto se surpreendeu com aquela pergunta.

- Deidara.

Ah... Então era por isso que aquela casa parecia gritar para que ela fosse embora. Em suas veias, corria o sangue daquele que impedira que ela fosse habitada por seu verdadeiro dono.

- Minha mãe era tão estranha. – Ningyo suspirou.

Naruto começou a gargalhar descontroladamente. Ele sempre achara a mesma coisa. Nunca conseguiu entender como Sakura conseguira se apaixonar justamente pelo assassino de Sasuke. Seria uma tendência masoquista da Haruno?

Ningyo riu das gargalhadas de seu pai. Desde pequena, ela sempre achara que aquele som era o mais verdadeiro de todo o mundo. A sinceridade dele era realmente incrível. Sempre que sorria, era de verdade, sempre que gargalhava, também era de verdade. Naruto nunca mentia sobre seu estado de espírito.

Ela o abraçou e ele retornou o carinho.

- Bom, já que você não quer a missão, vou ter que dar pra outra pessoa.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas é bom vocês se resolverem logo, filha, ou teremos que reorganizar os times.

Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, sem coragem de responder o que quer que fosse. Ela estava segura naquele abraço, e não queria pensar em mais nada.

* * *

O sol já começava a se pôr quando Minato bateu na porta de sua casa.

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? – ele perguntou antes que ela pudesse dizer "olá".

- Acho que sim.

Minato soltou um grunhido de reprovação para a o verbo "achar".

- Vamos logo e pare de resmungar.

Abi tinha passado mais cedo na casa de Ningyo para convidá-la para sair. Era aniversário de Sarutobi Sayuri, ela não teve como recusar.

Quando chegaram, viram que todos já estavam reunidos em uma grande mesa: Shiranui Daisuke, Sarutobi Sayuri, Yamanaka Kenchi, Akimichi Yuuka, Aburame Naoko, Inuzuka Abi e... Hyuuga Hideki. Ningyo se sentou ao lado de Abi, deixando a outra cadeira vazia – ao lado de Hideki – livre para Minato.

- Ningyo-chan! – Abi a saudou. – Que bom que veio!

Ningyo sorriu.

- O que está acontecendo com Daisuke-kun e Sayuri-chan? Eles parecem estranhos.

Abi riu.

- Kenchi-kun acabou de pegá-los no maior amasso no corredor dos banheiros.

Ningyo riu. Daisuke e Sayuri sempre tiveram alguns problemas mal resolvidos. Aparentemente, haviam acabado de eliminá-los de suas vidas.

- Eles formam um belo casal. – ela comentou, sorrindo.

- Sem dúvida. – Abi também sorriu. – Só estou com pena do Kenchi-kun. Agora ele vai ter que ficar segurando vela toda vez que forem em uma missão.

Ningyo nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Será que Minato também se sentira incomodado no pequeno espaço de tempo que ela e Hideki ficaram juntos? Era bem provável...

Por uma fração de segundo, seus olhos encontraram os do Hyuuga. Não havia nada neles que ela pudesse ler, mas havia bastante nos dela para que ele pudesse entender. Ele fez um leve movimento de cabeça e se levantou. Ningyo entendeu o recado e também se levantou. Eles precisavam mesmo conversar. Ignorá-lo mais não ajudaria em nada, e ela sabia disso.

Antes que pudesse segui-lo até o lado de fora, Minato a segurou pelo pulso e sussurrou:

- Se precisar, é só chamar.

Ningyo fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu.

Do lado de fora, a noite estava muito mais silenciosa e fresca do que dentro do bar. O sol já estava quase invisível no horizonte, deixando apenas sua luz alaranjada como prova de sua existência. Hideki estava apoiado em uma viga de madeira, justamente observando o desaparecimento completo do sol.

- Não posso deixar de ser quem eu sou. – ele disse, sem virar para encará-la.

- Eu sei disso.

Ele trouxe seu olhar para ela.

- Se você sabe, então por que-

- Também não posso deixar de ser quem eu sou. – ela cortou-o no meio de sua frase. – Muito tempo passou, Hideki. Sinto que já não nos conhecemos mais.

Ele encarou o chão por uma mera fração de segundo antes de voltar a encará-la.

- Concordo.

- Eu... Posso entender os valores da sua família, mas não posso aceitá-los.

- Eu posso aprender a lidar com os seus, Ningyo.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Há coisas sobre mim que você não sabe.

- Não importa. Posso esperar até você estar pronta para me contar. – sua voz era estável e controlada. Tipicamente Hyuuga.

- A questão não é eu estar pronta para contar. A questão é se você algum dia estará pronto para ouvir.

- Tente.

Ningyo suspirou. Sabia que era inútil, que o Hideki que ela amava estava perdido para sempre, mas havia uma parte de seu coração que gritava que ela ainda podia recuperá-lo – que ele não estava perdido, apenas adormecido.

Hideki viu a hesitação nos olhos cor de esmeralda da Uzumaki. Para ele, ver aquilo foi altamente estranho. A Ningyo que ele conheceu nunca hesitava, sempre dizia o que pensava e pouco se importava com a opinião dos outros. A Ningyo que ele conheceu só se importava em provar a todos que sua arte tinha muito mais importância do que todos achavam. Aquela Ningyo na sua frente não se preocupava mais com isso. Por um momento um pensamento perturbador cruzou sua mente.

_Quem é essa pessoa na minha frente?_

- Por favor, Ningyo. Tente.

A Uzumaki suspirou mais uma vez. Talvez ela devesse logo acabar com isso e contar de uma vez. Sumiria com toda aquela angústia que se abatia sobre os dois. Provaria de vez que eles não estavam destinados a ficar juntos.

- Hideki, eu não sou fi-

Mas uma gritaria ensurdecedora impediu que ela terminasse sua frase. Um clarão vermelho invadiu o céu noturno e civis passaram correndo por eles. Antes que pudessem entender o que estava acontecendo, Minato e Abi apareceram ao lado deles.

- Vem da entrada da vila, vamos logo.

Hideki e Ningyo assentiram e eles saíram correndo na direção do portão de entrada de Konoha. Algum foragido estava tentando invadir? Não havia outra explicação.

Quanto mais perto chegavam, maior o pandemônio ficava. A fumaça já começava a tornar a respiração pesada. Algo estava pegando fogo.

Ao chegarem, viram os corpos sem vida dos dois shinobis que estavam de guarda na entrada. A floresta do outro lado do portão era a fonte do fogo e, consequentemente, da fumaça.

- Onde estão os invasores? – Minato perguntou a Hideki.

O Hyuuga ativou seu Byakugan e começou a procurar.

- São só três. Estão andando em direção à torre do Hokage.

- Certo. – Minato assentiu. – Abi, por favor, vá procurar o Hokage e avise-o, nós três vamos impedi-los de continuar.

Abi fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu correndo o mais rápido que seu chakra podia obrigar seus pés a ir. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, mas na direção dos invasores. Logo, estavam bloqueando a passagem dos três criminosos.

- Olha só, não tivemos nem que procurar muito, aniki. – um deles disse ao homem mais alto do pequeno grupo.

O tal homem riu.

- Jamais imaginei que ela viria até nós.

Ningyo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ela"? Quer dizer que eles invadiram Konoha atrás dela?

- O que querem aqui? – Hideki perguntou, sua voz baixa e ameaçadora.

- Olhe, aniki. – o terceiro homem falou. – O garoto é um Hyuuga. Podíamos levá-lo até a Mizukage e nos redimir.

O homem alto riu.

- Até que você não é tão burro assim. Mas o que vem primeiro tem que vir primeiro. A garota primeiro.

- Quem são vocês? – Ningyo perguntou, sua voz tão ameaçadora quanto a de Hideki.

- Somos renegados da Névoa, boneca. – o homem alto, o líder, falou. – Queríamos nos vingar diretamente com quem causou nossa ruína, mas isso não é mais possível. Fiquei tão decepcionado quando soube que o idiota se explodiu. – sua voz soava cruel e pegajosa. – Foi então que descobrimos você, querida. Ficamos _muito_ felizes em saber que havia alguém em quem poderíamos descontar nossa raiva.

Eles estavam falando de Deidara. E sabiam que ela era filha dele. Nenhuma das perspectivas do que poderia acontecer agradou Ningyo. Ela corria o risco de ter seu segredo revelado. Na frente da vila inteira.

- Do que eles estão falando, Ningyo? – Hideki perguntou.

- Do que eu ia te contar.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e se calou. Algo lhe disse que ele não iria gostar do que ela tinha para contar.

- Vamos ver se você é tão irritante quanto aquele desgraçado. – a voz do líder transbordava de ódio.

Rapidamente, Ningyo avaliou suas opções. Ela precisava dar um jeito naqueles três antes que mais ninjas de Konoha chegassem e ouvissem o que eles tinham a dizer sobre ela.

Os três homens avançaram sobre eles, mas Hideki os impediu com o Hakkeshou Kaiten, a defesa giratória dos Hyuuga. Os três foram jogados para longe.

- Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu imaginei. – o líder sorriu e fez rápidos ins com as mãos. Imediatamente, uma barreira púrpura se formou ao seu redor e sugou Ningyo para dentro.

Hideki e Minato tentaram segui-la, mas o chakra da barreira impediu que eles entrassem.

- Ningyo! – os dois gritaram em uníssono.

- Preocupem-se mais consigo mesmos! – ela gritou quando viu os outros dois ninjas se levantado e se preparando para atacar seus melhores amigos pelas costas.

Eles imediatamente se viraram para revidar. Ningyo viu o brilho azul do Raikiri nas mãos de Minato. Eles não demorariam muito para vencer aqueles dois; mas o líder era diferente. Ele era muito mais assustador do que qualquer ninja que ela já havia encontrado na vida e ninguém entraria ali para ajudá-la. Estava encurralada.

- Incrível o que dá para fazer com uma amostra de chakra. – o líder riu e tirou do bolso um pedaço velho e endurecido de argila.

Ningyo arregalou os olhos.

- Você tem isso guardado há quantos anos? – ela alfinetou. – Por acaso tinha uma paixão mal resolvida por Deidara?

Os olhos do líder se semicerraram de raiva. Quem aquela pirralha achava que era para falar com ele daquele jeito?

- Acho bom parar com a gracinha, pirralha. Graças a seu pai eu perdi meu posto de comandante da divisão de caçadores da Névoa e fui banido da vila.

- Não sei do que está falando. – ela disse, fingindo inocência. – Meu pai é o Kage de Konoha, não vejo como ele pode ter arruinado a vida de alguém.

O líder começou a gargalhar escandalosamente.

- Filha do Hokage? E esses idiotas acreditam nisso até hoje?

Ningyo olhou em volta. Já havia muita gente reunida ali, todos mortalmente silenciosos e cautelosos. Abi também já havia chegado com Naruto.

- Bando de estúpidos. Você é idêntica a ele. Idêntica. E seu chakra também é igual. – ele disse apontando para o pedaço de argila. – Ou a barreira não teria te sugado para dentro.

Ningyo suava frio. O que ela faria? Ele não era um ninja qualquer. Era forte. Talvez forte demais para que ela pudesse enfrentá-lo sozinha. E, para piorar, ela ainda estava usando um vestido de festa! Maldita hora que eles resolveram atacar. Ela não tinha nenhuma escultura pronta e quase não levara sua argila junto com ela. Só tinha um pequeno amonte. Teria que acabar com aquilo em um único golpe. Tinha que desestruturá-lo o suficiente para que a barreira sumisse e os ANBU pudessem cuidar de tudo.

Mas ter entendido o que deveria fazer não tornava tudo mais simples. Muito pelo contrário. Ela sabia um único jutsu que teria o efeito desejado e, para utilizá-lo, teria que usar as bocas de suas mãos. Na frente de toda a vila. Ningyo sentiu vontade de chorar. Acabara de chegar, não queria ter que embora de novo, não queria que Naruto pagasse por ter escondido um segredo tão enorme do Conselho da Vila. Será que o expulsariam do cargo de Hokage?

Não, ela não podia pensar nisso. Tsunade estava no Conselho. Ela não permitiria que Naruto fosse expulso. Ele era um bom Hokage. O melhor que a Vila já tivera em toda sua história.

Ela olhou para onde ele estava, lágrimas fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Naruto não precisou de uma explicação para entender o que ela estava tentando dizer. Todos já haviam escutado o que aquele criminoso dissera, as coisas mudariam de qualquer forma. Por isso, Naruto abriu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso de quando ele tinha doze anos e era um inútil completo que acreditava que um dia seria Hokage. As lágrimas caíram pesadamente pelo rosto de Ningyo.

Mentalmente, ela amaldiçoava o dia em que nascera, amaldiçoava o dia em que sua mãe conhecera Deidara, amaldiçoava o dia em que desgraçara a vida da única pessoa no mundo que não merecia desgraça alguma. Uzumaki Naruto – Rokudaime Hokage.

O líder assistiu a tudo com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Estava acabando com a vida da herdeira daquele que acabara com a sua. Olho por olho.

Ningyo enxugou as lágrimas e tirou as luvas que usava. Espelhando seu estado de alma, uma chuva pesada começou a cair.

As bocas em suas mãos sorriram ao perceberem que nada as escondia do mundo. Ningyo não conseguiu imitar aquele sorriso. Ainda era estranho sentir os poucos movimentos involuntários que sua Kekkei Genkai realizava. Aquelas bocas simplesmente adoravam sorrir sem seu consentimento. Ela pegou toda a argila que tinha com ela e a dividiu em dois pedaços, um para cada mão. Quando toda a argila estava escondida dentro das bocas, ela uniu as palmas das mãos e fez dois ins. Em seguida, encostou-as no chão lamacento.

O líder riu.

- O que foi isso? Alguma brincadeira? Você é mais estranha do que aquele terrorista era.

Ningyo sentiu seu sangue ferver. Quem aquele idiota achava que era para julgar sua arte? Ela ergueu a mão direita até a altura de sua boca, apenas o dedo médio e o indicador erguidos.

- Minha arte é um estouro. – ela murmurou antes de gritar: – Katsu!

A terra se abriu sob os pés do invasor e ele ficou preso na argila que se acumulara no buraco. Assim que seu calor atingiu a argila preparada, ela explodiu, lançando-o para fora e quebrando a barreira que antes os envolvia.

Ningyo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não queria ter que encarar ninguém. Não queria ter que ver a censura e o medo nos olhos de cada um daqueles que deveriam ser seus companheiros. Mas ela precisava.

Abi estava confusa; Kakashi estava em estado de choque; Tsunade encarava o chão, os olhos transbordando de pesar e culpa; Neji a encarava com seu Byakugan ativado, os olhos duros como gelo; Hinata a olhava com ternura; TenTen levara as mão à boca, completamente aturdida; e Hideki... Hideki tinha o mesmo olhar que seu pai. Só que era muito mais pessoal.

Ningyo suspirou. Sabia muito bem o que devia fazer agora. Ela tirou o elástico que prendia seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo completo e refez seu penteado, prendendo seu cabelo no meio rabo de cavalo que ela adorava.

Neji endureceu ainda mais seu olhar. O penteado, a franja que caía sobre os olhos, a cor do cabelo, a postura, os olhos felinos, as técnicas, o chakra, a Kekkei Genkai. Como ele pudera ser tão cego a ponto de não ter reparado antes? Ela não era só parecida. Ela era Deidara por completo com uma pequena divergência de pigmentação de íris. E só. Como pode ter sido tão estúpido por todo esse tempo?

Ningyo o encarou de volta com os olhos igualmente duros. Ela não se deixaria ser repreendida por ele. Não por ele. Ela virou as costas e foi embora antes que Naruto e Minato pudessem alcançá-la. Ela não precisava da piedade de ninguém.

* * *

Escancarou a porta de seu quarto com violência e jogou todo o conteúdo dele – que não era muito – em uma mochila. O cômodo que já era vazio ficou ainda mais sem vida.

Ningyo desamarrou a bandana de seu cabelo e a encarou, discutindo consigo mesma se deveria cortar o símbolo de Konoha. Mas antes que pudesse se decidir, a porta de seu quarto se abriu e Naruto entrou por ela.

- Ningyo...

- Não posso ficar.

- Pode sim. Vou garantir que você não seja expulsa. Você é minha filha. Não tem culpa de quem te gerou.

Ningyo queria chorar, mas se conteve. Ele não devia ser tão bom para ela. Deveria odiá-la!

- Só vou te causar problemas. Konoha precisa mais de você do que eu preciso.

Naruto encarou o chão, os punhos cerrados. Por que, até agora que era forte, ele não conseguia proteger aqueles a quem ele amava? Era uma maldição que havia sido jogada nele? Porque ele não via outra explicação.

Ningyo o abraçou forte e sussurrou:

- Adeus, papai.

* * *

Minato estava sentado em um banco de pedra próximo à saída da vila, já estava quase pegando no sono quando viu que ela se aproximava.

- Sabia que você estaria aqui. – ela sorriu para ele.

- Você não precisa ir. – ele ignorou seu comentário.

- Claro que preciso. Imagine o problema que irei causar para a Vila. Naruto vai tentar me proteger e prejudicar seu cargo como Hokage. Você e Kakashi-sensei também terão problemas. Seu pai também é muito importante para a Vila, Minato. Também não posso prejudicar vocês dois. E os Hyuuga... Posso prejudicar a votação para Hinata-san se souberem que eu estava envolvida com Hideki. – seu olhar se tornou triste. – Não posso fazer nada disso com nenhum de vocês.

Minato a puxou para si e a abraçou.

- Já sabe para onde vai?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vou te encontrar quando puder.

- Obrigada.

Ele a encarou e quis falar. Quis dizer o que sentia. Mas algo nos olhos dela lhe disse que ela não queria saber. Ela precisava de um melhor amigo. Ela precisava que ele fosse seu melhor amigo.

E foi por isso que ele a observou partir em silêncio, enquanto lutava contra as inconvenientes lágrimas que queimavam em seus olhos.

"_She was unstoppable_

_Move fast just like an avalanche_

_But now she is stuck deep in cement_

_Wishing that they never ever met_

_(…)_

_Do you know there is a way out?_

_You don't have to be held down."_

* * *

Tradução da música: ela era impossível de ser parada/ se movia rápido como uma avalanche/ mas agora está presa, fundo no cimento/ desejando que eles nunca tivessem se conhecido/ você sabe que há uma saída?/ você não precisa ser impedida.

**Pearl by Katy Pery**


	6. Tsuki

Oi, pessoal! Demorei muito? Acho que sim, né, para variar heheh Bom, esse capítulo é um pouco menor porque é um capítulo de transição. Espero que vocês gostem!

_Agradecimentos às reviews:_ Demoness Kneesocks, Luna Stuart (seja bem vinda de volta às minhas fics, Luna-chan), Susan 01 e DarkDoll (seja bem vinda, espero que goste desse capítulo também!).

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama. (pq se fosse meu estaria bem menos frustrante)

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo VI – Tsuki**

Ningyo abriu os olhos para o sol que inundava o cômodo que ela agora chamava de "meu quarto". Praguejou mentalmente. Devia lembrar de ir até a Vila da Pedra e comprar cortinas para os quartos e a sala.

Agora, depois de três meses terem se passado desde que saiu de Konoha, a casa já estava praticamente toda limpa e arrumada. Desde que ouvira sua mãe comentar sobre ela, a boneca da Folha sempre teve vontade de conhecê-la, e, mesmo não estando no melhor momento de sua vida, a casa era tão deslumbrante como ela sempre imaginara que fora.

A casa onde Deidara morou antes de se unir à Akatsuki era composta por dois quartos, uma sala, uma cozinha e dois banheiros, além de um anexo que servia de ateliê. Era toda composta em estilo oriental: portas de correr, madeiras em clores claras e papel de arroz no lugar de vidros nas portas. As janelas tinham seu vidro normal, é claro.

Era simplesmente magnífica.

Ningyo se espreguiçou e se levantou. Sua vida estava bastante pacata agora. Estava vendendo cerâmica nos arredores da Vila da Pedra. Como não usava mais sua bandana, nem nada que a identificasse como uma ninja, ninguém nunca suspeitou dela, nem fez nenhuma pergunta estranha. Fora isso, apesar de ficar próxima à vila shinobi, a zona onde a casa se localizava era considerava como neutra pelas nações shinobi, ninguém poderia obrigá-la a se retirar.

A água quente da pequena banheira saudou-a com um delicioso bom dia. Apesar de já ser fim de maio e, consequentemente, o meio da primavera, Ningyo simplesmente não podia resistir a um bom banho quente. Uma garota podia ter seus caprichos, certo?

Depois de se enxugar, ela se vestiu no que se tornara seu uniforme de pessoa comum: um quimono leve de meia-estação, um par de luvas bege e sem dedos e sandálias tradicionais, de madeira. Pegou os objetos de cerâmica que estavam embrulhados em um grande pano e pôs o pacote nas costas. Essa era sua rotina.

Enquanto andava para seu lugar costumeiro no pequeno mercado daquela vila civil, Ningyo curtiu a sensação do sol em sua pele e o cheiro agradável do lugar. Os arredores da Pedra tinham o mesmo cheiro que Konoha: chuva e grama recém-cortada. Ela ficava que fosse assim. Jamais se acostumara com os cheiros das outras vilas. De certa forma, ela acreditava que aquele era seu pequeno milagre pessoal: a vila de seu pai biológico ser agradável como a sua lhe era.

- Bom dia, Haruno-chan! – uma de suas clientes costumeiras, uma simpática senhora de cabelos grisalhos, saudou-a assim que expôs suas peças em cima do pano que antes as embalava.

- Bom dia, Matsumiya-san! – Ningyo sorriu. – Procurando por algo em especial?

- Daqui a alguns dias é aniversário de minha netinha. O que sugere como presente?

Ningyo olhou suas peças, observando-as atentamente até que se decidiu.

- Que tal essa? – ela estendeu uma caixinha de joias pintada em rosa e com detalhes em violeta.

- Simplesmente perfeito! – a senhora Matsumiya sorriu. – Você é de fato muito talentosa.

- Obrigada.

Fora uma surpresa para Ningyo descobrir que ela ficava feliz com aqueles elogios daquelas simples pessoas de uma vila como outra qualquer. Por mais que amasse explodir o que quer que se pusesse a sua frente, a jovem especialista descobriu que podia levar uma vida plena num lugar como aquele, se quisesse. A arte tradicional também era muito satisfatória. Ver o sorriso no rosto daquelas pessoas... Enchia seu coração de um calor que ela não estava acostumada a sentir.

- Tome cuidado na hora de voltar para casa, certo Haruno-chan? – a senhora Matsumiya disse depois que Ningyo terminou de embrulhar a caixinha. – Há boatos de que há um ninja renegado rondando por essa área.

- Pode deixar, Matsumiya-san. Voltarei mais cedo.

A senhora Matsumiya sorriu em aprovação e se despediu de Ningyo.

Ningyo encarou o chão, sentindo-se culpada. Nunca sentira-se confortável mentindo deliberadamente. Ela não precisava tomar cuidado com praticamente ninja nenhum. Sentia-se mal por despertar a preocupação de uma senhora tão gentil quando, na verdade, não precisava dessa preocupação.

Mas por mais que esse pensamento tenha passado por sua mente duas ou três vezes desde que chegara ali, ela jamais deixara-os dominá-la. Ela gostava dali. Não queria ter que ir embora.

Por isso, bem antes do sol se pôr, ela recolheu suas coisas e se preparou para voltar para casa. Entretanto, isso não a impediu de sentir uma estranha presença a seguir por todo o caminho. Quem quer que fosse, não estava tentando esconder sua assinatura de chakra.

Quando chegou, deixou suas peças dentro da casa e saiu mais uma vez, só que muito mais equipada do que quando entrara.

- Saia já daí. – ela disse, aparentemente, para o topo de uma árvore.

O ninja desceu em um salto, aterrissando bem a sua frente.

- Por mais que esse quimono combine com você, não foi para isso que você nasceu.

Aquela voz profunda e aveludada, aqueles olhos tão negros como a noite...

- Não sei por que um Uchiha viria me visitar, mas peço que se retire imediatamente.

O sorriso torto do homem a sua frente alargou-se consideravelmente.

- O que me entregou? Minha aparência?

- Não pense que me esqueceria dos olhos que me prenderam por tempo demais.

- Entendo. Me chamo Uchiha Tsuki.

Ele era um Uchiha sim, ela tinha certeza, mas sua personalidade era bastante diferente. Itachi era reservado e muito silencioso, suas feições quase nunca mudavam, mas esse Tsuki...

- Você realmente é filha de Deidara. A semelhança é inegável.

- Aparências enganam.

- Não estava falando de sua aparência.

Ningyo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Deidara odiava os Uchiha com todas as suas forças.

Ningyo estava surpresa. Sabia que devia ter existido alguém no mundo que concordasse com ela!

- E quem não odiaria? Vocês são irritantes.

Tsuki riu.

- O que você quer comigo?

- Vim fazer uma proposta.

- Eu recuso.

- Você não ouviu o que eu tenho a dizer.

- Não interessa, não quero.

Ela o encarou com atenção. Ele não podia ter mais de vinte anos e seu rosto era muito parecido com o que Ningyo lembrava do rosto de Uchiha Itachi, com a diferença de que ele não tinha as marcas profundas que Itachi tinha debaixo dos olhos.

- Eu quero reformar a Akatsuki.

Ningyo quase não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

- Comeu peixe estragado hoje?

- Algo me dizia que você era engraçadinha como Deidara.

- Você fala como se tivesse o conhecido.

- Eu conheci.

De certa forma, ela sentiu inveja dele. Por outro lado, ela sentiu pena de Deidara, parecia que os Uchiha simplesmente não davam um descanso a ele.

- Posso te contar tudo que sei se você aceitar se juntar a mim.

- Não vou.

- Pense nisso, Ningyo, tanto para mim quanto para você, não há lugar no mundo ninja. Que vila aceitaria os filhos do passado sombrio da Akatsuki?

- Eu sou filha do Hokage.

Tsuki não pode deixar de sorrir.

- É por isso que se auto exilou aqui?

- Não te devo explicações.

- Não, não deve. Mas você sabe que eu estou certo. De fato, você conseguiu um jeito de viver sem se esconder, mas é isso mesmo que você quer? Terminar seus dias vendendo vasos para os civis? Consegue viver com a perspectiva de que você nunca mais vai usar sua argila para explodir alguma coisa?

- Não vou virar uma criminosa por conta disso. – ele estava certo, claro que estava, mas ela não iria contra tudo que acreditava só porque não podia mais ver suas belas esculturas explodirem em um misto de vermelho e laranja.

- A ideia não é essa. O nome é só pelo que herdamos, mas não precisamos ser como eles. Podemos fazer missões como qualquer ninja de qualquer vila. Aliás, podemos ir além. – seu sorriso se tornou mais sombrio. – Afinal só nós sabemos o quanto herdamos de poder de nossos pais.

Era triste, mas era verdade. Que outra alternativa haveria para ela, e até mesmo ele, se não criar seu próprio time? Conselho de vila alguma permitiria que eles ficassem sabendo quem eram. Como se tivessem pedido para nascer como filhos dos membros da Akatsuki!

- Não vou me unir a você em hipótese alguma.

Tsuki revirou os olhos. Ela dizia que os Uchiha eram irritantes, mas esse mini-clã dela era muito mais. Ela estava se provando tão insuportável quanto Deidara.

- Então lute comigo. Se eu vencer, você se junta a mim.

- E seu eu vencer?

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Arrogante. Como todo bom Uchiha.

Mas isso a atingiu do jeito que ele queria. Ela não deixaria ele se safar depois de dizer aquilo.

Ela tirou o quimono. Por baixo dele ela vestia um short de lycra preto e uma blusa do mesmo material e cor. Já estava equipada com kunais e sua argila – que pegara antes de confrontá-lo. Tirou também as luvas.

Tsuki fez alguns ins com as mãos e uma fina película azul clara fez uma semi-esfera em um raio de muitos quilômetros ao redor dele.

- Para camuflar sons e chakra. – ele respondeu antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar.

Tsuki ativou seu sharingan e Ningyo fechou seu olho direito, deixando apenas o esquerdo – protegido por seu monóculo – aberto. Finalmente suas tortuosas horas de treino com Gai teriam valido a pena!

_Ningyo estava de braços cruzados, encostada em uma parede. Rock Lee conversava empolgadamente com Gai, que fora encontrá-los nos arredores da Vila da Cachoeira. Na opinião da jovem Uzumaki, um Rock Lee já era suficiente. Ter a adição de um mais velho não ajudava em nada a melhorar seu humor._

_- Gai-sensei, você me ensinaria a lutar contra um sharingan?_

_Gai a mirou com curiosidade._

_- Por acaso está interessada em lutar contra Kakashi?_

_Ela deu de ombros._

_- Quem sabe._

Tsuki avançou em sua direção.

_- Nunca encare um sharingan. Tente se focar nos pés do adversário. Claro que para isso você vai ter que desenvolver bem sua audição e outros sentidos. Qualquer movimento em falso pode ser fatal._

Ela desviou rapidamente e deixou uma bomba explodir onde ela previamente estava. A fumaça encobriu os rápidos movimentos do Uchiha.

_- Nunca abaixe a guarda e nunca seja pega de surpresa. Nunca._

Logo, ele a atacou por trás. Ningyo se virou rapidamente e se defendeu de um soco. Seu olho encoberto encontrou o sharingan por um breve momento.

Tsuki sorriu.

- Parece que só isso não será suficiente contra você. Nenhum dos meus genjutsus funcionou.

Enquanto o sharingan rodava perigosamente em seus olhos para se transformar em Mangekyou, Ningyo fez alguns ins e encostou suas mãos no chão. As raízes se agitaram debaixo da terra e se enroscaram pelo corpo de Tsuki. Ele apenas sorriu. Ela fez alguns pássaros de argila pousarem nos galhos.

_- Nunca demore demais pensando numa estratégia. Para aprender a usar aquela coisa eles tiveram que aprender a raciocinar muito rápido._

Antes que pudesse dizer "katsu", um braço se enroscou em sua cintura e a virou bruscamente. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do de Tsuki. Seu olho direito se arregalou em surpresa.

- Você foi descuidada, Ningyo.

Ela viu o Mangekyou rodar perigosamente, mas ela não foi tragada para o universo paralelo que conhecera no ano que sua mãe morrera.

- Quando...

- Você não percebeu, mas abriu seu olho quando fez o jutsu.

Ningyo xingou baixinho.

- Mas pelo que meu pai me contou, você se saiu melhor do que Deidara.

Ningyo teve que rir.

- Itachi venceu Deidara e o forçou a entrar na Akatsuki?

Tsuki fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Irônico não é mesmo?

- Cala a boca.

Tsuki sorriu.

- O que importa é que agora você é uma Akatsuki.

Aquela frase fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo de Ningyo. O que sua mãe diria daquilo se soubesse? Pior, o que Naruto diria daquilo _quando_ descobrisse. Provavelmente ambos ficariam muito decepcionados com ela. Mas que outra opção ela tinha?

- Não pense que estou feliz com isso.

- Você logo ficará.

Ela suspirou. Por mais desagradável que ele fosse, ainda era melhor do que Itachi e sua falta de palavras.

- Agora quero ouvir as histórias. – ela admitiu, derrotada.

Tsuki riu.

- Me ofereça um chá.

Ela o encarou com um olhar ameaçador.

- Sua casa vai ser usada como base de qualquer forma. – ela declarou enquanto entrava na casa, sem ser convidado.

Mentalmente, Ningyo retirou o que havia pensado sobre Tsuki. A falta de palavras de Itachi era muito melhor do que aquele abuso.

* * *

Enquanto tomava banho, Ningyo refletia soe tudo que Tsuki havia lhe contado.

_- Deidara nunca quis ser parte da Akatsuki. Ele só queria ter paz e liberdade para fazer suas esculturas e explodir o que quisesse. Foi Itachi quem o obrigou._

Fora bom ouvir aquilo. Saber que ele não quisera ser um criminoso era muito aliviante. Saber aquilo contribuíra para que ela parasse de ter tanto receio de pensar em Deidara como seu verdadeiro pai. Não era tão ruim assim. Ele era como ela. Pura e simplesmente.

_- No dia que Itachi derrotou Deidara, por um momento, ele ficou deslumbrado com os efeitos do sharingan. Deve ter pensado algo idiota sobre arte._

_- Arte não é idiota. – Ningyo grunhiu._

_Tsuki riu._

Sharingan, arte? Ela nunca pensara naquilo. Ela os odiava tanto. Por tê-la impedido de dizer um último adeus a sua mãe. Não entendia realmente como Deidara enxergara arte naqueles olhos detestáveis.

_- Sua primeira missão com as bijuus foi matar o Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Ele conseguiu, claro. Explodiu o kage ao invés da vila. – ele disse rindo. – Akasuna no Sasori foi com ele. Sakura o matou._

_- É, eu sei. Por que você sabe tudo isso?_

_- Eu ouvia as conversas deles vez ou outra. Minha mãe era civil e morreu no meu parto. De vez em quando Itachi se obrigava a ficar comigo. Para me treinar e tudo o mais._

_- Ele não queria ter um filho?_

_- Claro que não, que criminoso quer?_

Nenhum. Essa resposta ela sabia. Nunca tivera a chance de perguntar a Deidara se ele gostara de conhecê-la. No fundo, era um tanto estúpido, mas ela sempre se sentira deslocada na mansão Uchiha e nunca vira nada parecido entre si mesma e Naruto. Mas Deidara não. Deidara podia compreendê-la nos níveis mais profundos. Teria adorado ter a oportunidade de treinar com ele, ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer...

_- Pelo menos ele teve chance de te ensinar alguma coisa._

_Tsuki sorriu._

_- Não resmungue como uma criancinha._

_- Já disse que você é insuportável?_

_- No último minuto? Dez vezes._

Tsuki... Será que ela podia realmente confiar nele? Será que podia mesmo acreditar que só o que ele queria era fundar uma nova Akatsuki e achar seu lugar no mundo?

_- Você se sentia sozinho? Quando Itachi não estava com você?_

_Tsuki fez uma careta. Por que o assunto se tornara tão pessoal tão de repente?_

_- Eu me sentia sozinho mesmo quando estava perto dele._

Mas... Quem era ela para julgá-lo? Diferente dele, ela nunca estivera sozinha. Ela tivera Sakura, Naruto, Minato, Hideki, Kakashi, Abi... Fora todo o resto da vila. Mas, Tsuki... Nunca tivera ninguém. E ele não parecia ser tão ruim assim... Talvez ele só quisesse se sentir parte de alguma coisa, ter alguém para conversar vez ou outra. Talvez...

Ela daria uma chance para ele. Mas só uma.

"_You're still good for me if you're bad kid, baby_

_A bad kid, baby_

_I'm not that typical baby_

_I'm a bad kid_

_Like my mom and my dad made me."_

* * *

Tradução da Música: você continua sendo bom para mim, mesmo sendo uma criança má, baby/ uma criança má, baby/ eu não sou esse típico bebê/ sou uma criança má/ como minha mãe e meu pai me fizeram.

**Bad Kids by Lady Gaga**_  
_


	7. 16 de Junho

Olá, pessoal! Em tese eu só deveria postar esse capítulo amanhã, mas resolvi adiantar duas horinhas. Por conta disso, não tive tempo de revisar. Se vocês encontrarem algum erro, é só me avisar, okay?

Espero que gostem! Por favor, deixem reviews e façam o dia dessa autora mais feliz! :D

_Agradecimento às reviews:_ Demoness Kneesocks e Luna Stuart!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama! (porque se fosse meu, nem Deidara nem Itachi teriam morrido. e Gaara não teria revivido. Entre outras alterações u.u)

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo VII – 16 de Junho**

Naquele dia, Ningyo acordou de péssimo humor. Já fazia uma semana que Tsuki se apoderara de sua casa como se fosse dele, mas pela primeira vez ela desejou que ele sumisse da sua frente. Queria ir para casa. Sua verdadeira casa. Pelo menos até aquele dia acabar.

- Vejo que dormiu com os anjos hoje. – o riso e a voz sarcástica dele a fizeram querer socá-lo até que não pudesse mais movimentar seu maxilar e, consequentemente, tivesse que parar de falar.

- Será que você podia não abrir sua boca hoje?

Ele riu mais uma vez. Era simplesmente muito divertido vê-la tão irritada assim tão cedo.

- O que houve com você, Ningyo? TPM ou algo assim?

- Será que você não pode fazer o que te peço por pelo menos meio segundo?

- Não. Seria muito fácil para você.

Ela, de fato, era muito parecida com Deidara. Tsuki se lembrava de quando Itachi fazia exatamente o mesmo com o verdadeiro pai da boneca. A única diferença era que Itachi o irritava com sua falta de palavras. Mas Tsuki não conseguiu desenvolver aquele hábito que todo o Uchiha parecia possuir.

- Muito bem. – ela se levantou da cadeira. – Se você não quer parar, eu saio.

Dito isso, ela saiu da casa, deixando seu café da manhã intocado para trás. Tsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela não era do tipo que largava comida no prato. Não, muito pelo contrário, ela comia até demais. Alguma coisa deveria estar muito errada.

Entretanto, por mais que ele não tivesse herdado a falta de palavras de seu pai, ele herdara outra coisa: a falta de vontade de se preocupar com as pessoas. Ele não iria atrás dela para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

- Feliz aniversário! – foi a primeira coisa que Minato escutou quando pôs os pés na cozinha.

Ele não costumava ganhar (nem pedir) presentes, mas seu pai nunca falhava em ser o primeiro a despejar aquelas duas palavras em seu ouvido. A verdade era que Minato nunca ligara muito para essa data. Ele não achava assim tão importante comemorar um aniversário.

Eram Ningyo e Hideki que se empolgavam naquele dia. Afinal, por uma ridícula definição do Destino, os três nasceram exatamente no mesmo, com apenas alguns minutos de diferença. Em tese, ele era o mais velho e Ningyo era a mais nova.

Eles sempre comemoram seus aniversários juntos. Mesmo nos anos em que Ningyo estava fora, ele e Hideki se reuniam para fazer alguma coisa. Mas esse ano não seria como nenhum outro. O time deles não existia mais. Nem a amizade entre ele e Hideki.

Hideki ficara simplesmente furioso quando descobriu o segredo de Ningyo. Ele não podia aceitar aquela traição, em nenhum de seus ângulos: o verdadeiro pai de Ningyo, a mentira, a kekkei genkai. E, por tabela, ele ficou furioso com Minato por saber e não contar para ele.

_Minato não dormira naquela noite. Como poderia? Ningyo estava sozinha, viajando para algum lugar que ele demoraria meses para descobrir. Ela estava sozinha, desprotegida e transtornada e isso o preocupava mais do que qualquer outra coisa._

_O sol já começava a despontar no horizonte quando ele ouviu as batidas na porta de sua casa. Era Hideki. E sua expressão estava muito diferente do que costumava ser. A calma e tranquilidade de seu rosto completamente branco, o nada que eram seus olhos perolados, tudo estava mudado. Minato não o reconheceu. Por um breve momento pensou se tratar de outro Hyuuga._

_- Você sabia. – não era uma pergunta. Era uma acusação._

_- Ela me contou._

_- Por que só você?_

_- Porque ela sabia que você teria exatamente essa reação._

_- Você devia ter me contado!_

_- Você enlouqueceu? Como eu contaria o segredo dela para você quando eu te conheço tão bem, Hideki? Olhe para você, não é o mesmo Hideki que eu conheço! _

_- Era um segredo muito importante!_

_- Não era culpa dela! Ela não pediu para nascer, Hideki!_

_- Claro que era culpa dela, também! Ela sempre teve a opção de não querer viver sendo quem era._

_Minato não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos haviam acabado de escutar._

_- Como pode dizer isso? Preferia que ela tivesse se matado?_

_- Eu não escolheria viver se fosse filho de _dois_ Akatsuki._

_- Você não tem noção do que está falando._

_Hideki deu de ombros._

Depois de ouvir aquilo tudo, ele não dormiu por mais uma noite. Contara tudo a Kakashi e a expressão de seu pai continuou séria durante toda sua narração.

_- Hyuugas são muito peculiares. Mas não imaginei que Hideki pudesse dizer isso de alguém que, supostamente, ele amava._

Supostamente amava. Minato não podia concordar mais. Hideki não amava Ningyo. Nunca amara, ou não teria proferido aquela frase. Desde aquele dia, os dois não mais se falaram, na realidade, nem mesmo se viram.

- Tenho algumas más notícias para você. – Kakashi anunciou logo depois do caloroso "feliz aniversário".

Minato bufou.

- Mais?

Kakashi sorriu tristemente.

- A vida shinobi é assim.

- Não precisa fazer seu discurso habitual, otou-san. Apenas fale logo.

- Naruto me disse que a eleição dos Hyuuga finalmente acabou. Hinata ganhou. E ela está determinada a eliminar a separação entre as famílias.

- Essa é uma boa notícia. – Minato ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Dependendo do ponto de vista. – Kakashi deu de ombros. – Bom, o que Naruto me disse foi que Hinata designou uma menina da família principal para ser protegida por Hideki.

- Nenhuma surpresa. Já era para ele estar fazendo isso desde que nasceu.

- Aparentemente Hinata quer que eles se casem. Acabar com as restrições.

Minato quase engasgou com seu chá.

- Hinata-san teve coragem de impor algo assim?

- Ela não impôs. Acho que deveria estar preocupada com Hideki depois de tudo que aconteceu. É apenas um desejo dela. Por isso designou-o para proteger a menina, esperando que eles possam se aproximar o suficiente para querer que o casamento aconteça.

- Sabendo das intenções dela ele provavelmente aceitaria casar logo de primeira. Ele não desacataria a vontade da chefe do clã.

- Exatamente.

Minato suspirou.

- Minha vida piora a cada meio segundo.

Kakashi não pôde não rir.

- Que drama. – mas depois de um breve silêncio ele anunciou: – Pakkun volta hoje.

- Não sabia nem que ele tinha saído.

Kakashi sorriu.

- É seu presente de aniversário. Pedi para ele procurar a localização de Ningyo.

Kakashi viu a mudança no semblante de seu filho: de completa indiferença e desgosto para felicidade latente.

- Obrigado, otou-san.

* * *

Hideki estava deitado de costas na grama do jardim de sua casa. Já havia recebido o que costumava receber: um presente, um leve sorriso de seu pai, um abraço longo e apertado de sua mãe. Se aquele dia fosse como todos os outros dezessete dias nos anos anteriores, essa seria a hora que ele procuraria por eles. Ela lhe daria um presente e um sorriso cheio de carinho. Ele apenas daria de ombros e desejaria feliz aniversário.

Mas não hoje. Ele não conseguia nem pronunciar seus nomes em voz alta, que dirá procurar por ele. Mas as memórias não cessavam. A voz, o rosto, o perfume de Ningyo... Era irônico que a única garota que o interessara em toda sua vida era justamente aquela que possuía uma história que ele não era capaz de aguentar. E Minato... Simplesmente não podia entender como ele se sentia. Minato era diferente. Ele só tinha Kakashi para se reportar, ninguém mais.

Ah, como Hideki desejava que sua vida fosse assim tão fácil!

- Ouvi dizer que hoje é seu aniversário. – a voz era conhecida, mas apesar de tentar ser agradável, ele simplesmente não podia suportá-la.

- Ouviu certo, Haruka-san.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Sem o "-san", por favor, Hideki.

Ele deu de ombros.

- É assim que se espera que eu a trate.

- Essas regras estão com seus dias contados. Hinata-sama garantirá isso.

- Gosta da perspectiva? – ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que uma menina mimada como ela poderia apoiar a causa de Hinata.

- Sim.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Quer fazer algo de especial?

- Não. Não tenho nada para comemorar.

Haruka enrolou seus dedos, nervosamente, nas pontas de seu longo cabelo. Ela sabia porque ele estava daquele jeito. Uzumaki Ningyo. De certa forma, a incomodava um pouco que ele estivesse tão transtornado por causa da especialista em explosões. A verdade era que ela queria que ele esquecesse qualquer coisa que fosse quando estivesse ao seu lado.

Era uma questão de orgulho. Hinata a havia escolhido para ser protegida por ele, e fizera isso com um propósito. Ela o conquistaria, ou não se chamava Hyuuga Haruka.

- Para onde eu devo te seguir hoje? – ele perguntou, entediado.

- Nenhum lugar em especial. Eu pensei que você quisesse celebrar seu aniversário. Tirei meu dia para fazer o que você quiser.

- Me chame se precisar, então. – ele se levantou e saiu andando.

Pelo menos por algumas horas, ele gostaria de ficar longe dela.

* * *

Aqueles não eram, nem de longe, os melhores dias da vida de Naruto. Depois que Ningyo partira, o Conselho caíra pesadamente em cima dele, com todo o tipo de perguntas e acusações. Tsunade havia lhe ajudado a reparar e conter uma boa parte do dano, mas, mesmo assim, estava muito difícil de lidar com os anciões da Vila. Cada novo dia era uma nova batalha.

Entretanto, essa não era a pior parte. A pior parte era saber que ela não voltaria, em nenhuma hipótese. Ele estava completamente sozinho. Pouco a pouco, as pessoas que ele amava estavam lhe deixando. Primeiro Jiraya, depois Sasuke, depois Sakura. E agora Ningyo. Não restava muito em sua vida.

Estar com Hinata ajudava a amenizar um pouco da dor, mas não era o suficiente. Principalmente naquele dia, especialmente nele.

- Não faça essa cara. – a doce voz de Hinata invadiu seus ouvidos.

A nova chefe do clã Hyuuga havia tirado aquele dia para ficar com ele na Torre do Hokage.

- Que cara?

- De dor.

- Desculpe-me.

Ela sorriu docemente. Era tão triste para ela vê-lo naquele estado. Ainda mais sabendo o motivo.

- Por que não tira o dia de folga?

- Acho que vai ser pior.

Hinata suspirou. Aquele não era o Naruto que ela conhecia desde que nascera. O Naruto que ela conhecera sempre sorria. Por mais que a situação fosse ruim, ele sempre, sempre sorria.

- Ela está bem.

- Eu sei.

- Por que não pede para Minato e Kakashi procurá-la?

- O Conselho acabaria por descubir.

Hinata assentiu. Tudo tão difícil. Na época, Sakura tivera muita sorte de ter conseguido encobrir seus pecados e ter levado a vida pacífica que sempre teve. Mas sua filha não tivera a mesma sorte, até porque, as evidências para Ningyo eram muito palpáveis. Quase que literalmente.

- Vamos. – ela se levantou, decidida. – Eu preparo um bolo e nós comemoramos o aniversário dela, desejando que ela esteja bem e em paz de espírito.

Naruto sorriu.

Ele não sabia dizer quando a tímida Hinata que ele conhecera tinha se tornado aquela mulher firme e decidida. Ele desconfiava que tinha sido em algum momento entre seu casamento com Sakura e a decisão dela de se tornar a próxima chefe de seu clã. De qualquer forma, ele ficava feliz que aquela mudança havia ocorrido. Afinal, ela mudaria não só o destino dos Hyuuga, mas de toda Konoha.

* * *

Tsuki observava, da janela da sala, Ningyo atentamente. Já passava do meio-dia e ela ainda estava sentada debaixo da última cerejeira florida do jardim. Uma sobrevivente heroica em meio a suas nuas irmãs. Afinal, o inverno já estava próximo e sakuras eram efêmeras – praticamente nenhuma sobreviva mais do que um mês.

Ele não conseguia entender a depressão que se abatia sobre a jovem boneca. Ela costumava ser bastante enérgica e sorria com uma frequência assustadora, considerando tudo que já havia passado em sua não tão longa vida.

Mas, lá ela estava, sentada na grama, encostada no tronco da cerejeira, os olhos vidrados em um único ponto, imóvel a mais de três horas. Aquela atitude não combinava com ela. Aliás, aquela atitude não era _humana_. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, devia ser algo muito sério.

Observá-la naquele estado deplorável já estava começando a transtornar Tsuki. Ele estava atingindo um estado que não lhe era familiar e que ele não queria que fosse: p_reocupação._

Mas ele não se renderia. Se ela queria ficar naquela depressão ridícula sem lhe dar nem ao menos uma explicação, o problema era dela. Ele não era sua babá, não tinha obrigação de ficar andando atrás dela e perguntando constantemente se estava tudo bem. Ela já estava bem grandinha.

* * *

Foi com voracidade que Minato devorou cada palavra de Pakkun. Escutou tudo que o cão de seu pai tinha a dizer.

- Em quanto tempo acha que eu chego lá?

- Minato, acalme-se. – Kakashi pediu, embora sorrisse. Sabia que seu filho ficaria daquele jeito.

- Se você correr muito, mas muito mesmo – Pakkun alongou cada vogal da palavra "mesmo" – consegue chegar lá ainda essa noite.

Minato abriu um sorriso gigantesco. Kakashi e Pakkun se assustaram. Nunca tinham visto um sorriso daquele tamanho no rosto do Hatake mais novo.

- Desenhe um mapa para mim. Muito rápido.

Pakkun assentiu e fez como pedido. Qualquer coisa para manter aquele sorriso.

- Cuidado no caminho. Principalmente na saída da vila. – Kakashi avisou.

Minato fez que sim com a cabeça. Sabia muito bem que teria problemas para sair. Principalmente sendo ele.

- Hmmm... – ele coçava o queixo enquanto pensava. – Você tem passe livre pelo portão não tem, otou-san?

Kakashi assentiu já prevendo aonde aquela pergunta levaria.

- Posso me disfarçar de você. – o cabelo, a altura, tudo batia.

Kakashi deu de ombros.

- Fique a vontade. Tenho máscaras sobrando.

- Obrigado, otou-san.

- Depois você que se entenda com o Conselho.

Minato riu. Como se ele e Naruto fossem deixar o Conselho repreendê-lo.

- Aqui está, Minato-kun. – Pakkun entregou um mapa quase perfeito demais. Ninguém acreditaria se Minato dissesse que era um mapa desenhado por um cachorro.

- Muito obrigado, Pakkun. – Minato segurou o mapa como se fosse de vidro e pudesse se espatifar a qualquer segundo.

Ele correu para o quarto de seu pai e se vestiu em tempo recorde. Com aquele visual, não haveria um ser humano no mundo que pudesse diferenciá-lo de Hatake Kakashi.

- Perfeito. – Pakkun aprovou.

- Definitivamente, ninguém desconfiará.

- Ótimo. – a voz de Minato saiu abafada pelo pano da máscara. – Volto em alguns dias.

Kakashi assentiu.

- Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas tente não demorar. Não posso encobrir sua ausência por muito tempo.

- Certo.

Dito isso, ele saiu correndo o mais rápido que seus pés com chakra concentrado lhe permitiram. Se dependesse dele, chegaria lá antes do pôr do sol.

* * *

Foi com tristeza nos belos olhos verdes que Ningyo viu o Sol ceder seu lugar à Lua em uma confusão de tons vermelhos, alaranjados, rosados e purpúreos. Ela costumava amar os crepúsculos. Costumava achar fascinante a mistura de cores caóticas que tão solenemente preparavam a chegada do astro mais belo do cosmos: a Lua. Mas aquele dia a tornara imune a toda beleza e magia do mundo.

Ela estava sensibilizada e frágil. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha. Ela costumava ficar sem dormir a semana inteira que precedia seu aniversário. Naruto e Sakura sempre a surpreendiam de formas maravilhosas e, depois de passar tempo com eles, ela sairia para encontrar Minato e Hideki para o segundo round da comemoração. Até seus aniversários quando estavam com Rock Lee foram incrivelmente divertidos.

No entanto, nada daquilo aconteceria naquele ano. Ela morava com uma pessoa que nem ao menos sabia a data de seu aniversário. Ele era um completo estranho para ela. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela não sabia nada sobre ele, ela não sabia nada sobre ela. E aquilo a entristecia até um ponto sem retorno.

Ela queria voltar. Só por aquele dia. Apenas um dia. Só o suficiente para ela ter um aniversário feliz, como sempre tivera. Aquela solidão era sufocante. Claustrofobicamente sufocante.

Foi no meio daquela dor paralisante que ela sentiu uma assinatura de chakra. Em princípio, praguejou mentalmente. Será que ela não podia ter um dia de depressão em paz? Mas logo depois, ela começou a reconhecer a sensação que aquela assinatura passava.

Ela se levantou da grama, lágrimas cobriram seu rosto de porcelana enquanto o dono da assinatura entrava em seu campo de visão.

Ele arfava e estava coberto por suor, mais nada daquilo importava.

- Mi-Minato. – ela gaguejou e correu para abraçá-lo.

E ela a apertou contra si com toda força que podia usar sem sufocá-la.

- Você veio. – ela disse entre soluços.

- Claro que eu vim.

Era quase um milagre. Um ponto luminoso de felicidade no meio de toda aquela escuridão desesperadora.

- Obrigada. Obrigada, Minato. – as lágrimas a atrapalhavam a formar palavras coerentes.

- Está tudo bem agora. – ele disse com o pouco ar que lhe sobrara.

E ela sabia que era verdade. Ao menos enquanto ele estivesse lá, ela ficaria bem.

"_I can't even walk in a straight line_

_I've been lying in the dark_

_No sunshine, no sunshine, no sunshine_

_She cries_

_This is more than goodbye_

_When I look into your eyes_

_You're not even there."_

* * *

Tradução da Música: não consigo nem andar em linha reta/ eu tenho estado deitado no escuro/ sem luz do sol/ ela chora/ isso é mais do que um adeus/ quando olho em seus olhos/ você nem ao menos está lá.

**Just a Feeling by Maroon 5**_  
_


	8. Minato e Tsuki

Desculpem-me pela longa demora! Tenho grandes planos para essa fic, mas se ninguém estiver lendo, acho que vou abandoná-la, então, por favor, deixem uma review se vocês querem que essa história continue. Uma pessoa já é o suficiente para mim.

Boa leitura! :)

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama. (porque se pertencesse a mim, as coisas seriam muito diferentes.)

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo VIII – Minato e Tsuki  
**

Tsuki quase duvidou de seus olhos quando viu uma figura que parecia ser Hatake Kakashi aparecer no jardim da casa e abraçar Ningyo. Fez certo em duvidar. Uma análise mais detalhada lhe provou que não era Hatake Kakashi que estava ali e sim seu filho, Hatake Minato.

Tsuki custou a acreditar que aquele garoto havia se arriscado tanto só para ver Ningyo, mas depois ele lembrou que o Hatake era um ninja da folha e que, portanto, esse tipo de comportamento inadequado era simplesmente normal para ele. Mesmo assim, Tsuki revirou os olhos. Alguma coisa estava mesmo errada naquele dia.

Ningyo soluçava nos braços de Minato.

- Não acredito que veio.

Minato sorriu e baixou a máscara.

- Claro que eu vim. Não podia te deixar sozinha.

Ningyo riu.

- Nem vem. Foi coincidência que foi hoje, não foi?

Minato também riu.

- Coincidência mesmo não foi. Foi meu presente de aniversário.

- Presente de aniversário?

- Meu pai fez Pakkun te rastrear.

Ningyo sorriu. Só mesmo Kakashi para fazer algo sim.

- Vamos entrar. Alguém pode ter te seguido.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Duvidava que, com a velocidade em que correra alguém tivesse sido capaz de segui-lo, mas segurança nunca era demais.

Ele a seguiu até a porta principal da casa. Ningyo parou antes de abri-la.

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar antes.

O tom sério em sua voz preocupou Minato.

Ningyo abriu a boca para falar mas foi interrompida pela porta sendo escancarada. Tsuki estava de pé na entrada.

- Ora, ora... Que temos aqui, Ningyo?

Ningyo lançou um olhar mortal para Tsuki, que apenas sorriu deliciosamente para ela. Minato parecia congelado no lugar onde estava.

- O que significa isso, Ningyo?

A boneca de olhos esmeralda suspirou.

- Minato, esse é Uchiha Tsuki. Tsuki, esse é Hatake Minato.

Ser apresentado àquela figura não mudou em nada a reação do Hatake. O que Ningyo tinha na cabeça hospedando um Uchiha? Agora sim ela nunca mais voltaria para a vila! Quem a perdoaria sabendo que ela estava morando com um Uchiha?

- Longa história, Minato. – ela disse, já cansada.

- Não tenho nenhum compromisso.

* * *

A história foi mesmo longa, ou, talvez, tenha parecido muito longa para Ningyo por conta da cara que Minato fazia a cada comentário seu. Ele não entendia, claro que não, como ele poderia? Ele não era como ela, em nenhum aspecto. Ele não passara pelas mesmas experiências que ela, sua história de vida era completamente diferente. Por isso, ele nunca seria capaz de entender.

Outro motivo pelo qual ele não estava gostando nada do que Ningyo lhe contava era por uma razão que ele jamais contaria a ela. Ele estava com ciúmes e com raiva. Logo agora que ela e Hideki não estavam mais juntos e que ele tinha uma mínima esperança de ganhar seu coração, ela arruma um cara para morar com ela? E ainda por cima um Uchiha? Minato simplesmente não podia concordar com isso. Jamais concordaria.

- Não concordo com isso, Nin-chan. – ele reclamou quando estavam sozinhos no quarto dela.

- Eu sei que não. Fui boba de pensar que talvez você pudesse entender... Claro que não entende. Você não é como eu.

Minato engoliu em seco. Um discurso como esse fazia com que ele sentisse que era Hideki. Intolerante e inflexível.

- Ningyo, você sabe que isso não é verdade!

- Não estou te culpando, Minato, não me entenda mal. Mas tente se por no meu lugar. Ele é como eu. Tsuki é exatamente como eu.

Minato estava começando a ficar realmente irritado.

- E você ainda o chama pelo primeiro nome?

Ningyo bufou. Não era para ser assim, definitivamente não era.

- Por que você foi tão compreensivo com meu segredo e não pode ser com ele? E se fosse ele quem tivesse crescido com você em Konoha?

- Mas não foi! Ningyo ele não foi criado como você! Ele é um Uchiha! Ele é filho de Uchiha Itachi! Como vou poder dormir de agora em diante sabendo que você divide seu teto com ele?

- E daí que ele é filho do Itachi? Deidara não era nem um pouco melhor do que ele e mesmo assim você veio aqui só para me ver!

- Você está confundindo as coisas, Ningyo. Ele não é como você.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso?

Minato bufou. Por que ela tinha que ser tão terrivelmente teimosa?

- Ningyo, eu não quero ir embora e daqui a dois meses perceber que você foi morta por ele! Ou pior do que isso!

- Minato, eu vou me juntar ao time que ele está formando. E é isso. Se você puder aceitar, ótimo. Se não puder... Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Minato a encarou por um momento. Seu rosto estava vermelho por conta da discussão e seus olhos verdes brilhavam com determinação.

- Não entende que se fizer isso você nunca mais poderá voltar?

A expressão de Ningyo se suavizou e ela chegou mais perto de Minato, envolvendo seus braços na cintura dele.

- Minato, eu nunca vou poder voltar. Independentemente do que eu faça ou deixe de fazer. Konoha nunca me aceitará pelo que eu sou, e eu não posso fingir ser outra pessoa. Sou fisicamente impossibilitada de fazer isso, você sabe. Por isso, Minato, a única coisa que me faz querer continuar vivendo é saber que você e Naruto vão sempre me amar, não importa a situação.

Minato respirou fundo e a apertou contra si. Era ela quem não o entendia. Simplesmente porque seu jeito de amá-lo era diferente do jeito com que ele a amava. Era por uma razão puramente egoísta que ele não queria o Uchiha perto dela. Mas como ele poderia dizer isso a ela?

- Tudo bem, Nin-chan. Vou tentar não deixar as coisas mais difíceis para você.

- Obrigada. – ela disse enquanto enxugava uma lágrima que teimara em cair.

O Hatake suspirou e sentou na beirada da cama dela. Ningyo sentou ao seu lado.

- Agora me conte o que está acontecendo.

Por alguns minutos, Minato esforçou-se em resumir os acontecimentos recentes mais importantes da Vila Oculta da Folha. Alguns deles chocaram a Uzumaki.

- Hideki, casar?

- Pode ser que sim. Hinata não vai impor, mas você sabe.

A especialista em explosões se segurou para não rir.

- E a menina? Concorda com isso?

Minato deu de ombros.

- Como saber? Ela é da família principal, mas provavelmente deve ser a favor da dissolução da divisão, ou não aceitaria a proposta de Hinata-san.

- Verdade... Que coisa... – e com uma gargalhada, ela acrescentou: – Será que vão me convidar para ser madrinha?

Minato não pode deixar de rir, mas assim que reuniu controle o suficiente, perguntou:

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem para você?

Ela sorriu.

- Sim. Tive bastante tempo para pensar e resolver minhas questões internas, Minato. Nós não combinamos e jamais vamos nos entender. E, depois de refletir muito e entender meus sentimentos, eu percebi que era só um amor de criança, entende? E depois eu ainda percebi que não era assim tão diferente do que eu sinto por você ou Naruto.

Minato não pode deixar de se decepcionar. Ser colocado na mesma categoria que Naruto era frustrante.

Ningyo sorriu e enlaçou seus dedos nos de seu melhor amigo.

- Quando você precisa voltar?

- Acho que posso ficar até amanhã. Mas não posso demorar muito.

- Entendo.

Ele sorriu.

- Sinto muito.

- Não diga isso! Você veio, isso que importa.

Ele delicadamente traçou, com os dedos, o caminho que levava dos olhos à bochecha da garota a sua frente. Ela fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho e por um momento, Minato quase perdeu o controle. Qual seria a reação dele se ele a beijasse? Será que ela ficaria chocada? Será que pediria para ele se afastar? A única coisa certa era que beijá-la mudaria a relação deles para sempre. Fosse no bom ou no mau sentido.

Ela abriu novamente os olhos e o momento passou.

- Tudo bem, Minato? – ela perguntou com genuína preocupação.

- Sim, tudo bem. – e forçou um sorriso.

Ningyo sorriu de volta sem perceber a falta de vontade no sorriso de seu melhor amigo.

Minato suspirou. O que estava fazendo? Pelo bem dele e, principalmente, dela, ele não podia se deixar levar por aquele tipo de pensamento. Ela precisava dele, mas apenas como melhor amigo. E se era de um amigo que ela precisava, ele seria esse amigo, sem se importar com as consequências emocionais dessa decisão.

- Bom, você tem duas opções, ou você dorme aqui comigo, ou no quarto de Tsuki.

Em seu quarto, Ningyo tinha apenas uma grande cama de casal. Tsuki, por outro lado, tinha uma cama de solteiro e um beliche.

- Não queria ter que respirar o mesmo ar que ele.

Ningyo fez um muxoxo. Ela ainda não confiava plenamente em Tsuki, mas a agressividade de Minato estava começando a chateá-la um pouco.

- Já disse que você pode ficar aqui.

- Tem certeza?

A ideia de dormir na mesma cama que ela soava bem em sua mente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ia contra tudo que ele acabara de resolver consigo mesmo. Quando fora que ele se tornara tão grudento? Desde quando ele a queria tanto assim?

- Claro que sim. Não seja bobo.

Minato fez que sim com a cabeça e aceitou que, naquela noite, ele provavelmente não iria dormir.

* * *

Minato levantou da cama no dia seguinte com bastante cuidado. Não queria acordá-la e ter que se despedir, não era como se ele não fosse vê-la nunca mais, certo? Mas como ele podia ter certeza disso? Logo ela estaria na ativa como shinobi mais uma vez, só que num time sem vila. E quando as vilas ocultas descobrissem, seria o fim para ela. Ningyo seria vista, para sempre, como a filha de Deidara – o akatsuki.

Com um suspiro, ele saiu do quarto, lutando bravamente contra sua vontade de permanecer ali. Ningyo dormia tranquilamente, seu rosto sereno como de um anjo. Perfeita.

- Já vai, Hatake? – a voz de Tsuki tirou Minato de seus devaneios matinais.

- Já. – o ninja de Konoha respondeu de má vontade.

Tsuki riu.

- Não sou nenhum demônio. Não mais que ela. Ou que você.

Minato grunhiu.

- Seu pai dizia isso também?

- Não. – Tsuki respondeu. – Meu pai tinha completa consciência de seus pecados. E um remorso que fazia qualquer um perguntar por que ele não se matara logo depois de cometê-los.

Aquela resposta pegara Minato de surpresa. O que aquilo significava? Ele nunca soube muito sobre os Uchihas, apenas as informações mais básicas: Itachi matara todo o clã, com a única exceção de seu irmão mais novo que traiu Konoha para vingar esse crime, mas morreu no processo. Será que havia uma verdade secreta que ninguém conhecia?

Ele sacudiu esses pensamentos para longe e olhou duramente para Tsuki.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Foram ordens do Conselho. Sua querida vila não é imaculada como você acha que é.

- E por que eu acreditaria em você?

Tsuki deu de ombros.

- O que você acredita ou deixa de acreditar, não faz diferença para mim. Mas eu não sou meu pai. Não sou Uchiha senão pela herança em meus olhos.

Foi a vez de Minato dar de ombros.

- Não me interessa quem você é, mas se você fizer alguma coisa com a Ningyo, saiba que haverá volta.

Tsuki sorriu. Pobre Hatake...

- Falando nela, que dia era ontem?

Minato ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Foi nosso aniversário.

* * *

Quando Ningyo acordou, viu que Minato já não estava mais com ela. Embora ainda com um sorriso no rosto, sentia-se triste que ele tivera que partir tão rápido.

Com certo esforço, ela se levantou da cama e foi até a cozinha. Tsuki estava sentado à mesa, tomando seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia. – ela bocejou.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e pegou uma fatia do pão em seu prato. Tsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Está me confundido com alguém, Ningyo?

- Ah, cala a boca, vai.

Ela mordeu o pão e mastigou lentamente.

Tsuki riu. E uma risada levou a outra, até que ele gargalhava descontroladamente.

- O que você tem? – Ningyo perguntou, desconfiada.

- Ouvi uma coisa muito engraçada hoje de manhã. – ele respondeu.

- Ah, é? Compartilhe a piada.

Tsuki voltou a ficar sério.

- Ouvi dizer que você e seus queridos Hatake e Hyuuga nasceram no mesmo dia.

- É. Qual foi a graça?

- É meio patético não acha? Três melhores amigos que nascem no mesmo dia.

Ningyo parou de mastigar e encarou o pedaço de pão em suas mãos. O que aquele idiota do Tsuki estava querendo? Que ela brigasse com ele e o expulsasse da sua casa?

- Você quer chegar a algum lugar ou quer só acabar com o meu bom humor?

Tsuki sorriu e a segurou pelo queixo, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

- Você sabe que é idiota, não sabe?

- O que você quer, Tsuki? – ela já estava no seu limite. Se ele insistisse mais uma vez, ela ficaria realmente irritada.

- Ontem, seu príncipe encantado veio te salvar. Amanhã talvez ele não venha. Então é bom se contentar com o que você tem a seu redor.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e beijou Ningyo na testa.

A especialista em explosões ficou tão chocada que só depois de alguns minutos ela percebeu que ele havia deixado um pequeno pacote em cima da mesa. No embrulho, em uma letra muito sofisticada, estava escrito "feliz aniversário".

"_What made you hesitate_

_To tell me with words _

_What you really feel?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You mean all of what you say"_

* * *

Tradução Da Música: o que te fez hesitar/ em me contar com palavras/ o que você realmente sente?/ posso ver em seus olhos/ que tudo o que você diz é o que você quer dizer

**A Day Late by Anberlin**_  
_


	9. A primeira missão

Juro que achava que esse capítulo ia sair mais rápido. Me perdoem, ok?

Aliás, amei muito todas as reviews do capítulo passado! Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando de ler essa história, pretendo que ela tenha um longo caminho pela frente. Sugestões e opiniões são muito bem-vindas. me digam o que vocês estão achando, qual personagem vocês gostam mais, essas coisas!

Melody Fallen me pediu umas ilustrações dos personagens, mas eu realmente sou péssima em desenho (real ou virtual), então, se alguém quiser desenhar a Ningyo, o Hideki, o Minato ou o Tsuki, me mandem uma mensagem que a gente conversa.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-san.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo IX – A primeira missão**

Ningyo estava em seu quarto, sentada na cama de frente para a grande estante de madeira que ficava logo em frente. Ela ainda estava chocada. Muito chocada.

Tsuki havia lhe dado um porta-retratos de presente de aniversário. Era bem simples, com moldura de madeira de cerejeira e espaço para três fotos (uma em pé e duas deitadas). Mas ela adorara aquilo.

Ela fora injusta com ele. Julgara-o de uma forma e viu que estava errada. Por mais que ela ainda devesse ser cautelosa em relação a ele – a final, ele era um Uchiha –, o que Tsuki lhe dissera era verdade. Eles eram um time agora. Era a ele que ela deveria recorrer se precisasse de alguma coisa e não esperar que Minato fosse aparecer e melhorar seu dia.

Ningyo suspirou. Não havia nada de errado com Tsuki. Até agora ele não fizera nada que levantasse suspeitas ou mesmo que a aborrecesse. Claro, ele era folgado e recluso, mas não era o poço de silêncio que Itachi era e que ela sabia que Sasuke também fora. Mas ele nunca lhe contara nada sobre sua vida. E isso a deixava apreensiva. Conversar com Tsuki era como tatear às cegas num corredor longo e sem janelas. E não era só isso. Ningyo nunca estava à vontade com ele. Nunca.

Seria por causa da semelhança? Sim, bem provavelmente. Ele era parecido demais. Ningyo tinha apenas um grande fantasma em sua vida: não ter podido falar com sua mãe antes de ela morrer. E era tudo culpa de Uchiha Itachi. O Tsukuyomi não deveria tê-la prendido por mais do que alguns minutos, mas ela era apenas uma criança e seu chakra já estava no limite. Ficou presa por dois dias inteiros.

Mas Tsuki não era Itachi, ela precisava manter isso em mente. Ele tinha seus defeitos, mas não eram os mesmo defeitos de seu pai. Os olhos podiam parecer iguais, mas não haviam cometido os mesmos crimes.

Ningyo se levantou e pôs duas fotos em seu novo porta-retratos. A foto de Sakura e Deidara que estava junto com a carta que sua mãe lhe deixara depois de morrer e uma foto de seu time gennin, logo que eles se formaram na academia, junto com Kakashi e Naruto.

Havia ainda um espaço vazio. Assim como em seu coração.

* * *

Quando chegou à cozinha, Tsuki já estava lá.

- Bom dia. – ela desejou. – Você não dorme, não?

Sempre que ela saía de seu quarto pela manhã, Tsuki já estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, ou tomando café ou lavando sua louça.

Tsuki riu.

- Não muito. Fico ansioso se durmo demais.

Ningyo sorriu.

- Estamos seguros aqui.

- Por enquanto. Depois que começarmos a pegar missões, pode ser que essa casa deixe de ser segura.

- Enquanto isso não acontece, durma direito.

Tsuki abriu um sorriso torto arrogante.

- Por acaso está preocupada comigo, Ningyo?

- Claro que não, idiota. – ela disse sem hesitar, mas suas bochechas coraram. – Por que eu me preocuparia com um Uchiha? Só não quero me machucar numa missão porque meu parceiro de time dormiu no caminho.

- Que bom.

Ningyo não gostou do tom sério na voz dele. Ela tinha acabado de resolver que tentaria conhecê-lo melhor e até ser amiga dele. Aquele tom não ajudava.

- Por que está dizendo isso, Tsuki?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Por nada.

Ningyo o olhou de um jeito desconfiado e ele sorriu. Era bom que ela desconfiasse dele. Ele, é claro, tinha sua parcela de pecados, assim como toda criança que praticamente se criara sozinha. Seu pai o ajudava de vez em quando, mas em geral ele estava ocupado demais ou então preocupado de menos. Itachi não era o tipo de homem que deveria ter filhos. O que ele fora obrigado a fazer com seu clã o destruiu por dentro de tal forma que crianças não mais despertavam sua compaixão, mesmo que essa criança fosse sangue de seu sangue.

- Arranjei uma missão para nós.

- O que é? – Ningyo perguntou, grata pela súbita mudança de assunto.

- Caçar uns fugitivos da Chuva.

- Da Chuva? Tem certeza de que é seguro?

- Depois que Pain morreu, a Chuva virou uma Vila Oculta normal.

- Hmmm... Então, pode haver ninjas de outras vilas nessa missão?

- É possível. Principalmente porque o novo Kage da Chuva quer desesperadamente se adequar aos padrões das outras vilas.

- Okay. – Ningyo respondeu simplesmente.

Tsuki riu.

- Você está com medo, não está? De fazer algo ilegal.

Ningyo hesitou.

- Não é que eu esteja com medo... Eu...

- Eu entendo, Ningyo. Mas, em tese, nós já somos ilegais. Qualquer missão que nós façamos, não importa o que seja, não será bem vista por Conselho de vila nenhuma.

Ningyo baixou seu olhar para sua xícara de chá verde.

- Se você não está pronta, posso ir sozinho.

- Não, eu vou com você.

Tsuki suspirou. Ninjas da Folha eram realmente moles.

- Não vou te levar se você continuar insegura assim.

Ela o encarou, muito séria.

- Você não deveria se preocupar comigo.

Tsuki riu.

- Não estou preocupado com você. Só não vou deixar uns fugitivos quaisquer escaparem de mim porque minha parceira não está pronta para ir atrás deles.

Ningyo grunhiu. Por que ele tinha que parafraseá-la?

- Você é um idiota.

- É, eu sou.

- Se vamos começar a trabalhar, não deveríamos ter mais gente no grupo? – ela perguntou de mau-humor.

- Tenho mais duas pessoas em mente, mas não vamos atrás deles agora.

- Por que não?

- Porque ainda não é a hora certa.

Ningyo revirou os olhos. Tsuki riu.

- Vamos usar as capas? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Isso você decide.

- Por que eu?

Tsuki deu de ombros.

- Para mim tanto faz.

- Precisamos de um símbolo. O que quer que seja.

- Então, usaremos a capa.

- Você não está me ajudando.

- Quem disse que eu ia? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Odeio você.

Ele gargalhou.

- Você é muito divertida, Ningyo.

E, inesperadamente, ela sorriu. Ter companhia era bom. Mesmo que fosse a companhia de um Uchiha insuportável, era melhor do que estar sozinha. E ele concordava com ela. Ele sempre estivera sozinho, exceto pelas visitas esporádicas de seu pai e de outros Akatsuki e, bom... pelos últimos quatro anos.

- Quando saímos?

* * *

O sol começava a aparecer no horizonte, tingindo de rosa o céu antes estrelado. Dois ninjas corriam, pulando de uma árvore à outra no meio da densa floresta. Para eles, ainda era noite, já que não podiam ver os primeiros raios de sol devido à densidade das árvores. Enquanto corriam, suas capas esvoaçavam sem nenhum ruído.

A capa era como qualquer outra capa de viagem: cobria todo o corpo, tinha um capuz, era negra como a noite. Mas aquelas não eram capas de viagem como as outras. Nas costas dessas duas capas havia uma grande nuvem escarlate. Nova Akatsuki, nova capa.

- Consegue ver alguma coisa? – Ningyo perguntou quando deram uma pausa na corrida.

Tsuki virou-se para ela, o sharingan ainda ativado.

- Nada ainda. Eles foram longe.

Ningyo bufou. Já estavam há algumas horas procurando pelos três ninjas fugitivos da Vila Oculta da Chuva, mas sem nenhum sucesso. De acordo com as especificações do pergaminho da missão e de alguns cálculos que eles fizeram, os fugitivos não podiam estar muito longe dali.

- Não sei se aguento correr mais.

Tsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Já cansou?

- Já disse que seria mais rápido se fossemos voando.

- E eu já disse que é impossível voar num pássaro de argila gigante dentro da floresta.

- Isso é tudo muito problemático. Como eles conseguiram se deslocar tanto em tão pouco tempo?

- Não parando para discutir detalhes idiotas como esse.

Ningyo grunhiu e continuou a correr. Devia haver alguma coisa errada ali, só podia ser essa a explicação. Não era que ela acreditasse que os fugitivos fossem lá muito inteligentes, mas cautela nunca era demais. Por outro lado, era difícil acreditar que existisse algo que pudesse enganar os olhos de Tsuki.

Subitamente, o Uchiha parou de correr.

- O que houve? – Ningyo sussurrou.

- Ninjas da Névoa estão logo à frente, vamos ter que esperar eles se movimentarem.

Ningyo assentiu. Por enquanto, quanto menos pessoas conhecessem seus rostos, melhor.

Estando tão imóveis quanto as árvores a seu redor, eles esperavam pacientemente que os ninjas de Kirigakure tomassem seu rumo.

- Eles já devem estar muito longe daqui. – um deles falou, a voz tão calma e constante que parecia nem vibrar o ar a sua volta.

- Claro que sim! Eu usei meu jutsu de teleporte neles! – o segundo era consideravelmente mais barulhento do que o primeiro.

- Cala a boca, imbecil, podem estar nos ouvindo. – o terceiro e último do grupo falou. Sua voz não era tão profunda quanto a do primeiro, mas bem mais cautelosa do que a do segundo. – Depois que nosso chefe foi expulso, precisamos tomar cuidado.

- Isso foi há milênios atrás. – o segundo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É, pode até ter sido, mas ele foi para Konoha e capturado junto com o Tetsuya e o Makino.

- O que ele foi fazer na Folha? Que imbecil!

O terceiro revirou os olhos. Aquele idiota nunca escutava a nada que ele dizia.

- A situação é diferente. – o primeiro voltou a falar. – Estamos aqui a serviço de nossa vila. Aqueles três fugitivos são importantes para os planos do Mizukage.

Ningyo ouvia a tudo com genuíno interesse. Fugitivos da Chuva eram importantes para os planos do Mizukage? Algo não cheirava bem ali. A Névoa ainda não confiava suficientemente na Chuva. Não que Ningyo os culpasse.

- Isso não vai ser bom. – ela sussurrou no ouvido de Tsuki.

O Uchiha assentiu. Ele jamais quisera se meter na política das vilas. Se ele soubesse que isso aconteceria, jamais teria pegado essa missão.

- E agora, Tsu- – mas suas palavras morreram em sua garganta quando ela sentiu duas assinaturas de chakra muito conhecidas aproximando-se daquela clareira.

- Não acredito. – Tsuki revirou os olhos. Ele também já conhecia a assinatura de Minato. – O que seus amiguinhos estão fazendo aqui? – seu tom de voz não indicava emoção nenhuma.

- O que sugere que façamos agora? – ela perguntou. Seria difícil continuar a caçar os fugitivos agora que sabiam que eles haviam sido movidos com um jutsu. E a única maneira de descobrir seria tirando a informação dos ninjas da Névoa – o que seria considerado como um ataque direto contra a vila e acabaria com a paz dos dois.

- Vou modificar a memória deles com o Mangekyou. Você mantém seus amiguinhos longe daqui.

Ningyo engoliu em seco.

- Tudo bem. – ela murmurou tão baixo que Tsuki quase não ouviu.

- Quando acabar aqui eu vou atrás de você.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e foi em direção às assinaturas de chakra que cada vez se aproximavam mais. Por que eles estavam ali? Por que de tantos ninjas em Konoha _eles_ é que estavam ali?

Ela fez rápidos ins com as mãos e as encostou na árvore mais próxima. As raízes rasgaram o solo com pouco ruído e prendeu os dois shinobi que se moviam sem perceber a perturbação na natureza que os cercava.

- Mas que m-...? – Hideki xingou baixinho ao ser pego pelas raízes.

- Vocês não tinham um lugar melhor para aparecer? – Ningyo saltou do galho onde estava e se aproximou dos dois homens presos em sua armadilha.

- Desde quando você sabe usar Douton, Uzumaki? – Hideki ignorou a pergunta dela.

- Desde muito tempo, Hyuuga. E você está me confundindo com alguém. Não sou Uzumaki, sou Haruno.

Hideki a encarou. Seu rosto estava escondido sob a sombra que o capuz da capa fazia, mas ele sabia que era ela. Mesmo antes de ouvir sua voz.

- O que você está fazendo, Ningyo? – Minato perguntou, perplexo.

- Não posso deixar vocês continuarem, sinto muito. – ela tentava manter o mínimo de emoção possível em sua voz e, pra seu espanto, estava conseguindo.

- Precisamos terminar nossa missão. – Hideki disse com um tom de voz nada amigável.

- Escape e passe por mim.

Minato não podia acreditar no que estava vendo e ouvindo. Nem por um minuto ele havia acreditado nela quando a Haruno confessara que agora ela e Tsuki eram um time.

- Aliás, o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Não é da sua conta. – Hideki respondeu imediatamente.

Ningyo fez com que as raízes o apertassem mais.

- Tudo bem se não quiser dizer.

Minato suspirou. Aquilo era tudo muito imbecil.

- Viemos atrás dos fugitivos da Chuva.

Ningyo assentiu levemente. Eles jamais seriam capazes de achá-los, de qualquer forma. Tudo que Tsuki queria era que não houvesse ninguém para testemunhar o que ele estava fazendo com os ninjas da Névoa. Eles não precisavam desse tipo de atenção justamente em sua primeira missão.

- Ningyo. – uma voz aveludada soou em seus ouvidos.

Ningyo deu as costas para seus antigos companheiros de time e seguiu um quase invisível Tsuki.

Observando-a partir, Minato não pode evitar o choque que sentiu ao ver a nuvem escarlate nas costas de sua capa negra.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Tsuki e Ningyo já estavam a caminho da Vila da Chuva com os três ninjas fugitivos inconscientes em seus ombros.

- O jutsu de teleporte não era lá essas coisas, né? – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Não. – Tsuki concordou. – Aquele ninja da Névoa era muito barulhento.

Ningyo riu. Ah, se ele tivesse conhecido Naruto!

Enquanto andavam pelas ruas da vila oculta, ouviam os quietos cochichos aonde quer que fossem.

- Como acha que vai ser a repercussão disso tudo?

Tsuki deu de ombros.

- Realmente importa? Nós ajudamos uma Vila Oculta no trabalho que eles deveriam fazer. Só precisamos jogar isso na cara deles.

Ningyo não pode conter uma risadinha.

- E seus amiguinhos?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Pare de chamá-los assim! Depois que fomos embora não deve ter demorado muito para as raízes voltarem ao normal.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

Ningyo suspirou.

- Hideki vai falar. Muito.

Tsuki abriu um quase imperceptível sorriso.

- Qual a graça, Uchiha?

- Nada.

Ningyo bufou. Quando não precisava, ele falava até demais, mas quando era algo que ela realmente queria saber, ele nem abria a boca!

- Te odeio.

Tsuki riu.

- Eu sei.

Andando mais um pouco, eles chegaram à torre do kage da Vila da Chuva. Apesar de sua cara de espanto, ele educadamente mandou um de seus assistentes levar os fugitivos e pagou a quantia prometida.

- Não encontraram nenhum de Kirigakure no caminho? – o kage perguntou.

- Não. – Tsuki mentiu com uma naturalidade que fez Ningyo duvidar da confiabilidade do Uchiha.

- Ótimo. – ele suspirou aliviado. – Obrigado.

Tsuki e Ningyo fizeram um leve movimento com a cabeça e partiram.

- Não gosto disso. – Ningyo admitiu quando já estavam fora dos limites da vila.

- Não é problema nosso.

- Mas pode vir a ser, idiota. E se a Névoa resolver dizer que somos aliados da Chuva?

- Você está nervosa demais, Ningyo. Amanhã pegamos uma missão deles e pronto.

Ningyo suspirou. Tinha dias que ele nem parecia um Uchiha, mas naquele dia... será que eram missões que o transformavam em um Uchiha perfeito?

Ela suspirou e continuou andando. O tempo lhe diria quem era, de fato, Uchiha Tsuki.

"_So hold on tight and don't look back.  
They don't care about the message or the rules they make.  
__We'll find you when the sun goes black."_

* * *

Tradução da Música: então segure-se firme e não olhe para trás/ eles não se importam com as mensagem ou as regras que fizeram/ nós vamos te achar quando o sol tornar-se negro.

**The Kids From Yesterday by My Chemical Romance**


	10. A nova geração de Konoha

Ahhh, por favor, digam que estão felizes por eu ter demorado menos de um mês com esse capítulo :D

Esse capítulo tem um foco um pouco diferente, mas achei que valia a pena dedicá-lo todo a Konoha. Espero que gostem!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama. (mas Ningyo, Tsuki e toda a nova geração de Konoha são meus! XD)

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo X – A nova geração de Konoha**

Minato e Hideki voltaram para Konoha sem dizer uma palavra um ao outro. Minato preocupava-se com as decisões que Ningyo tomara e também com o que Hideki diria quando reportassem a missão. Hideki, por sua vez, estava mergulhado demais na preparação de seu discurso ao Hokage. Ou isso era o que ele tentava fazer. Ver Ningyo o abalara muito consideravelmente. E, aparentemente, ela nem ao menos ligara para ele. E ainda tinha aquele garoto com ela... e a capa com a nuvem vermelha. Ele sabia que deveria lembrar o que aquele símbolo significava, mas simplesmente não podia forçar sua mente a lhe dar a resposta.

Quando chegaram à Torre do Hokage, Naruto recebeu-os imediatamente.

- Não fomos capazes de terminar a missão. – Minato anunciou. – Havia outros ninjas com a mesma missão que se adiantaram a nós.

- Ninjas de que País?

- Ninjas independentes. – foi Hideki quem respondeu. – Ningyo e um outro.

- Ningyo? – Naruto perguntou olhando para Minato.

O Hatake assentiu com a cabeça. O olhar dele dizia a Naruto que ele tinha outras notícias, mas que essas deveriam ser não oficiais.

- Ambos usavam uma capa negra com uma nuvem vermelha nas costas.

Naruto engoliu em seco e trouxe seu olhar de volta para Hideki. Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia, por dois motivos: primeiro, porque não queria acreditar que Ningyo tivesse montado uma nova Akatsuki; segundo, porque não podia acreditar que Hideki a estivesse delatando daquela forma. O Hyuuga sabia que tudo que era dito ali passava pelos ouvidos do Conselho. Ele sabia disso e, mesmo assim, a estava delatando daquela forma.

- Muito bem. Vocês dois estão dispensados.

Assim que saíram, Naruto caiu pesadamente em sua cadeira. Tsunade entrou logo em seguida. A médica lendária já não tinha mais a aparência jovem que sustentava quando era Hokage, mas, mesmo assim, continuava não aparentando a verdadeira idade que tinha. Entretanto, ainda possuía as mesmas força e energia de outrora, senão mais.

- Eu ouvi o que eu ouvi? – ela perguntou chocada.

Naruto limitou-se a assentir.

- Você sabe no que isso acarretará, certo?

Mais uma vez, ele assentiu.

- Ela ainda não fez nada ilegal. – ele disse. – Enquanto se mantiver assim, teremos com o que argumentar aos Anciãos.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele tenha feito isso. – ela disse, referindo-se ao Hyuuga.

- Nem eu. – Naruto concordou. – Nem eu.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Naruto dirigiu-se a casa dos Hatake. Kakashi e Minato já esperavam por ele.

- Ouvi o que aconteceu. – Kakashi comentou, seu tom o mesmo que Tsunade usara. Era preocupação e pesar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, incerto sobre o que dizer. Toda aquela preocupação lhe renderia muitos cabelos brancos, ele sabia disso.

- Minato-kun, pode me contar o que sabe? – Naruto pediu.

O Hatake mais novo assentiu e começou:

- Meu pai mandou Pakkun rastreá-la e me deu sua localização como presente de aniversário. Fui até lá no mesmo dia. Ela está morando em uma grande casa em estilo oriental perto de uma vila civil nos arredores da Pedra.

- A casa de Deidara. – Naruto comentou, lembrando-se vagamente do que lera sobre o especialista em explosões nos arquivos confidenciais da Folha.

- Imagino que sim. Mas, ela não estava sozinha, Naruto-san.

- Fala do tal garoto que agora é seu parceiro?

Minato assentiu e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Ele é um Uchiha. Uchiha Tsuki, filho de Uchiha Itachi.

- Uchiha? – Naruto exclamou, espantado.

- Sim. Ele é um pouco diferente de tudo que ouvi falar sobre os Uchihas, mas mesmo assim... Não gostei dele. Ningyo me disse que eles eram um time agora, mas eu não acreditei realmente. Até que os vi ontem na floresta.

- A capa... tinha mesmo uma nuvem vermelha?

Minato assentiu pesarosamente.

- Mas não era a mesma capa. Era outra. Não acho que Ningyo fará nada ilegal, mas ela está convencida a ser parceira desse Tsuki.

A testa de Naruto enrugou-se enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente entender o que se passava na mente de Ningyo.

- Ela está convencida de que nunca será aceita de volta. – Minato disse.

E como Naruto podia discordar dela? Por mais que quisesse sua filha (sim, ela era _sua_ filha) perto de si, ele sabia que jamais conseguiria que os Anciãos aprovassem seu retorno. E mesmo que eles aprovassem, o que seria da vila dela na vila? Quem confiaria nela? Todos a olhariam com os mesmos olhos que Hyuuga Neji a olhara. Desprezo profundo. Não era essa a vida que ele queria para ela.

- Não a culpo. – Naruto disse, por fim. – Só realmente não esperava por essa.

Kakashi, que se mantivera calado por todo esse tempo, olhava para seu ex-pupilo com um misto de pena e preocupação. Sakura fora impecável ao escolhê-lo para assumir Ningyo. De todos os shinobis em Konoha, ele era o único que não seria expulso quando o segredo da menina fosse exposto. Embora fosse impossível poupá-la, os Anciãos não podiam nem retirá-lo de seu cargo. Naruto era um bom Hokage. O melhor que a vila já tivera. Sakura sabia disso, e os anciãos também.

- Yare, yare... – Naruto suspirou, jogando-se no sofá. – Jamais imaginei que Hideki fosse delatá-la daquela forma.

- Ele é um babaca. – Minato resmungou.

Nem Naruto nem Kakashi puderam não rir do comentário do mais novo.

- O que está havendo com ele, Minato? – Naruto perguntou.

- Ele está furioso por ela nunca ter contado e, ao mesmo tempo, não consegue aceitar a verdade. Ele detesta o fato de que ela filha de um Akatsuki. E agora que ele tem a tarefa de cuidar de Hyuuga Haruka ele está ainda mais mal-humorado.

- Hyuuga Haruka... – Naruto repetiu o nome. – Eu disse a Hinata que não era uma boa ideia, mas ela simplesmente não me escutou.

- Ela estava preocupada, não estava? – Kakashi perguntou. – É o sobrinho dela, afinal.

Naruto assentiu. Ele sabia que o motivo era esse, mas, mesmo assim, não concordava com a péssima ideia da nova chefe do clã Hyuuga.

- Em breve ela deve se integrar ao time de vocês, Minato.

Minato fez uma careta.

- Posso ser remanejado?

Naruto e Kakashi riram.

* * *

À noite, naquele mesmo dia, o bar shinobi preferido de todos estava lotado.

Minato divertia-se, pela primeira vez desde que voltara de sua missão, com a cara que Shiranui Daisuke fazia ao observar Sarutobi Sayuri dançando. Como o Hatake já esperava, após começarem a namorar, não demorou duas semanas para o casal se desentender e terminar. Embora Minato soubesse que aqueles dois eram feitos um para o outro, eles não pareciam reparar nisso.

- E olha isso, até os primos delas estão olhando! – Daisuke reclamou, referindo-se a Konohamaru e ao filho de Kurenai e Asuma.

Minato riu.

- Eles estão olhando com a mesma cara que você, Shiranui. – o Hatake disse.

Daisuke sabia que ele tinha razão, mas não tornava nada melhor.

- Desse jeito ela pode mudar de ocupação e ir trabalhar como stripper.

Minato riu mais uma vez e Yamanaka Kenchi apenas revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe que ela só faz isso porque você se importa, certo?

Daisuke limitou-se a bufar e virar o copo de líquido âmbar a sua frente. A maioridade não lhe fizera muito bem. Do mesmo jeito que não fizera a seu pai, Genma. Mas como culpá-lo? Com um pai daqueles, não havia outra saída para ele. Nem para Minato, para inclui-lo na conversa, já que ele só existia devido ao excesso absurdo de álcool na corrente sanguínea de seus pais na ocasião em que ele fora gerado.

Não obstante, Minato também bebia. Bebia para tentar apaziguar sua mente e seu coração, perturbados pelos acontecimentos das últimas semanas. Ningyo. Tsuki. Akatsuki. Hideki. Delatação. Como lidar com tudo aquilo? Como lidar com o fato de que seu time jamais seria como um dia fora? Como lidar com o fato de que quando ele tivera uma pequena chance com Ningyo, ela teve de sair Konoha para nunca mais voltar?

Era tudo muito frustrante.

Por isso, ele ria da pequena desgraça que se abatia sobre seu outro melhor amigo, Daisuke. Ele ria porque era bom rir dos problemas simples, dos problemas de um ser humano normal.

- Conseguiu se livrar, Abi-chan? – ele perguntou quando a Inuzuka sentou-se com eles.

- Nem me fala. – ela suspirou. – Ela está ficando louca, eu juro que está. – pela última meia hora, Sayuri obrigara Abi a dançar com ela, o que não fora muito agradável à jovem Inuzuka. Não que ela não gostasse de dançar, mas a Sarutobi estava simplesmente insana. – Daisuke-kun o que você fez para ela?

Daisuke grunhiu.

- Por que a culpa tem que ser minha?

- Porque sempre é. – ela riu-se da indignação do Shiranui.

- Até você, Abi-chan? – ele resmungou.

- Se você resolver o péssimo humor dela, posso te perdoar.

Daisuke cruzou os braços no peito e fechou a cara. Abi riu mais uma vez. Minato riu com ela. Ela estava diferente... Diferente da menina tímida que ela era aos doze anos. O Hatake nunca realmente tivera tempo de perceber como ela tinha mudado.

- Ne, Minato-kun – ela disse baixinho, quando Daisuke e Kenchi não estavam prestando atenção. – Você sabe alguma coisa da Ningyo-chan?

Minato olhou para ela com cautela. Não sabia se podia confiar esse tipo de assunto a seus amigos de infância.

- Ela... está bem. – ele sussurrou.

Ele lembrava-se de Ningyo dizendo que Abi era a única que de fato considerava como amiga entre as kunoichis que se formaram com eles.

- Ah! Que bom! Você a viu! Fico feliz.

Minato estava intrigado. Ningyo havia se tornado um assunto tabu entre o grupo, por que Abi perguntara?

- Você não liga? – ele perguntou.

Apesar de parecer uma pergunta enigmática, Abi entendeu muito bem o que ele quis dizer.

- Ningyo é Ningyo. Saber que ela é filha de um Akatsuki não muda quem ela é. O que me importa é a Ningyo que eu conheci.

E com isso, Minato sorriu, fazendo a Inuzuka corar. Os sentimentos da menina eram uma agradável surpresa no meio do amargo gosto que sua vida agora tinha.

- Obrigado, Abi.

O rosto da menina queimou ainda mais. Ele não precisava agradecê-la por acreditar em Ningyo.

- Ela é minha amiga também. – ela disse mais para sim mesma do que para ele, mas isso não o impediu de escutar.

- Eu sei. – ele respirou profundamente e continuou: – Mas as coisas vão ficar complicadas para ela agora.

Abi não tinha como saber do que ele falava, mas ela podia compreender que ele sabia bem mais do que lhe dizia. E ela não o culpava por não dizer, ele estava apenas preservando sua melhor amiga o máximo que pudesse.

Abi sorriu, conformada com seu amor por ele. Como era possível não amá-lo? Ele era leal ao que acreditava, era gentil e extremamente forte ao mesmo tempo. Um dos melhores ninjas da geração deles. Sem contar que, quando sorria, Abi tinha a impressão de que o mundo todo parava para sorrir com ele.

- Shiranui, cala a boca. – a devaneação de Abi foi brutamente cortada pela voz entediada e raivosa de Kenchi. – Não aguento mais você! Se está tão incomodado, vá até ela e tire-a de lá.

Daisuke empalideceu e Minato não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

- Ele tem razão, Shiranui. – o Hatake disse, terminando o líquido quase transparente no copo a sua frente.

- Não vou. – Daisuke disse, cheio de convicção.

- Olhe ali para o outro lado, – Minato continuou a instigá-lo. – aquele ali é Sabaku no Kohaku, filho do irmão do Kage de Sunagakure, Kankurou. Ele está de olho em Sayuri desde que chegou na vila, e ele vai embora daqui a três dias. Se você não agir, ele vai.

Daisuke encarou seu recém-descoberto rival. Ele estava encostado na parede, os braços cruzados, os olhos acompanhando cada movimento da Sarutobi. Ele não parecia ser mais velho do que eles; sua pele era clara demais para alguém que morava no deserto; seus olhos não eram nem escuros nem claros, e tinham um mistério indecifrável; o cabelo era de um castanho intenso, quase preto, mas sem o ser. Daisuke sabia que ele era o tipo de homem que nenhuma garota conseguiria resistir. Ele próprio era como Kohaku.

Mas Daisuke não conseguia se mexer. Por mais que algo dentro dele queimasse para que agisse e impedisse o forasteiro de se aproximar da _sua_ garota, ele não conseguia. Seu orgulho ferido o impossibilitara de se mover. Afinal, ele era um Shiranui. Como Genma, ele não precisava fazer esforço para que alguma garota se interessasse por ele. Seu charme e mistério se encarregavam disso. Mas Sayuri... Sayuri teimava em não obedecer àquele preceito. Ela não era como as outras, ele sabia disso. Era por isso que ela estava em seu coração e as outras não.

Kohaku se desencostou da parede e andou em direção à pista de dança, cortando por entre seus ocupantes com uma calma e elegância inigualáveis. Ele se aproximou de Sayuri e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu. Eles dançaram juntos. E saíram do bar. Tudo isso sob o olhar atento de um Shiranui embasbacado.

Ele não podia acreditar que ela havia saído dali acompanhada daquele cara. E que ele não mexera um único dedo para impedi-la.

Minato pôs uma mão no ombro de Daisuke.

- Não desista. – ele disse, a ironia completamente abolida de sua voz.

Ele sabia que o amigo estava sofrendo. Ele, mais do que ninguém, entendia o sentimento.

- Não preciso dela. – o orgulho ferido falou por ele.

- Problemático. – Kenchi suspirou.

- Daisuke-kun. – o tom de voz de Abi era de represália. – A culpa é sua e você sabe.

Se fosse Kenchi ou Minato lhe dando bronca, Daisuke se irritaria e lhes daria uma resposta mal criada. Mas era Abi. E ele não podia ser grosso com ela. Não quando ela estava certa.

- Ele sabe disso. – ele ouviu Minato dizer.

- Mas tem que ouvir de alguém. – Abi continuou. – Daisuke-kun, como você quer que ela fique com você quando isso é tudo que você faz por ela? Você sabe que o namoro de vocês terminou por sua culpa e agora ela foi com Sabaku-san também por sua culpa. Tome jeito!

Daisuke abaixou a cabeça e Minato estava impressionado. Só Abi para passar aquele sermão no Shiranui sem que ele revidasse. Mas o Hatake sabia que Daisuke sucumbiria se ouvisse mais.

- Ei, Abi, agora que Sayuri se foi, você quer dançar?

A seriedade da Inuzuka foi imediatamente substituído por bochechas que queimavam, vermelhas.

- C-com você? – ela gaguejou.

- Sim, comigo. – ele sorriu. – O que me diz?

Ela imediatamente assentiu e eles foram para a pista de dança, deixando para trás um Yamanaka entediado e um Shiranui que afogaria suas mágoas em álcool.

Eles dançaram por um tempo sem emitir palavra alguma. Abi simplesmente não tinha coragem de falar. Ela tinha medo que aquele momento se quebrasse com o soar de sua voz. E, de fato, não durou muito. Quando Hideki entrou no bar e sentou-se ao lado de Daisuke e Kenchi, Minato se desculpou e voltou a se sentar com eles. Envergonhada, Abi continuou dançando, dessa vez com suas companheiras de time: Akimichi Yuuka e Aburame Naoko.

- Já desistiu de tentar conquistar Ningyo, Hatake? – Hideki debochou assim que Minato se sentou ao lado dele.

Para a sorte de ambos, Daisuke e Kenchi tinham acabado de se levantar para pegar novas bebidas.

- Por acaso há algum mal em dançar com a Abi? – Minato perguntou revirando os olhos. – Você devia tentar, além de dançar bem ela é uma ótima companhia.

- Então, você assume que ama a Ningyo? – Hideki perguntou, agora com raiva.

- Qual o seu problema, Hyuuga? Ontem mesmo você a tratou como se não passasse de uma pedra que se pôs em seu caminho. Hoje de manhã você a delatou como se ela fosse sua inimiga! Às vezes eu me pergunto se você realmente a amou.

- Você quer me irritar?

Minato suspirou.

- Já cansei de você. Por que não volta a ser cão de guarda da sua Hyuuga e para de atrapalhar os outros?

Hideki rosnou. Provando que realmente era só um cão de guarda.

- Já me esqueci da época em que você era uma pessoa normal. – Minato continuou. – Eu sei que sem ela jamais seríamos um time normal, mas ela não esteve aqui durante quatro anos. E você nunca foi esse imbecil que é agora.

Com essa frase, Hideki não pode se segurar. Ele pulou para cima de Minato, pronto para lhe dar um soco, mas antes que pudesse atingir o gênio Hatake, Kenchi e Daisuke o pararam. Imediatamente, Abi, Yuuka e Naoko se aproximaram.

- Já chega, Hideki. – Kenchi falou.

- Me solta. – sua voz era baixa e ameaçadora.

- Se você quiser arrumar confusão com ele, vai arrumar com todos nós. – inesperadamente, foi a voz de Aburame Naoko que soou.

- Então é assim? – O Hyuuga disse, olhando a sua volta. – Todos vocês estão do lado dele?

- Não estamos do lado dele, Hideki. – Daisuke falou. – Sabemos o que descobrir a identidade do verdadeiro pai de Ningyo causou em você, mas nenhum de nós liga para isso. Por nós, ela ainda estaria aqui, como sempre esteve antes dessa merda toda acontecer.

Hideki chocou-se com aquela frase. E Minato também. Quer dizer que eles haviam conversado sobre ela? Quer dizer que nenhum deles era estúpido como Hideki?

- Como é possível que nenhum de vocês entenda? – Hideki encarava o chão, os olhos perolados cheios de raiva e mágoa. – Ela é filha de um Akatsuki!

- E daí? – Akimichi Yuuka perguntou. – Por acaso você olha para Daisuke pensando em Genma-san? Ou para Abi pensando em Hana-san? Por que olharia para Ningyo pensando nesse tal de Deidara? Você nem mesmo o conheceu! Mesmo sendo de uma organização criminosa, você não sabe o que aconteceu para ele estar lá ou que ele fazia sendo um membro da Akatsuki.

- E, de qualquer forma, – Abi continuou – Ningyo é a Ningyo. A que cresceu com você, a que te amou e respeitou as regras que você como Hyuuga achava que tinha que seguir. Por que você acha que ela foi embora logo que a descobriram, Hideki? Naruto-sama a protegeria não importa o motivo. Ela foi embora para não causar problemas a Hinata-san. Ela foi embora para não causar problemas a você.

Minato encarou Abi com surpresa.

- Vocês... ouviram nossa conversa quando ela foi embora?

_- Claro que preciso. Imagine o problema que irei causar para a Vila. Naruto vai tentar me proteger e prejudicar seu cargo como Hokage. Você e Kakashi-sensei também terão problemas. Seu pai também é muito importante para a Vila, Minato. Também não posso prejudicar vocês dois. E os Hyuuga... Posso prejudicar a votação para Hinata-san se souberem que eu estava envolvida com Hideki. – seu olhar se tornou triste. – Não posso fazer nada disso com nenhum de vocês._

- Claro que ouvimos. – Kenchi disse. – Estávamos todos lá naquele dia.

Hideki mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Todos eles entendiam. Todos eles aceitavam. Mas ele não podia, não conseguia. Era mais forte do que ele, corria em seu sangue. Por isso, ele se sentiu traído. Todos aqueles que, supostamente, eram seus amigos estavam contra ele.

- Isso não é uma guerra. – Daisuke disse, como se tivesse escutado os pensamentos do Hyuuga. – Não há lados aqui, Hideki. Ningyo é uma de nós. Você também. Só falta você mesmo perceber isso.

Com essas palavras ecoando em sua cabeça, Hideki saiu do bar sem dizer nada.

- Acha que ele vai ficar bem? – Yuuka perguntou.

Kenchi deu de ombros.

- Ele é muito problemático.

Daisuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza que você é um Yamanaka? Cada dia mais, acho que você parece um Nara.

- Shikamaru-san comparece a muitas reuniões da família. – Kenchi disse simplesmente.

Todos riram.

Para Minato, a noite também já havia rendido o suficiente. Ele simplesmente saiu, limitando-se a acenar para os que ficavam para trás.

Mas, antes que pudesse chegar em casa, uma voz o alcançou.

- Minato-kun! – era Abi que corria até ele.

- Algum problema?

- Não... eu só queria... precisava... – ela respirou fundo, tentando ganhar de volta sua compostura. – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Preciso dizer logo antes que me consuma.

Minato a encarou sem entender.

- Eu... eu te amo!

Abi não pode deixar de perceber o choque espalhando-se pelos olhos acinzentados do Hatake.

- Eu não sei o que... – ele começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

- Não precisa responder nada. – Abi sorriu. – Eu sei que você ama a Ningyo. Eu só precisava dizer logo de uma vez ou nunca mais diria.

Minato também sorriu.

- É assim tão óbvio?

Abi riu.

- Não, não é. Mas eu estava prestando atenção.

Com isso, ela saiu correndo, misturando-se ao breu noturno e deixando Minato com ainda mais coisas para refletir antes que pudesse, enfim, encontrar seu tão merecido sono.

"_Will the end reeks of salty cheeks_

_And runny make up alone_

_Or will blood run down the face_

_Of a boy bewildered and scorned_

_And you'll find yourself in a skirmish_

_And you wish you'd never been born_

_And you tie yourself to the tracks_

_And there isn't no going back_

_And it's wrong wrong wrong_

_But we'll do it anyway cause we love a bit of trouble_

_Are you pulling her from a burning building_

_Or throwing her to the sharks?"_

* * *

Tradução da Música: vão os fins cheios das bochechas salgadas/ e a maquiagem que escorre estar sozinhas/ ou sangue vai escorrer do rosto/ de um menino confuso e desprezado?/ E você se encontrará em conflito/ e desejará nunca ter nascido/ e vai se amarrar nos trilhos/ e não há caminho de volta/ e é errado, errado, errado/ mas faremos de qualquer forma porque adoramos um pouco de problema/ você a está tirando de um prédio em chamas/ ou lançando-a aos tubarões?

**Balaclava by Arctic Monkeys**_  
_


	11. Pela primeira vez

Juro que minha intenção não era demorar tanto. Juro mesmo, e sinto muitíssimo por essa demora toda. Mas estou de férias agora e prometo postar muitos capítulos antes de voltar para a faculdade e as 9 matérias, nas quais me matriculei tão insensatamente XD

Espero que gostem do capítulo, e que ele tenha valido a espera.

Deixem reviews, por favor!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. (pq se fosse minha... teria trocado os personagens principais)

Não consegui por no final, então: a música é Rolling in the Deep da Adele.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XI – Pela primeira vez**

Ningyo encarava sua própria imagem no espelho: seu longo cabelo estava esmeradamente preso em um coque elegante; a maquiagem era suave, mas acentuava todos os pontos positivos de seu rosto de porcelana. Mas não era isso que a preocupava.

Na verdade, ela não tinha exatamente um motivo para se preocupar. Ela e Tsuki estavam em um hotel-cassino – haviam sido contratados pelo dono para capturar um grupo de ninjas que estava trapaceando nos jogos e adulterando as máquinas. Não ia ser nada muito difícil, ou que exigisse muito deles. Ningyo sabia disso, mas, aparentemente, não estava em seu melhor humor.

Talvez fosse por causa dos peep toes que apertavam e machucavam seus pés. Talvez fosse por causa das longas luvas negras que cobriam praticamente todo seu braço (quantos meses haviam se passado desde que ela largara sua vasta coleção de luvas?). Talvez fosse por causa daquele vestido, que apesar de ter um decote muito bem comportado, era completamente aberto nas costas – sua tatuagem estava totalmente exposta ao mundo. E a pior parte era que ele só a cobria até metade das coxas.

Ela suspirou. Jamais escolheria um vestido como aquele. Não era que ele fosse feio, não longe disso. O tecido preto contrastava belamente com sua pele nem pálida, nem bronzeada, no entanto, em sua opinião, era um vestido revelador em demasia. Muita pele exposta, o que não a deixava confortável. Mas fora o dono do hotel que separara aquele vestido para ela, e Ningyo não tinha como arranjar outro a essa altura.

Com um suspiro, ela saiu do banheiro.

Tsuki já a esperava, apoiado numa parede, as mãos relaxadamente postas nos bolsos da calça.

Ningyo sorriu de leve. Era a primeira vez que ela o via usando roupas formais e, para sua total surpresa, ele ficara muito bem naquele terno. Também pela primeira vez, o cabelo do Uchiha estava solto – na frente, tocava de leve seus ombros, mas atrás passava um pouco da linha dos ombros.

Lentamente, Tsuki deixou seus olhos caírem sobre a especialista em explosões. Ele não esboçou reação alguma, mas a verdade era que a visão de Ningyo naquele vestido quase descompassou o ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela sempre fora bonita daquele jeito?

- Vamos? – ele perguntou.

Ningyo assentiu e dirigiu-se para a porta. E essa foi a primeira vez que Tsuki viu sua tatuagem.

- Cerejeira? – ele murmurou, fazendo-a parar antes de abrir a porta.

Ela sentiu seu rosto corar de leve. Mas para que corar? Ela não havia corado quando mostrara aquela tatuagem para Hideki e Minato, e ela tinha tirado a blusa e o sutiã para tanto! Mas Tsuki... não era como os outros dois, era? Eles não tinham a menor intimidade... Não..., era mentira e ela sabia disso. Quão mais íntima de uma pessoa você pode ser depois de já morar com ela?

- Para minha mãe. – ela sorriu. Um sorriso melancólico, como todos que dava ao lembrar-se de sua mãe.

Tsuki nada respondeu, apenas encarou o chão como se o carpete desbotado fosse muito mais interessante do que a bela tatuagem nas costas da menina à sua frente. Ningyo achou muito estranho. Que comportamento era aquele? Tsuki era muitas coisas, mas não fazia seu estilo ignorá-la para encarar o chão.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, olhando de esguelha para trás.

De repente, ela sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele tocarem de leve o traço da árvore em sua tatuagem. A ação a sobressaltou e lançou um estranho arrepio por seu corpo.

- Sinto muito. – ele disse e imediatamente se dirigiu à porta e saiu.

Ningyo estava perplexa. O que fora aquilo? Qual era o significado daquilo que acabara de acontecer entre eles? Ela podia sentir sua pele queimar nos lugares aonde ele havia tocado. Por quê? Que sensação era aquela? O que estava acontecendo?

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de tomar coragem e abrir a porta. Seu coração... parecia pulsar escandalosamente. Assim que saiu, viu que ele a esperava no corredor. Em seu rosto, a mesma expressão de sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

- Não vejo nada de irregular aqui. – Ningyo disse, entediada.

- Reclame menos. – Tsuki resmungou enquanto ganhava ainda mais dinheiro em uma mesa de um jogo de dados.

Ningyo bufou. Eles sairiam ricos de lá, mas sem encontrar nenhum outro ninja sequer.

Foi nessa onda de profundo tédio que Ningyo reconheceu duas assinaturas de chakra. Uma delas era conhecida.

A Haruno revirou os olhos.

- Não acredito.

- Nem eu. – o Uchiha concordou, deixando a insatisfação se espalhar por sua voz.

As assinaturas foram se aproximando até fixar-se em único ponto.

- Eles não vão entrar. – ela constatou.

- Com aqueles olhos? Para quê? – Tsuki riu.

Ningyo se apoiou no ombro dele enquanto suspirava. Tsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não reclame. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Se eu continuar a três metros de distância de você, vão começar a desconfiar de nós.

Ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Todas as mulheres ao redor deles estavam ou sentadas nos colos de seus acompanhantes ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa ridiculamente íntima.

- Seu namorado não vai gostar.

Ningyo bufou.

- Não tenho namorado.

Tsuki riu.

Os próximos minutos se arrastaram tanto que Ningyo passou a acreditar que a noite jamais terminaria. Eles só perceberam que havia algo de errado quando Tsuki perdeu uma rodada pela primeira vez desde que eles começaram a jogar.

O homem que havia ganhado sorria debochadamente, seus dedos e pescoço estavam lotados de joias de pedras reluzentes e também estava cercado por mulheres que, sem dúvida alguma, estavam sendo pagas pelos serviços que prestavam. Não era um tipo incomum em cassinos, mas ele acabara de ganhar uma mesa que Tsuki estava monopolizando já há algumas horas.

- Não sinto chakra. – Ningyo sussurrou.

- Mas existe.

Tsuki sorriu delicadamente, reuniu suas fichas e levantou-se, deixando seu lugar vago. Tentando ao máximo esconder seu rosto com o cabelo, ele ativou o sharingan.

- São cinco. Espalhados pelos tipos de jogos.

- Como sabe se são os únicos?

- Uma gangue desse tipo não deve ter muitos integrantes para não chamar atenção, mas não posso ter certeza.

Ningyo suspirou.

- Hora do plano?

Ele assentiu.

Ao longe, uma bomba explodiu e deixou seu chakra explosivo ser sentido livremente. Ningyo não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver os rostos dos ninjas empalidecer. Como ratos atraídos pela isca da ratoeira, os cinco shinobi se reuniram em poucos segundos e foram até o lugar onde a bomba explodiu. Tsuki já esperava por eles e rapidamente os prendeu em um genjutsu. Em questão de segundos, ele sabia que eles eram ninjas fugitivos que não tinham grandes poderes e arrumaram uma forma fácil de ganhar dinheiro. Havia mais dois deles em um esconderijo não muito longe dali. Logo após levá-los à inconsciência, o Uchiha desfez a ilusão.

Foi nesse momento que Hideki e Haruka se aproximaram dos dois. Como sempre, os olhos do Hyuuga estavam preenchidos por ódio.

- Um Uchiha, Ningyo? – ele disse rispidamente.

A dita kunoichi cruzou os braços e o encarou com dureza.

- O que quer aqui, Hyuuga?

Ele bufou a encarou e não soube descrever o sentimento que tomou conta de seu corpo. Ela era tão... linda. Ele sabia que ainda não superara totalmente a falta que ela lhe fazia. Vê-la daquele jeito só abriu ainda mais o buraco em seu coração. Mas... o que causara aquele buraco? Ele sentia mesmo a falta dela ou seu único problema era a traição que ele acreditara que ela cometera? A pergunta era complicada, e ele não sabia nem como começar a responder. Ele não tinha certeza. Ele nem sabia se realmente ainda a amava quando ela voltou a Konoha...

Enquanto isso, Haruka parecia perdida e insatisfeita.

- Nossa missão é levar os ninjas para Konoha. – ela disse educadamente.

- Podem levar. – Tsuki disse pura e simplesmente – Há mais dois não muito longe daqui.

- Já pegamos esses, obrigada. – a jovem Hyuuga disse, a educação refinada que recebera aparecendo claramente mesmo nessa situação nada confortável.

- Deixaremos com vocês, então. – Ningyo sorriu para Haruka, tentando parecer o mais cordial possível.

Então aquela era a menina que Hinata-san havia designado a Hideki? Sem dúvida, ela era linda. O cabelo negro serpenteava até metade de suas costas, o corte era reto mas não tirava a beleza daqueles fios de seda. Sua pele, como de todo Hyuuga, era tão branca que reluzia com a luz prateada da lua. Seus olhos eram idênticos aos de Hideki, Hinata, Neji, Hanabi...

- Não é assim tão simples. – Hideki chiou.

Haruka suspirou.

- Hideki-kun, nossa missão é só recolher esses ninjas. Deveríamos ser gratos a eles por terem facilitado tanto nosso trabalho!

- As coisas não são tão preto no branco assim.

- Você que está querendo por as coisas em preto e branco! Uzumaki-sama não está fazendo nada ilegal!

Os olhos esmeralda de Ningyo se arregalaram de surpresa. A Hyuuga da família principal a aceitava e respeitava. Até usara "-sama" para falar dela!

- Ne, ne, Hyuuga-san, não precisa brigar com Hideki por minha causa. – Ningyo sorriu docemente para ela.

Haruka se curvou em uma reverência.

- Me desculpe, Uzumaki-sama, por esse comportamento detestável dele.

O sorriso de Ningyo diminuiu consideravelmente.

- Infelizmente, não posso mais carregar esse nome. Pode me chamar de Ningyo, ou de Haruno se preferir.

- Rokudaime-sama ficaria triste se a pudesse a ouvir agora.

- Eu sei. – ela concordou tristemente.

- Viraram melhores amigas agora? – Hideki debochou.

Ningyo suspirou. Haruka não seria capaz de conter sozinha os avanços de Hideki. Por que Minato não estava ali?

- Onde está Minato?

- Treinamento ANBU. – o Hyuuga respondeu com aspereza.

Ningyo não pode deixar de se alegrar ao ouvir a notícia. Ela tinha certeza que Minato não falharia ao prestar o exame da ANBU.

Tsuki, cansado de toda aquela enrolação, se aproximou o máximo que pode de Ningyo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Termine logo isso e vamos voltar.

A proximidade dele incomodou Ningyo. Depois do que acontecera mais cedo, ela sabia que eles estavam fadados àquela estranheza por um bom tempo.

Hideki, por sua vez, sentiu seu sangue ferver em suas veias. Como era a relação daqueles dois? Eles eram um time... dividiam a mesma casa?

Tsuki virou seus olhos cor de rubi para encarar as pérolas cheias de raiva do Hyuuga.

- Seu chakra pode evaporar se continuar a ferver assim. – o Uchiha debochou.

- Tsuki. – o aviso na voz de Ningyo era claro e sussurrado. Ela o puxou pela manga do terno. – Vamos voltar.

- Ele não vai deixar. – Tsuki murmurou, sem tirar os olhos de Hideki.

E, de fato, o Hyuuga não iria deixá-los ir embora assim tão fácil.

- Lute comigo. – Hideki chiou tão baixo que quase escapou aos ouvidos dos outros três.

- Hideki-kun! – Haruka exclamou. – Isso não faz parte da descrição da nossa missão!

- Não se meta nisso, Haruka. – ele disse quase grossamente.

Ningyo suspirou. Ela estava pronta para reclamar quando sentiu Tsuki puxar a manga que ela ainda segurava.

- Tsuki!

Ele tirou o casaco do terno e a blusa social, ficando apenas com uma regata branca. Pela primeira vez, a especialista em explosões reparou em uma corrente prateada que sumia por dentro da regata. Ele tirou a corrente também e pôs no pescoço de Ningyo.

- Guarde para mim.

Ningyo limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça, um pouco chocada. A corrente ficara bastante longa nela, mas, estranhamente, combinara bem com seu vestido. O pingente era o emblema do clã Uchiha. Ningyo não pode deixar de pensar no quanto aquela corrente significava para Tsuki. Por óbvio, fora um presente de Itachi, mas ela sempre achara que Tsuki não gostava muito de seu falecido pai.

Em seu estupor, ela nem reparara que a luta já havia começado. Sentindo-se derrotada, ela se sentou na grama, suas mãos inconscientemente brincando com a corrente de Tsuki. Haruka sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Sinto muitíssimo, Uzumaki-sama.

Ningyo riu.

- Realmente não é sua culpa, Hyuuga-san. Não se preocupe conosco. – ela suspirou. – Se quer algo com que se preocupar, preocupe-se com a vida de Hideki.

Haruka nada respondeu por um longo tempo.

- Você não pode impedi-los? Você até... chama o Uchiha pelo primeiro nome.

Ningyo sorriu e encarou os dois ninjas que, por enquanto, limitavam-se ao taijutsu. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não duraria por muito tempo. Hideki estava com raiva, e Tsuki não pegava leve.

- Não tenho nenhuma influência em nenhum dos dois.

Haruka encarou as próprias mãos, enquanto brincava com um pedaço de grama.

- Não é verdade. Ele diz que não, mas sente muito a sua falta. – era duro para ela admitir aquilo. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma que cumpriria a vontade de Hinata, mas, por enquanto, só estava somando falhas.

Ningyo riu amargamente.

- É impressão sua, Hyuuga-san. Ele odeia quem eu sou.

A herdeira Hyuuga fez que não com a cabeça.

- Seu conflito interno é imenso, todos podem ver. Hatake-san me contou que todos os outros que se formaram com vocês estão do seu lado. Hideki-kun foi confrontado e agora ele se sente isolado.

Que situação... Ningyo jamais desejara isso para seus queridos amigos.

- Você... não o ama mais?

Ningyo podia sentir a leve pontada de ciúme na voz da Hyuuga, o que a fez sorrir.

- Não. Acho que nunca cheguei a amá-lo verdadeiramente. Éramos criancinhas.

Ningyo podia ter dito mais a Hyuuga sentada ao seu lado, mas uma perturbação no chakra de Tsuki se fez presente, tirando-a de sua conversa com a menina mais nova.

- Tsuki, já chega. – ela disse, levantando-se e assustando Haruka com as súbitas palavras.

Ela sabia que ele ouvira, mas foi ignorada. Ela bufou e tirou as luvas que cobriam seus braços. Ela não podia deixar Tsuki usar seu Mangekyou em Hideki. Eles teriam sérios problemas com Konoha se ele o fizesse. Rapidamente, moldou uma figura alada qualquer com sua argila e deixou a escultura voar até os dois e explodir antes que um estrago maior fosse feito. Eles foram lançados em direções opostas.

Imediatamente, as duas garotas correram em direção de seus respectivos companheiros de time.

- Já chega. – Ningyo disse ao se aproximar de Tsuki.

O Mangekyou brilhava de raiva, mas ela não se deixou intimidar.

- Vamos. Voltar. Agora.

De muita má vontade, o Uchiha se levantou e deu as costas aos dois Hyuuga, andando em direção ao hotel.

- Isso ainda não acabou. – Hideki gritou.

Tsuki bufou e abriu um meio-sorriso sádico.

- É claro que não.

* * *

Ningyo deitou na cama única do quarto que fora designado a eles, sentindo uma infelicidade latente. Sua raiva aumentava mais a cada segundo.

- Você dorme no chão. – seu aviso perigoso soou assim que Tsuki ensaiou deitar-se na outra metade da cama.

- Não, eu não vou. – ele disse no típico tom monótono Uchiha.

Ningyo o encarou com olhos que prometiam violência extrema em caso de desobediência. Ela mal podia olhá-lo de tanta raiva acumulada. Primeiro a tatuagem, depois aquele sussurro que a arrepiou contra a sua vontade, depois a corrente do clã Uchiha e, por fim, a luta contra Hideki. Ela queria que ele sumisse e nunca mais aparecesse na sua frente.

- Não é minha culpa que seu namorado quis lutar. – seu tom de voz só acrescentava mais e mais raiva em Ningyo.

- Ele não é meu namorado! E esse não é o ponto! Você não pode sair usando seu Mangekyou em quem você quiser!

- E principalmente não em seus queridinhos de Konoha.

- É! Principalmente neles! – se ele não esboçasse emoção na próxima frase, ela não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer com ele. – Não queremos problemas com as vilas. E não era parte da nossa missão!

- Ele começou. – ele disse, entediado.

- Ele não é o meu parceiro! Se fosse, eu estaria agora brigando com ele e não com você.

Tsuki a segurou pelos pulsos e a manteve parada na cama. Seus olhos imediatamente mudaram para o sharingan e depois para o Mangekyou.

A primeira reação de Ningyo foi lutar para não corar. Lá estava ela, deitada em uma cama, com um homem em cima dela, mantendo-a imóvel. Mas assim que o Mangekyou começou a girar perigosamente nos olhos do Uchiha, a vergonha foi imediatamente substituída por um ódio pulsante.

- Use isso em mim e você vai se arrepender depois que eu me recuperar.

Tsuki nada disse, mas pareceu considerar o que ela falava. Ele se aproximou cada vez mais dela, até que as pontas de seus narizes se encostaram. Nesse momento, o escarlate desapareceu e seus olhos voltaram a ser imaculadamente negros. O coração de Ningyo se acelerou com a proximidade.

- Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento. – ele disse. – Mas estou irritado, e eu não costumo me irritar.

Ningyo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Irritado? Era humanamente impossível que aquele tom monótono pertencesse a alguém que estava irritado.

- Eu... preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, cada vez mais nervosa com a proximidade entre eles.

- Amanhã. Posso te levar a um lugar?

Aquela frase pegou Ningyo de surpresa, mas, mesmo assim, ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ele suspirou e a soltou. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele pegou um travesseiro e um lençol e foi para o chão.

A mente de Ningyo girava a mil por hora. O que estava acontecendo com Tsuki?

- Boa noite. – ele desejou.

- Boa noite.

"_See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all"_


	12. Mágoas

Yeeeey! 16 dias e novo capítulo, podem dizer que eu me superei dessa vez! Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XII – Mágoas**

Como sempre, Tsuki acordara antes de Ningyo. Se estivessem em casa, ele poderia simplesmente seguir sua rotina e deixar a menina dormir o tempo que ela precisava. Mas eles não estavam em casa. Tsuki sabia que qualquer movimentação de sua parte acordaria a Haruno e ele ainda não estava preparado para lidar com ela. Por isso, ele simplesmente se sentou em uma das poltronas que compunham a decoração do quarto e ficou observando-a dormir.

Ele sabia que não havia contado o suficiente sobre si mesmo a ela. Mas como poderia? Os últimos quatro anos de sua vida teriam um impacto nela que ele não poderia prever. Entretanto, o que mais o assustava era que ele se importava. Ele queria, precisava contar a ela, mostrar a ela aquela que havia sido a melhor parte de sua vida.

Mas era uma felicidade clandestina. Foram momentos roubados, momentos que não verdadeiramente pertenciam a ele. Mas não era sua culpa, não foram suas escolhas. Então, por que ele se importava tanto com os sentimentos dela?

Aquela tatuagem nas costas dela... o encheu de uma culpa que ele nunca havia sentido antes. E ele detestava todas aquelas emoções. Era isso o que tornava os Uchiha tão frios e distantes? Detestar aquelas emoções era parte de sua constituição genética?

Ele não sabia. O que ele sabia era que tinha que levá-la àquele lugar. Porque Ningyo era diferente, ela despertara nele as emoções que por todos aqueles anos ele sinceramente acreditara não possuir. Porque ela era como ele.

- Você pode se mexer agora, Tsuki. – Ningyo disse entre bocejos, ao vê-lo tão imóvel na poltrona. – Não me diga que você não queria me acordar.

Tsuki bufou.

- Como se eu me importasse com seu sono.

Ningyo sorriu. Ela gostava do fato de que ele continuava o mesmo de sempre. Aquela atmosfera do dia anterior já a havia cansado o suficiente.

- Tsuki... – ela murmurou num tom quase inaudível. – Aonde vamos?

- Você vai ver quando chegarmos.

Ningyo suspirou. Sabia que ele não lhe daria uma resposta direta. Ele raramente dava.

- Vamos pegar nosso pagamento e partimos. – ele disse simplesmente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Estava tão curiosa para saber o que Tsuki lhe mostraria! Já haviam se passado três meses desde o dia em que ele aparecera para ela com sua proposta estapafúrdia, e nesses três meses, ele nunca revelara nada sobre sua trajetória ou sobre as coisas que vira como um jovem ninja sem pátria. Nunca antes ele quisera dizer, fazer ou mostrar nada. Por que agora? O que havia mudado?

- Me dê alguma pista, qualquer coisa. – ela pediu, a curiosidade se tornando quase insuportável.

- Não há nada que eu possa dizer. Quero que você veja, não quero te contar. Vai ter que esperar chegarmos lá.

Ningyo suspirou mais uma vez. Malditos Uchiha!

* * *

Ningyo tentava com muito esforço esconder sua curiosidade e seu nervosismo. Afinal de contas, onde diabos Tsuki a estava levando? Já fazia umas duas horas que eles estavam voando em uma de suas esculturas de argila. Tudo o que ela sabia é que eles estavam indo para o país da Água, mas não era a Névoa seu destino, e sim uma vila civil bastante afastada da vila shinobi.

- Ainda falta muito? – ela perguntou simplesmente, já que perguntas como "o que vamos fazer lá" eram completamente ignoradas pelo Uchiha.

- Creio que só mais alguns minutos.

Ningyo suspirou aliviada. Não aguentava mais a ansiedade que tomava conta dela. Por que ele precisava ser tão duro na decisão de não lhe contar para onde eles iam? Ela não conseguia entender o que essa tal vila podia ter de tão importante para que ele precisasse levá-la lá. Sua mente rodopiava tão rápido com as milhares de teorias que iam surgindo, que ela desistiu terminantemente de imaginar o que quer que fosse. Ela esperaria. Embora esperar estivesse parecendo cada vez mais com uma tortura de um ninja do esquadrão de caçadores da ANBU.

- Pode descer aqui.

O coração de Ningyo se acelerou com as palavras dele. Finalmente o grande mistério seria revelado!

Ela aterrissou sua coruja do lado de fora de uma grande vila civil, que a lembrou da vila que ficava próxima a sua casa. Já fazia alguns meses que ela não dava as caras por lá...

Lentamente, Tsuki foi guiando o caminho. Ningyo podia ouvir os cochichos sussurrados dos moradores enquanto os encaravam, mas ela não podia culpá-los. Ninjas não eram comuns em terras civis, e aquele pedaço do país da Água era particularmente livre de shinobis.

Após uma pequena caminhada, eles pararam em frente a uma casa. Era uma casa pequena, mas tradicionalmente construída nos moldes orientais. Era linda, assim como toda casa naquele estilo.

- Quem mora aqui, Tsuki? – ela perguntou, certa de que não se tratava de uma casa abandonada, já que estava em perfeito estado de limpeza e ela podia sentir um cheiro leve de comida assando. Parecia maçã... torta de maçã.

Ningyo abriu um leve sorriso melancólico ao se lembrar das tortas de maçã que sua mãe fazia quase todo o final de semana. Elas eram deliciosas e Ningyo sempre acabava comendo mais do que podia. Naruto também.

O devaneio da Haruno foi interrompido por Tsuki abrindo a porta de correr que dava acesso à casa.

- Ei, você não pode sair entrando assim na casa dos outros! – ela ralhou, mas ele já havia entrado.

Ela o seguiu, mas o primeiro cômodo estava vazio. Ningyo apurou seus sensos e sentiu mais duas assinaturas de chakra na casa, além da Tsuki.

- Ninjas? – ela acabou falando alto.

O mais estranho era que ela parecia conhecer o chakra daquelas duas pessoas, como se ela os tivesse sentido há muito tempo, quando sua habilidade de sentir chakras era muito limitada.

Ningyo seguiu o chakra de Tsuki até chegar na cozinha da pequena casa e deparar-se com uma cena que a fez congelar em seu lugar.

- Ah, Tsuki-chan. Pensávamos que não o veríamos mais. – apesar de só tê-lo visto uma vez, Ningyo lembrava bem daquela voz.

- Que bom que veio. – a mulher disse sorrindo. – Acabei de fazer torta de maçã. – sua voz fez o coração de Ningyo parar de bater e seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Tsuki continuava muito sério, a cabeça ligeiramente voltada para o chão.

- Deidara-san, Sakura-san, eu lhes trouxe uma visita.

Só então o casal reparou na menina congelada na porta de sua cozinha.

Sakura levou as mãos à boca e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Deidara pareceu preocupado inicialmente, mas lentamente seus lábios comprimidos de tensão se amaciaram em um leve sorriso.

- Ningyo. – Sakura soluçou, se aproximando de sua única e amada filha. Ela estendeu sua mão para tocá-la, mas como que despertando de um sonho, Ningyo deu um passo pra trás.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Tsuki? – ela perguntou, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas que ela se recusava a deixar cair.

- A história é longa, Ningyo. – foi Deidara e não o Uchiha quem respondeu. – Se quiser ouvi-

- Não quero ouvir nada. – ela disse, a voz baixa e machucada. – Não quero, não preciso saber de nada.

Dito isso, ela saiu da casa com uma agilidade assustadora e antes que qualquer dos outros três pudesse segui-la, eles ouviram o bater das asas de um grande pássaro.

- Algo me dizia que ela agiria assim, un. _(N/A: eu sei que eu usava "yeah" em _Ningyo _nos finais de frase do Deidara, mas no original ele fala "un" e "yeah" não combina muito com esse Deidara que já não é mais tão jovem assim...)._

Sakura estava arrasada. Ela sabia que não seria fácil, mas não imaginava que Ningyo fosse simplesmente dar as costas e ir embora. Ela pensou que a boneca gritaria, choraria, exigiria explicações; mas ela não fez nada disso.

Tsuki continuava parado, ainda levemente cabisbaixo.

- O que há com você, Uchiha? – Deidara perguntou, ligeiramente irritado.

- Vou atrás dela. – ele disse em um tom tão baixo que Deidara quase não ouviu.

- Não vai não, un. Nem você, Sakura. – ele disse ao ver que a Haruno estava pronta para se candidatar à missão. – Eu vou.

- Mas... por quê? – Sakura indagou.

- Porque vocês dois são próximos demais dela. – ele lançou um olhar fuzilante para Tsuki. – Embora um devesse ter avisado que eram um time.

Tsuki o ignorou.

- Eu vou. E quando eu tiver resolvido o problema, eu volto, un.

* * *

Ningyo voou em uma velocidade tão alucinada que mal reparou a grande casa em estilo oriental que era seu lar. Sim, seu lar, apesar dos eventos que haviam acabado de ocorrer.

Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar em nada do que acontecera. Deidara e Sakura, vivos? Como? Os relatos eram idênticos quando o assunto era a explosão que matara os dois. E se eles estavam vivos e vivendo naquela vila por todo esse tempo, por que Sakura não a procurara? Por que sua própria mãe lhe ignorara durante todos aqueles anos em que ela sofrera tanto pela falta dela?

Longe dos outros três, ela chorou. Chorou torrencialmente, apertando seu peito numa tentativa de cessar a dor que invadia seu coração e o incinerava por dentro. Devia ser um engano, só podia ser.

Com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas incessantes, ela cambaleou até seu quarto, tropeçando em todos os móveis que se colocavam em seu caminho e preferindo as dores daquelas topadas às de seu coração em frangalhos.

Encontrar com os olhos as fotos que estavam em seu quarto não ajudou em nada seu estado de espírito. Aquela foto que Sakura deixara para ela junto com sua última carta sempre fora um tesouro para Ningyo. Por todo aquele tempo, a boneca havia considerado o amor daqueles dois o sentimento mais puro e lindo que poderia existir. Mas eles não confiaram nela. Por quatro anos Ningyo sofrera com a morte de sua mãe. E como ela havia invejado Tsuki quando ele dissera que conhecera Deidara! Desde que sua kekkei genkai aflorou, Ningyo havia desejado conhecer seu verdadeiro pai, conhecer a única pessoa do mundo que a compreenderia plenamente como nenhuma outra seria capaz. E Tsuki... Tsuki a traíra da forma mais profunda. Ele escondera dela aquele segredo. Ela abrira suas portas a ele e aceitara viver da forma que ele propôs a ela, confiando nele de uma forma assustadora. E era desse jeito que ele a retribuía?

- Ningyo. – ela ouviu a voz de Deidara soar.

Ela abraçou mais forte o travesseiro no qual escondia seu rosto ensopado pelas lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer.

- Vai embora. – ela sussurrou, dando seu máximo para que o nó em sua garganta não atrapalhasse suas palavras vacilantes. – Dispenso qualquer discurso.

Deidara suspirou e deu mais alguns passos. Aquele quarto, que um dia fora seu, parecia tão diferente com os pertences dela... Entretanto, no meio daquela decoração sutilmente feminina, o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi, justamente, o porta-retratos. Seus olhos cor de safira se arregalaram ao ver sua foto com Sakura. Aquela era a única foto que ele tirara com a flor de cerejeira antes do reencontro de quatro anos atrás, e ele sinceramente achara que ela estava perdida para sempre. Mas lá estava ela, parada naquela estante de madeira, do lado da foto do time gennin de Ningyo. Ele jamais pensara que a menina iria guardar aquela foto com tanto carinho, ele sinceramente não podia nem imaginar que tipo de sentimentos estavam guardados no coração dela – que agora estava tão frágil.

- Você não quer saber o que aconteceu?

- Eu já sei o que aconteceu. – ela soluçou. – Mina própria mãe mentiu para mim e não deu a mínima para o que eu sentiria quando descobrisse, e para completar o idiota do Tsuki também mentiu para mim, apesar de eu ter feito todo esse esforço para confiar nele durante esses três meses!

O pequeno discurso de sua filha gerou duas reações em Deidara: a primeira foi alívio por ela estar reagindo do jeito que Sakura considerava como "o jeito Ningyo", que, honestamente, não era muito diferente da forma como ele agia quando era mais jovem; a segunda foi um completo espanto. Não era só com Sakura que ela estava tão decepcionada, mas também com Tsuki.

- Não está com raiva de mim?

- Não. – ela choramingou. – Você e eu... não temos nenhum vínculo. Você não precisava se preocupar comigo. – mas ele sentiu uma pontada de decepção naquela declaração.

- E Tsuki precisava? Ele é um Uchiha, afinal. Os Uchiha não se preocupam com ninguém além de si mesmos.

Ningyo não respondeu nada por muito tempo. Aos poucos, o fluxo louco de lágrimas ia se controlando.

- Não que Tsuki seja como os outros três Uchiha que eu conheci, mas... A genética sempre fala mais alto.

Ningyo sabia que ele estava certo, mas ela não conseguia controlar aquela mágoa para com seu companheiro de time. Foram três meses de convívio. Três meses de contato praticamente exclusivo só um com o outro, fazendo todas as refeições juntos, realizando missões, as eventuais conversas, as constantes discussões... Ela não conseguia não se sentir ferida.

- Sim, ele precisava. – ela disse enquanto se sentava de maneira mais adequada em sua cama.

Deidara venceu a distância que os separava e se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Bom, se você não sente nenhuma mágoa em relação a mim, quer ouvir a história agora, un?

- Já disse que não preciso ouvir nenhuma história. Minha mãe me disse que morreria na batalha, mas ela mentiu para mim para ir morar com você. Fim da história.

- Sua mãe não mentiu para você. Ela sinceramente planejava morrer comigo, mas eu a enganei. Quando ela deixou nosso esconderijo levando você, eu já sabia o que ela planejava, por isso criei meu próprio plano para enganá-la e aos Folhas. Eu fiz uma barreira de chakra que nos protegeu da minha explosão e simulei os destroços que deveriam ser nossos corpos carbonizados. Sakura não sabia de nada.

- Isso não é importante. – Ningyo se recusou a encarar os olhos dele. – Claro que não ligo de vocês terem sobrevivido, pelo contrário! Mas... Por que ela nunca me procurou? – a essa altura, as lágrimas já inundavam seus belos olhos cor de esmeralda. – Eu passei três anos longe de Konoha, ela podia ter me mandado alguma mensagem! Quantas vezes eu estive longe de Lee-sensei nesse tempo!

Deidara suspirou.

- Eu sei, eu disse isso a ela. Mas ela teve medo de que você quisesse sair de Konoha por causa dela. Ela não queria que você se obrigasse a deixar a vila e seus amigos.

- Eu jamais faria isso! E essa não é uma desculpa convincente! E depois que eu saí de lá há seis meses? Eu passei três meses completamente sozinha, por que vocês não me procuraram nesse período? Eu sei que você está tentando me convencer a desculpá-la, mas eu não posso, não ainda.

- Eu sei que não é assim tão fácil, un. Só quero que você entenda que não houve um único dia em que ela não tenha pensado em você e sentido sua falta.

- Só em palavras não me adianta. Ela é minha mãe! Nada que você me diga me fará entender porque ela não me procurou.

Deidara estava detestando aquelas lágrimas que rolavam dos olhos dela, do mesmo modo como ele detestava as que rolavam dos olhos de Sakura toda vez que eles falavam de Ningyo.

- Por que Tsuki sabia onde vocês moram? – ela perguntou, entre lágrimas.

- Desde a Akatsuki, volta e meia ele estava conosco. Sua mãe também o conheceu quando ele ainda era um bebê, na época em que ela esteve na organização. Depois que escapamos de Suna, ele acabou nos encontrando e nós o convencemos a ficar conosco. Ele nos fez companhia durante praticamente esses quatro anos completos. Faz uns poucos meses que ele saiu e não voltou.

As palavras de Deidara a atingiram como uma flecha. Quatro anos? Por quatro anos Tsuki morou com eles e nunca dissera nada a ela? Como ele pudera ser tão cruel a ponto de não contar a ela desde o primeiro dia? A resposta era simples, mas Ningyo não gostava dela. Ele era um Uchiha. Ele provavelmente nunca levara os sentimentos dela em consideração. Mas era difícil acreditar nisso. Ele nunca havia sido realmente frio. Ele sempre respeitara suas decisões e até mesmo acatara alguns de seus pedidos. Ele nunca a forçava a fazer alguma coisa que ela não queria. Ele era uma companhia agradável, apesar de ser bastante irritante.

- Ningyo, você considera que ele o traiu ao guardar esse segredo?

- Claro que sim! Como ele pôde ser tão cruel ao ponto de saber que eu sofria com a ausência dela e manter isso escondido de mim?

Deidara sorriu para ela com ternura.

- Mas, Ningyo, não foi exatamente isso que você fez durante toda a sua vida? Guardar um segredo nunca é agradável, mas muitas vezes é necessário. Principalmente quando não é um segredo só seu.

Aquelas palavras pesaram no coração de Ningyo. Ela estava agindo da mesma forma que Hideki. Agora ela entendia plenamente os sentimentos do Hyuuga, e sabia que nunca mais poderia repreendê-lo por tomar tal atitude.

- Eu entendo, mas não posso perdoá-lo tão facilmente.

- Não tinha reparado que ele era alguém importante para você.

Ningyo corou furiosamente.

- Ele não é!

Deidara não pôde deixar de rir. Ele conhecia bem Tsuki e a forma como ele se comportara em relação a Ningyo fora completamente estranha aos olhos de Deidara. O Uchiha estava diferente, e essa mudança alegrava Deidara. Tsuki herdara o coração que seu pai um dia tivera e, finalmente, um pouco de emoção começava a aflorar nele. Deidara sabia que seria difícil Ningyo entender Tsuki, assim como lhe fora praticamente impossível entender Itachi e Sasuke. Mas, miraculosamente, Tsuki era diferente.

- Se você diz, eu acredito, un. – ele respondeu segurando uma risadinha.

Ningyo abraçou o travesseiro em seus braços.

- Mas não seja muito dura com ele. Tirando os últimos quatro anos, ele sempre esteve sozinho, e isso foi decisivo em sua formação.

- Eu sei.

Depois de sorrir, Deidara suspirou.

- Eu devia ter imaginado que ele iria atrás de você. Mesmo morando conosco, ele sempre se sentiu sozinho. Deveria ter previsto que ele iria atrás daqueles iguais a ele.

- _Daqueles_? Quer dizer que existem mais como nós?

Deidara fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sim, mais dois. Tsuki provavelmente tem os dois em mente para concluir sua "nova Akatsuki".

- Mas é só por isso? Você não acha que ele tem algum motivo oculto para criar esse time?

Deidara riu.

- Não. Tsuki é só uma criança solitária. Ele não foi criado como um Uchiha. Ele se criou sozinho. Não acredito que ele tenha nenhum motivo obscuro para ter algum tipo de poder ou algo sim. Sinceramente acredito que ele só está buscando uma maneira de viver.

Ningyo limitou-se a assentir levemente com a cabeça.

Deidara se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Pronta pra voltar?

Ningyo olhou hesitantemente para aquela mão que se estendia a ela. Será que ela estava pronta para voltar? No fundo, era como se seu sonho mais impossível estivesse se realizando. Sua mãe estava viva! E ela não devia deixar a mágoa impedir que ela pudesse conviver mais uma vez com a pessoa que ela mais amava em todo o mundo.

Ningyo pôs sua mão sobre a de Deidara e abriu um sorriso vacilante.

- Não exatamente.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela e apertou sua mão.

- Posso garantir que tudo vai dar certo, un.

E tudo que Ningyo podia fazer era confiar nele.

"_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes, broken inside."_

* * *

__Tradução da Música: Ela quer ir para casa, mas não tem ninguém em casa/ é lá que ela está, quebrada por dentro/ sem um lugar para ir, nenhum lugar para ir/ para secar seus olhos, quebrada por dentro.

**Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**


	13. Reconciliação

Me desculpem, pessoal! Eu sei que eu demoro muito :( Vamos vazer um pacto, sábado, de 15 em 15 dias, eu vou postar um novo capítulo a partir de agora. Então, o próximo capítulo sai dia 17/02. Me ameacem se eu não postar até lá.

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Deixem reviews!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto-san.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XIII – Reconciliação **

Tsuki estava sentado no sofá da sala de Deidara e Sakura. A dona da casa estava sentada ao seu lado, lendo um livro, e totalmente confortável com o fato de que o Uchiha era reservado e não costumava falar sobre o que quer que fosse. Mas ela sabia que havia algo que o atormentava. Mesmo sendo silencioso e misterioso, Tsuki nunca fora como Itachi. Ele não era absolutamente calado, ele era irônico e adorava irritar os outros – do jeito Uchiha, é claro. Mas desde que Ningyo saíra fugida da casa, ele não estava sendo o Tsuki que ela conhecia tão bem.

Mas ela não iria perguntar o que se passava na mente do jovem a seu lado. Ele já era o terceiro Uchiha com o qual ela convivera, portanto, ela sabia que se meter em seus problemas não era a melhor forma de ser querida por eles, mesmo quando o Uchiha em questão era a exceção que confirmava a regra.

Tsuki, por sua vez, mal reparava na presença da Haruno que lia a seu lado. Sua mente estava em um estado de confusão em que nunca estivera antes. Para seu completo horror, ele estava preocupado. Preocupado com o que Ningyo estaria pensando e sentindo neste exato momento. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela estaria chorando o suficiente para desmanchar seus lindos olhos em lágrimas. Só o pensamento já o angustiava de uma maneira terrível.

Por que ela era tão importante para ele? Tudo que tinha a ver com ela o alterava de alguma forma. As aproximações bruscas de Hideki o irritavam de tal forma que ele sentia seu sangue borbulhar; o dia em que Minato resolvera fazer uma visita também o irritara significantemente. O que estava havendo? O que era aquilo que ela estava fazendo com ele?

Será que aquele sentimento era só por que eles eram um time agora? Ele não podia negar que Ningyo era a pessoa que tinha chegado mais perto de ser um amigo para ele. Eles já estavam morando juntos há três meses e Tsuki não tinha do que reclamar. Todas as missões com ela haviam sido executadas de forma impecável – tirando, é claro, as duas em que eles tiveram o desprazer de esbarrar com o Hyuuga.

- Sakura-san... – ele começou.

- Sim, Tsuki-kun? – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro, para fingir uma indiferença que ela, obviamente, não sentia.

- Eu... Ah, deixa para lá.

Sakura sorriu e fechou seu livro para encarar o jovem Uchiha.

- O que você quer me dizer, Tsuki-kun?

Tsuki ficou em silêncio durante um tempo. O que ele diria a ela? Ele queria perguntar, mas não sabia o quê.

- Não sei. – ele resolveu por dizer a verdade ao invés de simplesmente ignorar.

Sakura segurou um risinho. Pobre Tsuki... ele não tinha a menor noção do que estava sentindo, assim como Sasuke também nunca tivera nenhuma pista.

_Ao menos ele não virou aquele monstro_, a Haruno pensou com alívio.

- Tsuki-kun, seu pai alguma vez te falou sobre o irmão mais novo dele?

- Bem pouco. – ele respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem entender o que Sakura queria com aquela pergunta.

- Sasuke foi o Uchiha mais irritante que eu já conheci, apesar de na época eu não achá-lo nem um pouco irritante. – ela sorriu com as memórias. – Ele teria sido uma criança normal, se não fosse pela tragédia que Itachi foi obrigado a cometer. Ele dizia que odiava a tudo e a todos, e alguns tolos acreditavam que ele realmente se sentia assim, mas havia uns poucos que sabiam que não era bem assim.

Ela fez uma pequena pausa para depois continuar:

- Tudo que Sasuke sempre quis foi amor, apesar de ele nunca ter reparado isso. Quando o clã ainda estava inteiro tudo o que ele queria era a atenção de seu irmão e o respeito de seu pai. Depois da tragédia, nada mudou. Ele transformou seu amor incondicional em ódio superficial. Ele perseguiu Itachi a vida inteira simplesmente para buscar esse amor que ele nunca pôde ter. Eu sempre imaginei o que teria acontecido com ele se tivesse conseguido matar seu irmão. Sempre achei que ele não teria aguentado mais essa perda.

Tsuki a encarou com olhos interrogadores.

- Mas você queria oferecer isso para ele, não queria? Assim como Uzumaki Naruto?

Sakura sorriu para Tsuki.

- Sim, nós queríamos. Nós sempre estivemos lá para dar a ele o que ele sempre procurou. Mas, Tsuki-kun, ele não tinha a menor ideia de que era isso que ele procurava, por isso, nós nunca tivemos a oportunidade de dar esse amor a ele. O que eu quero dizer é que o que aconteceu com ele acontece com praticamente todos que tem nossa profissão. São poucos os ninjas que sabem o que querem para sua vida pessoal, alguns se mergulham em sua vida profissional de tal forma que nunca tem tempo de viver.

Tsuki nada disse, mas ele sabia que o que ela estava dizendo tinha ligação direta com o que se passava com ele agora.

- Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que viver sozinho é infernal.

A conversa poderia ter continuado, mas logo que essas últimas palavras saíram da boca da Haruno, eles ouviram o bater de asas típico das aves de argila feitas por Deidara e Ningyo.

- Ele conseguiu. – Sakura sussurrou com a voz carregada de emoção.

Deidara entrou pela porta, seguido de perto por Ningyo. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas não pôde deixar de correr para abraçar sua mãe. Ela chorou ainda mais um pouco, e Sakura a acompanhou.

Deidara sorriu e Tsuki abaixou a cabeça. Nem por um momento a boneca havia olhado para ele. Tsuki não precisava de muito mais para entender que ela não queria lidar com ele. A irritação latente se mesclou com uma leve tristeza, que ele cuidou de ignorar.

* * *

Sakura e Ningyo se trancaram no quarto principal, que a primeira dividia com seu marido – se é que esse título poderia ser aplicado a Deidara – e sentaram-se na grande cama de casal que ocupava mais da metade do quarto.

- Sinto muito, Ningyo. – Sakura foi a primeira a falar. – Eu só realmente não queria estragar a sua única oportunidade de ficar em Konoha.

Ningyo deu uma risadinha.

- Pena que não adiantou muito! – ela riu mais um pouco, escondendo metade da tristeza que ainda sentia por ter tido que abandonar sua vila natal.

- O que aconteceu exatamente?

Ningyo contou tudo que Sakura perdera nos últimos cinco anos. Seus quatro anos de treino com Rock Lee, sua volta para Konoha, Minato, Hideki, Abi, os ninjas invasores, o dia que ela arrumara suas malas mais uma vez, os meses sozinha, Tsuki, a nova Akatsuki.

- E pensar que Hideki ficaria como Neji... – Sakura suspirou. – Não posso dizer que estou surpresa, mas, mesmo assim... Pensei que TenTen conseguiria driblar o temperamento Hyuuga.

- Ela não conseguiu. Ele é... alguém que eu não conheço mais. Eu já achava que ele não entenderia, mas foi demais. Até com Minato ele parou de falar.

Sakura sorriu.

- Mas e seus sentimentos?

- Foram afogados. – a boneca riu.

- Mesmo? – Sakura sempre achara que os sentimentos de Ningyo por Hideki eram como os que ela nutrira por Sasuke durante tanto tempo, será que ela se enganara? – Quando você o viu com a nova companheira de time dele, não ficou com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Não... não sei bem se sei o que é sentir ciúmes.

Sakura afagou os cabelos de sua querida filha.

- Espero que descubra um dia.

Ningyo deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz. Não é como se eu tivesse muitas oportunidades de encontrar alguém por quem me apaixonar.

Sakura tinha vários contra-argumentos para aquela declaração, mas resolveu não falar nada.

- E essa história de Nova Akatsuki? Devia ter imaginado que Tsuki nutria esse tipo de vontade. – ela riu. – É a cara dele.

Ningyo riu também. O que dizer da relação dela com Tsuki? De forma geral, não havia nada demais a se dizer. Eles trabalhavam bem juntos, apesar das eventuais discussões. O mesmo poderia ser dito da convivência em casa. Sem grandes acontecimentos. Bem, tirando aquela noite no cassino.

A especialista em explosões corou de leve. A diferença na sua pele não passou despercebida aos olhos atentos de Sakura, que abriu um sorriso arteiro.

- Nosso time funciona bem. – Ningyo respondeu simplesmente, deixando completamente de fora o incidente da tatuagem.

- Qual foi a reação dele aos meninos de Konoha?

- Ele agiu normalmente com Minato, mas Hideki o irrita consideravelmente. Não que eu o culpe, Hideki anda terrivelmente irritante nos últimos meses.

O sorriso de Sakura se alargou. Ela mal podia acreditar que Tsuki estava se apaixonando por Ningyo. Era inacreditável. Não que Ningyo não fosse apaixonante, não, longe disso, mas Tsuki era filho de Itachi e – até onde ia seu conhecimento – ele nunca se apaixonara por ninguém. Era um verdadeiro milagre ele ter tido um filho.

- Se irrita com Hideki, é? Não aconteceu nada entre vocês?

O tom de vermelho nas bochechas de Ningyo escureceu três tons.

- Claro que não! Por que aconteceria alguma coisa entre mim e aquele Uchiha irritante? – mas assim que ela acabara de proferir aquela frase, o sentimento que a avassalara enquanto corria para casa tomou conta dela mais uma vez. – Ele não se importa, de qualquer forma.

Sakura se segurou para não cair na risada. Ningyo não tinha a menor ideia do quanto ele realmente se importava. Importava-se tanto que a levara até seus pais quando sabia que isso a deixaria chateada e, consequentemente, traria dores de cabeça constantes a ele. Importava-se tanto que se dera ao trabalho de pensar em seus sentimentos. Entretanto, ele continuava sendo um Uchiha, e, portanto, era difícil entender os sutis sinais que mostravam que ele se importava.

- Não o julgue dessa forma, Ningyo.

- Não o defenda. Eu confiei nele apesar da proposta idiota que ele fez, eu deixei que ele vivesse na minha casa, fizemos várias missões juntos. Ele não podia ter guardado esse segredo por tanto tempo. Não podia.

Sakura abriu um leve sorriso para sua filha, preocupação transbordando de seus brilhantes olhos cor de esmeralda.

- Mas, Nyn-chan, não é por ser tão intolerante com seu segredo que você está tão chateada com Hideki?

Ningyo bufou.

- Por que vocês continuam me lembrando disso? Eu sei, eu sei!

Sakura riu.

- Deidara disse algo parecido?

Ningyo fez que sim com a cabeça e suspirou.

- Eu sei. Eu entendo agora. O que eu fiz com Hideki, foi errado, mas nada teria mudado no final, não importava quando eu revelasse a verdade para ele. Mas Tsuki... se ele tivesse me dito no primeiro dia, eu não teria ficado chateada, pelo contrário.

- Ningyo, por que é tão importante para você que ele seja honesto com você? Você sabe, ele é um Uchiha. E por mais que ele não seja como Itachi ou Sasuke, o peso desse nome ainda faz diferença nele.

Ningyo bufou.

- O que há com vocês dois? Vocês compartilham um só cérebro, é isso?

A Haruno mais velha deu risadas escandalosas.

- Francamente. – Ningyo revirou os olhos.

- Acho que é isso que acaba acontecendo com casais que se dão muito bem. Os neurônios começam a se fundir.

- E eu fico tendo que ouvir as mesmas coisas várias vezes, não é justo.

Sakura a abraçou apertado.

- É uma garantia de que você vai entender bem nossa opinião e pensar sobre ela.

- Não estou pronta... – a jovem boneca sussurrou, lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam voltar a seus olhos já frágeis pelo choro anterior.

- Para quê?

- Para lidar com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não consigo.

Sakura simplesmente assentiu e acariciou os longos cabelos de sua amada filha. De fato, havia algo entre aqueles dois que eles estavam escondendo não só dela, mas de si mesmos.

* * *

Enquanto as duas conversavam no quarto, Deidara e Tsuki estavam na cozinha, mordiscando a torta de maçã que Sakura estava assando antes de toda aquela confusão começar.

- Sabe, tem duas coisas que eu não consigo entender nessa história toda, un. – Deidara começou, como se fosse a continuação de uma conversa que eles estavam tendo.

Tsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha. Odiava quando o especialista em explosões falava daquele jeito, como se eles não estivessem em absoluto silêncio até dois segundos atrás.

- O quê? – ele limitou-se a perguntar, porque sabia que seria inútil ignorá-lo.

- A primeira é: porque você ficou tão preocupado e queria ir atrás dela.

Tsuki fingiu que não ouviu e continuou a comer seu pedaço de torta de maçã.

- A segunda é: por que Ningyo está tão chateada com você. Ela está realmente se sentindo traída. Por que será, Tsuki-chan?

Tsuki queria ignorar esse comentário também, mas sabia que Deidara não deixaria. Ele revirou os olhos. Era tão mais fácil conviver com Sakura! – principalmente porque ele odiava o fato de que Deidara teimava em chamá-lo de "chan", ele não era mais criança!

- Como eu vou saber?

- Sabe, parece que ela achava que você devia isso a ela, un.

Tsuki brincou com um pedaço de maçã que escapou do recheio de sua torta. Alguma coisa dera errado na relação deles em algum ponto. Ele não estava acostumado a se importar, mas no aniversário dela, a única coisa que o impediu de sair da casa e perguntar por que ela estava tão deprimida foi seu orgulho Uchiha. Quando ele viu a tatuagem de cerejeira nas costas dela e a profundidade de sua tristeza por ter perdido sua mãe, ele se sentiu culpado.

Tinha algo de _muito_ errado nos sentimentos dele.

- Não sei o que te responder.

- Claro que você não sabe. – Deidara estreitou os olhos.

Por algum motivo, ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Tsuki não tinha permissão de se apaixonar por _sua_ filha. Ops, ele tinha acabado de pensar em Ningyo como sua filha?

Deidara suspirou. Definitivamente, o problema era com Ningyo. Ela tinha uma habilidade absurda de fazer com que as pessoas a amassem. Chegando a essa conclusão, ele parou de atormentar o jovem Uchiha.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite quando mãe e filha deixaram o quarto e se juntaram aos dois homens na cozinha. A torta de maçã já estava na metade.

- Como vocês comem. – Sakura alfinetou, mas só por diversão. A verdade era que ela adorava quando sua comida era apreciada, fazia muito bem ao seu ego.

Deidara deu de ombros.

- Como vocês estavam falando demais, precisamos achar um jeito de passar o tempo.

Sakura bagunçou o cabelo dele, num ato infantil de vingança pelo comentário. Ningyo riu e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Também quero torta! – ela exclamou, mas Sakura já havia posto uma generosa fatia em um prato a sua frente.

Ningyo quase chorou ao provar o primeiro pedaço. Como ela sentira falta da comida de sua mãe!

- Quero mais! – ela pediu depois de três segundos.

Sakura riu.

- Definitivamente, conviver com Naruto não fez bem para você.

Ningyo riu, mas o sorriso não chegou a seus olhos. Nauto... como seu pai estaria agora? Como ele se sentiria se pudesse saber que Sakura estava viva, e morando com Deidara?

- Sinto muito. – a Haruno de cabelos róseos sussurrou para que só Ningyo ouvisse.

- Não tem problema. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Deidara suspirou, amargurado. Maldito fosse o dia em que a Akatsuki resolveu atacar Konoha! Se aquele ataque não tivesse acontecido, Sakura poderia ter ficado com ele e, consequentemente, ele seria o homem que Ningyo chamaria de "pai" e não o Hokage de Konoha!

Tsuki, por sua vez, assistia a tudo, se sentindo excluído. Ele não fazia parte daquela família. Ele era um intruso que roubara quatro anos de convivência que deveriam ter pertencido a Ningyo. E, sim, ele estava muito consciente disso.

Ele se levantou sem fazer barulho e anunciou:

- Bom, já vou indo.

- Agora? – Sakura protestou. – Por que não vai de manhã? É perigoso andar à noite.

Tsuki sorriu muito levemente.

- Você sabe que para mim não é, Sakura-san. – ele então dirigiu seu olhar para Ningyo, que ainda comia sua torta, feliz, alheia a tudo e a todos. – Você vem comigo?

- Não. – ela respondeu sem encará-lo. – Vou ficar mais um pouco.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e deu as costas para a mesa. Como seria a vida deles, a vida da Nova Akatsuki, de agora em diante?

"_Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this"_

* * *

Tradução da Música: Nos dê vida novamente/ porque só queremos ser inteiros/ tranque as portas/ porque eu quero capturar essa voz/ que veio a mim essa noite/ para que todos tenham escolha/ e debaixo das luzes vermelhas/ vou mostrar a mim mesma que não foi forjado/ estamos em guerra / nós vivemos assim

**We Are Broken by Paramore**


	14. Ciúmes

__Como prometido, capítulo novo no dia 17! Yeeey! O próximo sai dia 27, okay?

Deixem reviews!

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XIV – Ciúmes**

Foi com muito pesar que Ningyo decidiu que estava na hora de voltar para sua realidade – a Akatsuki de Tsuki. Ela passara um mês com Sakura e Deidara, curtindo sua mãe e treinando com seu pai biológico. Ela não poderia estar mais feliz. Até seu ressentimento em relação ao Uchiha havia amenizado. Seu período de férias fora delicioso, mas estava na hora de voltar.

- Volte sempre que quiser. – Sakura disse enquanto amassava sua filha em um abraço de urso.

- Obrigada, mamãe.

Ningyo se desvencilhou dos braços confortáveis de sua mãe e se virou para Deidara.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

Deidara sorriu de volta e se surpreendeu quando Ningyo se jogou em seus braços, apertando-o.

Sakura sentiu seu coração se apertar com a cena. Era lindo, não era? Ver os dois se dando tão bem era como um sonho que, finalmente, se realizava.

- De nada, Nyn-chan. – ele a abraçou de volta.

Ningyo estava feliz. Como Naruto, Deidara era alto o suficiente para fazer com que ela se perdesse no abraço, sentindo-se uma criança pequena, frágil e querida. Quanto tempo fazia desde que ela ganhara/dera um abraço como aquele? Tempo demais, ela concluiu.

Os treinos, as conversas, as risadas, as lágrimas, o convívio, tudo isso contribuíra para que Deidara conquistasse de vez um lugar permanente na vida e no coração de Ningyo.

Portanto, não era sem pesar que a boneca deixava os dois. Mas ela precisava voltar. Já estava na hora de ela perdoar Tsuki, embora ele nunca tivesse pedido tal perdão. Ela suspirou. Não importava realmente se ele tivesse pedido ou não, já se passara tempo o suficiente para que ela superasse o ressentimento e a mágoa que haviam se acumulado contra ele em seu coração.

Mas a verdade – que ela jamais revelaria – era que ela sentia falta do Uchiha. Ela nem mesmo entendia o sentimento. Por que sentir falta de Tsuki? O que ele fizera para ela, o que ele melhorara em sua vida para que sua ausência fosse sentida? A resposta veio tão rápida quanto a pergunta: ele a tirara do poço da solidão muito antes de ela chegar ao fundo dele. Até levando-a a seus pais contribui nesse projeto.

Ningyo suspirou mais uma vez. Quando você começa a sentir saudades de um Uchiha, significa que sua vida está começando a tomar o rumo errado. Sakura e Naruto que o digam...

* * *

A viagem para casa foi rápida e sem grandes acontecimentos. Um contraste perfeito para sua entrada na construção em estilo oriental. A cozinha estava em completo desalinho; na sala havia malas jogadas, com seu conteúdo transbordando nos tapetes; no banheiro um perfume forte e desconhecido impregnava todo o pequeno cômodo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela disse em voz alta, embora já tivesse percebido que não havia ninguém ali para responder.

Ela voltou à cozinha, pegou e vestiu suas luvas de borracha e começou a arrumá-la. Lavou as louças, esfregou o chão e as paredes, limpou a geladeira, jogou os alimentos podres fora e desengordurou o fogão. Quando acabou, partiu para a sala; varreu, tirou pó, esfregou os tapetes. Por fim, repetiu o processo no banheiro. Não aguentaria mais nem um minuto daquele perfume horroroso.

Era óbvio que havia mais alguém na casa. Tsuki não era capaz de uma bagunça tão grandiosa. Aliás, Ningyo tinha certeza de que Tsuki não era capaz de ser bagunceiro e ponto. Toda aquela zona só tinha uma óbvia explicação: ele finalmente recrutara um dos "dois outros" que ainda estavam perdidos por aí.

Ela sabia que era irracional, e sabia que não deveria, mas Ningyo sentiu seu sangue ferver. Pelo perfume, ficara bem claro que era uma garota que havia se juntado à Nova Akatsuki. E onde ela estava dormindo? Um passo para dentro do quarto de Tsuki tornou tudo bastante óbvio. Além de tudo, a invasora estava hospedada no quarto dele.

Depois de tudo o que acontecera, o idiota ainda tinha a cara de pau de fazer isso com ela! Era revoltante!

Para sua sorte – ou falta dela, se pensado por outra perspectiva – as duas assinaturas de chakra ficaram bem definidas a pouca distância. Ningyo congelou no meio da sala, os braços cruzados e os olhos cheios de fúria.

A garota chegou primeiro. Ela usava um short absurdamente curto e uma blusa que mostrava metade de sua barriga. Ningyo não podia negar que ela era muito bonita. Seu cabelo escuro era curto e repicado, os olhos eram de um exótico tom de violeta. Sem sentido dizer que seu corpo era uma verdadeira escultura.

Os olhos de Ningyo se estreitaram assim que o Uchiha pôs os pés na sala. Os olhos negros do Uchiha imediatamente se encheram de um sentimento que Ningyo não entendeu, mas, como toda reação que partia dele, aquela mudança durou míseros segundos.

- Você se importa de nos dar um minuto? – Ningyo perguntou à menina que ela ainda não conhecia, mas que já ganhara sua antipatia.

- Claro, fiquem a vontade. – ela disse, dando de ombros e se dirigindo ao anexo da casa, onde ficava o ateliê de Deidara.

- Acabou de chegar? – Tsuki perguntou numa voz calculadamente sem emoção.

- Não. – ela respondeu prontamente. – Eu já limpei a cozinha, a sala e o banheiro enquanto esperava vocês dois.

Tsuki ia abrir a boca para dizer algo em sua defesa, mas a Haruno não permitiu.

- Sou completamente descartável para você, não sou? Mesmo depois de você ter me traído daquele jeito, você simplesmente voltou para cá e me substitui como se eu nunca tivesse existido.

- Ningyo você nã-

- E essa é minha casa! Quem te deu autorização de trazer quem quer que fosse para cá? E quem te deixou largar todo esse caos para trás que _eu_ teria que limpar? Eu realmente espero que ela valha a pena, Tsuki, por que você não fica mais com ela na _minha casa_ por mais nem um segundo! Não faço parte de mais organização idiota nenhuma! Sinceramente, vê se morre na próxima esquina e me deixa em paz!

Dito isso, ela foi a passos duros até seu quarto e bateu a porta com um estrondo que ecoou por toda casa.

Assim que se encontrava na segurança de seu quarto, Ningyo desabou no chão, o rosto escondido nos joelhos dobrados. O que acabara de acontecer com ela? O que fora aquele sentimento explosivo e corrosivo que tomara conta dela e, aliás, ainda corria em suas veias?

Sem que ela percebesse, a garota nova entrou em seu quarto e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Acho que não me apresentei. – ela disse, assustando Ningyo. – Meu nome é Hoozuki Umi.

- Seu nome não me é estranho. – Ningyo respondeu, só para descobrir como aquela garota havia entrado em seu quarto e se sentado ao seu lado sem que ela nem percebesse qualquer movimentação.

- Sou filha de Hoozuki Suigetsu e Hoozuki Karin.

- Os antigos companheiros de Uchiha Sasuke. – Ningyo suspirou. Por um curtíssimo período de tempo eles também fizeram parte da Akatsuki. Logo depois da morte de Sasuke e antes de Pain resolver atacar Konoha. – Depois de tudo que minha mãe me contou, mal acredito que eles se casaram.

Umi deu de ombros.

- Eu... sinto muito por ter invadido sua casa sem permissão.

- Ah, esqueça isso. Estou irritada com Tsuki, não com você... Na verdade, retiro o que eu disse, você deixou minha cozinha uma zona, eu definitivamente detesto você.

Umi riu.

- Não consigo ser mais organizada. Sou como meu pai nesse e em muitos outros pontos.

- Acho que posso viver com isso. – a boneca suspirou.

Umi arregalou os olhos.

- Você não desistiu da Akatsuki? Pensei que você tivesse acabado de dizer que deveríamos ir embora.

Ningyo bufou.

- Como se ele fosse me obedecer.

Umi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele quase não fala, então não reparei...

- No quê? – Ningyo perguntou, sem entender ao que a morena se referia.

- Que vocês estavam juntos.

Ningyo quase se engasgou de tanto rir, mas logo que o surto passou, seu coração deu uma guinada estranha.

- Não estamos juntos! Não, não! Longe disso. Só estou irritada com ele desde antes. Mas, chega disso. Não quero falar sobre ele.

Umi apenas assentiu e encarou a kunoichi sentada a seu lado. Como ela tivera coragem de gritar com o Uchiha daquele jeito? Só o olhar dele já mandava um aviso bem claro de "não mexa comigo".

- Mas... você ficou ciúmes.

Ningyo teve certeza de que, se estivesse bebendo alguma coisa, todo o líquido sairia voando de sua boca.

- Não estou!

- Claro que está! Pareceu bem claro que você gosta dele!

- Eu não gosto dele! Que ideia absurda!

Umi riu, mas logo em seguida seus olhos se tornaram sombrios.

- Nós nunca escolhemos a quem nossos sentimentos serão dirigidos.

Ningo não podia deixar de concordar, mas aquela expressão, naquela kunoichi tão cheia de si e explosiva, parecia completamente fora de lugar.

- Conte-me um pouco mais sobre sua história.

Umi suspirou.

- Meus pais rapidamente desistiram da Akatsuki, e o líder não os impediu de partir. Eles se casaram pouco tempo depois, fingindo ser um casal normal em uma vila civil bem afastada, no País da Água. Eles viveram em completo anonimato durante anos, eu nasci, tudo estava bem.

Ningyo ouvia com atenção, não deixando de reparar o tom melancólico que a voz da Hoozoki adquirira no final daquela parte do relato.

- Até que a Akatsuki atacou Konoha. Eu era uma recém-nascida quando o irmão de Hoshigaki Kisame, Hoshigaki Aosame, bateu à nossa porta para questionar sobre a Samehada. Ela desaparecera e ele acreditava que meu pai a havia roubado.

- Mas ela nunca saiu do lado de Kisame.

- Exatamente. Mas, Aosame estava com raiva e completamente desvairado. Meus pais lutaram contra ele e sua esposa. Eles se mataram mutuamente.

Era trágico demais.

- E o que aconteceu com você?

- Fui criada por Juugo. Assim como o filho de Aosame. Vivemos bem juntos porque Juugo nunca nos contou a verdade. Até que, cinco anos atrás, Kisame, Itachi e Deidara atacaram Suna. De alguma forma, a Samehada foi parar nas mãos dele e a verdade veio à tona. Nós dois ficamos loucos de raiva. A batalha foi longa, mas Juugo conseguiu nos parar. Saí daquela casa e nunca mais soube de nenhum dos dois. Recentemente, ouvi rumores sobre os dois ninjas que usavam capas com uma nuvem vermelha, e procurei até acabar encontrando Tsuki enquanto ele realizava uma missão.

Ningyo não conseguiu conter uma risada amarga.

- E essa pessoa é o quarto membro do sonho dourado de Tsuki.

Umi trincou os dentes, que, como os de Suigetsu, eram levemente pontiagudos.

- Não sei o que faria se o visse de novo.

- Mas ele é o dono do seu amor, não é mesmo?

- Fico assim tão óbvio?

- Sua história não tem muitos personagens. – Ningyo sorriu de leve. – Não o culpe pelos erros de seus pais. Ele tem tanta culpa quanto você. Esse ressentimento pode envenenar seu coração e transformar sua essência em algo detestável.

- Você fala como se soubesse como funciona. – Umi disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei. – ela riu.

- Sua vez de contar.

- Minha mãe se uniu à Akatsuki para vingar a morte de Uchiha Sasuke. Mas, de alguma forma que não é muito clara para mim, ela acabou se apaixonando pelo assassino. Quando a Akatsuki resolveu atacar Konoha, ela voltou para a vila e se casou com o então futuro Hokage. Fui criada como filha dele, até que, quando fiz doze anos, a kekkei genkai apareceu e ela foi forçada a me contar a verdade. Logo depois, ela morreu em Suna numa explosão de Deidara. Passei alguns anos treinando fora de Konoha depois disso, e voltei há menos de um ano. Meu segredo foi revelado e a pessoa pela qual, supostamente, eu era apaixonada e que, supostamente, também me amava não aguentou a verdade e me condenou pelos atos dos meus pais. Fugi de Konoha. E hoje estou aqui.

- E ele se tornou uma pessoa horrível?

- Acho que, no fundo, ele já era, mas ficou detestável. É impossível até falar com ele.

- E você ainda o ama?

- Não. Não acho que cheguei a amar, de fato. Eu gostava dele, mas não acho que cheguei a amá-lo de verdade, não tinha amadurecido o suficiente para perceber.

- E os meses sozinha te ensinaram...

- Sim.

Ningyo se chocou ao ver as lágrimas em formação fazerem aqueles belos olhos cor de violeta brilharem.

- A solidão só me ensinou que eu o amo mais do que eu mesma julgaria possível.

Ningyo apertou de leve a mão de Umi.

- É por isso que somos o que somos, Umi. Essa é uma Akatsuki de pessoas renegadas que nada tem a ver com os feitos de seus pais, independente do que sentimos em relação a tais feitos. O passado que não é nosso não interessa.

Num impulso, Umi abraçou Ningyo, as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto de porcelana.

- Estou tão feliz que você também faça parte da Nova Akatsuki. – ela resmungou, a voz saindo mais fina e mais alta por conta das lágrimas. – Eu não aguentaria se fosse só aquele Uchiha que não fala e, talvez, Kai.

Ningyo riu. Então o nome do próximo membro era Hoshigaki Kai.

- Vamos ser boas amigas, Umi.

- Posso me mudar pro seu quarto? Não aguento mais aquele silêncio insuportável!

Ningyo caiu na gargalhada e assentiu.

- Desde que você me prometa que vai trabalhar em seus problemas organizacionais.

Umi riu e concordou fervorosamente.

* * *

- Está mais calma agora? – Tsuki perguntou assim que Ningyo saiu do quarto.

- Eu ainda não estou falando com você, Uchiha.

Tsuki bufou.

- Mas se você voltou, é porque não está mais irritada comigo.

- Eu nunca estive irritada com você. Eu estava magoada. Os sentimentos são diferentes. E por que você está falando tanto? Umi acabou de me contar que você tinha feito um voto de silêncio.

Tsuki revirou os olhos.

- É específico comigo? Você fala só comigo porque se diverte tentando me irritar?

Até ele mesmo ficou surpreso com aquela pergunta. Era verdade, não era? Ele se sentia muito mais à vontade ao lado dela do que de qualquer outra pessoa.

- Ela que me encontrou. Eu já sabia onde ela estava, mas ia te esperar para ir atrás dela.

- Ela já me disse isso, idiota.

Tsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha. Então porque ela ainda estava irritada com ele?

- Você realmente não entende nada sobre sentimentos, entende? Eu chego aqui depois de descobrir um segredo que você guardou de mim por meses, para encontrar a casa vazia porque você saiu em uma missão com outra pessoa! Pelas minhas costas!

Ele realmente não entendia. Por que aquilo era tão importante?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu devia ter voltado com Minato, ou algo do tipo. A prisão em Konoha deve ser menos fria do que você.

- O drama... Esse mês com Deidara não te fez nenhum bem.

- Você tem razão. Eu treinei um mês para melhorar para _sua_ organização idiota enquanto você ia sozinho em missões com a Umi.

- E por que isso é tão ruim assim? Pelo menos temos dinheiro o suficiente para manter nossa base operacional e as dispensas cheias pelos próximos cinco meses.

Até Ningyo se fez aquela mesma pergunta. Por que ela estava tão chateada com tudo aquilo? Seria mesmo... _ciúme_? Ela não tinha como ter certeza. Esse sentimento era completamente novo para ela, Hideki jamais fora capaz de fazê-la se sentir dessa forma. Mas, por outro lado, isso era admitir que ela estava se apaixonando por Tsuki. Isso era possível? Não... ela podia até sentir alguma atração por ele, mas paixão já era demais.

- Esqueça. – ela disse. – Você sabe da história dela e do tal Hoshigaki?

Tsuki assentiu.

- E mesmo assim pretende ir atrás dele?

- O passado de nossos pais só influenciará essa organização pois fomos unidos por conta deles, qualquer outro fato é mero detalhe.

Ningyo assentiu sorrindo levemente. Era bom ver que ele concordava com ela nesse ponto.

- A história dela é tão horrível... O destino prega umas peças diabólicas.

Tsuki não podia concordar mais.

Ningyo foi até a geladeira e encheu um copo com água. Virou-se de costas e foi andando de volta ao seu quarto, mas a voz de Tsuki a fez congelar onde estava.

- Ningyo. É bom tê-la de volta.

A boneca se virou para encará-lo, completamente chocada, mas ele não estava olhando para ela. Ele encarava a parede oposta e ela pôde jurar que suas bochechas estavam levemente avermelhadas. Quando percebeu que ela estava olhando para ele, Tsuki se levantou e saiu da casa, deixando-a sozinha na cozinha.

- Também senti sua falta, Tsuki.

"_Explain to me this conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how I've lost my power"_

* * *

Tradução da Música: Me explique esaa conspiração contra mim/ e me diga como eu perdi meu poder

__**Conspiracy by Paramore**


	15. Kai

_****_Sabe, quanto mais eu escrevo essa fic, menos eu sei quanto ela ainda vai durar, por isso, preciso **muito** que vocês deixem **reviews** para eu saber se posso mesmo continuar, já que escrever para ninguém ler não é nada agradável. :(

Arigatou, Amy-chan, pelas suas reviews :)

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto-san.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XV – Kai**

No dia seguinte, como Ningyo suspeitava que fosse acontecer, Tsuki agiu normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior. Entretanto, a Haruno não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem dele, sentado na mesa da cozinha, com as bochechas _vermelhas_. Cada vez que ela revisitava aquela memória, mas improvável ela parecia, mas ainda assim, tinha certeza de que seus olhos não a enganaram.

Mas ela sabia que Tsuki jamais confirmaria o que ela achava que tinha visto e, portanto, era inútil insistir ou perguntar.

- Acho que simplesmente vou morrer sem saber. – ela suspirou enquanto tentava se concentrar na lavagem da louça

- Sem saber o quê? – a voz de Umi a sobressaltou.

- Nada. – a especialista em explosões suspirou.

Umi fez uma careta.

- Ningyo, já dormimos juntas ontem, nada pode nos fazer mais íntimas, conte-me.

Ningyo não pôde deixar de rir. Umi tinha razão. Nada as deixaria mais íntimas do que partilhar a mesma cama. Talvez ela devesse sumir com a enorme cama de casal e arranjar duas de solteiro. Ela suspirou. Nem fazia tanta diferença assim, no fim das contas.

- Ontem, quando eu fui buscar o copo de água para você, eu encontrei Tsuki na cozinha. Discutimos um pouco e depois, antes de eu voltar pro quarto, ele disse que era bom me ter de volta. E quando eu olhei para trás, tive certeza de que ele tinha corado.

Umi quase engasgou com o leite que tomava enquanto ouvia o relato de sua companheira de quarto.

- Uchiha Tsuki, _corado_? Queria ter visto isso!

Ningyo soltou um risinho nervoso.

- Mas não tenho certeza se foi só impressão minha... E ele nunca vai admitir, de qualquer forma. Então, vou morrer sem saber.

- É, você vai. – a Hoozuki concluiu, fatalista.

Ningyo deu de ombros.

- Não faz diferença.

Umi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza de que você não gosta dele?

- Isso de novo?

A morena riu.

- Até que você admita, ou negue da forma correta, nunca vou parar de atazanar sua vida.

Ningyo sorriu. Apesar disso, era bom tê-la ali. Desde que era criança, a única amiga verdadeira que Ningyo tivera fora Abi, de resto, ela sempre esteve cercada por meninos. Na Nova Akatsuki, ela não acreditou que seria diferente, mas ali estava ela agora, conversando sobre amenidades pseudo-amorosas com Umi.

- Tem certeza que você vai hoje? – Ningyo perguntou.

Umi suspirou. Tsuki fora bem taxativo ao declarar que eles iriam procurar Kai e convidá-lo a se juntar a eles.

- Se vamos ser colegas de time para sempre, não faz diferença eu ir ou não hoje.

- Não fuja da pergunta.

- Eu vou. Mas acho que ele não vai querer aceitar, considerando que eu cheguei primeiro.

Ningyo suspirou.

- Mas os culpados foram os pais deles. A Samehada sempre esteve com Kisame, não com Suigetsu.

- E isso faz diferença, Ningyo? Nada muda o fato de que nossos pais se mataram mutuamente. Eu tenho os pais dele para culpar por ser órfã, e ele tem os meus para culpar a perda dele. É um ciclo vicioso terrível.

- E o que ele sentia por você?

- Eu nunca soube. – ela respondeu, sincera.

Ningyo não parava de achar aquela história toda um erro horrível. E tudo por causa de uma maldita espada ninja.

- Ele acha que, como eu herdei mais o tipo de chakra do meu pai, que eu também vou querer roubar a Samehada, mas eu estou muito bem com minha Kubikiri, obrigada. A Samehada é um monstro enorme, pesado e, para meu tipo de luta, inútil. Para que roubar chakra, quando se pode simplesmente degolar o inimigo?

Ningyo gargalhou.

- Sádica.

Umi deu de ombros.

- Fazer o quê?

- Vocês ainda vão tagarelar muito, ou já podemos ir? – Tsuki apareceu na cozinha para apressá-las.

Umi lançou um olhar de desprezo ao invasor.

- Eu realmente preferia quando você era mudo. Ningyo, volte para onde quer que você estivesse antes de eu chegar.

Tsuki estreitou os olhos e Ningyo riu.

- Sinto muito, Umi. É minha casa.

- Vamos logo. – ele apressou de novo.

Ningyo secou as mãos e prendeu seu cinto de bolsas de argila na cintura. Por baixo da capa, vestia uma calça preta de lycra e uma blusa sem mangas da mesma cor e material. Umi, por sua vez, estava com a mesma roupa escandalosa que Ningyo havia vislumbrado no dia anterior.

- Sabe, Umi, está frio lá fora. – a boneca alfinetou.

- Você só está com inveja.

Ningyo revirou os olhos.

- Vamos logo.

* * *

A casa de Kai, assim como a de Ningyo, a de Sakura e a de Umi, era em uma vila civil distante o bastante da vila ninja mais próxima. Parecia um padrão dos renegados, morar fora do alcance das vilas ocultas dos shinobi.

No caso de Kai, a vila da qual ele se mantinha afastado era Suna, o que significava que ele morava quase no meio do deserto.

- Como ele aguenta esse clima? – Umi indagou, já sentindo seu corpo secar com a falta de umidade do País do Vento.

- Provavelmente ele sabia que esse seria um lugar onde você jamais o procuraria para importuná-lo. – foi Tsuki quem alfinetou.

- Cala a boca, idiota. – ela ralhou com o Uchiha, mas log virou-se para Ningyo. – Por que estamos descendo se ainda não chegamos?

- Os ninjas da Areia não são burros, não há pássaros desse porte no deserto, podemos ter problemas se eles nos avistarem.

Umi grunhiu.

- E ainda vou ter que andar na areia? Ninguém me avisou que era para eu trazer meu hidratante.

Tsuki revirou os olhos.

- Eu devia saber que ter pais dramáticos como os seus não faria bem para sua personalidade.

- Se eu estivesse menos ressecada, eu juro que chutava seu traseiro até você chegar na lua.

Ningyo revirou os olhos.

- Será que dá para parar? Pensei que vocês não falassem um com o outro.

- Ele que resolveu mudar de personalidade. – Umi se defendeu.

- Não me interessa.

Umi fez um muxoxo.

- Você também está começando a apresentar o mesmo transtorno de bipolaridade que ele tem!

Ningyo suspirou. Aquele clima realmente fazia mal a Hoozuki.

Umi ia ficando para trás, e Tsuki aproveitou para se aproximar de Ningyo.

- Já estamos nos livros de Bingo de Suna, Kiri e Konoha.

- Captura ou morte?

- Captura.

Ningyo suspirou.

- O que eles querem com isso?

- Não é óbvio? Descobrir o que nós queremos desenterrando um nome que eles odeiam tanto.

- Eles nunca vão acreditar na verdade.

- Claro que não.

- Como você descobriu?

- Roubei o livro de um caçador da Névoa outro dia. Mas parece que eles estão incumbindo jounins de nos capturar.

- Jounins? Isso não é bom.

Tsuki abriu um meio sorriso.

- Acho que você pensou o mesmo que eu.

- Hideki.

Tsuki assentiu.

- Na primeira missão que peguei sem você, tive a impressão de que senti o chakra dele, mas logo sumiu. Para ele, o assunto é pessoal, não basta só lutar comigo, você deve estar na plateia.

Ningyo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Para quê? Para eu vê-lo sendo humilhado? Não me parece muito inteligente.

A risada de Tsuki encheu os ouvidos de Ningyo, que adorou ouvir aquele som melódico. Suas bochechas arderam assim que percebeu o quanto gostou daquele som.

- Hideki não é tão forte. Já lutei com ele incontáveis vezes, eu geralmente ganhava.

Tsuki lançou um olhar de escárnio para ela.

- Não o subestime. Ele provavelmente pegava leve com você.

- Não. – sua voz saiu ofendida. – Nós nunca pegávamos leve um com os outros, tínhamos um pacto muito sério quanto a isso. Somos rivais desde que nascemos.

Tsuki ainda não estava convencido, mas deixou passar.

- Agora ele está com raiva, e a raiva é um catalisador incrível.

- Você acha que ele pode te vencer?

O Uchiha bufou.

- Então, por que está me dizendo isso?

- Porque eu sei o quanto você é mole em relação a ele e ao Hatake. Mas acho que já elaborei um plano bom o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir de nos perseguir.

O meio-sorriso diabólico que brincava nos lábios dele preocupou Ningyo.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Na hora, você descobrirá.

A frase só contribui para aumentar a preocupação de Ningyo.

- Tsuki, nós não queremos arranjar problemas com Konoha.

- E nós não vamos. – ele encerrou o assunto.

Ela suspirou e desistiu. Era perda de tempo insistir em algum assunto com ele, por isso, ela simplesmente deixou que o silêncio se abatesse sobre eles enquanto terminavam o caminho árduo que os separava da pequena casa de Kai.

- Chegamos. – Umi disse, mais nervosa do que Ningyo imaginava que ela fosse estar.

Assim que se aproximaram da pequena construção, o dono da casa saiu para recebê-los. Ele era muito alto – Ningyo estimou que ele deveria medir quase dois metros – e musculoso; seu cabelo era curto e espetado, de uma estranha tonalidade de roxo claro; os olhos eram de um intenso azul-petróleo; a pele era tão clara que chegava a ser azulada. Seu rosto tinha linhas fortes, seu maxilar era meio quadrado, mas ele era, a seu modo, bastante bonito. Todos os detalhes estranhos pareciam se amenizar no conjunto. Sua beleza bruta era um belo contraste à beleza quase feminina de Tsuki.

- Umi. – ele sussurrou, a expressão completamente ilegível.

Ela não respondeu, nem mesmo olhou para ele. Seu coração parecia que sairia por sua boca a qualquer momento, e ela temia que encará-lo aceleraria o processo. Ela rapidamente chegou à conclusão que Ningyo estava certa. O que eles tinham a ver com os erros de seus pais? Obviamente, aquelas cicatrizes estariam sempre presentes em seus corações, mas eles haviam sido criados juntos, como se nada daquilo tivesse importância. Talvez não tivesse mesmo.

Kai desviou seus olhos de sua amiga de infância e olhou para Tsuki e Ningyo.

- Os rumores eram verdadeiros, então. O filho de Itachi e a filha de Deidara. Uma combinação estranha, devo dizer.

Tsuki deu de ombros.

- Ouvi dizer que se pareciam muito com seus genitores, mas isso também já é exagero. – ele riu.

Ningyo cruzou os braços, pronta para responder, mas Tsuki lançou um olhar de alerta em sua direção. De má vontade, ela se manteve calada.

- Não tenho interesse de me juntar a vocês. – o mestre da Samehada declarou. – Minha vida está boa do jeito que está.

Tsuki riu com escárnio.

- Viver no meio do deserto sem fazer absolutamente nada além de se esconder das vilas oficiais é satisfatório para você?

Kai queria ter uma boa resposta, mas não tinha. A vida dele não tinha sido muito diferente da dos outros três. Isolados por serem os frutos do passado sombrio que ninguém gostava de revisitar.

- Kai, Tsuki tem muitos bons argumentos para te fazer mudar de ideia. Você pode se poupar de ouvir todos eles, ou pode ser obrigado a ser convencido por ele. Nenhuma das duas é uma opção digna, mas... – Ningyo disse, lembrando-se do dia em que ela própria fora recrutada.

Kai voltou a encarar Umi, mas a kunoichi continuava evitando seu olhar. Será que ele seria capaz de se juntar a um grupo ao qual ela também fazia parte? Relembrar o dia em que eles se separaram ainda deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca, mas ele não sabia se já era capaz de viver com ela mais uma vez.

- Ela vai se comportar. – Ningyo sussurrou para ele.

Mas o problema não era esse, era? Há quatro anos ele morava sozinho naquele fim de mundo, amaldiçoando sua estupidez e também a dela. Fora a briga mais ridícula que eles tiveram na vida, e também a mais violenta. Ele se lembrava muito bem do olhar decepcionado de Juugo ao vê-los se confrontando. Ele não os criara para isso.

Derrotado, ele suspirou.

- Eu vou com vocês.

Ningyo sorriu, Tsuki não reagiu e, por um momento, os belos olhos violeta de Umi encontraram os dele. Naquele segundo, ele percebera que ela provavelmente se sentia como ele. Era a chance que eles tinham de concertar o passado _deles_ e esquecer o passado de seus pais.

Ele se virou novamente para Ningyo e Tsuki e se apresentou oficialmente.

- Prazer, sou Hoshigaki Kai.

- Uchiha Tsuki. – o último herdeiro do sharingan limitou-se a dizer.

- Muito prazer, sou Haruno Ningyo.

- Haruno? – Kai indagou. – Como Haruno Sakura?

Ningyo assentiu.

- É minha mãe.

Kai arregalou os olhos.

- Ela é bastante famosa por essas redondezas, desde que curou o irmão do Kazekage, virou algo como uma heroína nacional. Quando ela teve tempo de conhecer Deidara?

Ningyo riu.

- Longa história.

Ele assentiu e, sem mais palavras, entrou na casa e reuniu todos os seus pertences em uma mala.

- Se importa de explodir para mim?

Ningyo fez alguns ins com as mãos, e liberou seu chakra, que se juntou para formar uma leve película esverdeada ao redor da casa. Em seguida, ela fez uma borboleta com sua argila e deixou que ela voasse para dentro da casa antes de murmurar _"katsu"_.

A casa de madeira explodiu sem som, o que fez Tsuki erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Jutsu novo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- O barulho chama mais atenção que as cores. – ela explicou.

No lugar da casa, agora havia apenas pedaços chamuscados de madeira e cinzas.

Silenciosamente, a Nova Akatsuki, agora completa, rumou para a saída do deserto, onde Ningyo poderia mais uma vez criar um pássaro para transportá-los até em casa.

Para Umi, a volta foi ainda mais insuportavelmente demorada do que a ida. A presença dele parecia devorá-la de dentro para fora. Ela sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, dizer o que quer que fosse, mas não conseguia achar as palavras que deveria proferir. Como eles deveriam recomeçar?

No entanto, assim que atingiram mais uma vez a área verde, ela não teve mais que se preocupar com o que dizer a Kai. Três ninjas de olhos perolados e bandanas de Konoha esperavam por eles no início da floresta.

Ela ouviu Ningyo suspirar pesadamente.

- Mais uma vez, Hideki?

- E agora com ordens oficiais dos Anciões para capturar vocês.

- Hideki... – Ningyo suspirou mais uma vez. – Qual é o seu real problema? Está bastante óbvio que você se candidatou para esse trabalho.

A Haruno não pôde deixar de notar a expressão transtornada de Haruka, que estava logo ao lado dele. Ela olhava para todas as direções possíveis, menos para Ningyo e seus três companheiros. Pobre menina! Só devia estar ali para manter Hideki sobre controle. O outro Hyuuga parecia entediado, mas sua expressão dizia que ele nada podia fazer para conter seu parente desvairado.

- Somos quatro contra dois, tem certeza que quer lutar?

Hideki ergueu uma sobrancelha e Haruka levantou seus olhos da grama.

- Desaprendeu a contar? Somos três!

- Haruka-san não vai lutar. Me parece bastante claro que ela não gostaria de estar aqui, portanto, não vou deixar ela se machucar, ou ferir algum de nós.

Haruka abriu um sorriso imperceptível para Ningyo.

- Besteira! – o terceiro Hyuuga falou. – É claro que minha irmã vai lutar!

- Por que estamos discutindo isso? – Kai perguntou, já entediado daquela conversa sem sentido.

Ele avançou para o irmão de Haruka, enquanto Umi passava correndo por Ningyo.

- Vai ser só fachada. – ela sussurrou rapidamente.

Ningyo assentiu em agradecimento.

Por fim, sobrou Hideki para Tsuki e Ningyo. O sorriso diabólico de antes voltou a brincar em seus lábios. Ele retirou sua capa, largando-a no chão e também tirou sua corrente do pescoço, pendurando-a no pescoço de Ningyo sem nem mesmo lhe pedir consentimento.

- Vou ficar de fora da luta? – ela perguntou, frustrada.

Ele riu.

- Não me preocuparia com isso, se fosse você.

E, sem que ela pudesse prever seus movimentos, ele a segurou pelo queixo e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram de choque ao sentir a boca de Tsuki imprensada contra a sua.

Hideki congelou em seu lugar, e Tsuki se aproveitou daquele momento de fraqueza que ele previra muito bem em seus planos para ativar seu Mangekyou e prender o Hyuuga em seu próprio mundo de pesadelos pelos dois segundos que mais pareciam 48 horas.

- Hideki-kun! – Haruka correu para acudir seu protetor quando o viu sucumbindo.

Ela lançou um olhar preocupado para Ningyo, que apenas sorriu de leve e assentiu com a cabeça. A menina entendeu o recado e saiu correndo dali, ainda conseguindo fazer seu irmão fugir de Kai antes que ele resolvesse sacar a Samehada.

- Esse garoto tem sérios problemas mentais. – Umi comentou.

Mas Ningyo não ouvia, nem percebia nada a seu redor. Ela ainda podia sentir o toque frio dos lábios de Tsuki nos seus, e a sensação a controlou por completo. Mas, para ele, era só parte de seu plano maquiavélico para se livrar de Hideki sem ter que derramar nenhuma gota de suor. Ou ela estava enganada?

- Monte logo seu pássaro, Ningyo, vamos voltar. – Tsuki praticamente mandou.

Não tendo nem vontade de contestar, ela fez o que ele disse e os guiou de volta para casa. Durante toda a viagem, ela não disse absolutamente nada. Limitou-se apenas a, ocasionalmente, brincar com o pingente da corrente que Tsuki não pegara de volta.

"_But rumor has it_

_He is the one I'm leaving you for." _

* * *

__Tradução da Música: Mas dizem os rumores/ que é por ele que eu vou te trocar

**Rumor Has It by Adele**


	16. Resultados

_****_Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo, minhas queridas! Espero que gostem! Podem mandar sugestões e pedidos do que o que vocês querem que aconteça nos próximos capítulos, casais, cenas, essas coisas.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-san!

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XVI – Resultados**

Assim que soube da missão absurda que Hideki se candidatara a fazer, Minato ficou ainda mais revoltado com o garoto que, um dia, ele considerara como seu melhor amigo. Ele até podia entender que o Hyuuga tivesse ficado magoado com Ningyo por ela não ter revelado a verdade a ele, mas já haviam se passado sete meses desde que a boneca se fora. Já estava na hora de ele superar e seguir em frente.

Minato suspirou. Sua vida não estava em seu melhor momento. Sua melhor amiga se fora e não voltaria mais e seu melhor amigo virara um monstro imbecil. Inscrever-se para as seletivas da ANBU fora a saída que ele encontrara para dar uma utilidade a sua rotina, principalmente depois da declaração de Abi. Seus olhos sempre estiveram em Ningyo. Ele fora tão cego que nem ao menos notara que a Inuzuka sentia algo de especial por ele, e isso simplesmente não estava certo. Sua vida não podia parar.

O Hatake se dirigia ao quartel-general da ANBU – os resultados das extensas seletivas sairiam em poucas horas – quando Haruka trombou com ele no caminho.

- Hatake-san! Desculpe-me!

- Tudo bem, Haruka-san. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acabei de voltar da missão. – ela disse, suas bochechas corando descontroladamente por conta da vergonha que sentia por admitir que estivera envolvida naquele trabalho ridículo. – Hideki-kun teve que ficar no hospital, ele foi pego pelo Mangekyou Sharingan.

Minato suspirou. Ele sabia que aquele dia chegaria, tinha demorado até demais. Ele deu meia-volta e começou a seguir na direção do hospital.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Hatake-san! Os resultados da ANBU saem hoje!

- Não se preocupe, Haruka-san. Ainda tenho um pouco de tempo.

Ele andou com passos firmes e decididos. Quem sabe aquela experiência não havia posto um pouco de bom senso na cabeça do Hyuuga?

- Yo, Hatake. – a voz de Daisuke soou assim que eles entraram pela porta principal do hospital.

- Shiranui. – o Hatake cumprimentou, mas assim que avistou seu amigo, teve que se segurar para não rir. – Sua mãe te pegou de novo?

Daisuke carregava mais de trezentos formulários, equilibrando-os para que não caíssem e se espalhassem.

- Nunca soube como ela veio parar aqui, juro que é sádica!

- Isso lá é jeito de falar da sua mãe, menino. – a voz de Shizune estava gelada e cortante, mas logo mudou de tom ao se dirigir a Minato e Haruka. – Hideki está no terceiro andar, 305, crianças. Aproveitem para dar a merecida bronca que ele merece.

Minato sorriu. Shizune fazia parte do grupo que não se importava com a descendência verdadeira de Ningyo. Ela e Sakura foram muito ligadas, graças à Godaime, portanto, Ningyo era como uma filha para ela.

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou, Shizune-san.

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu. – Se me dão licença – ela se desculpou com os dois e voltou a olhar para Daisuke. – E você ainda vai preencher todos eles.

Minato nunca vira dor tão grande no rosto de Daisuke, e eles já haviam realizado muitas missões perigosas juntos.

- Hatake, se importa de conferir meu resultado por mim? Não vou conseguir sair daqui tão cedo.

Minato assentiu enquanto se afastava.

- Não se preocupe.

Hatake e Hyuuga continuaram andando até o fim do corredor, e subiram as escadas até o terceiro andar. Porém, Haruka o impediu antes que pudesse abrir a porta.

- Por favor, não seja tão duro com ele.

Minato suspirou.

- Não posso prometer muito, Haruka-san. Ele merece.

Ela encarou o imaculado piso branco do hospital.

- Eu disse que era uma péssima ideia. Eu disse que não deveríamos ir. – seus olhos perolados enchiam-se de lágrimas.

Minato não podia deixar de sentir pena daquela menina. Nada justificava tudo o que ela estava passando nos últimos meses.

- Se importa de me dar uns minutos a sós com ele?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e foi se sentar em um dos muitos bancos que ficavam espalhados pelos corredores.

Sem mais delongas, ele abriu a porta do quarto.

Hideki estava acordado, sentado na cama, o olhar fixo em um ponto na parede – olhando sem nada ver.

- O sharingan mexeu no seu cérebro. – o Hatake não pôde deixar de rir.

Hideki voltou seus olhos para o intruso.

- O que quer aqui?

- Ver o que Tsuki deixou de você.

O Hyuuga bufou.

- Então até você o chama pelo primeiro nome. Já são amiguinhos?

- Não seja ridículo. Se dependesse de mim Ningyo não estaria com um Uchiha.

- Tem mais deles agora. Dois espadachins especialistas em Suiton.

- Herdeiros dos Sete de Kirigakure? – Minato ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Hideki deu de ombros.

- Devem ser.

Minato observou o Hyuuga com cuidado. Seu pai lhe contara que uma vez havia sido pego pelo Mangekyou de Itachi. Também dissera que não havia sido uma experiência feliz.

- Ainda dói?

- Não sei explicar. Parece que acabei de sair da pior sessão de tortura do mundo ninja, mas meu corpo não tem nem mesmo um arranhão.

Minato assentiu. A descrição era parecida com a de seu pai.

- E foram segundos! Aqueles olhos... São poderosos demais.

- Claro que são. Sharingans são armas de guerra impecáveis. E, para piorar, Tsuki é filho de Itachi.

Hideki pareceu refletir sobre o que Minato acabara de dizer.

- Mas ficar preso lá não foi a pior parte.

Minato ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele me distraiu. Ele... beijou Ningyo como se fosse uma coisa que ele fizesse todos os dias.

Minato sentiu um gosto amargo nascer em sua boca e escorregar garganta a baixo. Tsuki beijara Ningyo?

- Eles estão juntos? – Hideki perguntou.

- Como posso saber? – o Hatake se limitou a responder.

Há meses ele não saía da vila, já que a seleção ANBU exigia que ele permanecesse em Konoha. Consequentemente, fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que ele vira Ningyo. Na época ela não demonstrara nenhum interesse romântico no Uchiha, mas morar tanto tempo juntos poderia ter mudado sua opinião.

Minato suspirou. Ele sabia que jamais seria ele, mas, mesmo assim, a notícia do tal beijo não lhe fora nada agradável. Se ela tivesse ficado em Konoha, será que ela poderia ter se apaixonado por ele?

- E por que você se importa com isso, Hideki? Achei que seu ódio fosse grande demais para permitir que qualquer espécie de amor ainda sobrevivesse.

O silêncio do Hyuuga espantou Minato. Ele também ficara abalado com a cena, era claro em seus olhos, em sua atitude. Se ele se importava, se ele não gostava da perspectiva de vê-la com outro, então por que ainda a odiava tanto?

- Você queria trazê-la de volta para que ela não saísse de novo.

Não era uma pergunta, portanto Hideki nem se preocupou em responder.

- Você por acaso é cego, ou só burro? – as palavras de Minato saíam ásperas. – Se ela for capturada, não voltará a ser uma de nós! Se ela voltar por conta de um dos ninjas de Konoha, os Anciões jamais deixarão que ela retome sua posição com jounin, nem que ela implorasse de joelhos!

- Fugir foi covardia.

- Você não ouviu o que todos disseram naquele dia no bar?

Claro que ele lembrava. Lembrava até bem demais.

_- E, de qualquer forma, – Abi continuou – Ningyo é a Ningyo. A que cresceu com você, a que te amou e respeitou as regras que você como Hyuuga achava que tinha que seguir. Por que você acha que ela foi embora logo que a descobriram, Hideki? Naruto-sama a protegeria não importa o motivo. Ela foi embora para não causar problemas a Hinata-san. Ela foi embora para não causar problemas a você._

- Não justifica.

Minato bufou.

- Você tem sérios problemas.

Hideki olhou para suas mãos.

- Só agora que você percebeu? – seu sorriso debochado fez Minato sorrir com ele.

- Deixe-a em paz, Hideki. – o Hatake pediu.

O Hyuuga permaneceu em silêncio por longos segundos.

- Acho que não quero mais ir atrás dela, de qualquer forma. – ele suspirou. – Não faz sentido. Ela... não se sente como eu.

Minato ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente pedindo explicações a Hideki.

- Ela não me odeia. Ela sempre tenta me proteger de Tsuki. – ele revirou os olhos. – Como se eu precisasse de proteção.

Minato segurou uma risada.

- Tendo em vista seu atual estado, eu diria que você precisa de proteção, sim.

- Ele jogou sujo para me distrair!

O Hatake fez que não com a cabeça.

- Você não entende? Ele fez isso por ela. Ele também protegeu você, Hideki. O Mangekyou é capaz de muitas outras coisas, que seriam muito piores do que o Tsukuyomi.

Hideki bufou.

- Posso cuidar dele de olhos fechados.

- Errado. Ao cuidar dele você deve estar de olhos fechados. Sério, você devia ter comparecido mais aos treinos de meu pai com Gai-san.

- Tinha esquecido que Kakashi-sensei tinha um sharingan também.

- É. Ningyo aprendeu todas as técnicas anti-sharingan com Gai-san.

- Como sabe disso?

- Ele me contou.

Hideki assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Se era assim, então Ningyo não havia sido forçada a ser parceira de Tsuki. Ela entrara por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Minato... – ele disse quando o Hatake já começava a achar que ele não voltaria a abrir a boca.

- Sim?

- Por que Ningyo se juntou a ele?

Minato analisou a pergunta por um momento antes de responder.

- Ela acredita que eles sejam iguais. O que é verdade, se pensar sobre certa perspectiva.

- Iguais?

- Filhos de renegados da Akatsuki. Compartilham os mesmos problemas. Jamais serão aceitos em vilas e bláblá...

- Entendo.

Ele não voltou a falar, e Minato entendeu que aquele era o máximo eu ele tiraria do Hyuuga por enquanto. Era hora de deixá-lo sozinho. Ao menos, ela agira normalmente durante todo aquele tempo, e Minato não pôde deixar de sorrir por conta disso.

* * *

- Minato-kun! – a voz de Abi o saudou assim que ele pôs os pés na central da ANBU.

- Abi. Não sabia que também estava prestando as seletivas.

A Inuzuka sorriu.

- Sayuri me convenceu a acompanha-la depois que descobriu que Daisuke-kun prestaria esse ano.

Minato riu. Aqueles dois eram irrecuperáveis.

- Os resultados ainda não foram anunciados?

- Não. – ela disse, fazendo um muxoxo. – Eles estão enrolando muito.

- Está nervosa?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e Minato sorriu. Desde que ela tinha declarado seus sentimentos a ele, Minato havia pensado em várias coisas. Mas ele era obrigado a admitir que estava aliviado que a relação deles tivesse permanecido a mesma. Temera que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre eles.

- Tenho certeza que eles estão precisando de alguns Inuzukas na divisão dos caçadores.

Ela sorriu.

- Esse é o problema. Eu não me inscrevi para essa divisão.

- Não? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Não. Eu me inscrevi para a divisão de espionagem.

- Por quê?

- Eu... não gosto de fazer missões sozinha. Vida dos caçadores é tão... vazia. Nem mesmo nos quartéis eles interagem com os outros. Não aguentaria.

Minato sorriu gentilmente.

- Tenho certeza que você será ótima em qualquer divisão que escolha.

Abi sentiu suas bochechas arderem como se estivessem em chamas. Aquele sorriso, aquelas palavras... eram demais para ela.

- Obrigada, Minato.

Por fim, um dos ANBU pregou os resultados nos murais do salão de entrada do quartel general.

Abi correu para a folha da sua divisão, e ficou surpresa ao ver não apenas seu nome, mas também o de Minato.

- Você também se inscreveu para a divisão de espionagem?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Deixe-me ver se o Shiranui também conseguiu.

Ele foi até a folha dedicada à divisão de inteligência.

- Daisuke e Sayuri estão nessa lista.

Abi sorriu. Todos eles haviam conseguido!

- Devíamos sair para comemorar.

- Estou de acordo. Vou buscar o escravo do hospital e encontro vocês duas no lugar de sempre.

- Certo! – Abi disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Minato foi pulando pelos telhados, feliz por ter passado. Chegar a ANBU sempre fora seu sonho, desde que era muito pequeno. Talvez fosse porque a organização de elite de Konoha era a única coisa de que ele lembrava sua mãe falar. Ela sempre fora muito entusiasmada com seu trabalho na ANBU. Ela amava estar ali, e morrera prestando serviços à organização.

Entretanto, nada o deixava mais feliz do que saber que não estaria sozinho nessa nova fase de sua vida. Ele teria Daisuke, Sayuri e Abi com ele. E isso significava muito.


	17. Beijos e Lágrimas

_****_Capítulo novo saindo! Espero que gostem, amoras! Btw, não tenho beta e não tive paciência de revisar tudo direitinho, então, se tiver algum erro, avisem-me para que eu possa modificar, okay? Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi (o qual perde mais o meu respeito a cada notícia que tenho sobre o mangá - que já largei a anos XD)

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XVII – Beijos e lágrimas**

Fazia um belo sol nos arredores da Vila Oculta da Pedra. Entretanto, Ningyo não tinha a menor vontade de sair da proteção de seu teto e aproveitar o clima tão bom. O motivo? Tsuki e Kai estavam treinando desde que o sol nascera – o que já fazia algumas horas – e, portanto, estavam extremamente suados e sem camisa.

- Você sabe que está perdendo um show e tanto deixando essa porta fechada, não sabe? – a voz de Umi invadiu seus ouvidos.

- Não quero saber.

Umi riu e abriu a porta de correr que ligava o espaçoso ateliê aos jardins que circulavam a casa.

Imediatamente, Ningyo foi premiada com a visão de seus dois companheiros de time, treinando taijutsu e vestindo apenas suas calças tradicionais do uniforme ninja. Ela não pôde deixar de reparar nos músculos bem torneados dos braços e peito de Tsuki. Também não pôde deixar de reparar no suor que escorria por suas costas, deliciosa e torturantemente devagar. A imagem do beijo imediatamente veio à sua mente, fazendo-a corar.

- Qual o ponto disso, Umi?

A mencionada kunoichi riu.

- Encadear as reações que acabaram de ser encadeadas, é claro.

Ningyo grunhiu.

- Umi, não faça isso comigo.

- Só estou tentando ajudar. Quanto mais rápido você decifrar seus sentimentos, melhor para você.

- Você devia deixar de se intrometer na vida dos outros e resolver a sua. – a Haruno alfinetou.

- Touché. Mas meu caso é mais complicado. E é muito mais divertido fazer você sofrer.

- Tem dias que eu acho que te odeio.

Umi deu uma piscadela para ela.

- É só impressão, gata.

Ningyo soltou mais um suspiro e voltou sua atenção a Tsuki. Aquele beijo a assombrava desde que o recebera, há dois dias. Sem coragem, ela não o confrontou sobre o real motivo por trás do beijo – embora ela tivesse certeza de que fora apenas uma estratégia para desconcentrar Hideki. Desde aquele dia ela não conseguia mais olhar para Tsuki da mesma forma. Aliás, ela não estava nem mesmo conseguindo olhar para ele.

- Quer treinar também? – Umi perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Kai e sua vastidão montanhosa de músculos.

Ningyo riu.

- Você só quer tentar fazer terapia reversa.

Umi deu de ombros.

- Se ele consegue chamar minha atenção assim, por que eu não conseguiria chamar a dele?

- Pode ser que dê certo.

- E então, quer ou não?

Ningyo continuou encarando-a, de braços cruzados.

- Por favor, querida Ningyo? Será que você poderia fazer esse favor para sua amada colega de quarto?

Ningyo riu escandalosamente alto e se levantou.

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer. Suas roupas já são reveladoras o suficiente, sabe?

- Haha, muito engraçado.

As duas deixaram o ateliê e se dirigiram para o outro lado da casa. Ainda podiam ver os meninos, mas não de muito perto. O plano de Umi era fazê-los parar para assisti-las. E ela tinha certeza que funcionaria.

Ningyo se preparou em sua posição de batalha usual.

- Sabe, seria mais fácil você começar a dançar ou algo do tipo.

Umi sorriu, zombeteira.

- Isso é para um outro dia, querida.

Ningyo soltou uma risadinha. Umi era inacreditável.

- Pronta? – a Hoozuki perguntou.

Ningyo assentiu e elas avançaram uma contra a outra. Tentativas de socos, chutes, desvios perfeitos, grama arrancada, árvores pisadas e usadas como suporte, mais tentativas de socos e chutes. O ritmo era perfeito, apesar de não haver nada para ditá-lo. Talvez Ningyo estivesse mesmo certa. Dançar seria muito mais eficiente para tentar chamar a atenção de um garoto, mas quem disse que o que elas estavam fazendo não podia ser considerado como dança?

- Por que você parou? – Tsuki perguntou quando Kai não voltou a avançar contra ele.

- Me distraí. – o Hoshigaki se desculpou.

Tsuki virou-se para a direção que Kai encarava tão fixamente e viu as duas meninas lutando uma contra a outra. Ele abriu um meio-sorriso.

- Sério mesmo, Kai? – ele alfinetou, mas não podia deixar de ver razão na fixação de seu companheiro de time.

Era mesmo hipnotizante não era? Cada movimento parecia ritmado como se houvesse uma música ditando cada passo que elas davam. Mas mais do que o conjunto, o que realmente chamava sua atenção era Ningyo. O movimento de suas pernas, o subir e descer de seu peito, o jeito como seu cabelo era levado pelo vento. Tsuki descobriu que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Sem perceber, ele suspirou. Desde que ele a beijara nada fora como era antes. Ela evitava encará-lo e, se fosse forçada a tanto, rapidamente encontrava alguma outra ocupação que a levasse para longe dele.

Ele sabia que havia se precipitado ao beijá-la. Ele sabia que ela ainda estava envolvida demais com Konoha, com Hideki e Minato. Ele sabia que ela não olhava para ele com nenhum sentimento especial. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não se arrependia.

- Vamos assisti-las. – o Uchiha sugeriu, vendo que Kai não conseguiria se recompor para voltar ao treinamento de antes.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Kai concordou e eles foram se sentar em uma árvore próxima ao local onde as duas meninas treinavam.

Ningyo sentiu seu rosto queimar ao perceber que Tsuki olhava para ela, usando aquele sorrisinho torto detestável que tanto a atraía. Não, espera. O que ela tinha acabado de dizer a si mesma? Que o sorriso torto detestável de Tsuki a atraía? Não, devia ter alguma coisa errada com ela, não podia ter outra explicação.

- Vamos parar um pouco, Umi?

Umi grunhiu baixinho, mentalmente desejando xingar Ningyo em voz alta. Agora que o plano dela começava a dar certo, a Haruno dava para trás!

- Tudo bem. – a espadachim concordou relutantemente.

Ningyo deu as costas para os outros três e voltou para dentro da casa. Tsuki e Kai desceram da árvore. O Uchiha imediatamente foi atrás da especialista em explosões, deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

- Se você quiser, posso substituí-la. – Kai ofereceu.

Umi deu de ombros.

- Claro, por que não? – ela disse, fingindo indiferença, mas queimando por dentro.

Kai sorriu e eles começaram.

* * *

Quando Tsuki chegou à cozinha, Ningyo estava parada, recostada em uma das paredes, os olhos fixos no nada.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, lentamente aproximando-se dela.

- Por que não estaria? – ela rebateu.

Tsuki deu de ombros.

- Desde que encontramos o Hyuuga pela última vez você não parece estar normal.

Ningyo pôde sentir o desprezo na voz de Tsuki ao pronunciar o sobrenome de Hideki. Embora não entendesse o motivo, sempre percebera que o Uchiha verdadeiramente detestava o Hyuuga. Mas, momentaneamente, esse problema foi tirado de sua mente, já que um ainda pior se configurava a sua frente. Tsuki estava cada vez mais perto dela e ainda permanecia sem sua camisa.

- É só impressão sua, Tsuki. Não há nada de errado.

- E você acha que pode me enganar só com isso?

Ele continuava se aproximando, deixando-a cada vez mais encurralada contra a parede. Ningyo o impediu de continuar avançando pondo suas duas mãos no peito descoberto do Uchiha.

- Será que você poderia se afastar um pouco? – ela pediu, rezando para que ele não pudesse perceber o ritmo alucinado em que seu coração agora batia.

- Eu te incomodo? – ele perguntou, mas sem se aproximar mais.

Ningyo queria saber o que responder, mas não conseguia decidir a resposta. Incomodar? Se aquela proximidade a incomodava? Claro que sim. Ela não conseguia nem pensar direito com ele tão perto dela. Ela queria que ele se afastasse? Não, ela não queria. Afinal, o que era aquilo que só agora ela percebia que sentia por ele?

Tsuki, por sua vez, interpretou a hesitação da kunoichi como uma resposta positiva. Como ele já suspeitava, ela ainda devia amar o Hyuuga. Seria uma explicação bastante plausível para entender porque ela sempre o protegia tanto, mesmo sabendo que ele não mediria esforços para levá-la como prisioneira de volta a Konoha.

- Entendo. – ele murmurou e se afastou.

Ningyo o segurou pelo pulso antes que pudesse escapar dela.

- Tsuki...

- Sim? – ele perguntou, seus olhos voltando ao sarcasmo e frieza de sempre.

- Por que você me beijou naquele dia?

A verdade ou a mentira, o que ela iria querer ouvir, Tsuki se perguntou.

- Era o único jeito de distraí-lo para prendê-lo no Tsukuyomi e ensinar a ele como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

Ningyo desviou os olhos e o soltou.

- Ah, então era isso mesmo.

A dor em seu coração parecia sufocá-la. Ela queria tanto que a resposta tivesse sido diferente. Mas o que ela podia esperar? Ele era um Uchiha, afinal.

- Desculpe-me por te incomodar com isso. – ela disse e saiu da cozinha, seguindo o caminho para seu quarto, onde se trancou a chave.

Sem seu consentimento, lágrimas desprenderam-se de seus olhos. Ela queria mais do que ser apenas a distração para que ele pudesse mostrar sua superioridade aos inimigos. Ela queria mais do que um beijo que não significou absolutamente nada para o idiota que o deu sem nem ao menos pedir autorização. Ela simplesmente queria mais, e perceber isso a deixou completamente chocada. Quando aqueles sentimentos haviam aparecido? Quando ela começara a gostar daquele Uchiha imbecil? Quando ela começara a desejar que ele olhasse para ela como mais do que uma companheira de time? Quando ela começara a desejar que ele a quisesse do jeito que ela o queria?

As lágrimas continuaram a correr por seu rosto, mesmo que ela quisesse desesperadamente que elas parassem. Como ela iria encará-lo de agora em diante tendo descoberto esses sentimentos indesejáveis? Ningyo se xingou mentalmente. Ela devia ter aprendido com o exemplo de sua mão. Devia ter aprendido que nada bom viria ao se apaixonar por um Uchiha.

* * *

Umi entrou pelo quarto dos meninos como um tsunami devastando uma cidade à beira-mar.

- Você é idiota? – ela perguntou ao Uchiha que estava espalhado preguiçosamente em sua cama.

Tsuki suspirou.

- O que você quer comigo, Umi?

- Saber se você é idiota. Ou insensível. Ou os dois.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Muito bem, Uchiha, o negócio é o seguinte. – ela segurou-o pela gola da camisa, levantando-o da cama. – Eu e você sabemos o quão caído pela Haruno você é. Eu e você sabemos o quanto você baba diariamente por ela, então, idiota, da próxima vez que você tiver oportunidade de dizer a verdade, diga. Não banque o Uchiha gostosão que parece ser a marca registrada do seu clã e aja como o homem que você não é.

Dito isso, ela o jogou de volta para sua cama e saiu do quarto a passos firmes. Ela voltou ao quarto que dividia com Ningyo, mas a menina não estava mais lá. Continuando pelo corredor, ela seguiu até o anexo da casa, onde ficava o ateliê que um dia pertencera a Deidara.

Como ela esperava, Ningyo estava lá, esmeradamente trabalhando no vaso de cerâmica mais complexo que Umi já havia visto na vida. Com um suspiro, a Hoozuki se sentou ao lado da Haruno e relembrou as palavras que ela proferira assim que deixara a ruiva entrar no quarto.

_- Acho que você estava certa desde o início, Umi. – Ningyo disse, esfregando os olhos inchados e vermelhos._

_ - Do que você está falando? Por que seus olhos estão assim?_

_ - Eu realmente amo Tsuki. E ele não sente absolutamente nada por mim._

_ - O quê? Como assim ele não sente nada por você?_

_ Ningyo soltou um risinho amargo._

_ - Ele mesmo disse, que aquele beijo não significou nada para ele._

- Está melhor agora? – Umi perguntou.

Ningyo deu de ombros.

- Não sei dizer. É horrível descobrir uma coisa quando não há chance nenhuma dela acontecer.

Umi bufou.

- Você não devia acreditar nele tão facilmente, Ningyo.

- A questão não é se eu acredito ou não. Ele é um Uchiha, Umi. Quantos dos Uchiha dos quais você já ouviu falar se apaixonaram?

Com um suspiro, Umi respondeu:

- Nenhum.

Ningyo sorriu.

- Acho que não preciso continuar.

Por dentro, Umi estava em absoluta fúria. Quão idiota um homem podia ser? Ela tinha certeza absoluta de que Tsuki era irremediavelmente apaixonado por Ningyo. Só o fato de eles conseguirem manter uma conversa já era prova o suficiente de que o Uchiha tratava a Haruno de forma diferenciada. Se era assim, por que ele mentira tão descaradamente para ela? Idiota!

Ningyo soltou um longo e pesaroso suspiro.

- Eu só não entendo...

- O quê?

- Eu estive com Hideki e Minato a minha vida toda. Por que não podia ser um deles? Porque mesmo quando eu achava que amava Hideki, não era nem um pouco parecido com o que eu sinto agora. Deve ter sido por isso que demorei para perceber.

Umi abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- É tão óbvio... Veja bem, eu e Kai somos iguais. Nossas histórias seguem o mesmo rumo. Só ele pode me entender por completo e acredito que a recíproca seja verdadeira. Não é diferente com você, Ningyo. Você provavelmente sempre se sentiu solitária, mesmo estando cercada de gente porque nenhum deles podia entender o que você vivia dia após dia. Tsuki sempre foi sozinho. Ele entende o que você sente como ninguém mais poderia entender. Por que você não se sentiria atraída por ele? Esse negócio de opostos que se atraem é invenção de alguém que queria atrair alguém que não tinha nada a ver.

Ningyo não pôde deixar de rir.

- Talvez você tenha razão. Não foi por acaso que eu fiquei quatro anos fora. Eu quis ficar. Não me adiantava ficar perto deles depois de tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Nesse sentido, Tsuki é perfeito para você. – Umi revirou os olhos. – Se você conseguir lidar com aquele humor dele.

Ningyo riu mais uma vez.

- Ele não é tão ruim assim. Você que nunca teve paciência.

Umi abriu um meio sorriso arteiro.

- O que você gosta nele?

Ningyo parou para pensar por um instante.

- Hmmm... eu gosto do jeito que ele sorri como se fosse o dono do mundo; gosto do jeito como nos entendemos em uma missão sem precisar falar nada; apesar de tudo ele nunca machuca Hideki e Minato e eu nunca precisei pedir; gosto do fato de que ele nunca me faz fazer alguma coisa que eu não queira; ele sempre pergunta minha opinião e às vezes até faz o que eu peço. Ele nunca me tratou como se eu fosse inferior a ele, mesmo depois de eu ter perdido a luta contra ele.

A essa altura, as lágrimas lentamente voltavam a inundar os olhos da boneca da Akatsuki.

Umi a abraçou.

- Desculpe por ter perguntado.

- Não tem problema. – ela soluçou. – Eu que sou boba. Se apaixonar por um Uchiha... não podia ser mais idiota.

Umi gargalhou. Ela, infelizmente, não podia discordar. Era mesmo estupidez se apaixonar por um Uchiha. Até sua própria mãe era prova disso.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – a Hoozuki disse enquanto passava suas mãos pelo longo cabelo loiro de sua colega de quarto.

Mal elas sabiam que, escondido atrás da porta, Tsuki havia escutado cada palavra que elas proferiram.

* * *

Ningyo desligou o chuveiro e deixou-se envolver pelo vapor que permanecera no banheiro. Ao esfregar o espelho com sua toalha, percebeu que seus olhos estavam inchados, mas que a vermelhidão já havia passado.

Apaixonada por Tsuki? Será que estava no sangue das Haruno? Ou era influência Uzumaki? Ela riu consigo mesma. Não, não era nada disso. Era por tudo que ela havia dito a Umi e também por tudo que a própria Umi havia dito.

Com um suspiro ela puxou sua calça da bancada para vesti-la. Com o movimento, um objeto foi projetado para o chão. Ela se abaixou para recolher o pequeno objeto e chocou-se ao ver o que era. Era a corrente de Tsuki. Ela ainda não tinha devolvido? Devia ter esquecido no bolso ou algo assim.

Ela terminou de se arrumar e saiu do banheiro com a corrente e sua toalha nas mãos. Ela foi andando e secando o cabelo pelo caminho.

Para sua surpresa, Tsuki estava na cozinha.

- Ah, Tsuki.

O dito Uchiha levantou a cabeça para encará-la. Corando ligeiramente, ela continuou:

- Sua corrente está comigo desde aquele dia.

Ela estendeu a mão com a corrente e ele ficou alguns segundos observando a joia. Lentamente, ele se levantou e pegou a corrente da mão da Haruno.

- Não tive a oportunidade de te perguntar da outra vez. Foi Itachi-san quem te deu?

Tsuki fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Foi a única coisa que ele me deu na vida. Quando recebi pensei em jogar fora, mas acabei ficando muito ligado a ela. Eu não entendo o motivo, mas ela é muito importante para mim.

Ningyo sorriu delicadamente.

- Claro que ela é importante para você. Foi um presente do seu pai, afinal.

Ningyo ia se virar para ir embora, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-a virar-se mais uma vez para ele.

Ele pôs a corrente pelo pescoço dela e ajeitou seu cabelo.

- Você pode ficar com ela.

- Do que você está falando, Tsuki? Ela é importante para você, não pode dar para qualquer pessoa.

Ele pôs as duas mãos no rosto dela, cobrindo suas bochechas e obrigando-a a olhar fixamente em seus olhos.

- Você não é qualquer pessoa.

Antes que Ningyo tivesse tempo de ficar chocada com aquela frase, Tsuki a beijou. Seus olhos se arregalaram antes de se fechar, antes dela se entregar completamente à sensação. Quando as mãos de Tsuki lentamente deslizaram até sua cintura, ela o envolveu pelo pescoço.

Assim que seus lábios se separaram, um sentimento sufocante tomou conta de Ningyo. Algumas horas antes, ele dissera que o outro beijo não significara nada pra ele, e esse... significava alguma coisa?

- Ouça bem porque eu só vou dizer dessa vez. – ele disse, sem encará-la e com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas. – Peço desculpas por nosso primeiro beijo ter sido para distrair o Hyuuga idiota. E também peço desculpas por ter dito que a única razão pela qual eu te dei aquele beijo ter sido, justamente, para distrair o Hyuuga idiota.

Ningyo sorriu.

- E qual foi a razão, Tsuki? Tanto para esse quanto para o outro beijo?

Ele voltou a encará-la, mas não disse absolutamente nada. Em pouco tempo, o meio-sorriso preferido de Ningyo apareceu nos lábios que ela acabara de beijar.

- Jamais direi.

Sem perceber, seus lábios imitaram o sorriso de Tsuki.

- Eu vou fazer você mudar de ideia.

Tsuki sorriu verdadeiramente e a beijou mais uma vez. Se existia alguém no mundo que poderia convencê-lo a falar aquelas três palavras mágicas, esse alguém era Ningyo – quanto a isso, não havia a menor dúvida.


	18. Exceção

_****_Quanto mais eu escrevo, mas descubro que essa fic será longíssima! XD Espero que vocês todas me acompanhem até o fim! Bom, peço desculpas pelo capítulo minúsculo, mas quando o escrevi no papel, achei que ficaria num tamanho bom. Tentarei fazer o próximo maior para compensar, okay?

E Darah-chan, esse update responde a sua pergunta? ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-san. (que perde mais e mais do meu respeito a cada notícia que eu tenho da história original.)

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XVIII – Exceção**

Ningyo acordou com um sorriso nos lábios. Na noite anterior, ela e Tsuki ficaram acordados até tarde, apenas aproveitando um a companhia do outro. Mas, ela sabia que ele não agiria da mesma forma agora, ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para já estar acostumada com seus jeitos e manias.

Tsuki também dissera que jamais admitiria verbalmente seus sentimentos por ela. Inconscientemente, Ningyo abriu um sorriso arteiro. Isso eles ainda ia discutir mais tarde, ela riu.

Espreguiçando-se, ela levantou da cama. Umi já não estava mais no quarto e, ao abrir as cortinas, ela percebeu que o sol já estava bastante alto no céu. Apressou-se em trocar de roupa e sair do quarto.

- Bom dia. – ela desejou ao chegar na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – a voz entediada de Tsuki foi a única a responder sua saudação.

- Onde estão Umi e Kai? – ela perguntou enquanto vasculhava a geladeira em busca de algo que saltasse a seus olhos.

- Dois moradores locais vieram pedir ajuda contra um ladrão que anda dando prejuízo ao comércio da região.

Ningyo tirou seus olhos da geladeira para encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Locais vieram pedir nossa ajuda ao invés de ir até a Vila da Pedra? – ela perguntou chocada.

Tsuki deu de ombros.

- Vilas oficiais tem uma burocracia absurda. É muito mais simples recorrer a nós.

Ningyo continuava surpresa. Era uma ótima notícia. A população civil não os temer era uma passo e tanto.

- Ningyo, as coisas vão estragar se a geladeira continuar aberta.

A boneca bufou, recolheu o que queria e foi se sentar ao lado dele na mesa da cozinha.

Tsuki a observava de braços cruzados e sobrancelha erguida. Ele estava esperando por um certo comportamento por parte dela, e, quando nada do que ele imaginou aconteceu, ele não pôde deixar de se surpreender e, lá no fundo, se decepcionar com a falta de reação dela.

Sem nem perceber o que se passava na mente dele, nigyo passava manteiga em suas torradas distraidamente, imaginando o que ele estaria pensando agora.

- Ningyo...

- Sim? – ela respondeu entre uma mordida e outra.

Tsuki lutou contra a vontade de grunhir. Ele estava odiando o fato de que ela estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Esse era o papel dele!

Tomado pela irritação, ele a puxou pelo pulso e a prendeu contra a parede mais próxima, imediatamente invadindo com sua língua a boca da Haruno e forçando-a a retribuir o beijo.

Ningyo lutou contra a vontade de sorrir e o evolveu com suas pernas, trazendo-o mais perto possível.

- Não finja que nada aconteceu. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

O sorriso contra o qual ela lutara tanto se espalhou por seu rosto.

- Só pensei em seguir o jeito que você agiria.

Ele grunhiu.

- Eu posso, você não.

Ningyo riu.

- Vou continuar fazendo isso todos os dias até você admitir.

Tsuki bufou.

- Você não vai resistir.

- Observe-me. – ela desafiou.

Tsuki abriu um meio-sorriso arrogante tipicamente Uchiha, enquanto suas mãos corriam pelas coxas expostas de Ningyo.

Só imaginar que Hideki encostara nela fazia seu sangue ferver. Ele sabia que o Hyuuga tinha sido o primeiro beijo dela, mas teria ele também sido sua primeira vez? Chegando à conclusão que a resposta provavelmente era "sim", ele a soltou – a irritação invadindo-o por completo.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou aproximando-se dele.

- Nada.

Ele voltou a se sentar e observou-a enquanto fazia o mesmo.

Ningyo não conseguia entender o que acabara de acontecer. Entretanto, era um tipo de comportamento incrivelmente "Tsuki", não era? Um minuto estava bem, mas no seguinte tudo havia mudado.

- Você pode me dizer o que está te incomodando. – ela disse.

- Não é nada.

Ningyo suspirou.

- Não vai funcionar se continuar assim. – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para ele, mas isso não o impediu de ouvir detalhadamente cada palavra.

Ela terminou suas torradas e seu chá, lavou a louça e saiu do cômodo – tudo isso sem ouvir mais nenhuma palavra vinda de Tsuki.

Ela se sentou na varanda, aproveitando a sensação do sol esquentando sua pele. Ele não a seguira. Ningyo fechou os olhos e se concentrou nos raios de sol em sua pele. Ela sabia que não seria uma relação normal, claro que ela sabia, mas ele tinha reações absurdas. Como seu humor pôde mudar tanto em míseros segundos? Ela não havia feito nada de errado!

Lentamente, Tsuki se sentou atrás dela, deixando-a entre suas pernas e encostando seu queixo no ombro direito dela.

O súbito contato sobressaltou Ningyo. Ela nem reparara que ele havia se aproximado.

- Eu. – ele hesitou, suas bochechas corando muito ligeiramente. Ele estava odiando cada segundo daquela tortura de ter que admitir o que estava prestes a admitir. – Sinto muito.

Ningyo sorriu.

- Que bom.

Ele a envolveu com seus braços, puxando-a para mais perto.

- Preciso de tempo para me acostumar. – ele admitiu a contragosto.

- Idiota. – ela disse enquanto se encostava plenamente no peito dele. – Nada mudou. Há meses você me tem por perto, já devia ter se acostumado.

Ele encostou os lábios no pescoço dela. Apesar de serem frios, cada toque deles deixava a pele de Ningyo em brasas.

O esforço que a Haruno teve que fazer para se manter racional foi descomunal.

- O que foi que te deixou irritado na cozinha?

Tsuki respirou fundo. Estar perto dela o acalmava. Ele se sentia de um jeito que nunca havia se sentido antes de conhecê-la. Ao lado dela, sua solidão se anulava.

- Só estava pensando em algumas coisas.

Ningyo suspirou pelo que lhe pareceu a vigésima vez desde que acordara.

- Por favor, Tsuki. Eu quero que você confie em mim. Eu quero ser a pessoa que sabe tudo sobre você. – ela sentiu seu rosto corar enquanto admitia tudo aquilo. Tsuki, estando com sua própria bochecha tão perto da dela, pôde sentir o calor que agora emanava de sua pele.

Ele sorriu. Era um pequeno milagre, não era? Ele, que sempre estivera sozinho, de repente, agora tinha alguém que queria compartilhar toda uma vida com ele. Respirou fundo antes de decidir se responderia a pergunta ou não.

Sim, ela era especial para ele. sim, ele queria tê-la a seu lado. Ele sabia que ela o apoiaria e o aturaria como nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo seria capaz. No entanto, nada disso mudava o fato de que ele não costumava explicitar seus sentimentos nem seus pensamentos mais íntimos.

Por fim, resolveu que ela devia ser sua exceção. Sim, de todas as formas, ela era a exceção da sua vida.

- Eu me irritei pensando que o Hyuuga provavelmente já te tocou de muitas outras formas.

A primeira reação de Ningyo foi arregalar os olhos – um claro sinal de puro choque. Depois, passado o susto inicial, ela abriu um sorriso gigantesco. Tsuki havia ficado com ciúmes!

Ela riu.

- Não, ele nunca realmente encostou em mim. – ela disse lembrando-se de sua primeira semana em Konoha depois de eu treinamento com Rock Lee.

Tsuki limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha. Embora Ningyo não pudesse ver o gesto, a imagem veio perfeita a sua mente.

- Eu era muito nova quando saí de Konoha com Lee-sensei e, quando voltei, receava ficar perto dele por muito tempo. Acho que só nos beijamos umas duas ou três vezes. – ao terminar de dizer ela estalou um beijo na bochecha do Uchiha. – Você é fofo.

Ele bufou e ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Não se acostume.

Abrindo um sorriso diabólico, Ningyo virou-se de frente para ele, envolvendo-o com as pernas.

- E se ele tivesse? O que você faria?

Um sorriso gêmeo ao dela abriu-se no rosto de Tsuki. Ele a puxou para mais perto, até seu peito estar esmagado contra o dele e mordiscou levemente sua orelha.

- Primeiro eu o mataria. Depois, eu teria pressa em te fazer minha. – ele sussurrou numa voz aveludada e sedutora.

Ningyo corou descontroladamente e sentiu o calor que nascera em suas bochechas ir se espalhando e descendo gradativamente.

- E está com pressa agora? – ela sussurrou de volta.

- Não. Já que ele nunca nem encostou em você, posso te saborear com vagar.

- Tsuki... – ela quase gemeu ao sentir os lábios frios em seu pescoço.

Ela se segurou no pescoço dele enquanto o sentia ir descendo por seu pescoço até seu ombro, quase completamente exposto já que a alça de sua blusa era fina.

Tsuki se deliciava com cada som que escapava da garganta dela. Ele não queria perder o controle, mas ela estava deixando tal tarefa cada vez mais difícil. Voltando aos lábios dela, ele a beijou vorazmente, segurando com agressividade suas longas mechas de cabelo loiro.

Assim como ele, Ningyo também estava achando a tarefa de se controlar cada vez mais complexa. Ela o desejava como jamais havia desejado nada nem ninguém. Sem que percebesse, suas mãos viajaram até a barra da camiseta dele, puxando-a para cima até que saísse por completo.

Tsuki não pôde deixar de sorrir com os avanços dela. Em resposta, suas mãos traçaram um caminho por debaixo da blusa dela até encontrar o tecido rendado do seu sutiã. Ela arranhou suas costas e soltou um leve grunhido.

Entretanto, para a infelicidade de ambos, Umi pigarreou em alto e bom som.

- Desculpe atrapalhar os dois pombinhos, mas temos uma emergência.

Com um suspiro de secepção, Ningyo se levantou do colo de Tsuki e encarou os dois recém-chegados. Tsuki também se levantou, ficando logo atrás dela.

- O que aconteceu? – a Haruno perguntou.

- Quando estávamos caçando o ladrão problemático, sem que percebêssemos, um ninja se pôs em nosso caminho e Kai acabou o matando por engano.

Ningyo ouviu um grunhido de irritação escapar da garganta de Tsuki.

- De onde ele era? – ele perguntou.

- Suna. – Kai respondeu, cabisbaixo.

Ningyo suspirou pesadamente.

- Pegue o corpo, vamos levá-lo de volta à vila.

- O quê? – a voz de Umi saiu mais fina do que o normal.

- O Kazekage é amigo de infância do meu p- – ela parou e se corrigiu – do Hokage. Eu levo Kai até lá e nós aceitamos a punição que Gaara-sama ache justa.

- Você está louca? – Umi exclamou. – Eles não vão conceder uma audiência a nós.

- Não, – Tsuki interveio – pode funcionar. É uma boa ideia. Kai, está de acordo?

O Uchiha sabia bem dos corações moles de Konohagakure e Sunagakure. Se havia alguém que pudesse salvá-los daquele apuro, esse alguém era Ningyo.

O Hoshigaki limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

Ningyo foi rapidamente até seu quarto e pegou sua capa e o cinto que guardava sua argila.

- Não vai demorar. Comportem-se vocês dois. – ela disse, olhando mais para Tsuki do que para Umi. afinal, os dois tinham um histórico de não-interação muda.

- Volte logo. – Umi implorou.

Ningyo riu e assentiu. Aumentando um de seus pássaros de argila com chakra, ela ganhou os céus acompanhada de Kai e do corpo sem vida de um shinobi de Suna.


	19. Sunagakure

_****_Estou atrasada, eu sei, não me matem, por favor! XD Espero que gostem desse capítulo! O próximo sai dia 21/04! Se tudo der certo (leia-se: se minhas provas não sugarem minha alma).

Mandem sugestões! ;)

Disclaimer: Precisa mesmo? Eu não teria escrito Naruto daquele jeito u_u.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XIX – Sunagakure**

Pela maior parte do caminho, Ningyo e Kai ficaram tão silenciosos quanto o cadáver que eles carregavam. No entanto, quando a vila da Areia começou a ficar visível no horizonte, Kai ficou ainda mais nervoso do que já estava.

- Você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?

Ningyo assentiu.

- Gaara-san tem uma personalidade bastante forte, duvido que deixe o Conselho influenciar suas decisões.

- Isso não me deixa mais tranquilo.

- Eu sinto muito, Kai, mas nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ganhar a inimizade de uma vila tão poderosa e influente quanto Suna. Você vai ter que passar por isso. – ela disse num tom duro. – E não pense que é prazeroso para mim ter que passar por isso.

Kai suspirou.

- Você realmente acha que eles vão nos receber só porque você é filha de criação do Hokage? Seu pai biológico matou esse mesmo Kazekage, por mais estranho que isso soe.

Ningyo revirou os olhos e disse num tom irritadiço:

- Eu conheço a história, Kai. Mas também conheço o Kazekage e, principalmente, conheço a história dele com o Hokage. Acredite, eles vão nos receber.

Assim que terminou sua frase, Ningyo foi abaixando a altitude em que voavam até pousar com suavidade nas areias do deserto, logo em frente à entrada da vila oculta.

Os dois ninjas que estavam vigiando – uma garota ruiva e um garoto moreno –arregalaram os olhos e suaram frio ao ver as nuvens vermelhas solitárias nas capas negras das duas aparições que acabavam de cair dos céus.

- O que querem aqui? – a kunoichi perguntou rispidamente.

- Viemos solicitar uma audiência com Sabaku no Temari-sama.

- E por que acha que- – a kunoichi começou a replicar, mas seu companheiro a impediu de continuar.

- E quem é que está solicitando?

- Uzumaki Ningyo.

O menino assentiu e entrou correndo na vila. A kunoichi fez uma careta e voltou a seu posto de vigia.

- Quer dizer que nessas horas você é "Uzumaki"? – Kai perguntou, a voz transbordando de sarcasmo.

Ningyo riu, divertida.

- Não uso mais esse nome porque não acho que eu o mereça, nem quero desgraçar o nome de uma pessoa que me acolheu como seu eu de fato fosse filha dele. No entanto, acho que esse momento requer que eu use do nome que me foi dado no dia em que eu nasci.

Mal ela terminava de falar, o menino que estava de vigia voltava acompanhado pela irmã mais velha do Kazekage.

- Ningyo-chan! – Temari exclamou, surpresa ao ver que era realmente a filha desaparecida do Hokage que estava a sua frente.

- Temari-san. – Ninyo curvou seu corpo em uma reverência polida. – Meu companheiro de time, Hoshigaki Kai, cometeu um erro em uma missão e acabou matando um shinobi do rank de vocês inintencionalmente. Nós o trouxemos de volta, para que as devidas homenagens possam ser prestadas e também para pedir uma audiência com o Kazekage para podermos expressar formalmente nossas desculpas.

Temari sorriu e, inesperadamente, abraçou Ningyo.

- Tinha certeza de que você não se tornaria uma criminosa. Mesmo quando falaram do retorno da Akatsuki, eu sabia que não seria o mesmo. – ela sussurrou para que só a boneca pudesse ouvi-la.

Ningyo segurou as lágrimas ao abraçá-la de volta.

- Nós não somos como eles foram, Temari-san. – sua voz tremia devido à luta contra as lágrimas. – Não somos criminosos. Somos deslocados.

Soltando-a, Temari sorriu mais uma vez.

- Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Ningyo a seguiu de perto, com Kai em seus calcanhares.

As expressões dos moradores ao ver o símbolo nas capas que esvoaçavam atrás deles era de puro horror, mas ao ver Temari andando junto com eles, o horror virava dúvida. O que estava acontecendo ali? Quem eram aqueles ninjas que portavam o símbolo que, para todo o mundo ninja, significava medo?

Ignorando toda aquela comoção muda, Temari os levou primeiro ao necrotério do quartel general da elite de Suna e depois à Torre do Kazekage, onde foram imediatamente recebidos por Gaara.

- Ningyo-chan, estou surpreso em vê-la.

Ningyo sorriu e repetiu o procedimento que tomara com Temari: curvou-se e explicou tudo que acontecera, como motivo do porquê estavam ali. Além disso, ela acrescentou:

- O que o senhor quiser cobrar por nossa ofensa, nós pagaremos.

Kai se curvou também e disse:

- Sinto muitíssimo pelo erro que cometi, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara sorriu. Ele sabia que uma menina que fora criada por Naruto jamais seria como um dos Akatsuki de antigamente, nem se uniria a pessoas que fossem como eles – com sangue de um deles correndo por suas veias ou não.

- Temari me informou de tudo. Por acaso, o ninja que foi morto estava sendo procurado e caçado, acusado de traição. O procedimento normal seria capturá-lo e interrogá-lo, entretanto, ele ter sido morto no caminho não é uma ofensa a nossa vila.

Ningyo suspirou aliviada e reparou quando a postura de Kai relaxou.

- Hoshigaki-kun, acaso você teria visto algum outro ninja junto desse que você matou por engano? – Gaara perguntou.

- Não, senhor. Apenas ele acabou pondo-se em nosso caminho.

Gaara assentiu, uma expressão comtemplativa agora fixando-se em seu rosto.

- Como ele estava sendo procurado, – o Kazekage voltou a falar. – Não acho necessário que vocês nos compensem. Na verdade, eu que deveria pagar pelo serviço de vocês.

- Não, senhor. – Ningyo foi rápida ao se manifestar. – Foi um erro do qual não nos orgulhamos. Não merecemos ser pagos por isso.

Gaara sorriu levemente.

- Muito bem. Agradeço a consideração de vocês. Podem voltar para casa com a consciência tranquila.

Kai e Ningyo se curvaram em despedida. Kai foi andando na frente, mas Ningyo parou na porta.

- Gaara-san... – ela chamou, sem se virar para encará-lo.

- Sim? – Gaara foi solícito ao responder, sabendo que a mudança no honorífico e na forma com que ela o chamou significava que o assunto agora era pessoal.

- Se você tiver a oportunidade de estar com meu pai, será que podia dizer a ele que sinto muito sua falta?

Gaara sorriu, mas ela não viu o pequeno gesto.

- Fique tranquila. Mandarei a mensagem para ele, NIngyo-chan.

- Muito obrigada. – ela disse e seguiu seu caminho, apertando o passo para alcançar Kai.

* * *

Tsuki estava sentado na varanda, as costas encostadas na parede, pernas e braços cruzados, olhos bem abertos – encarando seriamente a paisagem que o rodeava. Algo estava errado nas relações entre as nações shinobi. Primeiro, aqueles ninjas da Névoa que foram atrás dos fugitivos da Chuva, e agora isso.

- Já posso sentir o cheiro de queimado. – Umi riu. – Pare de pensar, Uchiha, você não foi feito para isso.

Tsuki nem ao menos se dignou a olhar para ela.

- Há algo errado. – ele disse.

Umi o encarou.

- Aonde?

- Não sei. Na Chuva, provavelmente.

- Ah! – ela exclamou. – Pensei que estivesse falando da casa.

Tsuki bufou.

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei você se juntar a nós?

Umi fez um muxoxo.

- Idiota. Não sei como Ningyo te aguenta.

Para ser sincero, nem ele sabia.

- É claro que tem algo errado. – Umi disse, ficando verdadeiramente séria pela primeira vez desde que se juntara à Nova Akatsuki. – Há muito tempo existe uma mobilização visível da Névoa.

As sobrancelhas de Tsuki se juntaram – um claro sinal de preocupação.

- Contra a Chuva?

Umi deu de ombros.

- Não sei dizer.

Nunca fora a intenção de Tsuki se meter na política das vilas ocultas, mas ele começava a perceber que, querendo ou não, eles seriam tragados para aquele confronto iminente.

- Não vou ajudar a Névoa em nada. – Umi declarou, a voz transbordando de amargura e rancor.

Tsuki a encarou. O rosto da garota nada transmitia, mas ele podia imaginar o que se passava dentro dela. A Névoa abandonara tanto ela quanto Kai. Eles eram herdeiros dos Sete Espadachins de Kirigakure, mas a vila nunca abrira as portas para eles, pelo contrário, os havia expulsado e abandonado sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

- Não fazia parte dos meus planos ajudar nenhum deles.

Umi assentiu.

- Mas Ningyo não negaria ajuda a Konoha.

- Mas ela sabe que não podemos nos envolver.

Umi deu de ombros, indicando que para ela tanto fazia, desde que não se metesse nos assuntos do País da Água.

Tsuki voltou a encarar os arredores e, para sua surpresa, o pássaro de argila de Ningyo já estava visível no céu. Poucos minutos depois, ela e Kai aterrissavam na grama.

- Como foi? – Umi perguntou, ansiosa.

- Para nossa sorte, o ninja era um traidor fugitivo. – Ningyo respondeu.

Um suspiro aliviado escapou dos lábios de Umi.

- Preste mais atenção da próxima vez, idiota! – ela gritou para Kai, chegando perto dele. – Você não pode sair por aí usando essa sua espada enorme em qualquer um que apareça em seu caminho!

Kai sorriu.

- Ficou preocupada comigo, Umi?

O rosto da kunoichi ficou da mesma cor de seu cabelo.

- Claro que não! Fiquei preocupada com o que podia ter acontecido a todos nós!

Ela podia negar, mas para ele já era o suficiente. Pouco a pouco, eles iam recuperando a dinâmica que tinham antes daquela briga idiota que se sucedera tanto tempo atrás.

Ningyo sorriu ao ver a interação dos dois.

- Ningyo, o Kazekage falou alguma coisa que possa ter parecido suspeita? – Tsuki se perguntou, chegando perto dela.

- Ele perguntou se havia outros com o que Kai matou. Parecia preocupado.

Mais uma vez, as sobrancelhas de Tsuki se juntaram.

- Algo de errado?

- Não sei ainda. Mas parece que sim.

Ningyo suspirou.

- E você acha que vamos acabar nos envolvendo nisso.

- É bem provável.

Ningyo chegou mais perto dele e pôs suas mãos no rosto dele, usando os dedos para desfazer a ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Se precisarmos nos envolver, assim faremos. Se não, viveremos nossa vida pacificamente, observando enquanto eles se matam.

- Para você é tudo tão simples.

- Estranho. – ela riu. – Costumava ser simples para _você_.

Ele riu também e Ningyo se maravilhou com o som. Se ele se abrisse assim com ela sempre, tinha certeza de que podia viver o resto da vida com ele.

- Ei, vocês dois aí! – Umi gritou, mais uma vez arruinando o clima perfeito entre eles.

- Precisamos comemorar a influência de Ningyo!

Ningyo corou.

- Isso é ridículo. Não sou influente coisa nenhuma!

Kai bufou.

- Ah, até parece! A irmã do Kazekage te deu um abraço. Se isso não é ser influente, não sei o que é.

Ningyo corou ainda mais.

- Eles me viram crescer.

Kai sorriu para ela.

- Isso por si só, já é ter certa influência, Ningyo. Nem todo mundo cresce ao redor de Kages.

Ela suspirou.

- Que seja. Vamos comemorar o fato de que Kai não arruinou nossa carreira!

Rindo da cara de indignação de Kai, Umi puxou Ningyo para o quarto que dividiam, para que pudessem – pela primeira vez em séculos – se arrumar direito para aquela comemoração. Nada de uniforme ninja numa festa!

Ningyo corou ao se lembrar da última vez que se pusera um vestido, na missão do cassino. Lá, pela primeira vez, ela olhara para Tsuki como mais do que o garoto do quarto ao lado. E ela só podia imaginar e antecipar o que aconteceria dessa vez.


	20. Celebração

Hey, minna! Espero que vocês possam me perdoar pela demora :/ Prometo que voltarei a minha frequencia normal de updates: um a cada 10 dias. Então, esperem o novo capítulo para dia 16. E se não sair, por favor, reclamem! XD

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XX – Celebração**

Ningyo se olhava no espelho e sorria. Estava vestindo um lindo vestido roxo tomara-que-caia que cobria suas pernas até a altura dos joelhos com seu delicado tecido rodado. Mais uma vez, ela tirara uma de suas luvas da gaveta – a rendada sem dedos que ela usara em Konoha tanto tempo antes. Seu cabelo estava totalmente solto. A maquiagem leve era apenas o suficiente para deixá-la ainda mais linda do que já era.

Umi, por sua vez, também encarava sua imagem no espelho. Sua blusa vermelha de botão era de mangas compridas e de um tecido semitransparente que deixava seu sutiã preto ligeiramente à mostra. A saia preta de couro mal ia até metade de suas coxas e a bota de cano alto – também preta e também de couro – ia até seus joelhos. Os olhos violeta estavam bem marcados pelo lápis roxo e a boca aumentada pelo batom vermelho.

Os estilos das duas kunoichi eram gritantemente diferentes, mas as duas estavam impecavelmente lindas.

Sorrindo uma para a outra, Ningyo e Umi saíram do quarto. Na sala, Tsuki e Kai já bocejavam de tanto esperar.

Tsuki estava com a reclamação na ponta da língua, mas a visão de Ningyo afastou qualquer pensamento irritado de sua mente. Ela estava linda demais.

Kai tentava não encarar demais a Hoozuki. Ele só podia concluir que ela fazia de propósito, para atormentá-lo. Entretanto, esse pensamento rapidamente se afastou de sua mente ao se lembrar da luta que os separara anos antes. Não, ela não fazia para atormentá-lo, ela simplesmente fazia porque era seu jeito de ser.

- Vamos logo? – a voz de Tsuki o despertou de seus devaneios melancólicos.

As meninas assentiram e seguiram o caminho que os levaria à pequena vila mais próxima. Umi e Kai foram andando na frente, em quase completo silêncio enquanto Tsuki e Ningyo andavam um pouco mais atrás, de mãos dadas.

- Eles estão mais estranhos do que o normal. – Ningyo murmurou no ouvido do Uchiha.

Ele suspirou.

- Você realmente vai querer conversar _comigo_ sobre isso?

Ningyo fez um muxoxo.

- Se eu não conversar com você com quem vou conversar?

Ele não respondeu e, com isso, um plano diabólico começou a se formar a mente da boneca da Akatsuki.

- Minato conversava comigo sobre qualquer coisa. – disse, fingindo aborrecimento.

Ela teve que suprimir um sorriso de vitória ao sentir Tsuki apertar sua mão com mais força.

- Sinto muito se não sou como seus amiguinhos de infância.

Ningyo sabia que aquela conversa podia levá-los longe. Não que ela quisesse ter aquele tipo de discussão com ele, mas, talvez, ela fosse necessária.

- Por que você tem um problema tão grande com eles, Tsuki? – ela perguntou suspirando.

- Quem disse que eu tenho algum problema com eles? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto perguntava.

Ningyo, mais uma vez, se segurou para não rir. Como o único herdeiro Uchiha podia ser tão inseguro?

Ele a puxou para mais perto de si e passou o braço por sua cintura. Jamais admitiria nem para si mesmo, mas a verdade era que ele odiava a relação dela com os dois ninjas de Konoha.

- Ele dormiu com você quando veio aqui. – ele reclamou em voz baixa, mas as palavras chegaram em Ningyo, de qualquer forma.

O comentário a fez corar. Ela não tinha problema nenhum em dormir na mesma cama com Minato, até porque ele era seu querido amigo de infância. Porém, ela tinha que admitir que, para qualquer outra pessoa, esse tipo de comportamento podia despertar certo estranhamento.

- Minato é como um irmão.

- Ele sabe disso?

Ningyo o mirou, incrédula.

- Minato e eu sempre fomos bons amigos!

- Você já parou para pensar que ele pode ser apaixonado por você?

- Isso é ridículo. É impossível.

Tsuki deu de ombros.

- Não importa.

O pequeno bar já estava à vista e, como era possível ver de longe, lotado com os jovens da região. Os quatro entraram e se sentaram nos bancos altos e sem encosto do balcão.

- Um brinde à criação de Ningyo! – Umi riu.

Resignada, Ningyo brindou com seus três amigos, sorrindo. Quando saíra de Konoha, jamais imaginara que fosse ser tão feliz e, no entanto, lá estava ela, sendo mais feliz do que jamais fora.

- Obrigada. – ela disse num tom de voz extremamente baixo enquanto escondia o rosto no peito de Tsuki.

- Pelo quê? – ele perguntou, correndo a mãos pelo longo cabelo loiro de Ningyo.

- Por ter me convidado para sua Akatsuki.

Como ela não podia ver seu rosto, Tsuki abriu um largo sorriso. Sem sarcasmo, sem arrogância – apenas um sorriso.

- Não há de quê, Nyn-chan.

Ela desenterrou o rosto do peito dele e levantou os olhos para encará-lo, seu rosto ligeiramente corado.

- Me chamar de "Nyn-chan" é dar o passo definitivo para ficar na minha vida. – ela alertou.

O sorriso que ele escondera dela foi substituído por seu usual meio-sorriso arrogante.

- Então, a partir de agora, eu sou o único, além de seus pais, que tem o direito de te chamar assim.

Ningyo riu.

- Tão ciumento. – ela alfinetou.

- Você também. – ele rebateu de imediato.

Ela riu de novo e o abraçou pela cintura, mantendo-se o mais perto dele quanto podia.

- Tsuki... – ela chamou.

- Hm? – ele abaixou os olhos para poder olhar para ela.

- Eu...

Ela queria dizer. Queria admitir para ele os sentimentos que seu coração gritava para ela a cada batida que dava. Ela realmente queria dizer a ele, e o momento parecia bom. Entretanto, Ningyo sabia que aquela confissão podia mudar a dinâmica entre eles. Ela sabia que ele não estava pronto para dizer o mesmo e, portanto, suas palavras poderiam incomodá-lo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, vendo que sua hesitação já durava tempo demais.

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não, não é nada.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você é estranha.

Ela riu.

- Já me disseram isso antes.

Ningyo voltou a se apoiar nele, deixando um silêncio confortável os dominar. Ela podia esperar. Sabia que ele sentia o que não podia admitir, por isso, esperar não seria nenhum sacrifício. Não, de forma alguma.

* * *

Tsuki realmente não se importava com muitas coisas. Porém, a cena deplorável que se desenvolvia a sua frente era demasiadamente irritante para ser ignorada. Por algum motivo que até agora ele tinha dificuldade de compreender (já que eram motivos pouco práticos e problemáticos), Umi e Kai tiveram uma fervorosa briga no bar e, agora que eles já trilhavam o caminho de volta para casa, estavam se ignorando mutuamente. Consequentemente, Umi havia roubado Ningyo dele para andar de braços dados com a Haruno.

Dispensável dizer que essa ação da Hoozuki não agradara em nada o jovem Uchiha.

Ningyo, por sua vez, estava mais do que desconfortável com a atual situação. Visivelmente, Umi estava irritadíssima. Tão irritada que nem se dignava a dirigir uma palavra sequer à garota andando de braços dados com ela.

Esse quadro se desenrolou até que chegassem em casa, onde, como que por magia, o silêncio se quebrou e os dois voltaram a gritar um com o outro.

Não querendo passar mais nem um minuto naquela loucura problemática, Tsuki puxou Ningyo pela mão e os trancou no quarto dela. Ainda podiam ouvir os gritos provenientes da sala, mas ali era muito mais fácil de fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

Ningyo tirou suas sapatilhas e se jogou na cama com um suspiro.

- O que aconteceu com eles mesmo? – ela perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros e a imitou, jogando-se na cama a seu lado.

- Como _eu_ saberia?

Ela riu.

Com seu típico sorriso brincando em seus lábios, Tsuki a puxou para perto de si, moldando seu corpo perfeitamente ao dela.

Sorrindo arteiramente, ela virou-se para encará-lo.

- Quem foi que disse que você podia ficar aqui comigo, hein, Tsuki?

- Quem disse que você precisa me dar permissão?

- É minha casa e minha cama. – ela alfinetou enquanto ele percorria seu pescoço com os lábios.

- E é minha namorada. – a respiração dele em sua pele fez Ningyo se arrepiar.

Ela riu.

- É isso que somos?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Por falta de um termo melhor.

De fato, ela tinha que concordar que "namorados" parecia um termo estranho, principalmente para eles.

- Hmmm... Quer dizer que sendo sua namorada, isso te dá o direito de mandar em mim?

- Entre outros privilégios. – ele respondeu, sua boca agora explorando a base do pescoço e os ombros de Ningyo.

A Haruno gemeu baixinho quando as mãos dele percorreram suas coxas, fazendo seu vestido subir e deixando mais pedaços de pele expostos.

Antes que sua mente fosse completamente tomada por aquelas sensações, Ningyo precisava tomar sua decisão: ceder a elas ou não. A escolha foi imediata quando seus olhos encontraram novamente os de Tsuki, que havia erguido o rosto de seu pescoço para poder encará-la. Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu antes de beijá-la avidamente.

Foi nesse momento que ela reparou que não havia mais uma escolha a ser feita. Ela já havia decidido no momento em que reparara que seu amor pertencia a ele – que o espaço vazio em seu coração havia sido preenchido por ele.

Tsuki parou os dedos no zíper do belo vestido dela, esperando que ela se manifestasse contra ou a favor do que ele estava prestes a fazer.

A única resposta que obteve foi um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Umi e Kai já estavam a uns cinco minutos gritando palavras vazias um para o outro. Se fossem parar e resumir o que já haviam dito não conseguiriam reproduzir uma só daquelas palavras – nem as que proferiram nem as que foram dirigidas a eles.

Tendo um momento luminoso de nitidez, Umi parou de gritar e olhou para Kai.

- O que estamos fazendo? – ela perguntou num tom de voz tão baixo que Kai quase não conseguiu escutar.

Compartilhando daquela luz pacificadora, ele também parou de gritar.

- Resolvendo todos os problemas que criamos daquela vez.

Ela não precisava de explicações para entender a que vez ele estava se referindo.

- E está adiantando?

- Não. – ele disse com um risinho.

Umi sorriu, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

- Por que fizemos aquilo? – ele se perguntou, jogando-se no sofá.

- Porque éramos dois órfãos ressentidos. Quer dizer, isso nós ainda somos.

Ele riu.

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer.

Num impulso, Umi pegou uma das mãos de Kai, envolvendo-a com as suas. O contraste era absurdo: Kai tinha mãos grandes e ásperas, as de Umi eram delicadas e suaves.

- Eu... hã... – era difícil articular seus pensamentos em palavras claras e verdadeiras. – Quando contei tudo que tinha acontecido conosco para Ningyo ela me disse que o objetivo dessa Akatsuki era, justamente, não levar em consideração o que nossos pais fizeram no passado. Nós somos o que somos, não somos eles. As palavras dela fizeram todo o sentido para mim. Será que elas fazem para você também?

Kai arregalou os olhos e sorriu logo em seguida.

- Me arrependi um segundo depois que você foi embora.

Ela sorriu, os olhos preenchidos de lágrimas ansiosas para escorrer por seu rosto.

- E eu me arrependi meio segundo depois de ter virado as costas.

Usando sua mão livre, Kai enxugou as lágrimas que rolavam pelas bochechas de Umi. Ela fechou os olhos e apoiou o peso de seu rosto na mão dele, apreciando o contato.

- Eu entendo se for demais... – ele começou. – Mas, Umi, eu preciso dizer que... Eu te amo.

Os olhos da Hoozuki se escancaram de surpresa e as lágrimas se intensificaram horrivelmente, fazendo-a soluçar.

- Idiota. – ela disse com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. – Eu também te amo.

Com isso, ele a puxou para um abraço que a esmagou contra seu peito largo.

- Sabe, seus pais e meu tio nos deserdariam por precisar de um Uchiha e de uma Haruno para resolver nossos problemas.

Umi soltou uma gargalhada aguda.

- Você tem toda razão.


	21. Ninjas da Chuva

Leitoras lindas do meu coração, me desculpem mais uma vez pelo atraso. Eu sei, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes já me desculpei nessa fic, mas eu realmente sinto muito. Como já disse para a Darah-chan, o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, então tenho esperança de postá-lo antes de 10 dias. Não fiquem muito tristes se isso não acontecer, mas prometer me esforçar ao máximo!

Bom, acho que mais cinco capítulos e essa fic conhecerá seu fim (: Espero que me acompanhem como sempre acompanharam até lá.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XXI – Ninjas da Chuva**

Como sempre acontecia, Tsuki acordou assim que o sol despontou seus primeiros raios no distante horizonte ao Leste. Entretanto, ele não se lembrava de já ter se sentido tão bem ao acordar pela manhã. Entre seus braços, com as costas coladas nele, estava Ningyo, dormindo tranquilamente, como se não houvesse nada no mundo que a pudesse preocupar o suficiente para lhe tirar o sono. Não havia nenhum tecido separando o contato entre suas peles, e Tsuki descobriu que achava aquela sensação absolutamente gloriosa.

Sem perceber, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto corria uma mão pelo longo e lindo cabelo loiro de Ningyo.

- É muito cedo. – ela murmurou, embora Tsuki tivesse certeza de que ela ainda não tinha acordado.

- Só para você. – ele riu.

Contra sua vontade, Ningyo abriu um olho para encará-lo.

- Umi também deve estar dormindo.

- Posso ouvi-los se movimentando na cozinha.

Ela suspirou.

- Mal amanheceu!

- E daí? – ele debochou, seu meio-sorriso arrogante espalhando-se por seu rosto.

- Tem dias que eu te odeio. – ela resmungou, puxando as cobertas para cima.

Tsuki riu.

- Preguiçosa.

- Cala a boca.

- Posso pensar em alguns jeitos de fazer isso.

Ningyo corou absurdamente. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior estavam bem marcados tanto em sua mente como em seu corpo.

- Eu também. – ela sorriu, as bochechas ainda vermelhas de vergonha.

Tsuki também sorriu e a beijou ardentemente.

Aproximando-se dele, Ningyosentiu algo que não estava em seus planos.

- Você acabou de acordar!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Acordei por inteiro.

O calor intensificou-se nas bochechas de Ningyo. Tsuki a puxou para si e pôs-se em cima dela, os olhos negros encarando-a cheios de vontade. Descendo as mãos pelo corpo de Ningyo e chegando ao centro de seu desejo, ele percebeu que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

- Não se vicie. – ela advertiu, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Não vai ser assim todas as manhãs.

Tsuki riu tão maliciosamente quanto ela.

- Vai ver que logo será você quem estará me implorando por isso.

Ningyo não teve tempo para responder.

* * *

- Finalmente. – Umi reclamou assim que Tsuki e Ningyo apareceram na cozinha. – Pensei que fossem ficar lá o dia inteiro.

Tsuki a ignorou e Ningyo escolheu fazer o mesmo. Se desse trela para Umi agora, como saber até onde a Hoozuki levaria aquele assunto?

- Alguma emergência? – a Haruno desconversou.

- A Samehada identificou muitas fontes de chakra nos arredores. – Kai respondeu.

- Por aqui? – Ningyo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tem muitos ninjas passando. Desde cedo. – Umi disse.

Tsuki ouvia a tudo em silêncio.

- Foram verificar?

- Não, estávamos esperando vocês. – Kai respondeu.

O Uchiha assentiu distraidamente.

- Então, vamos.

Pegando suas capas e armas, os quatro saíram da mansão de Deidara e seguiram as reações da Samehada até o local com maior concentração de chakra: uma clareira na floresta. Não era uma clareira natural – os sinais de combate estavam bem impressos nas árvores caídas e também nas que permaneceram de pé. Kunais e shurikens estavam largadas para todo o lado da grama pisada.

- Interessante. – Tsuki comentou enquanto ativava o sharingan. – Sinais de chakra estão por toda parte.

Eles avançaram mais um pouco pela floresta por poucos minutos até que as chamas de um jutsu de fogo indicaram exatamente para onde deveriam ir para achar os ninjas que procuravam.

- Reconhece a assinatura, Ningyo? – Tsuki perguntou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Mal ou bem, um deles estava sempre lá.

- Também conheço as outras duas.

- Quem são? – Umi perguntou. – Por favor, diga que aquele seu ex-namorado pé no saco não é um deles.

Ningyo riu.

- Não. É Minato, Abi e Daisuke.

- Clãs? – Kai pediu que ela complementasse a informação.

- Hatake, Inuzuka e Shiranui.

Umi fez uma careta.

- Odeio cachorros.

- Suika não é um cachorro normal.

- Sério? E o nome dela é _melancia_? Quem diabos nomeia seu cachorro _melancia_?

- Cala a boca, Umi. – Ningyo deu língua para ela.

Como já anunciado, eram de fato Minato, Abi e Daisuke que lutavam, mas contra quem era uma pergunta que permanecia com uma resposta incerta. Os dois ninjas exibiam bandanas da Vila da Chuva; suas expressões e olhos vazios conferiam um solene ar de criaturas mortas. Por todo o rosto havia pinos pretos e as pupilas eram circundadas várias vezes por finas linhas pretas.

- Rinnegan. – Tsuki foi o primeiro a ousar afirmar.

- Como? Pain está morto.

- Tem certeza? – Kai perguntou. – Seu pai, o de Tsuki e meu tio também deveriam. Mas eles apareceram mesmo assim.

Ningyo escolheu deixar a resposta para depois e se aproximou de Minato num salto digno de um elegante felino selvagem.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou silenciosamente.

Os três só não morreram de susto pois já haviam percebido o chakra explosivo da kunoichi, o qual ela não fizera a menor questão de disfarçar.

- Nos mandaram atrás de ninjas da Chuva. – Minato respondeu.

- Até aí, eles são ninjas da Chuva. – Daisuke ironizou.

- Ningyo, Naruto-sama te contou alguma coisa sobre a luta dele contra Pain? – o Hatake voltou a falar, ignorando completamente seu companheiro de time.

- Quase nada. – ela admitiu. – Nunca foi minha história preferida.

Daisuke não pôde deixar de rir.

- Okay, mas já que está aqui como seus outros Akatsuki, será que poderia nos ajudar, por favor?

Foi só depois desse ácido comentário do Shiranui que Ningyo reparou em duas coisas: a primeira, que eles vestiam uniformes da ANBU; a segunda, que os três estavam feridos, sendo Abi a mais prejudicada por um enorme corte no braço, o qual ela segurava como se tivesse medo que pudesse se descolar de seu corpo a qualquer momento.

- Abi, onde está Suika?

Abi encarou Ningyo, os olhos castanhos cheios de um arrependimento sentido.

- Era uma missão de espionagem. Nossos superiores acharam melhor que eu a deixasse com minha mãe.

Ningyo assentiu, compreendendo e voltou seus olhos para os dois ninjas da Chuva.

- Por que não atacam?

- Eles não dão o primeiro passo, nunca. – Minato explicou.

- Certo. Vamos usar isso a nosso favor.

Ningyo puxou Abi pelo braço bom para trás de algumas árvores e, enquanto o fazia, sinalizou com a cabeça para Tsuki e os outros. Com o sinal, eles imediatamente se juntaram aos shinobi da Folha.

- Deixe-me ver seu braço. – ela pediu.

Abi tentou esticá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Ningyo chegou mais perto. O ferimento era muito mais grave do que imaginara. Não era um simples corte, era um rasgo na carne feito por um osso partido e deslocado.

- Como está aguentando isso?

- Pílulas anti-dor. – a Inuzuka admitiu de cabeça baixa.

- Prometa que não vai mais tomar uma dessas coisas. Fraturas expostas precisam de tratamento imediato e não de analgésicos.

Abi assentiu.

- Eu sei, mas, Nyn-chan, não havia ninguém para me curar.

A Haruno deixou seu chakra fluir até suas mãos e liberou-o na ferida. Abi observou com olhos arregalados enquanto seu osso se remendava e sua pele era curada.

- Não sabia que você tinha aprendido.

Ningyo sorriu, mas tal sorriso logo morreu quando uma dor lancinante espalhou-se pelas palmas de suas mãos.

- O que houve? – Abi perguntou, preocupada.

A boneca da Akatsuki encarou suas mãos. As bocas estavam imóveis, sem demonstrar a nata disposição que tinham para agir sem seu comando.

- Não sei. – ela murmurou em resposta. – Não faço a menor ideia.

Logo à frente, a batalha já havia prosseguido. Abi olhou para Ningyo, como se tentando se certificar de que estava tudo bem com ela antes de perguntar:

- Alguma ideia do que fazer?

- Vamos instalar minas terrestres.

Ningyo abriu as bolsas laterais e deixou que as bocas de sua mão engolissem o máximo possível da argila especial. Feito isso, juntou as mãos em alguns ins e levou-as à terra.

Abi pôde sentir a enorme quantidade de chakra se espalhando debaixo da terra. Era impossível que tudo aquilo tivesse acabado de deixar Ningyo.

- A argila já tem naturalmente seu chakra. – ela observou.

- Sim. É assim que ela deve ser preparada para explodir.

Assim que toda a argila estava direcionada bem abaixo do lugar ondes os outros lutavam, Ningyo tirou as mãos da terra.

- Acha que já consegue voltar lá?

Abi fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Então, me ajude a avisá-los que as minas explodirão em um minuto.

* * *

Quando as minas explodiram, Minato achou que todos os seus problemas haviam acabado. No entanto, para sua total decepção, a enorme explosão pegou as duas estranhas criaturas, mas elas se levantaram – com as roupas e a pele em chamas – mas como se nada tivesse acabado de acontecer.

Ele viu ódio se espalhar pelo rosto de Ningyo e acabou sorrindo. Ninguém saía ileso de um ataque de suas bombas – e ela não permitiria que essa constante fosse alterada.

Infelizmente para eles, a situação só piorou. Mais cinco daquelas coisas não identificáveis apareceram como se estivessem estado lá o tempo todo. Quase uma para cada um deles, seria impossível lutar em tais condições.

Ao perceber que a explosão não fora efetiva, Uchiha Tsuki mudara seu sharingan para o Mangekyou e liberara as chamas negras do Amaterasu. O fogo manteve os inimigos distantes, mas não parecia poder pará-los. Cortes foram abertos e pele foi queimada, mas aquelas coisas não sangravam, nem demonstravam sentir dor.

- Esses malditos parecem zumbis! – Minato ouviu a companheira ruiva de Ningyo exclamar.

Zumbis? Parecia ridículo, mas... Seu pai comentara uma vez sobre os poderes da antiga Akatsuki. Por que aquela palavra, "zumbi", parecia encaixar-se tão bem com o que ouvira sobre Pain?

- Precisamos sair daqui e pedir reforços para Konoha. – ele anunciou.

Ningyo riu amargamente.

- Posso nos tirar todos daqui, mas essas coisas estão perto demais da minha casa. – sem mais explicações, ela se virou para Tsuki. – Recolha o Amaterasu e desative o sharingan _agora_.

Minato viu o olhar de fúria que o Uchiha lançou para ela, mas viu também algo que não reparara antes: sangue escorria dos olhos dele. Ele nunca vira isso acontecer com Kakashi, mas, também, seu pai não sabia como invocar as chamas do deus Amaterasu e Tsuki já as estava controlando há alguns minutos.

- Não estou brincando, Tsuki. – Ningyo disse duramente.

Para o espanto do Hatake, Tsuki a obedeceu. As chamas negras desapareceram e seus olhos voltaram ao negro puro normal.

Ningyo tirou um pedaço de pano de uma das bolsas que carregava no cinto e limpou delicadamente o sangue que escorreu para as bochechas e pescoço do Uchiha.

- Obrigado. – ele murmurou a contragosto.

Ningyo soltou um risinho e Minato arregalou os olhos, estupefato. O que acontecera com o Uchiha Tsuki frio, indiferente e voluntarioso que ele conhecera alguns meses antes?

- O Hatake tem razão. – Tsuki falou como se a conversa jamais tivesse sido interrompida. – Temos que sair daqui.

- Mas vão achar nossa casa.

- Barreira de genjutsu. Posso projetá-la enquanto voamos de volta. Hatake, acha que consegue controlar a escultura?

Minato assentiu.

- Ningyo me ensinou.

- Ótimo. Precisamos ser rápidos.

Toda essa conversa transcorreu enquanto os outros quatro tentavam distrair as sete criaturas do Rinnegan.

Tsuki avançou para a batalha e deixou Ningyo e Minato para trás. Planejava manter as criaturas afastadas com um jutsu simples de estilo Katon – apenas o tempo necessário para que todos pudessem subir nas aves de argila e fugir.

Ningyo fez duas grandes aves numa velocidade que assustou Minato. O fogo do Uchiha já começava a se alastrar pela floresta.

A Haruno estava pronta para mandar todos subirem quando a luz azulada de um jutsu elétrico atingiu Tsuki em cheio. Naquele milésimo de segundo que demorou para ele cair no chão, ela viu tudo numa excruciante câmera lenta.

Correu imediatamente até ele e trouxe-o de volta para as aves.

- Rápido! – ela gritou e todos subiram.

Enquanto levantavam voo, Ningyo trabalhou todo seu chakra para curar os danos internos causados em Tsuki. A dor que se espalhou por suas mãos foi infinitamente pior do que quando curara Abi.

- Ningyo! – Umi exclamou. – Suas mãos estão sangrando!

Mas já era tarde. O som pareceu longínquo para ela e sua visão começava a ficar embaçada. Apesar da dor, continuou a enviar seu chakra curativo para dentro do corpo de Tsuki.

Quando o negro finalmente se abriu mais uma vez para o mundo, o verde esmeralda se fechou.


	22. A gravidade dos ferimentos

_****_Cadê vocês, meninas? Senti falta das reviews de vocês. Bom, pelo menos, tenho certeza que dois capítulos de OLDA para ler será uma grata surpresa para vocês (:

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XXII – A gravidade dos ferimentos**

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente para uma luminosidade brilhante demais para seu gosto. Estava em seu quarto, tinha certeza que aquele era o seu colchão. Tentou se mexer, mas sentiu uma dor absurda ao tentar usar as mãos como apoio.

- Não faça isso. – a voz de Tsuki a sobressaltou.

Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona afastada da cama, mas já se levantava e andava até ela.

- Não tente usá-las. – ele disse enquanto pegava seus pulsos delicadamente e cruzava os braços em cima de sua barriga.

Olhando para baixo, Ningyo viu que suas mãos estavam enfaixadas de um jeito que fazia parecer que não possuía dedos.

- Sua mãe está aqui, quer que eu a chame?

- Você está bem? – ela cortou a pergunta dele; os eventos da batalha finalmente assentando em sua mente embaralhada pelo sono.

Ele bufou.

- Não ouse se preocupar comigo.

Olhando-o com mais cuidado, Ningyo reparou que enormes olheiras roxas destacavam-se debaixo de seus olhos e também que as partes que deviam ser brancas em seus glóbulos oculares estavam quase completamente vermelhas.

- Eu estava desacordada?

Ele assentiu.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Nove dias.

Nove dias?

- E você não dormiu.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Tsuki fez que não com a cabeça mesmo assim.

Ele ajoelhou ao lado da cama e enterrou o rosto em Ningyo, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura.

- Que sentido faria dormir? Estava esperando você acordar.

Apesar de tudo, Ningyo não pôde deixar de sorrir. Por mais que não admitisse, ele se importava muito com ela.

Tsuki voltou a erguer o rosto e, para o completo choque de Ningyo, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ele a puxou cuidadosamente para uma posição sentada e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Prometa que nunca mais fará isso.

- O quê? – ela perguntou com a voz abalada. Aquelas lágrimas no rosto dele eram desconcertantes.

- Usar jutsu médico em mim.

- Tsuki! Você podia ter morrido!

- Não interessa! Olhe para suas mãos! Você esteve desacordada, mas não esteve tranquila. Se remexia o tempo todo e seu rosto estava sempre contorcido numa careta de dor.

- Tsuki, eu mais facilmente perderia minhas mãos do que você.

Ele olhou seriamente para ela.

- E eu facilmente morreria antes de perder você.

Ningyo abaixou os olhos para suas mãos, que permaneciam imóveis em seu colo.

- Você foi atingido e estava inconsciente. Se eu não tivesse te curado, você não estaria vivo. – nesse ponto, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Não esperava que eu o visse morrer de braços cruzados, esperava?

- Tomarei mais cuidado da próxima vez. Agora prometa.

- Não posso.

- Ningyo. – a ameaça era clara em sua voz.

A essa altura, ela já chorava abertamente.

- Como pode querer que eu prometa algo assim?

- Porque preciso que você prometa, ou nunca mais te levo em missão nenhuma. Não posso deixar que se machuque assim de novo. – ele estava gritando e isso assustou Ningyo. Uchiha Tsuki nunca gritava.

- Como você pode ser tão insensível?

Ela salvara sua vida, caramba! Será que ele não podia simplesmente agradecer e lhe dar um abraço?

- Insensível? Eu? Como você quer que eu te veja dormindo durante nove dias e ache isso normal? Ouça bem. – ele a segurou pelos ombros com mais força do que seria ideal, mas ela não teve coragem de reclamar. – Não posso mais viver sem você. Simplesmente não posso. Porque eu... Eu te amo.

Durante alguns minutos, nada mais se passou pela mente de Ningyo além daquelas palavras.

- E você não podia só ter dito isso desde o início, idiota? – ela perguntou entre soluços.

- Prometa.

- Não. A mesma lógica funciona para mim, Tsuki. Eu também te amo e não vou simplesmente observar enquanto você morre para conservar duas mãos que de nada me servem sem você.

Ele bufou.

- Hora de trazer alguém mais persuasivo do que eu.

* * *

- Ah, ela acordou. – Sakura disse sorrindo assim que começou a ouvir os gritos provenientes do quarto da filha.

- Ele não podia só ficar feliz e vir nos chamar, podia? – Deidara bufou. E depois ele que era tachado de problemático emotivo.

- Deixe aquela criança extravasar, meu amor. Nós sabemos a quantos anos ele vem precisando disso.

Deidara riu.

Os gritos cessaram de repente e, alguns minutos depois, Tsuki apareceu na cozinha carregando Ningyo no colo. Ele a sentou numa cadeira e puxou uma outra para sentar-se a seu lado.

- Como está se sentindo? – Sakura perguntou, preocupada.

- Ainda dói. – ela admitiu. – Não conseguiu curar?

- Não. A queimadura de chakra foi tão profunda que o pouco chakra que tentei usar piorou o estado de suas mãos. No início, pensei que as bocas estivessem mortas.

Os olhos de Ningyo se arregalaram de surpresa. _Mortas?_

- Para sua sorte, – Deidara interrompeu. – há uma receita de uma receita de unguento que está em nossa família desde sempre. Um unguento específico para nossa kekkei genkai.

- Sorte mesmo. – ela sorriu para Deidara. – Mas vai demorar para curar, não vai?

Deidara assentiu.

- O tempo normal. Talvez um mês, talvez mais. A ferida foi profunda.

Ningyo olhou para as ataduras em suas mãos. Doía muito, e simplesmente não parava. Era uma sensação constante que parecia não querer deixá-la. Sem seu consentimento, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela não era absolutamente nada sem suas mãos. Sem elas, não podia criar nada. Sem elas, não faria jutsus. Sem elas, simplesmente não era uma kunoichi. E quem ela seria se não fosse uma kunoichi?

Tsuki observou-a com o rosto fechado. Ele podia ler nos olhos dela o que se passava em sua mente. Era óbvio.

- Desculpe-me. – ela sussurrou, enxugando as lágrimas. Quando voltou a falar, sua expressão estava resoluta. – Não me arrependo do que fiz.

- Não precisa se arrepender. – foi Deidara quem falou. – Mas não pode fazer de novo. Acredito que suas mãos possam ser curadas agora, mas se acontecer de novo... Você ficará sem elas, filha.

Ningyo mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.

- Estou trabalhando com Umi para que ela possa curar. – Sakura anunciou, sorrindo ao ver o alívio no rosto da filha. – Mas, Ningyo, você treinou com Shizune ou Tsunade depois que eu sumi?

A boneca fez que não com a cabeça.

- Você me ensinou tudo o que sei sobre jutsu médico.

Sakura estava impressionada. Ela aprendera tão pouco e fora capaz de tanto! Seria uma excelente médica se pudesse trabalhar com o chakra. Mas, ela não podia.

Ningyo olhou para Tsuki.

- Se tivesse contado tudo assim, eu teria prometido, idiota.

O Uchiha dirigiu um olhar entediado para ela.

- Não teria a mesma validade.

Ela riu.

- Você tem razão.

- É claro que eu tenho. Quando foi que não tive razão?

Sorrindo, ela estalou um beijo na bochecha dele.

Sakura observou a tudo com um sorriso amoroso nos lábios. Era tão bom que eles tivessem se acertado daquela forma! Ela não podia estar mais feliz por eles. Tsuki podia não ter saído de dentro dela, mas o amava como se tivesse.

Levantou e pegou um prato que tinha preparado mais cedo.

- Tsuki-kun, ajude-a a comer, por favor.

Ela riu ao ver o rosto pálido do Uchiha se tornar tão vermelho quanto as íris do sharingan.

- Eu e Deidara estaremos lá fora se precisarem de nós.

Puxando seu marido pela mão, Sakura foi se sentar na varanda que circulava a linda casa, deixando os mais novos terem um momento só para ele. Os kages sabiam que eles mereciam tal momento.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Deidara assegurou quando ela deixou-se cair em seus braços.

- Eu sei que vai. – sua mente foi longe e ela riu da imagem que lá se formou.

- Do que está rindo?

- O que acha que Itachi teria achado da relação dos dois?

Deidara considerou a pergunta por um momento.

- Acho que não teria achado nada, un.

Sakura riu.

- Acho que ele ficaria muito irritado. Imaginei uma reunião de família em almoços de domingo.

Deidara gargalhou escandalosamente até saírem lágrimas de seus lindos olhos cor de safira.

- Ainda bem que a dinâmica familiar ninja é bem distinta.

- Até certo ponto.

Deidara correu as mãos pelo cabelo de Sakura, carinhosamente.

- Ela está se saído muito bem, não está? – a voz de Sakura soou num misto de orgulho e preocupação.

- Claro que ela está, un.

Ele estava prestes a beijá-la quando uma voz que não ouvia há anos soou, inesperada.

- Sakura?

Os olhos verdes de Sakura encheram-se de culpa e tristeza ao encarar o recém-chegado.

- Naruto.

* * *

- Pai? – Ningyo não podia estar mais chocada.

Por outro lado, tanto Deidara quanto Tsuki estavam infelizes com a presença do Uzumaki: Deidara por estar incrivelmente enciumado, tanto da filha como da esposa; Tsuki por ter tido seu genjustsu de proteção violado tão facilmente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ningyo voltou a falar.

Sem jeito, Naruto avançou pela casa, até poder esmagá-la até os ossos num abraço de urso.

- Minato me disse que vocês tiveram problemas ao fim da luta.

Seus olhos encontraram as mãos da menina assim que terminou de falar, e encheram-se de preocupação imediatamente.

- Tive que curar Tsuki. – ela explicou. – Mas minha kekkei genkai não é compatível com ninjutsu médico.

Naruto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, compreendendo.

- Vão se curar?

- Sim, vão. – ela sorriu, mas com preocupação. – Pai, você não deveria estar em Konoha?

- Kakashi está cuidando de tudo para mim. Haverá uma reunião com os kages em breve. O rinnegan deveria estar morto.

- Todas as nossas habilidades deveriam. – ela murmurou tristemente.

Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso para ela.

- Pode ter certeza que defenderei vocês na reunião.

- Por quê? – foi Tsuki quem inquiriu, com os olhos estreitos analisando as intenções de Naruto.

- Porque todos vão querer vocês na batalha, mas não permitirei que os usem e esqueçam de vocês.

- Obrigada, papai.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

* * *

Deidara estava sentado de braços cruzados no pequeno sofá da sala. Já fazia um tempo que Naruto e Sakura estavam no quarto de Ningyo, conversando e resolvendo seus problemas.

Ningyo e Tsuki o observavam sem se manifestar.

- Quando vão parar de me olhar assim, un? – ele perguntou, irritado.

Ningyo se sentou ao lado dele e o abraçou.

Surpreso mais uma vez, Deidara retribuiu o abraço. Já estava na hora de se acostumar com o jeito carinhoso dela.

- Ele está com Hinata-san agora.

- Isso não melhora a situação, Nyn-chan. – ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu. Deidara era tão transparente... Gostaria que Tsuki também o fosse. Será que era assim que ele se sentia toda vez que Minato e Hideki apareciam?

- Ela largou tudo, fingindo que morreu para ficar com você. Acha mesmo que uma conversa com Naruto é algo para se preocupar, pai?

Deidara abriu a boca para responder, mas o peso da última palavra que ela proferira caiu subitamente sobre seus ombros.

- Você me chamou... do quê?

Ningyo sorriu para ele.

- Sou sortuda o suficiente para ter dois.

Deidara teve que se segurar muito para não se desmanchar em lágrimas ali, na frente do Uchiha irritante.

- Obrigado, Ningyo.

Ningyo o olhou com carinho.

- De nada, papai.


	23. Rumo à guerra

_****_Capítulo 23 saindo! Acho que essa fic só deve ir até o 25, meninas. É meu recorde de tamanho O.O Acho que a maior que eu já fiz tinha 23 capítulos bem menores do que esses que eu escrevo pra OLDA.

Bruna-chan, é bom te ver por aqui! Amy-chan, senti falta da sua review no outro capítulo! haha

Espero que gostem desse capítulo! E façam uma autora feliz deixando uma bonita review no fim! XD

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XXIII – Rumo à guerra **

Ningyo analisava suas mãos com cuidadoso vagar. Quatro semanas já haviam se passado desde que as machucara. Três haviam passado desde que Naruto a visitara. Nessas semanas, pouca coisa de importante acontecera, e por isso, ela estava grata. Os acontecimentos que encadearam aquelas semanas já haviam sido estressantes o suficiente, ela não precisava de mais nenhum aborrecimento extra.

Suas mãos, como ela podia perceber bem, ainda estavam profundamente machucadas. As bocas de sua kekkei genkai, aos poucos, iam voltando a se manifestar, mas estavam longe de estar normais. A dor ainda era constante, mas diminuía pouco a pouco. Tudo que Ningyo queria era que elas melhorassem logo. Temia que a Nova Akatsuki tivesse que ir a uma batalha enquanto estivesse naquelas condições. Seria inútil num campo de batalha sem poder usar suas mãos.

- Se as tivesse visto logo depois que desmaiou, estaria muito feliz pelo atual estado delas. – Umi bruscamente a trouxe de volta ao presente.

- Eu sei disso, Umi. – Ningyo respondeu com um suspiro. – Mas, mesmo assim...

- Mesmo assim coisa nenhuma. – a ruiva rebateu. – Elas estão melhorando e é isso que importa. E da próxima vez que o idiota do Uchiha levar um jutsu elétrico no estômago, eu mesma cuidarei dele.

Apesar do tom solene dela, Ningyo não conseguiu segurar uma risada. Sakura ensinara a Umi praticamente tudo o que sabia sobre jutsu médico, e a Hoozuki aprendeu tudo com muita satisfação. A Haruno dissera que seu controle de chakra era parecido com o de sua mãe, Karin. Nesse dia, Umi sorriu de orgulho.

Tendo passado delicadamente o unguento que Deidara prepara para ela nas queimaduras de suas mãos, Ningyo voltou a enrolá-las em ataduras limpas.

- Quando eles vão voltar?

A boneca da Aktsuki já estava ficando entediada. Algumas horas antes, Tsuki e Kai haviam saído para atender a uma requisição de um grupo de moradores de uma vila civil próxima. Ningyo ainda se impressionava com a quantidade de pedidos que eles recebiam dos civis. Era tão mais lógico que eles requisitassem auxílio às vilas oficiais! No entanto, a Akatsuki recebia cada vez mais missões dos moradores das vilas das redondezas.

- Depois eu que sou impaciente. – Umi resmungou.

Ningyo riu.

- Só perguntei antes de você. Mas você começou a pensar antes de mim.

Umi bufou.

- Às vezes você é tão irritante, Haruno.

Dita Haruno ia abrir a boca para responder quando sentiu uma perturbação na barreira de genjutsu na qual Tsuki envolvera a casa. Umi também se pôs em alerta imediatamente.

- Tem alguém tentando passar.

O chakra dos invasores pareceu se espalhar pela barreira e Ningyo foi rápida ao reconhecer a quem pertenciam aquelas assinaturas.

- Konoha. – anunciou.

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu para o lado de fora da casa, Umi a seguiu de perto.

- Pode abrir uma brecha no genjutsu para mim, Umi? – Ningyo pediu. Detestava que tivesse que ser daquela forma, mas sua mãe lhe proibira terminantemente de levar chakra até as mãos, logo, suas possibilidades estavam absurdamente limitadas.

Assentindo, Umi fez alguns ins com as mãos e deixou que seu chakra se espalhasse. A brecha foi aberta e os ninjas de Konoha entraram rapidamente. A entrada se fechou de imediato, assim que eles já estavam em segurança do lado de dentro.

- Genjutsu elaborado. – Daisuke foi o primeiro a falar.

- Precisa ser, Daisuke-kun. – Ningyo sorriu para ele. – Hoje são vocês, mas quem sabe quem vai bater à nossa porta amanhã?

Shiranui Daisuke assentiu e andou até a varanda da casa, onde se largou sem cerimônia.

Minato, por sua vez, se aproximou de Ningyo, seguido de perto por Abi e Suika. Sarutobi Sayuri estava logo atrás dele, e sorriu ao ver a Haruno, que não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. Ningyo e Sayuri nunca foram muito próximas, mas se a Sarutobi estava ali, era porque ela não considerava a boneca como traidora, e Ningyo não podia ignorar isso.

- Novidades? – Ningyo perguntou aos seus queridos amigos de infância.

- Vamos para a Vila da Chuva.

- O quê? – a voz de Umi destacou-se pela altura. – Não acham imprudência demais atacar uma vila abertamente, e ainda por cima em seu próprio território?

- Outros de Konoha já avançam na nossa frente. As Vilas da Névoa, da Areia e da Pedra também já se dirigem à Chuva. – o Hatake explicou. – Naruto-san nos incumbiu de vir até vocês antes de continuar o caminho. Ele pediu que nós transmitíssemos a vocês o encarecido pedido da comissão de kages, e também o dele próprio, é claro.

Umi lançou um olhar preocupado na direção de Ningyo, mas a Haruno não quis olhar em sua direção.

- Sinto dizer que estou invalidada. – ela admitiu, erguendo as mãos.

- Foi o chakra médico, não foi? – Abi exibia um olhar gêmeo ao de Umi. – A dor que você sentiu quando meu curou...

- Isso mesmo, Abi. – Ningyo abriu um pequeno sorriso para ela.

Umi suspirou.

- Mas devemos ir mesmo assim, é isso que vai dizer, não é, Ningyo?

Ningyo assentiu.

- Só precisava dizer, que por não poder usar minhas mãos, sou praticamente inútil.

Minato não gostou nada da situação.

- Não. Se é assim, você deve ficar, Ningyo. Estar presente no campo de batalha sem poder utilizar suas armas é suicídio.

Ningyo sorriu para ele.

- Acompanhar meu grupo é meu dever, Minato.

- Quero falar com o Uchiha. – o Hatake declarou. – Ele deve ter o bom senso que te falta.

- Nisso, nós concordamos, Hatake. – a voz de Tsuki soou inesperadamente, logo atrás dos recém-chegados.

- Ótimo. – Minato assentiu. – Como estava dizendo às duas, a comissão de kages pediu encarecidamente que vocês participassem do confronto, mas, vendo o estado de Ningyo... Eu acho que vocês deveriam ficar.

Tsuki analisou a situação. Por um lado, o Hatake tinha toda razão. Seria imprudente levar Ningyo para tal ataque, e também seria imprudente partir e deixá-la para trás. Por outro, a volta do Rinnegan era um assunto estreitamente ligado a eles. Tsuki realmente acreditava que a Nova Akatsuki era responsável por todo e qualquer sangue dos antigos Akatsuki. Se o Rinnegan estava de volta, era obrigação deles investigar como e porquê, e, ainda, resolver o problema.

Lentamente, ele se virou para Ningyo e a encarou firmemente nos olhos. Ela não titubeou, não desviou os olhos, nem corou com o olhar intenso que o namorado dirigia a ela. Tsuki interpretou aquele sinal como segurança.

- O que acham do assunto, Kai e Umi? – ele desviou os olhos de Ningyo para observar as reações dos outros dois.

- Acho que devemos ir. – Kai anunciou.

- Acho perigoso que Ningyo vá. – Umi admitiu. – Sem suas mãos, ela pode ser um alvo fácil.

- Mas, tirando Ningyo, acha que devemos nos intrometer ou não nesse assunto?

- Acho que deveríamos sim nos intrometer. É mais assunto nosso do que deles.

Tsuki assentiu e se virou para Minato e as duas kunoichis. Daisuke continuava largado na varanda, agindo como se aquele assunto não tivesse a menor importância.

- Nós vamos dar aos kages de vocês a grande honra de nossa presença. – ele disse com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

Minato revirou os olhos.

- Se acham mesmo prudente. Ninguém vai poder tomar conta de vocês.

Tsuki estreitou os olhos para o Hatake.

- Não precisamos de babás, se é isso que está insinuando. – foi Kai quem expressou os sentimentos dos quatro Akatsuki, num tom de voz que fez gelar o sangue dos quatro ninjas de Konoha.

- Minato não quis ofender. – Abi se desculpou, inclinando o corpo em uma reverência. – Só quis avisar que realmente será cada um por si na Chuva. Apesar do grande grupo, ainda estaremos em desvantagem.

- Entendemos bem de estratégias de guerra, obrigado. – Tsuki disse. – Vamos logo antes que mudemos de ideia.

Minato assentiu e Daisuke se levantou. Tsuki desfez a barreira de genjustu para que todos pudessem sair.

- Sakura-san volta logo, não é? – o Uchiha perguntou em sussurros para Ningyo.

Não era uma boa época de deixar a casa vazia. Qualquer um podia entrar ali e se apropriar das coisas deles.

- Sim. Eles já devem estar chegando. Acho que vão entender nossa ausência.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

Ningyo se envolveu na sua capa e se preparou para começar a correr, mas Tsuki a segurou pelo braço.

- Não saia de perto de mim. Nem por um segundo. – a voz dele estava muito séria, e não deixava aberturas para argumentações.

- Não sairei. Tenho algumas esculturas prontas, então não serei assim tão inútil, mas, mesmo assim...

- Só não saia de perto de mim. – ele voltou a dizer.

Ningyo sorriu.

- Eu já entendi.

Ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou como se aquele fosse ser o último beijo que os dois compartilhariam.

- Vamos voltar inteiros. – ela prometeu assim que seus lábios se separaram.

- Eu sei que vamos.

Tsuki deslizou a mão que a segurava por seu braço até que pudesse entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela.

- Vamos?

Ela assentiu.

* * *

Minato observou a breve interação entre os dois Akatsuki com um misto de felicidade e ciúmes. A distância e as circunstâncias haviam abrandado seu amor pela boneca, mas os sentimentos ainda não haviam se extinguido. Ele estava feliz por ela. Mesmo machucada, ela sorria com vontade, e seus olhos brilhavam de contentamento quando encontravam Tsuki. Minato não era cego, ele podia reparar esses detalhes e, por ser capaz de reparar neles, estava feliz pela felicidade de sua melhor amiga, mas doía mesmo assim. Menos do que teria doído meses atrás, mas doía.

Virando o rosto para outra direção, ele viu os dois espadachins numa cena similar à que ele acabara de contemplar. Eles se beijaram com vontade e começaram a correr na direção da Vila da Chuva de mãos dadas. Com Daisuke e Sayuri também não foi diferente. Trocaram olhares saudosos e sorriram um para o outro. O Shiranui se aproximou e tomou as mãos de Sayuri nas suas. Algumas palavras que Minato não pôde escutar foram ditas e eles também partiram com as mãos enlaçadas.

O Hatake suspirou. Seu pai passara a vida lhe dizendo que casais ninja eram muito raros. O trabalho era pesado demais e poucos conseguiam manter relacionamentos. Alguns ficavam tão frios que não conseguiam amar ninguém. Foi assim na geração de Kakashi, e também na anterior a ele. Na de Naruto e Sakura as coisas começaram a melhorar, mas a geração atual estava simplesmente absurda. Parecia até difícil de acreditar que ninjas tinham dificuldades de encontrar amor entre eles.

Aqueles três casais que ele acabara de observar... O medo das consequências da guerra para a qual marchavam devia estar tomando-os por inteiro. O Uchiha se mostrava sentimental, Daisuke e Sayuri haviam se acertado. Estavam todos apavorados.

Minato não podia deixar de pensar que estava na hora de ele mudar sua vida. Com outro suspiro, ele andou até Abi e Suika. A Inuzuka estava com as bochechas muito coradas e a cabeça abaixada. Ele riu. Ela também esteve observando os outros.

- Abi... – ele chamou.

- Sim, Minato-kun? – ela levantou o olhar, corando ainda mais.

- Se sairmos vivos disso tudo, você gostaria de sair comigo?

Os olhos castanhos da menina se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Está falando sério?

Ele assentiu.

- E-eu adoraria.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Ótimo.

Abi se apoiou em Suika para não cair. Seus joelhos fraquejaram com aquele sorriso que ele dirigiu para ela. Só para ela. Abi sabia que Minato ainda era apaixonado por Ningyo, ela pôde ver nos olhos escuros dele ao observar a Haruno e o Uchiha, mas se ele a convidara para sair com ele... Significava que ele queria tentar. Queria tentar deixar o sentimento por Ningyo para trás, e Abi não podia ficar mais feliz com o fato de que ele a tinha escolhido para ajudá-lo.

Respirando profundamente, ela sorriu de volta para ele.

- Nós vamos voltar para casa, Minato-kun. – ela disse com convicção.

- Vamos. Também sei disso.

Ela suspirou e olhou para o céu. Havia poucas nuvens, o que deixava à mostra o lindo tom de azul do céu. O sol brilhava alegremente. Era um bom sinal.

- Devemos ir também. – Minato anunciou.

Assentindo, Abi o seguiu para longe da bela casa de Ningyo, em direção ao que quer que fosse que os aguardava na Vila Oculta da Chuva.


	24. O Legado da Akatsuki

_****_Estamos chegando ao fim, meninas! Próximo capítulo é uma coisinha extra que eu fiz para vcs e depois, epílogo!

Reviews me deixam feliz, e quanto mais feliz eu fico, mais rápido eu posto, lembrem disso! XD

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Capítulo XXIV – O legado da Akatsuki**

O circo já estava montado quando a Nova Akatsuki e os quatro ANBUs de Konoha chegaram à entrada da Vila da Chuva. Bandanas da Folha, da Areia, da Névoa e da Pedra espalhavam-se e revezavam-se ao enfrentar os portadores das bandanas da Chuva. O som de kunais se chocando, gritos de fúria e nomes de justsus infestavam toda a atmosfera do local. O cheiro de suor e sangue estava pesado no ar.

- Vamos nos juntar aos outros de Konoha. – Minato anunciou aos Akatsuki quando os oito shinobi pararam de correr. – Já sabem o que vão fazer?

Tsuki assentiu.

- Nos encontramos no fim. – Abi sorriu para os quatro.

Ningyo sorriu de volta.

- Cuidem-se.

Daisuke e Sayuri assentiram.

- Vocês também. – a Sarutobi desejou.

Ningyo simplesmente não conseguia deixar de achar magnífica aquela interação entre eles. Seus amigos de infância não pareciam nem um pouco desconfortáveis ao lidar com Tsuki, Umi e Kai, e ela simplesmente amava isso. Ela não precisava escolher entre eles. Um não excluía o outro.

Assim, eles se separaram.

- Qual o plano, Tsuki? – Kai perguntou, a Samehada vibrando em suas costas, querendo desesperadamente provar um pouco do mar de chakra que sentia a sua volta.

- Dois de nós entram e buscam pelo Rinnegan. Os outros dois permanecem aqui para lutar.

Umi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê? Não seria melhor estarmos os quatro juntos?

Tsuki balançou a cabeça.

- Antigamente, os integrantes da Akatsuki trabalhavam em duplas. Vendo dois de nós lutando, talvez eles pensem que são os únicos presentes. E, mesmo que achem que nós quatros estamos presentes, provavelmente não vão se preocupar com os outros dois. Ainda não somos temidos o suficiente, e vamos usar isso a nosso favor.

- Eu fico. – Kai disse, tirando a Samehada das costas.

Tsuki assentiu.

- Se ele fica, eu também. – Umi anunciou, não querendo se separar de Kai. Já ficara longe o suficiente dele, não se afastaria agora. E, além disso, cuidaria para que ele não se machucasse gravemente.

Kai sorriu para Umi. Podia ver o que se passava na cabeça dela só de olhá-la. De fato, ela era muito transparente.

- Muito bem. – Tsuki disse e se virou para Ningyo. – Eu e você vamos procurar na vila, então, Ningyo.

A Haruno assentiu. Ainda estava insegura de estar ali, mas não havia outro lugar no mundo onde pudesse ou quisesse estar. Eles precisavam encontrar esse novo Pain e ajudá-lo. Ou matá-lo, se fosse necessário.

Umi e Kai se despediram brevemente e foram se juntar à luta que já se desenrolava violentamente ao redor deles.

- Como vamos entrar, Tsuki? E o que vamos fazer?

Tsuki suspirou.

- Odeio precisar disso, mas acha que consegue encontrar um Hyuuga que esteja disposto a nos ajudar?

- O quê?

- O Byakugan nos vai se útil agora, para invadir uma vila inimiga.

Ningyo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Haruka pode nos ajudar.

- Vá buscá-la. Eu espero aqui.

Ningyo pegou um dos pássaros já modelados em sua bolsa de argila e ganhou os céus.

* * *

Hideki lutava ao lado de Haruka e de alguns outros membros do clã Hyuuga quando seus olhos perceberam a aproximação de um enorme pássaro. Era Ningyo quem chegava. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram, em confusão. Por que ela estava se aproximando deles?

Deixando seu pássaro planar ao lado deles – até assustando uns poucos inimigos que se juntavam ao redor do clã de Konoha –, Ningyo se dirigiu para Haruka.

- Haruka-san, precisamos entrar na vila, acha que pode me acompanhar e nos ajudar?

Haruka assentiu sem hesitar, e estava prestes a aceitar a mão que a Haruno estendia para ajudá-la a subir no pássaro quando Hideki a segurou pelo pulso.

- Precisa ser ela especificamente, ou é de um Hyuuga que você precisa, Ningyo? – ele perguntou.

Ningyo o encarou. Fazia tempo que aqueles orbes cor de esmeralda não encontravam o perolado absoluto de Hideki.

- Pode ser qualquer Hyuuga. – ela admitiu.

- Posso te acompanhar?

Ele viu o choque percorrer seu rosto de porcelana e pareceu que uma eternidade se passara antes dela assentir. Ela, então, estendeu a mão para ele, que a aceitou para subir no pássaro de argila.

Ela voltou a ganhar altitude.

- O que aconteceu com as suas mãos? – ele perguntou.

- Queimadura de chakra.

- Não é perigoso estar aqui sem poder usá-las?

- É. – ela suspirou. – Por que quis vir comigo, Hideki?

Ele hesitou. Como responder àquela pergunta?

- Eu sinto muito por tudo, Ningyo. Estava com raiva e me deixei levar por ela. Não é sua culpa, eu sei. Mas Minato sabia e isso me deixou com ainda mais raiva.

Ningyo soltou uma risada amargamente ressentida.

- Porque seria fácil, né Hideki? Sua reação ao meu segredo foi tão boa que teria sido absurdamente fácil te contar.

- Eu... Realmente sinto muito. Nosso último encontro... Abriu meus olhos.

Ningyo lembrava bem do último encontro deles. Hideki havia sido pego de surpresa tanto pelo Tsukuyomi quanto pelo beijo que Tsuki dera nela.

- Eu... Fico feliz. – ela disse.

Hideki sorriu levemente.

- Quer dizer que me perdoa?

- Depende do quão útil você se mostrar agora.

Ele riu.

- Sempre a mesma.

Ela sorriu.

- Nunca mudei, Hideki.

- Eu sei. – ele debateu mentalmente se deveria deixar sair a pergunta que se formava na ponta de sua língua. – Você e Tsuki...?

- Sim.

Hideki pensou que a confirmação dela o arrasaria, mas não o afetou tanto quanto esperava.

Eles pousaram. Assim que viu quem seguia Ningyo, Tsuki bufou.

- Você sai para buscar _uma_ Hyuuga e volta com ele?

Ningyo se segurou para não rir.

- Hideki se ofereceu para vir, não pude recusar.

Tsuki não estava muito feliz, mas ele podia ver que Ningyo estava. Já fazia tempo desde que ele reparara o mal que fazia a ela não estar em bons termos com o Hyuuga.

- Algum problema com isso, Uchiha? – Hideki alfinetou.

Tsuki sorriu diabolicamente.

- Acho que alguém está com saudades da dimensão do Tsukuyomi.

O sorriso de Hideki murchou.

- Parem, vocês dois. – Ningyo revirou os olhos. – Quantos anos vocês têm, crianças?

Eles não ousaram responder.

- O que precisam de mim? – Hideki resolveu esquecer o diálogo anterior, para seu próprio bem.

- Que cheque por armadilhas e dificuldades para invadirmos a vila secretamente e nos ajude a encontrar o Rinnegan. – Tsuki respondeu.

Hideki assentiu e ativou seu Byakugan.

- Os mecanismos de defesa parecem enfraquecidos pela batalha. Ninguém reparará se entrarmos agora.

* * *

Ningyo sabia que Tsuki jamais pediria por ajuda se não fosse estritamente necessário, e ela não errara em seu julgamento. O Uchiha sabia que seria impossível invadir Amegakure, mas o auxílio de um Byakugan mudava tudo. Com certeza custara muito a ele admitir tal necessidade, mas ele o fizera mesmo assim.

Agora, eles esgueiravam-se pelas ruas vazias e silenciosas da vila da Chuva, procurando pelo lugar onde o Rinnegan estaria se escondendo. Os corpos cheios de pinos estavam espalhados pela batalha, mas não havia nem sinal da fonte.

- O que aconteceu na batalha do Sexto com Pain? – Tsuki perguntou a Hideki.

- Ele ignorou os fantoches depois que reparou que de nada adiantava lutar contra eles, já que podem ser substituídos, e foi direto ao verdadeiro.

- Konan o protegia, não era? – Ningyo perguntou.

- Sim, a _Kami no Onna_.

- Acha que haverá mais alguém com o Rinnegan? – Tsuki deliberou.

Ningyo deu de ombros.

- Não sei. O _timing_ é estranho. Quantos anos deve ter esse portador do Rinnegan?

- Ele não deve ter sido concebido de forma natural, Ningyo.

- Uma experiência genética? Mas Kabuto está morto.

- Alguém pode ter encontrado alguma de suas anotações, ou algo assim.

- Seria a única explicação com algum sentido. – Hideki afirmou.

Ningyo bufou.

- Nada de bom nunca veio dessa vila, hein?

- Acho que achei alguma coisa. – Hideki anunciou de repente.

- Onde?

- Ali. – ele apontou um prédio decadente que parecia a muito abandonado. – Há um laboratório aí dentro.

Tsuki circundou o prédio com um de seus densos genjutsus e Ningyo contribuiu para a proteção espalhando um pouco de sua argila em pontos estratégicos. Feito isso, eles entraram na construção.

Tudo parecia estranhamente silencioso. Havia cadáveres espalhados no chão, afundados em sangue que parecia fresco.

- Algo está errado. – Hideki sussurrou.

Eles subiram as escadas cautelosamente, embora não fosse assim tão necessário. Não havia nada que o Byakugan não pudesse ver. Numa antessala, um homem de jaleco branco estava sentado numa cadeira, a cabeça repleta de espessos cabelos castanhos pendia para trás com seu próprio peso, seus óculos refletiam a luz do lado de fora, o que conferia um ar doentio ao seu olhar escondido.

Tsuki se aproximou e tirou uma prancheta das mãos do morto.

- Seu nome era Houjou. Ele era o responsável pelo projeto genético. – seus olhos se arregalaram de repente. – Há dois deles. Com os genes de Pain e Konan.

Ningyo já avançava pela antessala, e adentrava uma sala acoplada. No centro desta, um tubo de vidro, preenchido com um líquido roxo, guardava um menino desacordado que não podia ter mais de cinco anos.

Ela se aproximou, os olhos verdes repletos de puro horror.

- Fique longe dele! – uma voz infantil soou e outra criança surgiu das sombras.

Ningyo fez o que foi demandado e encarou a criança. Era uma pequena menina, que também não parecia ter mais do que cinco anos. Sua pele era translúcida de tão pálida, seu cabelo de um tom profundo de azul. Seus olhos claros exibiam as linhas circuladas do Rinnegan. Ningyo também não pôde deixar de reparar que ela estava coberta de sangue da cabeça aos pés.

- Foi você quem matou todos?

A menina assentiu, arredia. Seus olhos estavam cheios de medo, mas sua atitude tentava mostrar o contrário.

- Eles prenderam ele! E ele é... é... Tudo o que eu tenho!

- Qual o seu nome?

- Não sei! – a menina estava cada vez mais nervosa. – Não sei.

- Posso ajudar.

- Não pode não! Nossos olhos! É isso o que eles querem! Nossos olhos!

Ningyo estava com o coração partido. Duas crianças fabricadas para serem armas de guerra para uma vila. Era monstruoso.

- Sou como você, pequena. – Ningyo desfez as ataduras de suas mãos e mostrou sua kekkei genkai para a menina.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela começou a chorar, sentida.

- Você pode tirar meu irmão dali?

- Posso.

Apesar de todas as recomendações e proibições, Ningyo deixou o chakra fluir para suas mãos.

- Ningyo. – Tsuki chamou, sobressaltando-a.

Quando os dois haviam se juntado a ela no cômodo?

- Não vai me machucar, Tsuki. Prometo.

Ele assentiu e observou enquanto, com um único soco, Ningyo quebrou o vidro que prendia o menino. Ela tirou todos os fios conectados a ele. A irmãzinha correu até os dois.

- Obriada! Obrigada!

Ningyo sorriu.

- Quer vir conosco, pequena? Nós somos quatro e somos como vocês.

A menina olhou para Ningyo.

- Você... não vai nos forçar a usar nossos olhos?

Ningyo fez que não com a cabeça.

- Nunca.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

A expressão séria da menina se desfez e ela chorou com mais força. Chorou e abraçou Ningyo com um sentimento que ela própria não conhecia.

* * *

Os ninjas da Chuva pararam de lutar quando todos os fantoches do Rinnegan caíram, mortos como deveriam estar.

Umi abriu um sorriso torto de vitória.

- Eles deram um jeito.

Abi, que estava perto dela, abriu um sorriso enorme. Suika latiu, abanando o rabo de contentamento.

- E quem duvidava?

Minato limitou-se a rir.

Os ninjas da elite de cada vila foram rápidos ao entrar na cidade e descobrir o esconderijo do Kage. Depois disso, tudo correu sem problemas.

Ningyo, Tsuki e Hideki encontraram seus companheiros. Os dois Akatsuki tinham nos braços os gêmeos do Rinnegan. O menino ainda não havia acordado e a menina desmaiara de cansaço no colo de Ningyo.

- Foram esses dois que nos derrotaram da outra vez? – Daisuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não eles, exatamente. Estavam encanando o poder deles para mover as criaturas dos pinos. Eles foram fabricados geneticamente. Genes de Pain e Konan.

- São bastante perigosos. – Minto demonstrou sua preocupação.

- Claro que são. – Ningyo sorriu e passou uma mão pelo cabelo da pequena que dormia a sono solto em seu colo, até babando um pouco em seu ombro. – Mas são só crianças. Bebês, para falar a verdade.

- Não vão deixá-los livres, Ningyo. – Minato avisou.

Ningyo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, mas eles vão. Essas crianças são nossa responsabilidade agora. Não vou deixar que as tirem de nós. Prometi a ela que cuidaria deles.

Minato suspirou.

- Mas, Nyn-chan-

- Vocês nos devem. – Tsuki se manifestou. – Não tínhamos a menor obrigação de estar aqui e fomos nós quem resolvemos tudo, logo, não haverá discussão quanto a isso.

Minato encarou o Uchiha.

- Não estou dizendo que não concordo, só estou dizendo que eles pressionarão vocês.

- Eu sei. Mas, como Ningyo disse, não haverá discussão quanto a isso. Eles são sangue Akatsuki, são nosso sangue. Nós vamos ajudá-los.

* * *

Uma semana depois, Ningyo, Tsuki, Umi, Kai e os gêmeos do Rinnegan estavam à entrada da Vila Oculta da Folha. Ningyo olhava os altos portões de sua vila com lágrimas nos olhos. Tsuki apertou sua mão direita, confortando-a. Do outro lado, a pequena menina fez o mesmo.

- Ningyo kaa-chan... Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou, temerosa.

Ningyo sorriu.

- Está sim, Konan-chan. Me desculpe.

Konan sorriu tropegamente. A ideia de estar ali, em outra vila ninja a incomodava. Passara sete dias dignos do Paraíso na casa da Nova Akatsuki. Conhecera Sakura e Deidara e os amara de imediato. Seu irmão acordara, até sorrira (!) mas não falara uma única palavra que fosse.

Tsuki deu um beijo na bochecha da Haruno e murmurou breves palavras de motivação em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu e agradeceu, achando uma coragem a mais em seu coração.

Os seis ganharam as ruas de Konoha, recebendo olhares cautelosos dos civis de Konoha. Alguns sorriram e acenaram para Ningoyo, que sorriu de volta a eles com muita satisfação. Konan olhava tudo com muito cuidado e atenção, curiosa com aquela vila que em nada parecia com a vila onde passara todos os seus breves anos de sofrimento.

Atrás, segurando a mão de Kai, seu irmão, que fora nomeado Nagato com seu próprio consentimento, andava olhando para frente, sem se importar com os arredores.

O caminho até a Torre do Hokage foi breve. À porta, estavam os queridos amigos de Ningyo: Minato, Abi, Daisuke, Sayuri, Naoko, Kenchi, Yuuka e Hideki, esperando-a.

- Naruto-sama e Tsunade-sama vão te ajudar até o fim. – Abi disse.

- Eu sei. – Ningyo sorriu para ela. – Tenho certeza que sim.

Minato e Hideki deram um passo à frente e a abraçaram.

- Estaremos sempre aqui, Nyn-chan. – o Hatake disse.

- Apesar de tudo. – o Hyuuga completou.

- Obrigada. – os olhos de Ningyo já se enchiam de lágrimas mais uma vez.

Eles adentraram a torre, deixando os jovens shinobi da Folha para trás. Na sala de espera para o escritório do hokage, Kakashi os esperava.

- Kakashi-sensei! – Ningyo acabou soltando a mão de Konan ao correr para abraçar seu querido mestre.

- Ningyo. – ele a abraçou de volta carinhosamente. – É bom vê-la tão bem.

- Obrigada, sensei.

Ele sorriu e correu uma mão pelo cabelo dela.

- Você está certa ao lutar por essas crianças. Elas não podem ficar com nenhuma das vilas. Crescerão para ser exploradas por suas habilidades. Tenho certeza que vocês cuidarão bem melhor delas.

- Nós vamos, sim, sensei. Pode ter certeza que sim.

Eles entraram no escritório do hokage. Ningyo, Tsuki, Umi e Kai se sentaram. Konan sentou no colo da Haruno e Nagato no colo do Hoshigaki.

Naruto sorriu para eles. Tsunade fez o mesmo. Os Anciões de Konoha mal se movimentavam e os kages das outras vilas mantiveram-se em suas posições como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A discussão correu por horas. Konan ameaçou cair em lágrimas várias vezes, principalmente quando a mizukage afirmava que ela e o irmão não poderiam ficar com Ningyo e os outros. Nagato não se manifestou, mas Kai podia sentir seus momentos de tensão claramente.

- Vocês vão me desculpar, mas nada disso vai acontecer. – Ningyo ousou falar depois de todas as baboseiras que fora obrigada a escutar. – Nós não tínhamos a menor obrigação de participar do cerco a Amegakure, mas nós fomos. Fomos e resolvemos todo o problema para vocês. Isso faz com que vocês todos nos devam muitos e nós estamos dispostos a nunca cobrar por isso se nos for permitido manter essas crianças.

- Isso não pode acontecer! – um ancião quase gritou. – Eles têm o Rinnegan! Devem ficar sobre observação estrita!

- São crianças! Foram criados para serem meras fontes de poder. Não viveram nada da infância que deveriam ter tido! Não vamos, não podemos deixá-las voltar a essa vida.

- Eles são Akatsuki. – Tsuki se intrometeu. – É nosso direito resolver o que será deles.

- As crianças estão certas. – Tsunade se manifestou. – Eles realmente têm direito de manter os gêmeos com eles.

Murmúrios de indignação se misturaram a alguns resignados. Mais horas e horas se desenrolaram antes que eles conseguissem sair, obrigando os kages a aceitar que os gêmeos ficariam com a Nova Akatsuki, e ninguém mais.

Ao fim, Ningyo respirou com um alívio sem precedentes. Naruto viera e lhe dera um abraço. Tsunade veio logo em seguida, quando o Uzumaki estava ocupado, conversando com Konan e Nagato.

- É bom ver você tão bem e tão empenhada, Ningyo-chan. – a Godaime disse, sua expressão cansada demonstrando todos os anos que já pesavam em seus ombros.

- Obrigada, Tsunade-sama.

A médica sorriu.

- Você é exatamente como sua mãe. Não deixa que nada a impeça de alcançar seus objetivos. Bom, nesse ponto você é igual ao seu querido pai também.

Ningyo não pôde deixar de rir.

- É isso mesmo.

Ningyo fez questão de deixar as despedidas de Konoha rápidas, como se fizesse questão de revê-los todos em breve. Tsuki, Umi e Kai também se despediram, já familiarizados com todos aqueles que fizeram parte da vida de Ningyo.

- Está acabado, finalmente. – Umi declarou quando pousaram nos jardins da mansão de Deidara. – Estamos em casa, enfim!

Ningyo sorriu, preenchida pelo cansaço.

- Sim, estamos em casa!

- Casa.

Todos se calaram e encararam o dono daquela voz que nunca ouviram antes.

- O que disse, Nagato-kun? – Ningyo perguntou delicadamente.

O menino olhou para ela.

- Casa. – ele repetiu.

Todos eles riram em uníssono. Konan abraçou o irmão afetuosamente. Casa, sim, era exatamente onde eles estavam. Uma casa que nunca mais seria ameaçada por nada, nem ninguém, o porto seguro de todos eles.

Ningyo sorriu abertamente, olhando para sua família. E pensar que seria esse o legado da tão temida Akatsuki.


	25. Fichas

Como não sei desenhar, e alguém uma vez me pediu desenhos dos personagens pra poder visualizá-los melhor, resolvi fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso com as ferramentas que eu tenho XD Essas fichas contemplam todos os personagens originais de O Legado da Akatsuki. Espero que sirvam de alguma coisa.

Posto o epílogo assim que acabar com ele! Metade já foi, falta só uma ceninha de conclusão. Tentarei postar esse mês ainda!

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Fichas dos Personagens Originais**

**Nome:** Haruno Ningyo (até os 17 era conhecida como Uzumaki Ningyo)

**Pais:** Haruno Sakura e Deidara (adotada por Uzumaki Naruto)

**Características Físicas: **Cabelo comprido, liso e loiro, franja que vai até o queixo; olhos verdes; 1,62 m de altura; 55 kg.

**Data de Aniversário:** 16/06

**Idade Atual: **18 anos

**Especialidade:** Explosões e Douton

**Filiação: **Nova Akatsuki (até os 17, Konohagakure)

**Time:** Uchiha Tsuki, Hoozuki Umi e Hoshigaki Kai

* * *

**Nome: **Hatake Minato

**Pais: **Hatake Kakashi e Mitarashi Anko

**Características Físicas: **Cabelos prateados bagunçados; olhos acinzentados; 1,83 m de altura; 80kg.

**Data de Aniversário: **16/06

**Idade Atual:** 18 anos

**Especialidade:** Raiton e Invocação

**Filiação: **Konohagakure

**Time: **ANBU (até os 17, Uzumaki Ningyo e Hyuuga Hideki)

* * *

**Nome: **Hyuuga Hideki

**Pais: **Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga TenTen

**Características Físicas: **Cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e solto; olhos perolados; 1,78 m; 75 kg.

**Data de Aniversário:** 16/06

**Idade Atual:** 18 anos

**Especialidade: **Byakugan

**Filiação: **Konohagakure

**Time: **Hyuuga Haruka (até os 17, Hatake Minato e Uzumaki Ningyo)

* * *

**Nome:** Uchiha Tsuki

**Pais: **Uchiha Itachi e uma civil desconhecida já falecida

**Características Físicas: **Cabelos negros de comprimento médio; olhos negros; 1,80 m; 80kg.

**Data de Aniversário: **06/08

**Idade Atual: **20 anos

**Especialidade: **Katon e Sharingan

**Filiação: **Nova Akatsuki

**Time: **Haruno Ningyo, Hoozuki Umi e Hoshigaki Kai

* * *

**Nome: **Hoozuki Umi

**Pais: **Hoozuki Suigetsu e Hoozuki Karin

**Características Físicas: **cabelos ruivos curtos, cheios de pontas; olhos violeta; dentes levemente pontiagudos; 1,65 m de altura; 50 kg.

**Data de Aniversário: **10/04

**Idade Atual: **19 anos

**Especialidade: **Suiton e ataques de espada

**Filiação: **Nova Akatsuki

**Time: **Hoshigaki Kai, Haruno Ningyo e Uchiha Tsuki

* * *

**Nome: **Hoshigaki Kai

**Pais: **(sobrinho de Hoshigaki Kisame)

**Características Físicas: **cabelos curtos; olhos ; muito musculoso; 1,95 m de altura; 100 kg.

**Data de Aniversário: **01/10

**Idade Atual: **19 anos

**Especialidade: **Suiton e ataques de espada

**Filiação: **Nova Akatsuki

**Time: **Hoozuki Umi, Uchiha Tsuki e Haruno Ningyo

* * *

**Nome: **Shiranui Daisuke

**Pais:** Shiranui Genma e Shiranui Shizune

**Características Físicas: **Cabelos cor de mel até a altura do queixo; olhos cor de mel; 1,80 m de altura; 80 kg.

**Data de Aniversário: **31/10

**Idade Atual: **18 anos

**Especialidade: **Fuuton e Senbons

**Filiação: **Konohagakure

**Time: **ANBU (até recentemente, Sarutobi Sayuri e Yamanaka Kenchi)

* * *

**Nome: **Inuzuka Abi

**Pais: **Inuzuka Hana

**Características Físicas: **Pele morena; cabelos curtos e repicados castanho claro; olhos cor de mel; 1,67 m de altura, 58 kg.

**Data de Aniversário: **14/12

**Idade Atual: **18 anos

**Especialidade: **Jutsus combinados com sua pastora alemã, Suika

**Filiação: **Konohagakure

**Time: **ANBU (até recentemente, Aburame Yuuka e Akimichi Naoko)

* * *

**Nome: **Hyuuga Haruka

**Pais: **(pertence à família principal do clã Hyuuga)

**Características Físicas: **cabelos longos e negros; olhos perolados do Byakugan; 1,55; 49 kg.

**Data de Aniversário: **18/01

**Idade Atual: **16 anos

**Especialidade: **Byakugan

**Filiação: **Konohagakure

**Time: **Hyuuga Hideki

* * *

**Nome: **Uchiha Konan

**Pais: **foi criada a partir dos genes de Konan e Nagato. Adotada por Haruno Ningyo e Uchiha Tsuki

**Características Físicas: **cabelos de comprimento médio, azul petróleo; olhos do rinnegan

**Data de Aniversário: **Desconhecida. Comemora seu aniversário no dia em que Ningyo a tirou de Amegakure

**Idade Atual: **5 anos

**Especialidade: **Rinnegan

**Filiação: **Nova Akatsuki

* * *

**Nome: **Nagato

**Pais: **foi criado a partir dos genes de Konan e Nagato

**Características Físicas: **cabelos azul-petróleo, curtos; olhos do rinnegan

**Data de Aniversário: **Desconhecida. Comemora aniversários junto com sua irmã, no dia em que foram tirados de Amegakure

**Idade Atual: **5 anos

**Especialidade: **Rinnegan e Jutsus com origami

**Filiação: **Nova Akatsuki

* * *

**Outros personagens originais: **Sabaku no Kohaku, Yamanaka Kenchi, Aburame Naoko e Akimichi Yuuka.


	26. Epílogo

_****_E com esse epílogo, me despeço de OLDA e de vocês, queridos. Espero vê-los todos novamente em outras fics, e também na review que vão me deixar ao fima dessa história XD

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_**O Legado da Akatsuki**_

**Epílogo – Cinco anos depois**

Konan observava, entediada, enquanto seu irmão fazia origamis como se mais nada no mundo importasse. A arte da dobradura de papel era a única coisa que interessava ao pequeno Nagato, quando ele estava ocupado com os papéis, não havia nada, nem ninguém que pudesse convencê-lo a parar para fazer qualquer outra coisa. E isso irritava Konan. Ela não era lá muito paciente e se entediava muito facilmente.

- Nagato, vamos fazer alguma outra coisa.

- Não. – o menino respondeu sem nem tirar os olhos dos sapos que modelava nos delicados papéis de seda.

Cinco anos já haviam se passado desde que ele dissera sua primeira palavra naquela casa, mas ele continuava um menino quieto e reservado.

- Por favor, Nagato! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Ele empurrou uma pilha de papéis vermelhos para ela.

Konan bufou.

- Tá brincando, né? Você sabe que eu não consigo nem dobrar o papel no meio, que dirá fazer alguma coisa com ele!

- Ningyo-san disse que nossa mãe fazia origamis.

- Não significa que a capacidade dela passou para mim também. Aliás, acho que você roubou tudo de mim.

Nagato não se resignou a responder. Ele queria decorar a casa toda com seus origamis, não tinha tempo a perder discutindo com a irmã.

- Nagato, por favor!

- É amanhã, Konan. – ele disse num tom absurdamente calmo. – Não tenho tempo de conversar com você.

Konan grunhiu, irritada. De que adiantava ter um irmão gêmeo se ele não podia nem parar de dobrar papel para passar algum tempo com ela? Derrotada e infeliz, ela se levantou do chão da sala e andou até a cozinha, onde Sakura e Ningyo estavam, preparando várias coisas para o dia seguinte.

- Obaa-chan, posso ajudar? – ela perguntou, esperançosa.

Sakura se virou para ela e sorriu.

- Já estamos quase acabando aqui, querida. Mas você pode ficar conosco, se quiser.

Konan assentiu e se sentou em uma das cadeiras que circundava a mesa da cozinha. Não era a mesma mesa que ela vira quando entrara naquela casa pela primeira vez, não. Era uma mesa bem maior, e tinha uma ainda maior do lado de fora. Foram Deidara e Kai os responsáveis por trabalhar a madeira que virou aquelas duas mesas e suas cadeiras.

Sentada, Konan observou mãe e filha trabalhando na confecção de doces e salgados para a festa que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Sakura fazia tudo com rápida perfeição, mas Ningyo tinha um pouco mais de dificuldade, ainda mais com a enorme barriga que a atrapalhava a chegar aos objetos e à pia.

De repente, ela parou e sorriu, levando uma das mãos à barriga.

- Mexeu? – Sakura perguntou.

Ningyo assentiu, seu sorriso se alargando mais a cada segundo.

- Quer sentira também, Konan-chan? – a Uchiha perguntou, virando-se para sua filha adotiva.

Konan assentiu e pulou da cadeira, correndo até o lado de sua mãe. Ela pôs as duas mãos na barriga de Ningyo e esperou. O bebê voltou a chutar. Ela riu.

- Não machuca, okaa-chan?

Ningyo fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não, é uma sensação maravilhosa.

Konan a abraçou, e pôde sentir os chutes de seu irmão por todo o seu corpo.

Sim, o primeiro bebê de Ningyo e Tsuki seria um menino, como o chakra de Sakura já anunciara. Eles ainda não haviam decidido o nome dele, mas Tsuki já estava muito orgulhoso de seu filho não-nascido.

- Está agitado.

- Descanse um pouco, Nyn-chan. – Sakura disse. – Konan tem razão, você está muito agitada.

Ningyo assentiu e foi se sentar. Konan a acompanhou.

- Quer que eu vá buscar o papai?

Ningyo sorriu.

- Não, não precisa. Ele vai usar isso como desculpa para parar de trabalhar na decoração.

Konan riu e assentiu.

Ningyo passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela, ajeitando os fios arrepiados. Ela adorava que Konan fosse tão ligada a ela e Tsuki. Adorava que ela os chamara de "okaa-chan" e "otou-chan" desde a primeira semana que passara ali. Simplesmente adorava ter podido ter a chance de ser a mãe de uma menina tão especial.

Nagato, por outro lado, não se sentira assim tão confortável com nenhum deles. Era óbvio que ele tinha um apreço a mais por Kai, mas, na maior parte do tempo, tratava a todos os quatro de forma similar. Ele os amava a todos, era possível notar, mas optara por não classificar tal amor com nomes.

Mas Ningyo sabia que a relação dela com Konan era diferente. Fora ela quem achara a menina e a ajudara a tirar seu irmão daquele detestável tubo de vidro. Fora como se alguma entidade superior as tivesse trazido, as duas, para aquele lugar, naquela hora. Como se o Destino tivesse tido a intenção de fazê-las mãe e filha.

Ningyo foi tirada de seus pensamentos por duas canecas de chocolate quente fumegante, postas a sua frente por uma sorridente Sakura.

- Bebam, vocês duas.

Ningyo e Konan agradeceram e beberam o chocolate com grande satisfação.

- Okaa-chan, quem vem amanhã? – Konan perguntou, entre goladas de chocolate.

Ningyo riu dos bigodes de leite que se formaram na parte superior dos lábios da menina.

- Minato, Abi e Suika; Hideki e Haruka; Daisuke e Sayuri; Kakashi-sensei e seu avô Naruto e Hinata.

- Ele vem também!

Ningyo riu da animação da menina.

- Sim, ele também vem. Umi tinha me dito algo sobre convidar Juugo, mas não me lembro se ela me confirmou se ele vinha ou não.

- Seria bom se ele viesse. – Sakura disse distraidamente.

A Haruno tinha vagas lembranças do terceiro companheiro de time de Sasuke na sua "Hebi". Umi havia contado toda a história para ela cinco anos atrás, quando Ningyo estava desacordada por conta da queimadura de chakra em suas mãos.

- Comoção desnecessária, un. – a voz de Deidara invadiu a audição das três kunoichi.

Ningyo sorriu. Achava incrivelmente divertido observar Deidara quando ele tinha suas crises de ciúmes de Naruto.

- Nós amamos você, pai. – Ningyo riu, encarando Deidara.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Eu sei.

Ele também deu um beijo em Konan e se sentou ao lado delas, olhando para a barriga de Ningyo.

- Sabe, sou muito jovem para ser avô de duas crianças. Nem fiz quarenta e cinco ainda, un.

Sakura riu.

- Depois de todas as vezes que você deveria ter morrido e não morreu, eu agradeceria por ter a oportunidade de ver meus netos.

Deidara sorriu.

- Não disse que não agradeço, só disse que sou jovem demais, un.

Konan riu e se levantou, indo sentar no colo dele. Deidara a abraçou.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que já faz cinco anos. – ele disse, distraidamente passando uma mão pelo cabelo de Konan.

- Nem eu. – Sakura concordou.

Ningyo se recostou em sua cadeira, as mãos na barriga, os olhos desfocados, concentrados em algum lugar do passado.

- Parece que foi ontem. – ela sussurrou.

- O que parece que foi ontem? – Tsuki perguntou assim que pôs os pés na cozinha.

Ningyo olhou para ele. Sua camisa havia sido esquecida em algum lugar, transbordava suor de todos os poros, e continuava tão lindo nos olhos dela como sempre fora, desde o dia em que se conheceram.

- Que Konan e Nagato se juntaram a nós.

Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo nela antes de responder:

- Hm... Discordo. Lembro de tudo como se tivesse acabado de acontecer.

Ningyo riu.

- Pare de querer sempre discordar de todo mundo.

Ele deu de ombros e puxou uma cadeira para o lado dela.

- Está no sangue.

- Nisso ele tem razão. – Sakura disse, rindo. Ela já tinha convivido com Uchihas em demasia. Agora sua filha também fazia parte do clã. E todos os seus netos.

- Parece até maldição. – Deidara resmungou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Sakura.

- Parece mesmo. – Sakura foi obrigada a concordar.

- Culpa sua, mãe. – Ningyo riu. – Primeiro, apaixonada por um Uchiha, depois teve uma filha com um Akatsuki que odiava Uchihas. Depois escolheu para meu pai adotivo, Naruto. De todas as pessoas, você escolheu Naruto! Sério, vocês pediram para eu conhecer o Tsuki e casar com ele.

Deidara não conseguiu segurar o riso. Logo ele, que odiava os Uchiha com todas as forças, foi ter uma filha que se apaixonara e casara com um.

- Não ia ser engraçado se o bebê de vocês desenvolvesse as bocas, mas não o sharingan? – ele alfinetou.

Tsuki olhou para ele, incrédulo.

- Podemos parar com as brincadeiras agora?

Ningyo riu e estalou um beijo na bochecha de seu marido.

- Isso porque ele nem foi criado com outros Uchiha.

- Ele é filho de Itachi, já é o suficiente, un. – Deidara disse, rindo.

Tsuki se levantou.

- Vou tomar banho. E, Ningyo, eu nunca mais faço decorações de nada.

Ningyo o deixou sair para começar a rir.

- Ele fala isso todo o ano.

* * *

Os ninjas de Konoha não demoraram a chegar no dia seguinte. Naruto e Hinata foram os primeiros, e o Uzumaki não demorou nem um minuto para esmagar sua filha e sua neta em abraços de urso. Hinata cumprimentou a todos gentilmente – sua personalidade doce sempre fora uma constante em sua vida.

Logo depois deles, foi a vez de Kakashi, Minato, Abi e Suika. Nagato simplesmente amava a grande pastora alemã da Inuzuka, e parou sua dobradura de origamis para brincar com ela pelos jardins. Minato e Abi tinham acabado de ficar noivos e planejavam se casar em breve.

Em seguida, chegaram os Hyuuga, Hideki e Haruka, e Daisuke e Sayuri. Hideki e Haruka estavam começando, lentamente, um namoro que prometia dar bastante certo. Daisuke e Sayuri, no entanto, continuavam na mesma de cinco anos, terminando e reatando como se não fosse nada demais. Naquela manhã, Ningyo suspeitava que eles ainda estivessem juntos.

Por fim, foi Juugo quem chegou, para a felicidade de Umi e Kai.

A festa de aniversário dos gêmeos foi preenchida por risos e uma falação sem fim, que transformou a grande mesa do jardim virar um verdadeiro pandemônio das conversas paralelas. Deidara e Naruto discutiam vigorosamente sobre alguma coisa completamente sem sentido enquanto Hinata e Sakura conversavam tranquilamente, ignorando completamente seus maridos desvairados. Hideki, Tsuki, Daisuke e Sayuri conversavam sobre jutsus, estratégias e afins, ignorando completamente a loucura de sons que os circulava. Nagato e Konan terminaram de comer rapidamente e se juntaram a Suika, soltando gargalhadas felizes ao correrem atrás da pastora alemã. Umi e Kai conversavam sobre aleatoriedades quaisquer com Juugo e Kakashi. Ningyo dividia sua atenção a Minato e Abi.

- Nyn-chan, já sabe se é menino ou menina? – Abi perguntou, animada. Minato lhe dissera que os Uchiha pediram para Sakura não lhes contar o sexo do bebê, mas a Inuzuka simplesmente não podia resistir. Ningyo era a primeira de suas amigas a ter um bebê, e ela estava muito feliz com a perspectiva de ser tia.

- Sim. Acabei ouvindo minha conversando com meu pai e descobri que é um menino. – Ningyo respondeu, com um orgulhoso sorriso em seu rosto. – Tsuki também está muito feliz

- Que fofura! – Abi se desmanchou. – Posso vir te visitar depois que ele nasceu.

Ningyo riu.

- Que pergunta boba, é claro que pode! Vamos adorar ter sua visita. Konan e Nagato também vão adorar. Eles amam Suika de todo o coração.

Abi sorriu e olhou para os gêmeos correndo atrás de sua Suika. Era tão bom vê-la comportando-se como um cachorro normal de vez em quando.

- E vocês, já marcaram a data do casamento?

- Já. – Minato respondeu enquanto Abi corava ligeiramente. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ia mesmo se casar com ele. Transbordava de felicidade todas as vezes que o assunto vinha à tona. – Vai ser daqui a três meses.

- Ah, gostaria muito de ir, mas até lá... – ela suspirou. – Não vou conseguir viajar com um recém-nascido.

Minato e Abi se entreolharam com sorrisos arteiros nos rostos.

- Na verdade, Ningyo, nós gostaríamos de pedir sua casa emprestada para o nosso casamento.

Os olhos esmeralda de Ningyo brilharam de excitação.

- Mesmo?

Eles assentiram.

- Vai ser ótimo! Estão autorizados! Fiquem à vontade. Mamãe vai adorar ajudar vocês com o que quer que precisem. Eu adoraria ajudar também, mas não vou conseguir e-

Minato caiu na gargalhava. Era por isso que ele amava tanto Ningyo. Sua personalidade era inigualável.

- Não se preocupe conosco, Nyn-chan. Não vamos lhe dar trabalho nenhum. – Abi garantiu.

- Planejamos uma cerimônia bem pequena. Só a família imediata. – Minato acrescentou.

Ningyo sorriu.

- Quer dizer que também faço parte da família imediata.

Minato sorriu.

- Você e todos aqui, e também Hideki e Daisuke. Essa é a nossa família imediata.

E Ningyo simplesmente não podia concordar mais. Ali, naquele dia, naquela festa, estava toda a sua família. Seus pais, seus amigos queridos, seus filhos, seu amor. Ela não precisava de mais nada, nem ninguém, para ser feliz.

- Vamos tirar uma foto? – a voz de Sakura soou nos ouvidos dos três e eles assentiram.

Todos se levantaram e se juntaram. Deidara e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata, Kakashi e Juugo ficaram na fileira de trás. Logo a frente, Umi e Kai, Tsuki e Ningyo, Haruka e Hideki, Minato e Abi e Daisuke e Sayuri. Sentados na grama, Nagato e Konan, abraçados com Suika. Em todos os rostos havia um lindo sorriso estampado.

Quando revelou a foto, Ningyo não podia estar mais feliz. Toda a sua família ali, reunida harmoniosamente, deixando de lado o passado sombrio que uma vez lhes assombrara para dar lugar ao lindo futuro que os esperava.

Para o resto de seus dias, aquela seria a foto na cabeceira de Ningyo.


End file.
